El Padrino de la Familia Potter 2
by Tivife
Summary: Secuela del El Padrino de la familia Potter... Se les recomienda leer esta historia primero... Harry empezara el segundo año en Hogwarts que nuevas aventuras le traera, Este misterioso padrino ha vivido por más 50 siglos, con un último heredero que tendrá que tomar bajo su protección para que pueda cumplir con su destino
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Harry Potter y ni los personajes de la saga. Pertenece JK Rowling.; No soy dueño de los personajes del Vuelo de los Dragones. Pertenece Peter Dickinson. Ningun otro personaje o hechizo, magia que aparesca en estos relatos

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **El inicio de unas vacaciones sorprendentes:**

La mañana del 1 de julio Harry despertó totalmente relajado y con un hambre que se comería todo el gran comedor, cuando al ponerse sus gafas se sorprendió al ver que no se encontraba en el castillo en la casa del Fénix, sino en una habitación que se le hacía conocida pero estaba diferente faltaba una cama y los juguetes eran diferentes de los que el recordaba, cuando oyó que tocaban en la puerta, Harry corrió y abrió la puerta quedo totalmente maravillado era su abuela Melisan y otra mujer que Harry pude reconocer como Lili a quien se fundió en un abrazo que duro por lo menos una media hora con lágrimas en los ojos, su cerebro buscaba que pregunta debía hacer primero como saber todas las dudas que el tenia, sabía que su madre lo cuidaba desde su corazón pero verla, oírla, sentir su cariño para él era la riqueza más grande del universo, por fin pudo preguntar madre pero como estas aquí, y ella le explico cuando uno pasa a este plano de la existencia nuestra esencia mental y mágica nos pueden llevar a donde nos plazca después de un tiempo de transición tu abuela y tus bisabuelos los has visto pero para ti en realidad están en otra dimensión ya que todos hemos pasado a una etapa diferente, pero no te gustaría verlos a ellos también, con ellos alguien te ha preparado un desayuno a tu gusto vamos, al entrar al comedor los reconoció de inmediato lo recordaba de su niñez vio a sus bis abuelos a los que corrió a saludarlos cuando se fijó que el chef era nada menos que su padre James a quien le brindo un abrazo y les dijo creo que es hora de las preguntas y respuestas.

Solarius intervino y diciendo creo que debemos ponernos al día en los acontecimientos de ambos lados, Harry que prefieres mientras desayunamos tu nos cuentas tu año escolar o nosotros te platicamos el nuestro, como tu decidas hijo. Harry medito un momento y pregunto podría agregar otro tema quisiera saber el cómo mis padres llegaron aquí, si saben quién los traiciono, y que sintieron con esa maldición, y platicarles de mi madrina Alice.

Correcto Harry dijo Lili, trataremos de contestarte en orden tus interrogantes; primero como ya sabes después de abandonar el cuerpo cuando uno muere en la tercera dimensión el cuerpo se abandona y nuestro núcleo mágico y el espiritual pasan a un estado de meditación y posteriormente a uno de reflexión, al término de estos la esencia de la vida nos asigna a esta cuarta dimensión o nos regresa a la segunda de acuerdo con los hechos de la vida en la tercera, aunque si dejamos cosas inconclusas en la tercera vagaremos por esta como los fantasmas que habitan en el castillo hasta que logren comprender que deben seguir adelante.

James intervino este proceso es diferente para cada uno yo tarde más, como comprenderás yo humille mucho a un compañero y gracias a que le salve la vida pude avanzar, ahora los cuadros mágicos pueden dejar parte de la gran fuerza de su magia por eso hablan y se mueven. Y esto lo pueden hacer vivos o muertos.

Lili le dijo mira hijo si sabíamos quién nos traiciono ya que después de meditarlo decidimos que Sirius aunque era el más confiable sería el más obvio para Voldemort y por eso tu padre y yo decidimos cambiarlo por Peter, padre a él lo encontré y lo inmovilice, pero el ministro de magia hizo que lo entregaran a los dementares sin juicio alguno.

Carolinus menciono triste destino para un traidor, pero eso no es tu culpa Harry. Una maldición como la que mato a tus padres no sientes solo es como si cayeras en un sueño profundo y cuando despiertas estas en un lugar de luz que a uno le haya llamado la atención en su niñez o juventud, con eso se aclaran tus dudas.

Bien ahora quien empieza, yo abuelo, les voy a contar a grandes rasgos, lo principal lo dejare para el final y eso será para la noche, ya que es largo y requiere explicación detallada de acuerdo, con un gesto asintieron todos:

Primero como hoy solo sé que desperté en brazos de una mujer a la que primero llame tía, luego madrina y ahora perdón Mamá le he empezado a decir Madre es muy buena y aunque ustedes padres no la conocen por lo que ella me dijo ustedes y sus ancestros la curaron de un ataque feo que sufrió de niña, durante este tiempo me dio confianza y afecto y aunque nunca serás tu Madre, ella me demuestra con sus hechos que me ama el mes que entra piensa llevarme de vacaciones 15 días a los países de México y Perú, al despertar me corrió un hechizo de salud que de acuerdo con lo que me explico fue por orden de Nuestro Padrino Padre y aproveche para pedirle que le efectuase el mismo hechizo a Remus Lupin y como me dijiste abuela él se encontraba bajo una maldición, por lo que recordé en forma mental a Ariadna a curarlo, por lo que se en el hospital donde ella trabaja se han curado más de 50 hombres lobo, aunque algunos no se quieren sanar.

Segundo al día siguiente el Profesor Albus Dumbledore me pidió que fuese al banco con el Profesor **Filius Flitwick,** y como se me pidió al llegar al banco me dirigí con cortesía a los nomos ya lo había hecho en la escuela con los elfos domésticos, estos me trataron con deferencia y me pasaron con el Director del banco, este no solo abrió la caja que ustedes Padres dejaron como fondo escolar, sino la de todos ustedes y tus ancestros Padre, solo falto la bóveda uno que de acuerdo con el director solo la podre abrir yo a los 16 años, de acuerdo con el pertenece al padrino de los Potter a quien nunca he visto pero si he oído, quedando de mandarme en 8 días el resumen del contenido de dichas bóvedas así como la lista de propiedades que poseo y como entrar en ellas, les informo que solo he ido a la Mansión Potter, donde espero no les moleste pero les asigne un sueldo a cada Elfo según su trabajo espero no haber hecho algo malo.

Tercero verdaderamente Abuela el Sr. Olivander es diferente parece que todo sus ojos fuese blancos pero sabe demasiado de mí, de ustedes y me dio una varita que les voy a mostrar, pasándola de mano en mano, el me indico que es hermana de la que los mato y a mí me dejo esta cicatriz cuando quiso asesinarme pero solo quedo esto después de que nuestro padrino me besara en la misma y me explico que la varita escoge al mago según su esencia mágica y que la elección de la mía le causo sorpresa.

Por cierto se me paso comentarles que en la tienda de uniformes conocí a un joven muy desagradable cree que el mundo no lo merece que es más que la Realeza de Inglaterra, mi madre me dijo que si supiese de mis ancestros tendría que comerse sus palabras, aunque me sigue cayendo mal. Por lo que les contare enseguida

Para el fin de semana tus dos amigos Padre los asignaron como mis guías en Londres, por lo que primero fui al banco por los informes y para sorpresa mía el Director me entrego 100 cajas de diferentes colores según, el ancestro al que correspondían pidiéndome que nombrase un abogado y un financiero el Financiero fue fácil ya que el hermano del Director Dumbledore es contador fiscalista **Aberforth Dumbledore,** entre él y el Director me sugirieron dos Elphias Digalus y la Sra. Bones que es algo en el ministerio de magia por lo que preferí al amigo de los hermanos Dumbledore, quien me hizo llenar unos papeles de mi tutoría mágica y física, así como de las bóvedas y fue el director el que me indico donde debería de colocar cada copia y con el hechizo que me enseño mi Bis abuelo Omagon, los feche y los deposite con los sellos correspondientes al día y hora que debían estar en el ministerio y el banco, tuve la precaución de mandar copia a la Sra. Bones.

Ya que hay una tal Madame Subsecretaria Dolores Umbrige que luego quiso manipular la cosa pero la Sra. Bones la puso en su lugar, de hay fuimos a la casa de tus ancestros Padre, y de ahí a la Mansión Black, que por cierto el retrato de la madre de mi padrino me odia igual que a él.

Por ultimo un día salí con Hagrid a dar una vuelta en los patios del castillo y orilla del famoso Bosque Prohibido he hice grandes amigos que cuando los deberes me permiten platico con ellos, los que más hablamos son los unicornios, en esa platica vi brillar algo dorado y distraje a Hagrid y fui a recogerlo, lo que avise posteriormente a mis tutores principales los Hnos. resulta que ahora soy familiar de una Ave fénix de un pelaje del rojo escarlata al naranja, que se ha hecho buena amiga del ave del Director, sin que les molestes la nombre **Avía Lumia** , ya que cuando me siento cansado o deprimido entona tonadas que recuerdo tú lo hacías en casa para dormirme Mamá.

Por cierto abuela cumplí tu encargo al tercer día, verdaderamente son desagradables mis tíos, al Profesor Dumbledore mi tía lo trato con desprecio y mi tío ni el saludo le dio y aunque les causó sorpresa tu recado pusieron muecas en su rostro y no dijeron nada, solo mi primo puso sorpresa e interrogación, creo que el pronto me buscara. Que debo hacer si esto sucede; Atiéndelo hijo los niños que el tendrá son tus sobrinos y los primeros en su linaje porque solo te tendrán a ti y a tus hijos como apoyo.

Creo que por esta mañana ya es suficiente y todos debemos hacer nuestras tareas Madre y Padre me acompañas a saludar a mis buenos amigos de aquí que los extraño y requiero verlos, claro vamos James.

Salieron de la mano y los dos dragones bailaron de alegría en poco tiempo un sin número de animales y árboles y plantas se habían acercado a ver al muchacho, dando muestras de regocijo y felicidad de verlo. Platico con todos les conto que tenía dos familiares animales un BUHO Y un FENIX Hembra por lo que los animales y las plantas se alegraron. Le reiteraron su compromiso de fidelidad para sus tiempos y que en su próximo cumpleaños tendría muestra de esto.

Cerca del medio día James le dijo a Harry hijo mi suegra me ha contado cosas sorprendentes de ti podrías mostrarnos a nosotros de lo que ya eres capaz, Si papá con gusto primero les diré que soy el jugador de Quidich más joven de los últimos 100 años y todo por ese niño tan desagradable, a lo que su padre le dijo hijo ve mi ejemplo nosotros hubiésemos podido estar contigo casi desde que cumpliste dos años, pero debido a mis acciones se retrasó mi partida a esta dimensión trata de ser su amigo.

Por otro lado padre El Director se molestó cuando se enteró que tú y tus amigos eran animago, por lo que fue lo primero que le mostré yo en cuanto pude, por lo que con ustedes empezare por eso Smorgol quieren volar un momento con migo claro dijo este, y con un movimiento de su mano se transformó en un Dragón Dorado de mayor tamaño que los que ya estaban ahí, volando con ellos realizo un hechizo y puso a sus padres en su lomo, cosa que los dejo sin palabras.

Al termino de unos 15 minutos deposito a sus padre suavemente y retomo su forma, y antes de que ellos pudiesen decir algo el diciéndoles esperen puedo hacer dos más transformándose en un venado con una cornamenta impresionante ya tenía 11 puntas y se estaba formando una doceava.

Y hago un tercero pero requiero espacio ya que este puede asustarlos, y con otro movimiento se convirtió en un Lazo del diablo, diciendo a sus Padres este se lo voy a enseñar a hacer a Neville el hijo de Alice quien es un gran herbologo.

Con mi mano hago un patronus corpóreo que les va gustar y moviendo su mano se desprendió un Fénix de un blanco que cegaba la vista, puedo trasladarme pero por no sé qué razón lo logro dentro del castillo y eso de acuerdo con mis amigos solo lo pueden hacer los Dumbledore, preguntémosle a Carolinus dijo su madre.

También me comunico telepáticamente con mis tutores en especial con Ariadna, por cierto ahora que me doy cuenta he estado platicando con Ustedes de esa forma, Hijo vallamos a casa para ayudar en la comida.

Juntos se dirigieron a la cocina y Solarius le dijo Harry hijo puedes trasladarte dentro y fuera del castillo ya que nosotros y varios magos que iras conociendo formamos el consejo de ancianos y entre ellos está el más joven que es el Abuelo de los Dumbledore y sus hijos son los fundadores del Colegio y tíos de los mismos. Su hermana menor fue la madre de Ellos Kendra Dumbledore.

Leo intervino y le dijo que quieres comer Harry de que tienes antojo, me permiten en mi Baúl traigo algo que es de mi época y les gustara, son de origen no mágico pero muy sabrosos, Hot dog, Hamburguesas, Pizas de diversos ingredientes, pollo frito con empanizado y unos postres que me regalo mi abogado de un viaje a América que es cajeta, jamoncillo de piñón y camote en dulce, y de beber una agua de Jamaica y horchata que espero les gusten.

Degustando estas viandas Carolinus le dijo Harry como te diste cuenta pudimos traer a tus padres tardamos como ya te explico tu Padre, pero ya aquí ellos nos contaron todo lo que paso durante la aparición de Tom, por lo que hemos preparado una 3 semanas para enseñarte nuevos hechizos y estos te servirán para ti y tus amigos, son traídos de otros países y otras épocas y cultura te mencionare en que consisten y ya después en el periodo de aprendizaje los nombres te parece, más lo que tú nos cuentes en la cena estaremos listos para estas semanas queremos dejarte una de descanso para que disfrutes de todos nosotros como cuando niño.

Serán: Lava, Aire, Agua, Tierra y plantas, Curación, y por ultimo uno que en ti es natural amigo de las arañas; y tus Padres te explicaran sobre Tom Sorvolo Riddle, de estos durante los próximos años deberás pasar aquí cuando menos 4 semanas

Estos poderes los aprenderás tú, pero decidimos todos que asignes uno a cada uno de tus amigos esto con el fin de brindarles una ayuda adicional, de acuerdo si abuelo estamos de acuerdo

Terminaron de comer y fueron al pueblo a tomar helado que es la golosina que más gustaba a Harry, durante el camino cada uno de los hermanos magos le fue explicando que eran las cosas principales de cada bóveda El escudo de Saturno, y más cosas raras como el telescopio de agua una vasija con incrustaciones en piedras preciosas que eran runas y sirve de pensadora, una balanza y un caldero que no periten que pongas más de lo correcto muy útiles para hacer pasiones raras. Y así cosas más cuando traigas las listas te las explicaremos.

Al día siguiente empezaron sus clases de una hora sobre cada hechizo, ahora pasaba una hora con cada ancestro y el resto se divertía con sus amigos dragones. Al cabo de tres semanas su avance era notorio.

La mañana del lunes de la cuarta semana encontraron una carta dirigida a Harry con una letra que ninguno reconoció, por lo que este le pidió a su padre que el fuese el que la abriese:

 **Sr. Director**

 **Escuela de magia y hechicería**

 **Presente.**

 **Yo** **Dudley Dursley Evans** , **solicito de la manera más atenta si es posible le haga llegar a mi primo Harry James Potter Evans la misiva anexa, esto porque yo me encuentro imposibilitado por lo que Usted sabe, ya que como recordara el me dejo un recado que durante este año no he podido olvidar y aunque he tratado de sacar información con mis padres hasta; han llegado a amenazarme con golpearme, y ayer que estaba con mis amigos de la escuela vi una lechuza y de lo poco que he podido saber son el correo de Ustedes en su mundo, por lo que decidí escribir estas y le suplique que se las entregase, le tuve que dar casi todos mis dulces pero al final accedió, espero mi primo me haga el honor de cuando menos recibir mi carta.**

 **Agradezco su Atención Sr. Director.**

 **P.D. aun que mis padres (Vernon Dursley y Petunia Dursley), estuvieron de acuerdo que me contactar con Harry le suplico que no lo deje de vigilar mientras esta por aquí eso si acepta El venir.**

Harry James Potter Evans

Presente

En tu visita pasada nos diste a tu familia un recado de nuestra Abuela materna, como es que tu siendo más chico que yo tu si la conoces, que es eso de que tender hijos gemelos como tu; Primo yo no sé nada de tu mundo en casa no permiten ni la palabra magia, por lo que te ruego y te imploro me perdones si yo te he hecho algo pero resuelve esta duda que me está volviendo loco, pedí a mis padres permiso de invitarte y no muy de acuerdo pero accedieron yo he tenido que preparar tu habitación, como le explico a tu Director debes venir pero no sé cómo realicen una vigilancia permanente, no confió en mis padres en este asunto si decides venir te espero el miércoles a eso del medio día que es cuando mi padre está en la oficina y mi madre sale de compras.

Por favor primo ayúdame, mi padre dice que son patrañas lo de tu mundo y cosas peores, pero yo me encuentro en un abismo de dudas y temores,

Te lo suplico

Dudley Dursley Evans

El primero en hablar fue Solarius, esto si no lo habíamos imaginado, Leo estoy contigo Carolinus que debemos recomendar, permítanme pensar Melisan interpelo creo que esto puede traer cosa oculta no de mi otro nieto su escritura denota angustia y temor, pero mi hija y su marido son recalcitrantes en contra de la Magia.

Omagon pidió la palabra y dijo que valla y que todos los de la orden del fénix y los amigos de Harry estén al pendiente, presiento más de un peligro. De pronto del fondo del sótano salió una voz Buen día todos, Omagon tus palabras son ciertas, Iré hablar con Albus él se encargara de avisar a la orden y a los amigos de mi ahijado, en estos dos días requiero que todos refuercen la oclumancia y telepatía de Harry para mañana debes comunicarte con Ariadna desde aquí y el miércoles tu abuela te dará una pócima que te ara dormir una hora y te dejare en el parque que está cerca de tu casa, Cuando llegues a esa veras una anciana regando el pasto un gato que parece que tiene gafas y cerca de la ventana de la sala un mariposa revoloteando en las petunias. Es hora que se pongan a trabajar esto es peor que lo del año pasado, por cierto Harry hijo dejas a tu lechuza fuera de la casa y comunícale a tu ave fénix el asunto ellos sabrán que hacer.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **Harry atiende a su Primo**

El miércoles Harry estaba dormido en su cama custodiado por sus padre cuando una sombra lo tomo y desapareció sin decir palabra, al despertar se encontraba sentado en una banca y oyó un claxon de un vehículo que pasaba por ahí, se dirigió a casa de su primo y llamó al timbre inmediatamente se oyó a Dudley correr a abrir, lo hizo Pasar y lo bombardeo de preguntas, por lo que Harry tubo que tranquilizarlo y decirle te lo explico con calma; empecemos desde que tu madre y la mía eran pequeñas te parece:

Sus padres Un gran Científico pero con cero de sangre mágica en su historia ancestral estuvo de acuerdo con ayudar a nuestro bisabuelo y a sus hermanos en una misión mágica, durante esta se enamoró de nuestra abuela y viceversa, por lo que cuando él fue trasladado a su tiempo nuestra abuela se quiso venir con él y tuvieron dos hijas tu madre que heredo a nuestro abuelo, y a mi madre que heredo a nuestra abuela, desde niña ella dio a notar las habilidades mágicas por lo que tu madre la empezó a despreciar y luego la odio cuando ella no fue aceptada en la escuela de magia, de ahí conoció a tu padre que tampoco cree en nosotros y no nos acepta lo que ha provocado que te inculquen esto, si te has dado cuenta yo no he usado palabra alguna y tú me escuchas eso es parte de mi núcleo mágico, el cual en ti no se desarrolló, pero tus gemelos si lo tendrán, es por eso que te vine a pedir que me avises cuando te enteres de esta noticia tan hermosa, y procura estar sin preguntar a tus padres sobre este tema van a tardar en asimilarlo, quieres que te haga algo de comida te caerá bien, y recuerda cuando lleguen tus padres si quieren me voy y si no me quedare hasta el 30 de julio por la noche. De acuerdo

Partieron a la cocina y cuando estaban en el almuerzo llego la tía, aunque no contenta nada al verlo no dijo nada desagradable cuando llego el tío avisaría la noticia de que un cliente muy importante iría a cenar esa misma noche. Cuando noto la presencia de Harry y pregunto a su esposa y este que hace aquí, Petunia respondió recuerdas que ya habíamos hablado de él y le dimos permiso a Dudley, a si y puso una cara molesta, Harry se acomidió a ayudar a la tía a preparar la cena pero ella lo rechazo pidiéndole que mejor le ayudase a arreglar la casa.

Solo te advierto muchacho la palabra que tu acostumbras — ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA CASA —Yo sólo... — ¡TE LO ADVERTO! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD! Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía. De acuerdo —dijo Harry—, de acuerdo... Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rinoceronte al que le faltara el aire y vigilando estrechamente a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes. Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa Vernon lo trataba como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento; porque Harry no era un muchacho normal. De hecho, no podía ser menos normal de lo que era. Harry Potter era un mago..., un mago que acababa de terminar el primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Y si a los Dursley no les gustaba que Harry pasara con ellos las días, su desagrado no era nada comparado con el de su sobrino. Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente. Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas; las clases; las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de la torre; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido; y, sobre todo, añoraba el quidditch, el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, que se jugaba con seis altos postes que hacían de porterías, cuatro balones voladores y catorce jugadores montados en escobas. En cuanto Harry llegó a la casa, tío Vernon le desprecio, Los Dursley eran lo que los magos llamaban muggles, es decir, que no tenían ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas, y para ellos tener un mago en la familia era algo completamente vergonzoso.

Tío Vernon había incluso puesto cerraduras nuevas en el cuarto de Harry y una trampilla para mascotas pequeñas cosa que Harry no había visto todavía. Harry no se parecía en nada al resto de la familia. Tío Vernon era corpulento, carecía de cuello y llevaba un gran bigote negro; tía Petunia tenía cara de caballo y era huesuda; Dudley era rubio, sonrosado y gordo. Harry, en cambio, era pequeño y flacucho, con ojos de un verde brillante y un pelo negro azabache siempre alborotado. Llevaba gafas redondas y en la frente tenía una delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo. Era esta cicatriz lo que convertía a Harry en alguien muy especial, incluso entre los magos. La cicatriz era el único vestigio del misterioso pasado de Harry y del motivo por el que los magos lo admiraban, Harry había sobrevivido milagrosamente a la maldición del hechicero tenebroso más importante de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort, cuyo nombre muchos magos y brujas aún temían pronunciar. Los padres de Harry habían muerto en el ataque de Voldemort, pero Harry se había librado, quedándole la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Por alguna razón desconocida, Voldemort había perdido sus poderes en el mismo instante en que había fracasado en su intento de matar a Harry. En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo: —Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante. Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo. —Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional —dijo tío Vernon. Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en la trabajo.

Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su estúpida cena. No había hablado de otra cosa. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La empresa de tío Vernon fabricaba taladros. —Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez —dijo tío Vernon—. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú estarás...? —En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa. —Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley? —Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley esbozó una sonrisa idiota—. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason? — ¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia. —Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Y tú? —Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva. —Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon—. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince... —Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás... — ¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible. — ¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia. — ¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad. —Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —recitó Harry. —Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para la cena. Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno? —Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor Mason...

Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason... —Perfecto... ¿Dudley? — ¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»? Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Harry podían soportar. Tía Petunia rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo, mientras Harry escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse. — ¿Y tú, niño? Al enderezarse, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante. —Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —repitió. —Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente—. Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los taladros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca. A Harry aquello no le emocionaba mucho. No creía que los Dursley fueran a quererlo más en Mallorca que en Privet Drive. —Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú —gruñó a Harry—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia. Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y se sentó en una banquilla del jardín:

No había recibido cartas de sus amigos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía. Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al quidditch, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley, Luna, Neville y Hermione Granger. Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno de los cuatro les había escrito en todo el verano, a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa. Un segundo después sintió que un gato se ponía en su regazo y un mariposa se posaba en su hombro, ambos se comunicaron con Harry y le indicaron no temas estamos contigo algo traman tus tíos y arriba en esa nube están ron y los gemelos y la Sra. que vez tiene contacto con Dumbledore inmediata ella fue la nana de los Dumbledore recuerdas lo que dijo Omagon estera más de una sola cosa fuera de lo común. Pero el prolongado silencio de Ron y Hermione le había hecho sentirse tan apartado del mundo mágico. Al final del último trimestre, Harry se había enfrentado cara a cara nada menos que con el mismísimo lord Voldemort. Aun cuando no fuera más que una sombra de lo que había sido en otro tiempo, Voldemort seguía resultando terrorífico, era astuto y estaba decidido a recuperar el poder perdido. Por segunda vez, Harry había logrado escapar de las garras de Voldemort, pero por los pelos, y aún ahora, semanas más tarde, continuaba despertándose en mitad de la noche, empapado en un sudor frío, preguntándose dónde estaría Voldemort, recordando su rostro lívido, sus ojos muy abiertos, furiosos... De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando el seto... y el seto le devolvía la mirada. Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos grandes ojos verdes. Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él en el jardín y Harry se puso de pie de un salto. —Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley, acercándosele con andares de pato. Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron. — ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sin apartar la vista del lugar por donde habían desaparecido. —Sé qué te traje a tener incomodidades primo perdón pero mis padres parece que no cambia, pusieron cosas en la puerta de tu recamara que no esperaba, espero que la vigilancia de tu mundo sea mejor que la del mío. —repitió Dudley a su lado. —Enhorabuena —respondió Harry—. ¡En eso no te quepa la menor duda precisamente están aquí y tú no los notas! — ¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo. —Estoy pensando que se me hizo ver unos ojos verdes grandes pero no sé qué son — dijo Harry. Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara gordita. —No..., no seguro no es algo malo no primo además ya te dije que estoy bien cuidado y si algo malo te quisieran hacer yo te ayudaría. Petunia los vio hablando y los separo y luego le dio tareas que hacer, asegurándole que no comería hasta que hubiera acabado. Mientras Dudley no hacia otra cosa que mirarlo y comer helados, Harry limpió las ventanas, lavó el coche, cortó el césped, recortó los arriates, podó y regó los rosales y dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín. El sol ardiente le abrasaba la nuca. Finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba tía Petunia. — ¡Entra! ¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos! Fue un alivio para Harry entrar en la sombra de la reluciente cocina. Encima del frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada con violetas de azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado chisporroteaba en el horno. — ¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! —le dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa. Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón.

Harry se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, tía Petunia le quitó el plato. — ¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa! Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon. —Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y... Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y noto que tenía exceso de cerraduras y pensó ha desean que no vuelva al colegio de seguro ese es su plan. Se echó en la cama. El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.

Al avistamiento de Dobby Harry no gritó, pero estuvo a punto. La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. En aquel mismo instante, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había estado vigilando por la mañana desde el seto del jardín. La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor. — ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason? Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas. —Esto..., hola —saludó Harry, azorado. —Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abajo—, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor... —Gra-gracias —respondió Harry, que avanzando pegado a la pared alcanzó la silla del escritorio y se sentó. Quiso preguntarle « ¿Qué es usted? », pero pensó que sonaría demasiado grosero, así que dijo: — ¿Quién es usted? —Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura. — ¿De verdad? — Dijo Harry—. Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me conviene precisamente ahora recibir en este dormitorio a un elfo doméstico. De la sala de estar llegaban las risitas falsas de tía Petunia. El elfo bajó la cabeza. —Estoy encantado de conocerlo —se apresuró a añadir Harry—. Pero, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial? —Sí, señor —contestó Dobby con franqueza—. Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar... —Siéntese —dijo Harry educadamente, señalando la cama. Para consternación suya, el elfo rompió a llorar, y además, ruidosamente. — ¡Sen-sentarme! —gimió—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida... A Harry le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente. —Lo siento —murmuró—, no quise ofenderle. — ¡Ofender a Dobby! —repuso el elfo con voz disgustada—. A Dobby ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara..., como si fuera un igual. Harry, procurando hacer « ¡chss!» sin dejar de parecer hospitalario, indicó a Dobby un lugar en la cama, y el elfo se sentó hipando. Parecía un muñeco grande y muy feo. Por fin consiguió reprimirse y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry, mirándole con devoción. — Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados — dijo Harry, intentando animarle. Dobby negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes con la cabeza contra la ventana, gritando: « ¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!» —No..., ¿qué está haciendo? —Harry dio un bufido, se acercó al elfo de un salto y tiró de él hasta devolverlo a la cama. —Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor —explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un poco bizco—. Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor. — ¿Su familia? —La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre. — ¿Y saben que está aquí? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Dobby se estremeció. —No, no, señor, no... Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a enterarse. —Pero ¿no advertirán que se ha pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno? —Dobby lo duda, señor. Dobby siempre se está castigando por algún motivo, señor. Lo dejan de mi cuenta, señor. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a algún castigo adicional. —Pero ¿por qué no los abandona? ¿Por qué no huye? —Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su familia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby... Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor. Harry lo miró fijamente. —Y yo que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas aquí —dijo—. Lo que me cuenta hace que los Dursley parezcan incluso humanos. ¿Y nadie puede ayudarle? ¿Puedo hacer algo? Casi al instante, Harry deseó no haber dicho nada. Dobby se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud. —Por favor —susurró Harry desesperado—, por favor, no haga ruido. Si los Dursley le oyen, si se enteran de que está usted aquí... —Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad... Harry, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo: —Sea lo que fuere lo que ha oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras. Ni siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Hogwarts, es Hermione, ella... Pero se detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar en Hermione. —Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos—. Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. — ¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry. Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió: — ¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre! — ¡Perdón! —se apresuró a decir—. Sé de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta que se diga..., mi amigo Ron... Se detuvo. También era doloroso pensar en Ron.

Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros. —Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó nuevamente. Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. — ¡Ay, señor! — Exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts. Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon. — ¿Qué-qué? — Tartamudeó Harry—. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no pertenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts. —No, no, no —chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal. — ¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido. —Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia — susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo—.

Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor! — ¿Qué cosas terribles? — Preguntó inmediatamente Harry—. ¿Quién las está tramando? Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared. — ¡Está bien! —gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo—. No puede decirlo, lo comprendo. Pero ¿por qué ha venido usted a avisarme? —Un pensamiento repentino y desagradable lo sacudió—. ¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Vol..., perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿verdad? Basta con que asiente o niegue con la cabeza —añadió apresuradamente, porque Dobby ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra la pared. Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado. —No, no se trata de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor. Pero Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista. Harry, sin embargo, estaba completamente desorientado. —Él no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad? Dobby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca. —Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más podría provocar que en Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles —dijo Harry—.

Quiero decir que, además, allí está Dumbledore. ¿Sabe usted quién es Dumbledore? Dobby hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. —Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts. Dobby lo sabe, señor. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero, señor —la voz de Dobby se transformó en un apresurado susurro—, hay poderes que Dumbledore no..., poderes que ningún mago honesto... Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de la cama, cogió la lámpara de la mesa de Harry y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos.

En el piso inferior se hizo un silencio repentino. Dos segundos después, Harry, con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, oyó que tío Vernon se acercaba, explicando en voz alta: — ¡Dudley debe de haberse dejado otra vez el televisor encendido, el muy tunante! — ¡Rápido! ¡En el ropero! —dijo Harry, empujando a Dobby, cerrando la puerta y echándose en la cama en el preciso instante en que giraba el pomo de la puerta. — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — Preguntó tío Vernon rechinando los dientes, su cara espantosamente cerca de la de Harry—. Acabas de arruinar el final de mi chiste sobre el jugador japonés de golf... ¡Un ruido más, y desearás no haber nacido, mocoso! Tío Vernon salió de la habitación pisando fuerte con sus pies planos. Harry, temblando, abrió la puerta del armario y dejó salir a Dobby. — ¿Se da cuenta de lo que es vivir aquí? —le dijo—. ¿Ve por qué debo volver a Hogwarts? Es el único lugar donde tengo..., bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos. — ¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter? —preguntó maliciosamente. —Supongo que habrán estado... ¡Un momento! — Dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito? Dobby cambió los pies de posición. —Harry Potter no debe enfadarse con Dobby. Dobby pensó que era lo mejor... — ¿Ha interceptado usted mis cartas? —Dobby las tiene aquí, señor —dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de Harry, extrajo un grueso fajo de sobres del almohadón que llevaba puesto. Harry pudo distinguir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, los irregulares trazos de Ron, y hasta un garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid, él guardabosques de Hogwarts. Dobby, inquieto, miró a Harry y parpadeó. —Harry Potter no debe enfadarse... Dobby pensaba... que si Harry Potter creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado... Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor. Harry no escuchaba. Se abalanzó sobre las cartas, pero Dobby lo esquivó. —Harry Potter las tendrá, señor, si le da a Dobby su palabra de que no volverá a Hogwarts. ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señor! — ¡Iré! —dijo Harry enojado—. ¡Dame las cartas de mis amigos! —Entonces, Harry Potter no le deja a Dobby otra opción —dijo apenado el elfo. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Dobby se había lanzado como una flecha hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la había abierto y había bajado las escaleras corriendo. Con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño, Harry salió detrás de él, intentando no hacer ruido. Saltó los últimos seis escalones, cayó como un gato sobre la alfombra del recibidor y buscó a Dobby. Del comedor venía la voz de tío Vernon que decía: —... señor Mason, cuéntele a Petunia aquella divertida anécdota de los fontaneros americanos, se muere de ganas de oírla... Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la cocina, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima. El pudín magistral de tía Petunia, el montículo de nata y violetas de azúcar, flotaba cerca del techo. Dobby estaba en cuclillas sobre el armario que había en un rincón. —No —rogó Harry con voz ronca—. Se lo ruego..., me matarán... —Harry Potter debe prometer que no irá al colegio. —Dobby..., por favor... —Dígalo, señor... — ¡No puedo! —Entonces Dobby tendrá que hacerlo, señor, por el bien de Harry Potter. El pudín cayó al suelo con un estrépito capaz de provocar un infarto. El plato se hizo añicos y la nata salpicó ventanas y paredes. Dando un chasquido como el de un látigo, Dobby desapareció. Del comedor llegaron unos alaridos y tío Vernon entró de sopetón en la cocina y halló a Harry paralizado por el susto y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con los restos del pudín de tía Petunia. Al principio le pareció que tío Vernon aún podría disimular el desastre («nuestro sobrino, ya ven..., está muy mal..., se altera al ver a desconocidos, así que lo tenemos en el piso de arriba...»). Llevó a los impresionados Mason de nuevo al comedor, prometió a Harry que, en cuanto se fueran, lo desollaría vivo, y le puso una fregona en las manos. Tía Petunia sacó helado del congelador y Harry, todavía temblando, se puso a fregar la cocina. Tío Vernon podría haberlo solucionado de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por la lechuza. En el preciso instante en que tía Petunia estaba ofreciendo a sus invitados unos bombones de menta, una lechuza penetró por la ventana del comedor, dejó caer una carta sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason y volvió a salir. La señora Mason gritó como una histérica y huyó de la casa exclamando algo sobre los locos. El señor Mason se quedó sólo lo suficiente para explicarles a los Dursley que su mujer tenía pánico a los pájaros de cualquier tipo y tamaño, y para preguntarles si aquélla era su forma de gastar bromas. Harry estaba en la cocina, agarrado a la fregona para no caerse, cuando tío Vernon avanzó hacia él con un destello demoníaco en sus ojos diminutos. — ¡Léela! —dijo hecho una furia y blandiendo la carta que había dejado la lechuza—. ¡Vamos, léela! Harry la cogió. No se trataba de ninguna felicitación.

Estimado Señor Potter: Hemos recibido la información de que un hechizo levitatorío ha sido Usado en su lugar de residencia esta misma noche a las nueve y 16 doce minutos. Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero). Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos). ¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones! Afectuosamente, Mafalda Hopkirk Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia Ministerio de Magia Harry levantó la vista de la carta y tragó saliva. Olvidaste mencionarlo... Un grave descuido, me atrevería a decir... Se echaba por momentos encima de Harry como un gran buldog, enseñando los dientes.

Bueno, muchacho, ¿sabes qué te digo? Te voy a encerrar... Nunca regresarás a ese colegio... Nunca... Y si utilizas la magia para escaparte, ¡te expulsarán! Y, riéndose como un loco, lo arrastró escaleras arriba. A la una de la mañana llamo por la reja en la ventana de su dormitorio Harry llamo a su lechuza y mando el aviso a ron e hizo que su fénix fuese a casa de la Vecina y con su patronus aviso al mariposa y a la gata. Abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los barrotes de la ventana. Y alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja: alguien con la cara llena de pecas, el pelo cobrizo y la nariz larga. Ron Weasley estaba afuera en la ventana


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **La Evasión Inesperada**

La Madriguera — ¡Ron! — Exclamó Harry, encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar con él a través de la reja—. Ron, ¿cómo has logrado...? ¿Qué...? Harry se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que veía. Ron sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla trasera de un viejo coche de color azul turquesa que estaba detenido ¡ni más ni menos que en el aire! Sonriendo a Harry desde los asientos delanteros, estaban Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron, que eran mayores que él. — ¿Todo bien, Harry? — ¿Qué ha pasado? — Preguntó Ron—. ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis cartas? Te he pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a mi casa a pasar unos días, y luego mi padre anoche mando su patronus diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la magia delante de los muggles. —No fui yo. Pero ¿cómo se enteró? —Trabaja en el Ministerio —contestó Ron—. Sabes que no podemos hacer ningún conjuro fuera del colegio. — ¡Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas! —repuso Harry, echando un vistazo al coche flotante. — ¡Esto no cuenta! — Explicó Ron—. Sólo lo hemos cogido prestado. Es de mi padre, nosotros no lo hemos encantado. Pero hacer magia delante de esos muggles con los que vives... —No he sido yo, ya te lo he dicho..., pero es demasiado largo para explicarlo ahora. Mira, puedes decir en Hogwarts que los Dursley me tienen encerrado y que no podré volver al colegio, y está claro que no puedo utilizar la magia para escapar de aquí, porque el ministro pensaría que es la segunda vez que utilizo conjuros en el día, de forma que...

—Deja de decir tonterías —dijo Ron—. Hemos venido para llevarte a casa con nosotros. —Pero tampoco vosotros podéis utilizar la magia para sacarme... —No la necesitamos —repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros y sonriendo—. Recuerda a quién he traído conmigo. —Ata esto a la reja —dijo Fred, arrojándole un cabo de cuerda. —Si los Dursley se despiertan, me matan —comentó Harry, atando la soga a uno de los barrotes. Fred aceleró el coche. —No te preocupes —dijo Fred— y apártate. Harry se retiró al fondo de la habitación, donde estaba su baúl, que parecía haber comprendido que la situación era delicada y se mantenía inmóvil y en silencio. Sobre El coche aceleró más y más, y de pronto, con un sonoro crujido, la reja se desprendió limpiamente de la ventana mientras el coche salía volando hacia el cielo. Harry corrió a la ventana y vio que la reja había quedado colgando a sólo un metro del suelo. Entonces Ron fue dejando caer la cuerda hasta que tuvo en el suelo. Harry escuchó preocupado, pero no oyó ningún sonido que proviniera del dormitorio de los Dursley. Después de que Ron dejara la reja en el suelo del jardín, a su lado, Fred dio marcha atrás para acercarse tanto como pudo a la ventana de Harry. —Entra coge tu baúl —dijo Ron. Oyó toser al tío Vernon. Una vez en el rellano. Tío Vernon volvió a toser. —Un poco más —Estupendo, vámonos —dijo George en voz baja. Pero al subir al alféizar de la ventana, Harry oyó un potente chillido detrás de él, por la atronadora voz de tío Vernon. —volvió velozmente a la ventana, Harry estaba subiendo al alféizar cuando tío Vernon aporreó la puerta, y ésta será mío en una fracción de segundo, tío Vernon se quedó inmóvil en la puerta; luego soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso y, abalanzándose sobre Harry, lo agarró por un tobillo. Ron, Fred y George lo asieron a su vez por los brazos, y tiraban de él todo lo que podían. — ¡Petunia! — Bramó tío Vernon—.

¡Se escapa! ¡SE ESCAPA! Pero los Weasley tiraron con más fuerza, y el tío Vernon tuvo que soltar la pierna de Harry. Tan pronto como éste se encontró dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta con un portazo, gritó Ron: — ¡Fred, aprieta el acelerador! Y el coche salió disparado en dirección a la luna. Harry no podía creérselo: estaba libre. Bajó la ventanilla y, con el aire azotándole los cabellos, volvió la vista para ver alejarse los tejados de Privet Drive. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban asomados a la ventana de Harry, alucinados. — ¡Hasta pronto Primo te veré pronto! —gritó Harry. Los Weasley se rieron a carcajadas, y Harry se recostó en el asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Hedwig — nos sigue volando. Se quedaba planeando al lado del coche, como un fantasma. —Entonces, Harry, ¿por qué...? vio aparecer a su lado a la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, al voltear al lado opuesto logra ver junto a su búho iba su madre Ariadna y atrás venia una joven que no conocía y delante Alastor el que hacia señas a dos magos uno arriba y otro abajo que no veían, así fueron hasta que aterrizaron; —durante el recorrido Harry explico verbalmente a los tres y mentalmente a sus Tutores—. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? Harry les explicó lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le había hecho y el desastre del pudín de violetas. Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado. —Muy sospechoso —dijo finalmente Fred. —Me huele mal —corroboré George—. ¿Así que ni siquiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo? —Creo que no podía —dijo Harry—, ya os he dicho que cada vez que estaba a punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a darse golpes contra la pared. Vio que Fred y George se miraban. — ¿Creéis que me estaba mintiendo? — Preguntó Harry —Bueno —repuso Fred—, tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico, pero normalmente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus amos. Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo Dobby para impedirte que regresaras a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma. ¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti? —Sí —respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono. —Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Me odia. — ¿Draco Malfoy? —dijo George, volviéndose—. ¿No es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común —contestó Harry—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —He oído a mi padre hablar mucho de él —dijo George—. Fue un destacado partidario de Quien-tú-sabes. —Y cuando desapareció Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Fred, estirando el cuello para hablar con Harry—, Lucius Malfoy regresó negándolo todo. Mentiras... Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a Quien-tú-sabes. Harry ya había oído estos rumores sobre la familia de Malfoy, y no le habían sorprendido en absoluto. En comparación con Malfoy, Dudley Dursley era un muchacho bondadoso, amable y sensible. —No sé si los Malfoy poseerán un elfo —dijo Harry. —Bueno, sea quien sea, tiene que tratarse de una familia de magos de larga tradición, y tienen que ser ricos —observó Fred. —Sí, mamá siempre está diciendo que querría tener un elfo doméstico que le planchase la ropa —dijo George—. Pero lo único que tenemos es un espíritu asqueroso y malvado en el ático, y el jardín lleno de gnomos. Los elfos domésticos están en grandes casas solariegas y en castillos y lugares así, y no en casas como la nuestra. Harry estaba callado. A juzgar por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy tenía normalmente lo mejor de lo mejor, su familia debía de estar forrada de oro mágico. Podía imaginárselo dándose aires en una gran mansión.

También parecía encajar con el tipo de cosas que Malfoy podría hacer, el enviar a un criado para que impidiera que Harry volviese a Hogwarts. ¿Había sido un estúpido al dar crédito a Dobby? —De cualquier manera, estoy muy contento de que hayamos podido rescatarte —dijo Ron—. Me estaba preocupando que no respondieras a mis cartas. Al principio le echaba la culpa a Errol... — ¿Quién es Errol? —Mi lechuza cornuda. Pero como es de otro continente pensé que se extraviaba. Así que intenté pedirle a Percy que me prestara a Hermes... — ¿Quién? —La lechuza que nuestros padres compraron a Percy cuando lo nombraron prefecto —dijo Fred desde el asiento delantero.

Pero Percy no me la quiso dejar —añadió Ron—. Dijo que la necesitaba él. —Este verano, Percy se está comportando de forma muy rara —dijo George, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ha estado enviando montones de cartas y pasando muchísimo tiempo encerrado en su habitación... No puede uno estar todo el día sacando brillo a la insignia de prefecto. Te estás desviando hacia el oeste, Fred —añadió, señalando un indicador en el salpicadero. Fred giró el volante. — ¿Vuestro padre sabe que os habéis llevado el coche? —preguntó Harry, adivinando la respuesta. —Esto..., si —contestó Ron—, esta noche tenía que trabajar. Espero que podamos dejarlo en el garaje mi madre esta tan angustiada que pidió que le avisemos en cuanto estés en el coche se me olvido por lo que Harry realizo un hechizo con su mano y los tres hermanos ninguno vio que una Mariposa salía de la mano de una de sus que salía hacia su casa cuenta de que lo llevamos. — ¿Qué hace vuestro padre en el Ministerio de Magia? —Trabaja en el departamento más aburrido —contestó Ron—: el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles. — ¿El qué? —Se trata de cosas que han sido fabricadas por los muggles pero que alguien las encanta, y que terminan de nuevo en una casa o una tienda muggle. Por ejemplo, el año pasado murió una bruja vieja, y vendieron su juego de té a un anticuario. Una mujer muggle lo compró, se lo llevó a su casa e intentó servir el té a sus amigos. Fue una pesadilla.

Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar horas extras durante varias semanas. — ¿Qué ocurrió? —Pues que la tetera se volvió loca y arrojó un chorro de té hirviendo por toda la sala, y un hombre terminó en el hospital con las tenacillas para coger los terrones de azúcar aferradas a la nariz. Nuestro padre estaba desesperado, en el departamento solamente están él y un viejo brujo llamado Perkins, y tuvieron que hacer encantamientos para borrarles la memoria y otros trucos para que no se acordaran de nada. —Pero vuestro padre..., este coche... Fred se rio. —Sí, le vuelve loco todo lo que tiene que ver con los muggles, tenemos el cobertizo lleno de chismes muggles. Los coge, los hechiza y los vuelve a poner en su sitio. Si viniera a inspeccionar a casa, tendría que arrestarse a sí mismo. A nuestra madre la saca de quicio. —Ahí está la carretera principal —dijo George, mirando hacia abajo a través del parabrisas—. Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos... Menos mal, porque se está haciendo de día. Un tenue resplandor sonrosado aparecía en el horizonte, al este. Fred dejó que el coche fuera perdiendo altura, y Harry vio a la escasa luz del amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles. —Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo —explicó George—. En Ottery Saint Catchpole. El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante. — ¡Aterrizamos! —exclamó Fred cuando, con una ligera sacudida, tomaron contacto con el suelo. Aterrizaron junto a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral, y Harry vio por vez primera la casa de Ron. Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Harry sospechó que así era probablemente. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La Madriguera». En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxidado. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.

—No es gran cosa. —Es una maravilla —repuso Harry, contento, acordándose de Privet Drive. Salieron del coche. —Ahora tenemos que llamar a mama— advirtió Fred. La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, y para tratarse de una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos. — ¡Ah! —musitó Fred. — ¡Dios mío! —exclamó George. La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una varita mágica. —Así que... —dijo. —Buenos días, mamá —saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Insólitos obsequios para los WEASLEY**

¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? —preguntó la señora Weasley en un tono aterrador. —Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que... se nos Barrió avisarte. Creía que me volvía loca, pero no os importa, ¿verdad?... Nunca, en toda mi vida... Y si no ha sido por esa mariposa que vino avisarme lo estaría Arthur me dijo que te mandaron una amonestación del ministerio Todos estamos aquí esperándolos se plantó delante de Harry, que retrocedió asustado. —Me alegro de verte, Harry, cielo —dijo—. Pasa a desayunar. La señora Weasley se encaminó hacia la casa y Harry la siguió, después de dirigir una mirada a Ron, que le respondió animándolo con un gesto de la cabeza. La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Harry se sentó tímidamente, mirando a todas partes. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un mago. El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando». Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como La elaboración de queso mediante la magia, El encantamiento en la repostería o Por arte de magia: cómo preparar un banquete en un minuto. Y, a menos que Harry hubiera escuchado mal, la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación emitirían el programa «La hora de las brujas, con la popular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck». La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas a sus hijos. De vez en cuando murmuraba: «cómo se os pudo ocurrir» o «nunca lo hubiera creído». —Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo —aseguró a Harry, echándole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas—. Arthur y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Fue cuando Harry y los demás se percataron que la sala estaba llena de gente, Anoche mismo estuvimos comentando sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí. Pero — dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos— cualquiera podría haberos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche y custodiados por tantos brujos, dio un golpecito con la varita mágica en el montón de platos sucios del fregadero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo un suave tintineo. — ¡Estaba nublado, mamá! —dijo Fred. — ¡No hables mientras comes! —le interrumpió la señora Weasley.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Insólitos obsequios para los WEASLEY**

¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? —preguntó la señora Weasley en un tono aterrador. —Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que... se nos Barrió avisarte. Creía que me volvía loca, pero no os importa, ¿verdad?... Nunca, en toda mi vida... Y si no ha sido por esa mariposa que vino avisarme lo estaría Arthur me dijo que te mandaron una amonestación del ministerio Todos estamos aquí esperándolos se plantó delante de Harry, que retrocedió asustado. —Me alegro de verte, Harry, cielo —dijo—. Pasa a desayunar. La señora Weasley se encaminó hacia la casa y Harry la siguió, después de dirigir una mirada a Ron, que le respondió animándolo con un gesto de la cabeza. La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Harry se sentó tímidamente, mirando a todas partes. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un mago. El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando». Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como La elaboración de queso mediante la magia, El encantamiento en la repostería o Por arte de magia: cómo preparar un banquete en un minuto. Y, a menos que Harry hubiera escuchado mal, la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación emitirían el programa «La hora de las brujas, con la popular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck». La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas a sus hijos. De vez en cuando murmuraba: «cómo se os pudo ocurrir» o «nunca lo hubiera creído». —Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo —aseguró a Harry, echándole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas—. Arthur y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Fue cuando Harry y los demás se percataron que la sala estaba llena de gente, Anoche mismo estuvimos comentando sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí. Pero — dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos— cualquiera podría haberos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche y custodiados por tantos brujos, dio un golpecito con la varita mágica en el montón de platos sucios del fregadero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo un suave tintineo. — ¡Estaba nublado, mamá! —dijo Fred. — ¡No hables mientras comes! —le interrumpió la señora Weasley.

En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo. —Es Ginny —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja—, mi hermana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando del colegio que si ya empiezan las clases y cosas así. —Sí, dijo Fred con una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra más. No volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo. —Estoy que reviento —dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor—. Creo que me iré a la cama y... —De eso nada. Así que ahora vamos a la sala que hay mucho que explicar a todos los presentes. El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró. — ¿Encontraste algo, papá? —preguntó Fred con interés. —Sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde —respondió el señor Weasley en un bostezo—. Han ocurrido, sin embargo, algunas cosas bastante feas que no afectaban a mi departamento. A Mortlake lo sacaron para interrogarle sobre unos hurones muy raros, pero eso incumbe al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales, gracias a Dios. — ¿Para qué sirve que unas llaves encojan? —preguntó George. —Para atormentar a los muggles —suspiró el señor Weasley—. Se les vende una llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la puedan encontrar nunca cuando la necesitan... Naturalmente, es muy difícil dar con el culpable porque ningún muggle quiere admitir que sus llaves merman; siempre insisten en que las han perdido. ¡Jesús! No sé de lo que serían capaces para negar la existencia de la magia, aunque la tuvieran delante de los ojos... Pero no os creeríais las cosas que a nuestra gente le ha dado por encantar... — ¿COMO COCHES, POR EJEMPLO? La señora Weasley había aparecido blandiendo un atizador como si fuera una espada. El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió a su mujer una mirada de culpabilidad. — ¿Co-coches, Molly cielo? —Sí, Arthur, coches —dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole—. Te he dicho lo que pienso de ese aparato, Harry vio a Dumbledore y este lo entendió, y Dijo antes de empezar Harry creo que es el momento que es crucial, empieza con la Sra. Por favor Harry metió la mano en su Bolsillo y saco un baúl pequeñito, la familia se sorprendió y los demás solo veían ya que pocos lo habían visto, él lo puso en el suelo y con un movimiento de su mano el baúl tomo su forma original, Arthur dijo en mi vida he visto algo igual, la Señora solo Expreso esto es extraordinario, Harry abrió y saco unas 100 cajas de hortalizas de diferentes especies y plantas verduras y flores para ampliar su jardín, la Sra. se le brotan las lágrimas y le pide a sus hijos que le ayuden a llevarlas al huerto, por lo que Albus sale con ellos y lo amplia para que quepan todas, y le pide al Sr. Que no salga y le da su regalo consistente en unos equipos no mágicos Una TV, un Equipo de Sonido, Una Computadora Y un Celular todo esto con una planta de energía que ponen en el cobertizo del coche ya que sabe Harry que ahí no entra su esposa.

Cuando regresaron la Sra. y sus seis hijos a la sala Harry le pidió a la Sra. Que si podía llamar a su hija pequeña, por lo que Ginny fue llamada de inmediato, y aunque apenada Harry les dijo a los siete, como no se me ocurrió que regalarles a Ustedes lo que me pidan les será mejorado como un obsequio, los primeros en contestar fueron los gemelos ¿ Harry podrías montarnos un laboratorio químico en nuestro cuarto, y este con un imperceptible movimiento de su mano que solo Los hermanos Dumbledore notaron, Harry les dijo subid y ver si falta algo bajar a avisarme, tanto los gemelos como Bill subieron rápidamente y Bill bajo maravillado y le dijo a su padre sube con Percy y tu ve con tus propios ojos lo que es capaz incrédulo, yo quiero una biblioteca de dragones y alguna que otra especie que te parezca que me interesaría. Harry volvió a mover sus dedos y le indico listo puedes verlo ahora fue Ginny la que subió con él, Charly le pidió que si podía cambiar su cuarto por el de sus padres para que estos estuviesen mas cómodos, Harry sonrió y levantando sus dos manos les dijo puedes ver los dos. Percy regreso y le dijo a mí también me harías algo, claro se los ofrecí a todos me gustaría el mío con libros de política, a lo que Harry le dijo considéralo pero también habrá de diplomacia.

Ron lo veía hasta que le expreso no sé qué pedirte Harry la casa requiere reformas más que el cuarto, Harry le guiño un ojo y le dijo ve a fuera y ve y piensa tu cuarto es el penúltimo de la torre derecha, cuando bajo Ginny lo vio y le dijo no sé qué pedirte. De eso no te preocupes tanto Hermione, y luna me dieron ideas, ve la que te he hecho y me dices mañana lo que te parece. Todos los jóvenes subieron y Harry se quedó con los adultos y les explico los de sus tíos y lo del elfo al término del relato la Sra. Weasley dijo si yo tuviese un elfo no lo trataría así, Harry le menciono el elfo de mi casa de los Potter me aviso ayer que un vecino mago murió y su elfo se quedó sin trabajo le gustaría tenerlo, Harry con tanto hijo no me alcanzaría darle algo, Sra. De que este en mi casa sin prácticamente que hacer preferiría yo que usted lo tuviese ahora que su casa creció y Ginny sale para el colegio creo que le seria de utilidad, quedamos en eso. Wido me arias el favor de mandar a tu amigo aquí donde estoy, un fuerte crac y se apersonaron dos elfos uno vestido de oro y un fénix en el pecho y el otro con una funda vende claro, señor en que os servimos, gracias Wido, quería ver si tu amigo le gustaría trabajar aquí con esta familia que son mis amigos, qué opinas Bartholomew, recorre la casa conócelos a todos y me dices. De acuerdo.

Terminando de platicar de todo fueron despacio regresando los hijos menores preguntando a su madre oye hemos visto una sombra en la casa pero no la hemos distinguido, que es madre, Molly les explico hijos Harry se condolió de mí y me puede dejar un elfo y el está decidiendo si se sentiría a gusto, en eso se oyó un fuerte Crac y bartholomew se hizo material en la sala, con una reverencia a Harry le dijo amo Harry si ustedes está de acuerdo yo estaría encantado salvo por el ser que esta al final de la torre derecha, la Sra. y la Señorita serian mis preferidas los hermanos dobles me va costar trabajo identificar por el momento les he puesto una marca que solo yo distingo para no equivocarme, por lo que se ve el Sr, y los dos hermanos mayores no están siempre aquí y los demás ya están en la escuela, por lo que la Señorita si algo requiere solo debe pensar en mí y yo la buscar inmediatamente. A lo que Harry le dijo a Wido te lo encargo los domingos siendo libres Bartholomew, pueden decir Bart nuevos amos, a lo que el Sr, Arthur le dijo te podemos pedir algo Bart, claro amo, no me llames amo somos Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charli, El Es Perci, Él es George y El Fred, que está al pie de la escalera es Ronald, Papá¡ es Ron; Y la Señorita es Ginny ok Bart, si así lo quieren se los agradezco, jamás me habían dado ese trato, Wido me dijo que el Sr. Harry era especial pero veo que sus amigos también, a lo que Ron le dijo espera a conocer a Nuestra amiga Hermione la vas adorar.

Terminada la reunión Albus estaba emocionado y conmovido en lo que se estaba convirtiendo Harry, por lo que dijo el 31 deberás llegar temprano estaremos todos con un plan de esto que ha pasado, por favor Arthur, que tus dos hijos mayores estén ahí a eso de las 11, creo que con eso tendremos tiempo. Molly de lo que tratemos te avisara Arthur para que alistes a los demás, Perci no salgas con que tienes un compromiso o que no puedes asistir, ya que seguramente estará alguien del colegio que te interesara ver…

Harry estos días permanece aquí hasta el 31 y después tu baúl y tu deben ir al Castillo; ya que al día siguiente partes de viaje, donde vas aprender cosas prodigiosas.

Subieron más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura y una placa pequeña que decía «Habitación de Ronald». Cuando Harry entró, con la cabeza casi tocando el techo inclinado, tuvo que cerrar un instante los ojos. Le pareció que entraba en un horno, porque casi todo en la habitación era de color naranja intenso: la colcha, las paredes, incluso el techo. Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron había cubierto prácticamente cada centímetro del viejo papel pintado con pósteres iguales en que se veía a un grupo de siete magos y brujas que llevaban túnicas de color naranja brillante, sostenían escobas en la mano y saludaban con entusiasmo. — ¿Tu equipo de quidditch favorito? — Le preguntó Harry — Los Chudley Cannons —confirmó Ron, señalando la colcha naranja, en la que había estampadas dos letras «C» gigantes y una bala de cañón saliendo disparada—. Van novenos en la liga. Ron tenía los libros de magia del colegio amontonados desordenadamente en un rincón, junto a una pila de cómics que parecían pertenecer todos a la serie Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el «muggle» loco. Su varita mágica estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, encima de una pecera llena de huevos de rana y al lado del búho, que dormitaba en la parte donde daba el sol. Harry echó un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pisar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas auto barajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. Abajo, en el campo. Luego se volvió hacia Ron, que lo miraba con impaciencia, esperando que Harry emitiera su opinión. —Es un poco pequeña —se apresuró a decir Ron—, a diferencia de la habitación que tenías en casa de los muggles. Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo... Pero Harry le dijo con una amplia sonrisa: —Es la mejor casa que he visto nunca. Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas; Harry movió sus manos y el cuarto creció aparecieron dos camas una naranja con el equipo de Equipo de Quidditch en un partido real repetido pero pasaba uno diferente en la historia del equipo y una azul con un fénix en la colcha. Dos escritorios los libros de ron perfectamente acomodados y su varita limpia y pulida un lechucero con comida para Errol y al extremo un perchero para el Fénix de Harry el cuarto no permitía ruido del vecino de arriba y variaba de colores naranja si algo quieres más me dices.

Al día siguiente se paró temprano y se visitó encontrando a Sr. Weasley y a la Sra. tomando café y leyendo el periódico; vio que Bart ya estaba en el desayuno preguntándole que si ya quería desayunar, a lo que Harry le pidió que más tarde que esperaría a los demás hijos, a lo que Arthur le dijo Bill y Charli ya sean marchado al trabajo y yo en cinco minutos; Harry le dijo creo que con eso me basta sino yo lo llevo, espero no haber causado inconvenientes a ustedes o a sus hijos mis ancestros y mi amiga Hermione me dijeron que era lo adecuado para esos casos, Molly intervino no Harry lo que has hecho ha sido una bendición para nosotros, pero te tengo que pedir me indiques que son todo lo que me trajiste y para qué sirve, ahora si me dirás tu que le diste a Arthur, Harry vi el reloj y dijo Sr. Si no lo llevo no llega a tiempo, donde lo dejo en su oficina o fuera del edificio; puedes en mi oficina, si dijo Harry solo deme su mano, Sra. estoy con usted antes de que pueda pronunciar todo mi nombre ¡ si ruido ni giros Arthur se vio parado junto a su escritorio, justo un minuto antes de que entrase su compañero ! Arthur no checaste voy enseguida mira te presento a Harry Potter. !Sr Potter un honor conocerlo ¡permítame llevarlo a conocer el ministerio, eso será en otra ocasión tengo un compromiso; regresando Arthur lo que lo salvo diciéndole que le llamaba Madame Bonos, lo que en cuanto salió Harry se despidió y se desapareció, regresando con la Sra. Quien no había terminado de sentarse.

En ese momento apareció Ginny con un vestido hermoso que su Mamá le pregunto que ese no se lo había visto; Harry mamá, este dijo no yo no sé quién si Luna o Hermione pero voy más con Hermione, te gusto tu cuarto, un poco cohibida le dijo a Harry que sí que le hubiese gustado que el espejo fuese triple pero que estaba bien, y que como supo que el lila era su color favorito, y que le gustaba el quidditch, a lo que Harry le respondió el color te lo pregunto Luna en la mi cumpleaños pasado y con seis hermanos creo que te fascinaría el quidditch, espero te guste tu escoba; Harry como que le diste una escoba esas son caras, Querida Sra. No es justo que siempre que jugábamos hace un año le dieran la peor por ser la más joven, por esos le di una como la mía; creo que el año que viene o el otro estará conmigo jugando en la casa de Fénix; Por cierto Harry como puedes estar seguro de eso, primero porque el sombrero toma en cuenta tu elección y segundo porque a tus hermanos los cambiaron conmigo. A por cierto listo lo del espejo; a lo que la Sra. Le dijo a Harry mira hijo creo que ya deja de darles los caprichos sino no vas acabar nunca.

Eso entraron los gemelos y al verlos le dieron a su madre un dulce y ella empezó a echar humo por los oídos, a Molly no le pareció chistoso pero los gemelos y Harry y Ginny se destornillaban de risa, a lo que el Wido se permitió un comentario, ni en la tienda de bromas del callejón hay algo como eso; tal ruido departo a Perci y Ron los que entraron en bata, a lo que los Gemelos le dijeron a perci que tomara un dulce que eso le alegraría el día, al ponerlo en su boca sangro profusamente lo que asusto a su Madre; pero los gemelos le dijeron a Perci prueba el lado contrario y este lo hizo y la sangre paro, diciendo a su Madre los Llamamos surtido salta clases falta probar varios; antes de darlos a alguien los probamos nosotros primero, Harry tu regalo ha sido un avance nuestro trabajo.

En secreto Harry les dijo a Ginny y a Ron, que tal si les presto mi balanza y caldero a prueba de errores a lo que amos al unísono dijeron que no desayunaron juntos y decidieron decirle a su madre si podían jugar quidditch, diciéndole a Perci que jugara para ser un equipo parejo, a lo que Ginny dijo de acuerdo voy a estrenarla Harry te parece, si ella y yo contra ustedes cuatro; todos se sorprendieron a ver a Ginny regresar con una nimbus 2000.

Durante esos días jugaron y se divirtieron, ya que con la ayuda del elfo su mama estaba más relajada que hasta jugaba con ellos, pero eso si todos al caer la tarde le tenían que ayudar con la hortaliza que se estaba dando estupenda.

Para el día 31 Arthur como sus hilos mayores se presentaron en el desayuno y les explicaron a todos que a las 16:00 horas deberían de ir por medio de polvos flu a la oficina del Director, que haya se festejaría el cumpleaños de Harry.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **El Cumpleaños Presagiado**

A las 10:30 Arthur dijo es hora de irnos, pero Harry le dijo es muy temprano es en la dirección verdad con cinco minutos estaremos en tiempo, los Adultos se vieron y recordaron algo les había comentado Sirius y Lupin, por lo que accedieron, a las 10 52 Harry se levantó y se despidió de Ron, los Gemelos y de Ginny como siempre encerrado en su habitación; salieron al jardín y Harry tomo al Sr y a Bill y le dijo a Charly que tomara la mano de su Papá, este lo hizo y en menos de 30 segundos aparecieron frente al escritorio de Albus, El Sr. Weasley se disculpó por la forma en que habían aparecido, por lo que Harry pregunto estuvo mal Sr. A lo que este le contesto en nuestro medio se corre la cortesía de avisar al visitante de nuestra presencia a cierta distancia, a lo que Harry le dijo nadie me había mencionado esto antes, disculpen no lo repetiré, Albus le dijo de acuerdo con tus ancestros y los nuestros eres de los únicos que pueden entrar y salir del Castillo a su antojo, pero si es correcto correr la cortesía y aparecer a una distancia prudente como lo hiciste en el banco, en el callejón y en la casa de tu padrino; que ya viene en camino con Remus y Alastor, Nymphandora y Elphias que me pidió verte unos cinco minutos con mi hermano.

Al poco rato llamaron a la puerta y Albus tomo su varita y la abrió eran todos los maestros, dos minutos después de la chimenea salió una vos que pedía permiso para entrar al encenderse el fuego en verde fueron entrando los demás tutores y el abogado, pidiéndole a Harry pasar al saloncito anexo con Aberforth, ya ahí le informaron mira Harry de los bienes que hay en las cámaras de los antepasados maternos ayer nos llegó este comunicado en el teda autorización de sacar artefactos mágicos que de acuerdo con el escrito serán para el uso que se te explicó en la estancia de principios de mes, nosotros desconocemos ese uso, pero como se debe avisar al Ministerio; requerimos saber que uso tienen y poder redactar el documento correspondiente, me permiten la lista pidió Harry Elphias se la entrego y Aberforth saco pluma y papel para tomar nota de lo que explicaría Harry, primero la urna es un pensadero como el del profesor Dumbledore y otro similar que posee el profesor Snape, no se quienes más posean uno supongo que los aurores y los inefables, el segundo y el tercero son para elaborar pociones sin falla en pesos y medidas estas los usaremos para ayudar a San Mugo y la cuarta es un telescopio que me permitirá ver no solo el firmamento sino el estado del tiempo es muy delicado ya que es de agua lo hizo mi bisabuelo Solarius, pero requiero que agreguen algo que tengo hace un año en mi baúl que es el escudo de Saturno no permite que pasen maldiciones no lo he usado pero más vale que este en esa lista; perfecto cuando acabe la junta los tendré redactados y podremos hacer lo mismo que los otros documentos estás de acuerdo, si claro.

Pasaron a la Dirección y Albus dijo bueno no hemos podido detectar a certeza cabal de quien es el elfo que te visito, tanto como el profesor Snape, como tu padrino y Remus junto con Alastor y Nymphandora creen que es de Malfoy ya que de acuerdo con lo que tú nos platicaste él debía machucarse los oídos, y el día que estuvo por ahí el profesor Snape este traía las orejas aplastadas por un castigo que él se puso y Lucio no supo explicarle, Harry intervino el me comento que los castigos los dejan a su criterio y el los elige.

Correcto Harry eso nos da un porcentaje más alto, por lo que si no tienes inconveniente en los días que estés con los Weasley, se pondrán los aurores que ya conoces más personal de la orden para ver si aparece; la parte más complicada será la estación Crin Cros pero se buscara la manera de que estén bien protegidos todos, en el callejón pienso acompañarte de forma invisible junto con mis hermanos, lo que nos permitirá una ventaja más minuciosa; alguna otra sugerencia Bill dijo nosotros podemos estar en el callejón ya que van cuatro de nuestros hermanos y Ginny es la primera vez que se separa de casa, no creo que causa sorpresa. Harry dijo creo conveniente si están de acuerdo que hoy se le avise a los de la casa del Fénix, ya que todos somos como una familia, de acuerdo dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, pero esto hay que hacerlo con discreción ya que vendrán otros chicos que son tus amigos y no son de tu casa, hay de Hermione ni Ron lo han podido notar.

La Voz que ya es costumbre que intervenga dijo muy cierto Harry ella es una chica muy especial, en todo lo demás estoy de acuerdo, pongan mucha atención en la librería habrá mucho revuelo, en estos quince días venideros estaré contigo Harry muy cerca.

La reunión se dio por terminada y Harry le pidió al Director lo acompañara al saloncito, al llegar Elphias ya tenía los documentos y admiraba el jardín por la ventana, por eso cuando entraron lo sorprendieron, Albus le conto a su amigo y Abogado de Harry los acontecimientos tratados y este se comprometió estar tanto en el callejón como en la terminal, procediendo a darle a Harry los documentos este los firmo y le pregunto al Director los sellos y las fechas; las fechas deberán de ser del 1 de Diciembre y los sellos los mismos, vas a querer mandarle copia Madam Bones, Harry si claro ya ve como es esa sub secretaria seguro meterá sus narices de nuevo, correcto Harry ya sabes que hacer… por cierto puede que se presente al rato con su sobrina la quiere muchísimo.

Aprovechare para preguntarle si ya los leyó te parece dará la impresión de que sus correos están retrasados, me parece estupendo dijeron los otros tres, me permites Albus creo que mis nietos están por llegar, Albus aprovecho y le pregunto a Snape por los Malfoy y este le indico que no vendrían.

Fueron llegando los invitados y Harry los recibía a la salida de la chimenea tenia interés de hablar con algunos en particular, por eso cuando llegaron ron y los hermanos gemelos les pidió que pasaran al saloncito, la poco tiempo arribo Longbottom a quien también mando para haya las ultimas fueron las damas que como siempre habrían que darse el ultimo toque, Luna y Hermione legaron juntas con sus respectivos padres Harry saludo a los Sres. Y les pidió a sus amigas pasasen al salón adjunto Hermione lo miro con extrañeza pero Luna le dijo claro cuenta conmigo yo lo hare en los dos lugares; Harry y el Director se sorprendieron de este hecho pero por el cumulo de visitantes no pudieron comentar nada.

Una vez en el salón Harry les explico el motivo rápido de la reunión, en la que todos estudien de acuerdo y prometieron ayudar, cuando fuesen al callejón estarían todos, y en la estación se pondrían en la entrada de los vagones.

Por lo que una vez decidido se dirigieron a la fiesta, Percy encontró a su novia la prefecta de Hufflepuff de quien no se separó de ella, Bill le comento a su padre que eso podría tener consecuencias malas, el Sr. Y la Sra. Cambiaron miradas de complicidad, por lo demás la fiesta estuvo súper animada Harry y Ginny bailaron varias piezas lujo cambiaron con Longbottom y Luna, Ron y Hermione las Nietas del abogado turnaron con Harry y Longbottom, cerca de la 12 pm aparecieron unos elfos vestidos de Dorado con un Fénix Levitando un pastel inmenso, los elfos de verde, rojo, azul, amarillo y unos en negro con el escudo de las 5 casas todos portaban diferentes postres, cuando la sorpresa disminuyo en la chimenea principal se oyó una voz aguda pero enérgica que pedía permiso para entrar, El director se apresuró a recibir a los recién llegados y estos eran un comité de Gnomos con el escudo del Banco de Gringotts, diciendo el Sr. Harry nos permitió venir le traemos un presente es un peto ajustable a quien lo use en contra de dagas, espadas, es un préstamo Sr. Pero siempre que Usted lo requiera el estar a su servicio los duendes y elfos se saludaron con aprecio, aunque no a todos los magos, así un elfo salió del grupo y le pidió a Harry que saliese al jardín que había quien quería verlo, Albus al enterarse de que Harry pedía permiso para salir un momento este abrió las puertas del gran comedor y un Unicornio Blanco Majestuoso, un Centauro negro Azabache, un Pegaso, Un Hipogrifo, Un Elfo, Una Ninfa, Una Dríada, Un Golem, una Ada y un duende verde del bosque y a lo lejos se veía un sin número de sirenas, todos hicieron una reverencia y solo Harry supo que decían acercándose a cada uno les dio un abrazo y recogió algo que puso en su cuello dentro de su bolsa, cuando estos se retiraron al Bosque, Harry pidió al director que lo acompañase al lago negro al llegar tanto Harry como Albus entendieron lo que estas les decían y le obsequiaron algo que también guardo en su bolsita, Albus le dijo bella bolsa Harry, regalo de hace un año de mi bisabuelo Omagon al que Usted no conoció, es indetectable y expandible y lo que guarde no pesa, agradeció el canto y el regalo a las sirenas y regresaron.

La mayoría de los presentes estaban sorprendidos y Tubo Albus que explicar que eran amigos y que Harry y ellos eran buenos amigos, los elfos y duendes solo sonrieron, cuando se fueron retirando y solo quedaban los tutores y los dos hermanos mayores de Ron junto con los Aurores guardianes, se escuchó la Voz que felicito a su ahijado y le indico en tu compartimiento 15 de tu baúl te dejo algo de tus Ancestros y mío. Harry quiere trasladar tus obsequios a tu habitación; si Sr. Diré a mi madre que me ayude a guardar y preguntarle a qué hora partimos.

Albus les comento no me acostumbro le dice madre a mi hermana es difícil saber a quién se refiere, la voz de las sombras dijo Albus no te preocupes en el viaje voy con ellos, y el nombre que terminara usando será el de mamá ya la verdadera lo sabe y esta complacida.

Los hermanos le preguntaron Sr Director de quien es la voz dice Ron que él también la escucho una vez, calma es El Padrino ancestral de los Potter, se acuerdan haber oído de los hermanos Peverell Harry viene de Ignatus el más Joven de los tres, les encargo estar aquí para los días que pasara en la casa de sus Padres.

A las diez de la mañana se encontró desayunando con sus tutores y animado al máximo, Harry nos iremos a las 13 horas por si quieres comer algo a donde te llevare serán las 8:00 am por lo que no te apures, mamá tengo todo listo, profesor Snape y Director a mi regreso me gustaría que viesen los regalos de los seres míticos y me ayuden a decidir para que son o sirven, si es que ustedes saben, Harry hijo creo que deberemos estar los profesores antiguos para ayudarte por que las Sirenas te dieron una planta y de eso solo la Profesora **Pomona Sprout,** te podrá ayudar y **Severus** quizás y habrá cosas que solo hasta tus próximas vacaciones de verano podrás saber que son y para qué sirven, creo que Remus y Sirius deben llevarte a Londres la tierra a la que vas con mi hermana hace más calor y requieres ropa para ese clima con hora y media les alcanza

Al regreso de Londres Ariadna tenia listo su equipaje, diciéndole a Harry quisimos traer tu baúl pero ni Albus pudo moverlo, ha ahora lo convoco y este apareció en la oficina del Director. A es por los tres últimos compartimientos por eso no se puede mover, por cierto guardare la ropa y Sres. Quieren Dulce de Piñón tengo fresco, Albus acepto encantado y Alastor pregunto qué eso, tu prueba te encantara todos comieron y estando en eso Harry pregunto me deberé poner el peto de los gnomos, no Harry esta vez vas súper protegido, además donde vas no tienes enemigos y los de aquí ni idea tienen de donde estarás.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **El Viaje Prometido**

Al tiempo Ariadna le pidió a Harry si podría guardar su equipaje en su baúl. Este lo hizo en cantado y le dijo lo pondré en el 15 junto a la ampliación que le puse anoche por si quieres descansar mamá. Dándole la mano le pregunto me dices donde vamos , y Esta respondió a Oaxaca México vamos a ver a María Sabina, Harry se despidió en un instante se encontró en la Sierra de Oaxaca como a unos cien metros de la casa de la Bruja Mexicana, esto es prudente madre, si hijo es una cortesía para que ella se prepare y ya sabe que ya estamos por llegar, al acercarse vieron a una mujer mayor que le dijo querida niña, este es el muchacho que me dijiste, Si, puedes ver ese Búho lo podrás llamar para mí, claro lo llamo y este se posó en el hombro de la Sra. Con mucha delicadeza, creo que tienes razón hija ven hijo te voy a enseñar Herbologia antigua de este país y te regalare cada una de las hiervas y plantas medicinales, en eso Un Ent se acercó y saludo a Harry diciéndole mis hermanos de Londres me dijeron que vendrías en lo que pueda te lo proporcionaremos, Sabina se sorprendió y le dijo a Ariadna tu pupilo es más de lo que tú dices, lo sabemos aunque no lo hemos visto en su apogeo, si dijo Sabina Es descendiente del Consejo de ancianos pero muy cercano más que Ustedes, si amiga es descendiente directo de Carolinus. A El Gran jefe del Consejo. Tendremos que darnos mucha prisa en una semana que te pedí, espero aguante el ritmo, claro no te preocupes en su baúl trae un dormitorio totalmente equipado para los dos. Durante esos 7 días Harry no tubo reparo aprendió todo lo que la Sra. le enseño guardo cuidadosamente todo lo que esta le fue entregando y unos 10 minutos antes de su partida Harry le dijo Sra. En agradecimiento a todo lo que me enseño le traigo estos huertos de plantas de Asia, Europa, India y Sud América, el Norte de américa y Australia. Agradeciendo sus enseñanzas tomo la mano de su madre y le pregunto ahora, esta dijo Perú a casa de Túpac Yupanqui, al llegar también retirado de la casa de este, Harry le pregunto madre él es también Herbologo, a lo que esta le respondió es el mejor hechicero de Sudamérica, a su arribo a la casa Túpac estaba sentado en un banco y con un movimiento de sus maños los hizo acercarse, pero Harry se quedó dónde estaba y Ariadna apareció en la banca junto con Túpac, este extrañado le pregunto Niña mía que pasa, no os preocupes el porta algo que solo él puede trasladar dice que se lo regalo su Bisabuelo Omagon, permíteme lo llamo, Harry acércate por favor, Este en un santiamén se vio sentado al lado de Túpac, o sea conociste a Omagon, perdón Sr. conozco a mi Bisabuelo Omagon y a Los demás hermanos, a Mi abuela La Princesa Melisande, que por cierto nunca he sabido porque le dicen princesa, resulta Hijo que ellos cuatro son los fundadores del consejo de Ancianos y tu abuela es la hija del Gran Carolinus, él ha sido maestro de muchos de nosotros en todo el mundo, por lo que tú debes ser multiparlante, puedes cambiar tu forma, Si Sr. En tres formas diferentes, me las podrías mostrar, Harry volteo a ver a su madre quien asintió, se paró un momento y se alejó primero se convirtió en Lazo del Diablo, posteriormente cambio a un venado de doce hasta inmenso y finalmente en un dragón gigantesco de oro que sorprendió de gran manera a Túpac, quien le dijo a Ariadna el será más fácil de enseñanza.

Túpac le dijo a Harry conmigo vas aprender hechizos que en muchas partes se han perdido, ALETHEIA (sin ocultar), LETHEIA (ocultar), PSICOPOMPO (MOVER), TOME (corte), REFORMABIT (transformar), MUNDI (limpiar), CICERO (guisar), INMMOBILES (inmovilizar), no es igual a PETRIFICUS TOTALIS (petrificar), IMPEDIO (impedir), CLAUDIO (bloquear), etc. Los dos últimos te serán de mucha utilidad si decides peleas contra ese que se dice descendiente de Slytherin, pero empecemos durante esos días aprendió estos y otros más por lo que el Domingo Harry le obsequio a Túpac un baúl de 7 compartimientos para su uso y sin peso alguno, lo cual dejo al brujo estupefacto, agradeciendo al joven su regalo.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Los Hechos insólitos del Callejón Diagon**

Al regreso al castillo llegaron el 14 a las doce horas, Ambos venían muy contentos y Ariadna le comento a Albus que tenía mucho que contarle, pero que iba con Harry a desempacar y ayudarlo a cambiar cosas para mañana, ya que todos saldrían al día siguiente de vacaciones y ellos se iban a pasar 15 días juntos en la casa de los Dumbledore.

Al llegar con Harry este la invita a su sección 12ª y le dice mira los regalos de los seres mitológicos me dieron en mi cumpleaños: El Unicornio me dio Crin, el Centauro un Arco y flecha indestructible, el Hipogrifo una Ali de Dala montura para ellos que aumenta su velocidad en el aire en un 200 %, El Pegaso un frasco que contiene sangre para matar Hidras, el Ent una poción que cura enfermedades no trasmisibles, La Ninfa una ropa muy delgada de protección contra la magia, La Drida me dio una poción que me hará hablar con cualquier tipo de árbol para siempre, Goldem me dio estos diamantes Azules, Lilas, Rosas, Rojos, Verdes, Naranja, Índigo, Amarillo y Blanco; El Ada una poción para proteger a la naturaleza, El duende verde del Bosque dominio del Aire, y las Sirenas estas algas. De todos solo algunos me doy idea y quieres que llamemos al Director, Severus, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout; Yo Creo que si en 5 minutos estaban todos hay Albus fue el primero en hablar ¿Harry? Poses un pensadero si me lo enviaran mi abogado mañana a casa de RON, bueno hay veré que piedras tiene estas son runas antiquísimas y corresponden al Arcoíris en general, Severus dijo el pelo de la Crin será conveniente preguntara a Olivander, los demás tengo ideas pero el alga Tu Pomona sabes, no Harry creo que tendremos que estudiarlas. En eso Filius Flitwick vio el escudo y pregunto y ese quien te lo obsequio a mi bisabuelo Solarius, es el escudo de Saturno y rechaza todo tipo de magia obscura, con ese venció mí bis abuelo a Omagon.

La vida en La Madriguera no se parecía en nada a la del Catillo ni la casa de sus antecesores; la casa de los Weasley estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asombrosas. Harry se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina, y el espejo le gritó: « ¡Vaya pinta! ¡Métete bien la camisa! » El espíritu del ático aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa. Y las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George se consideraban completamente normales. Lo que Harry encontraba más raro en casa de Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante ni el espíritu que hacía ruidos, sino el hecho de que allí, al parecer, todos le querían. La señora Weasley se preocupaba por el estado de sus calcetines e intentaba hacerle comer cuatro raciones en cada comida. El elfo bart entendía primero las necesidades de Harry antes que cualquiera.

Al señor Weasley le gustaba que Harry se sentara a su lado en la mesa para someterlo a un interrogatorio sobre la vida con los muggles, y le preguntaba cómo funcionaban cosas tales como los enchufes o el servicio de correos. — ¡Fascinante! —Decía, cuando Harry le explicaba cómo se usaba el teléfono—. Son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los muggles para apañárselas sin magia. A la mañana soleada, cuando llevaba un día en La Madriguera, Harry les oyó hablar sobre Hogwarts. Cuando Ron y él bajaron a desayunar, encontraron al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Ginny a la mesa de la cocina. Al ver a Harry Ginny le dijo oye tengo que ampliar tu cuarto mañana llegan Luna y Hermione. Ginny le dijo y sabes que poner Harry ya que ellas dos son diferentes entre sí, Harry se sentó y cogió la tostada que le pasaba la señora Weasley. Efectivamente creo que Luna es como mi Abuela Real puede ver o sentir el futuro y Hermione es muy brillante en el estudio. Ya amplié el de Ron Sra. Llega también Neville y surtimos su despensa para no generar gastos que no correspondan, Ok dijo La Sra. A la mañana siguiente por cierto les han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Weasley entregando a Harry y a Ron dos sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde—. Dumbledore sabe que estás aquí todos también llegaron para Luna, Hermione y Neville; quienes pidieron acceso por la chimenea. Ése no se le escapa una. También han llegado cartas para vosotros dos —añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Fred y George, todavía en pijama. Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las cartas. A Harry le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de Kings Cross. Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el curso siguiente:

Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:

El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.

Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart.

Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Harry — ¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! —exclamó—. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; apuesto a que es una bruja. En ese instante, Fred vio que su madre lo miraba severamente, y trató de disimular untándose mermelada en el pan. —Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos —observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres—. De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros... —Bueno, ya nos apañaremos —repuso la señora Weasley aunque parecía preocupada—. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas. — ¿Es que ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este curso? —preguntó Harry a Ginny Ella asintió con la cabeza. Afortunadamente, el único que se oyó fue Harry, porque Percy el hermano mayor de Ron, entraba en aquel preciso instante. Ya se había vestido y lucía la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en el chaleco de punto. —Buenos días a todos —saludó Percy con voz segura—.

Y el próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon? Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar vuestro material —dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa—. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy? Harry, Ron, Fred y George planeaban subir la colina hasta un pequeño prado que tenían los Weasley. Como estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas indiscretas del pueblo que había abajo, allí podían practicar el quidditch, con tal de que tuvieran cuidado de no volar muy alto. Aunque no podían usar verdaderas pelotas de quidditch, porque si se les escaparan y llegaran a sobrevolar el pueblo, la gente lo vería como un fenómeno de difícil explicación; en su lugar, se arrojaban manzanas.

Se turnaban para montar en la Nimbus 2.000 de Harry y la de Ginny, que era con mucho las mejores escobas; a la vieja Estrella Fugaz de Ron incluso la adelantaban las mariposas. Cinco minutos después se encontraban subiendo la colina, con las escobas al hombro. Habían preguntado a Percy si quería ir con ellos, pero les había dicho qué estaba ocupado. Harry sólo había visto a Percy a las horas de comer; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto. —Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos —dijo Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No parece el mismo. Recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de que llegaras tú; tuvo doce M.H.B. y apenas se alegró. —Matrículas de Honor en Brujería —explicó George, viendo la cara de incomprensión de Harry—. Bill también sacó doce. Si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia. Creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza. Bill era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Él y el segundo, Charlie, habían terminado ya en Hogwarts. Charlie estaba en Rumania estudiando a los dragones, y Bill en Egipto, trabajando para Gringotts, el banco de los magos. —No sé cómo se las van a arreglar papá y mamá para comprarnos todo lo que necesitamos este curso —dijo George después de una pausa—. ¡Cinco lotes de los libros de Lockhart! Y Ginny necesitará una túnica y una varita mágica, entre otras cosas. Harry no decía nada. Se sentía un poco incómodo; tengo una idea Ginny vamos juntos a ver al Sr. Olivander debo preguntarle algo que me regalo el unicornio se acuerdan. En una cámara acorazada subterránea de Gringotts, en Londres, tenía guardada una pequeña fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres. Naturalmente, ese dinero sólo servía en el mundo mágico; no se podían utilizar galeones, sickles ni knuts en las tiendas muggles. El miércoles siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó a todos temprano. Después de tomarse rápidamente media docena de emparedados de beicon cada uno, se pusieron las chaquetas y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro. —Nos queda, Arthur —dijo con un suspiro—. Tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo! Y le ofreció la maceta. Harry vio que todos lo miraban. — ¿Qué... qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —tartamudeó. —Él nunca ha viajado con polvos flu —dijo Ron de pronto—. Lo siento, Harry, no me acordaba. — ¿Nunca? —Le preguntó el señor Weasley—. Pero ¿cómo llegaste al callejón Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas? —En metro... — ¿De verdad? — Inquirió interesado el señor Weasley—. ¿Había escaleras mecánicas? ¿Cómo son exactamente...? —Ahora no, Arthur —le interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Los polvos flu son mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca... —Lo hará bien, mamá —dijo Fred—. Harry, primero míranos a nosotros. Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas. Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Fred. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: « ¡Al callejón Diagon!», y desapareció. —Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente, cielo —dijo a Harry la señora Weasley, mientras George introducía la mano en la maceta—, y ten cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta. — ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry nervioso, al tiempo que la hoguera volvía a tronar y se tragaba a George. —Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que escoger, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro... —Lo hará bien, Molly, no te apures —le dijo el señor Weasley, sirviéndose también polvos flu. —Pero, querido, si Harry se perdiera, ¿cómo se lo íbamos a explicar a Albus? —.me voy antes que El Sr. Si Algo sale mal el me seguirá—Bueno, está bien..., ve después de Arthur —dijo la señora Weasley—. Y cuando entres en el fuego, di adónde vas. —Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo —le aconsejó Ron. —Y los ojos cerrados —le dijo la señora Weasley—. El hollín... —Y no te muevas —añadió Ron—. O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada... —Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y George. Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarse de todas estas cosas, Harry cogió un pellizco de polvos flu y se acercó al fuego. Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrió la boca y un montón de ceniza caliente se le metió en la boca. —Ca-ca-llejón Diagon —dijo tosiendo. Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Harry intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el remolino de llamas verdes lo mareaba...

Algo duro lo golpeó en el codo, así que él se lo sujetó contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si unas manos frías le pegaran bofetadas en la cara. A través de las gafas, con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado... Los emparedados de beicon se le revolvían en el estómago. Cerró los ojos de nuevo deseando que aquello cesara, y entonces... cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra y las gafas se le rompieron. Mareado, magullado y cubierto de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y se quitó las gafas rotas. Estaba completamente solo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Lo único que sabía es que estaba en la chimenea de piedra de lo que parecía ser la tienda de un mago, apenas iluminada, pero no era probable que lo que vendían en ella se encontrara en la lista de Hogwarts. En un estante de cristal cercano había una mano cortada puesta sobre un cojín, una baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente. Unas máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas desde lo alto. Sobre el mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos humanos y del techo colgaban unos instrumentos herrumbrosos, llenos de pinchos. Y; lo que era peor, el oscuro callejón que Harry podía ver a través de la polvorienta luna del escaparate no podía ser el callejón Diagon. Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor. Con la nariz aún dolorida por el topetazo, Harry se fue rápida y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera salvado la mitad de la distancia, una mano lo jalo y lo escondió detrás de un gran ropero negro que se encontraba cerca de la esquina donde casi no cabía con la persona que le tapaba la boca y lo jalo; Arthur Wesley, aparecieron al otro lado del escaparate dos personas, y una de ellas era la última a la que Harry habría querido encontrarse en su situación: perdido, cubierto de hollín y con las gafas rotas. Era Draco Malfoy. Unos segundos más tarde sonó un timbre y Malfoy entró en la tienda. El hombre que iba detrás de él no podía ser sino su padre. Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los mismos ojos de un frío color gris. El señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda, mirando vagamente los artículos expuestos, y pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo y decirle: —No toques nada, Draco. Malfoy, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo: —Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo. —Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras —le dijo su padre, tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador. — ¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? —preguntó Malfoy, enfurruñado—. Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famoso... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente... Malfoy se inclinó para examinar un estante lleno de calaveras. —A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica... —Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos —repuso su padre dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante—, y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más... prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso... ¡Ah, señor Borgin! Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello. — ¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo! — Respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello—. ¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable... —Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo el padre de Malfoy. — ¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin. —Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas —empezó el padre de Malfoy, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera—. Tengo en casa algunos... artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a... El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista. —Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor. El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios. —Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto, pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los muggles... Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a ultranza de los muggles, anda detrás de todo esto... Harry sintió que lo invadía la ira. —Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz... — ¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió Draco, señalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín. — ¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! — Dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista del padre de Malfoy y encaminándose hacia donde estaba Draco—. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor. —Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin —repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy. Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir: —No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto... —Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio —añadió el padre de Malfoy, aún más fríamente—, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso. —No es culpa mía —replicó Draco—. Todos los profesores tienen alumnos enchufados. Esa Hermione Granger mismo... —Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes —dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente. — ¡Ja! —se le escapó a Harry por lo bajo, encantado de ver a Draco tan avergonzado y furioso. —En todas partes pasa lo mismo —dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada—. Cada vez tiene menos importancia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos. —No para mí —repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado. —No, señor, ni para mí, señor —convino el señor Borgin, con una inclinación. —En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista —dijo el señor Malfoy, lacónicamente—. Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que atender en otro lugar. Se pusieron a regatear.

Harry espiaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso conforme Draco se acercaba a su escondite, curioseando los objetos que estaban a la venta. Se detuvo a examinar un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado y luego leyó, sonriendo, la tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra un magnífico collar de ópalos: Cuidado: no tocar Collar embrujado. Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de diecinueve muggles que lo poseyeron. Draco se volvió y reparó en el armario. Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para coger la manilla... —De acuerdo —dijo el señor Malfoy en el mostrador—. ¡Vamos, Draco! Cuando Draco se volvió, Harry se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga. —Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el señor Borgin abandonó sus modales afectados. —Quédese los buenos días, señor Malfoy, y si es cierto lo que cuentan, usted no me ha vendido ni la mitad de lo que tiene oculto en su mansión. Y se metió en la trastienda mascullando.

Harry aguardó un minuto por si volvía, y luego, con el máximo sigilo, salió con el Sr Arthur y, pasando por delante de las estanterías de cristal, se fue de la tienda por la puerta delantera. Sujetándose delante de la cara las gafas rotas, miró en torno. Había salido a un lúgubre callejón que parecía estar lleno de tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras. La que acababa de abandonar, Borgin y Burkes, parecía la más grande, pero enfrente había un horroroso escaparate con cabezas reducidas y, dos puertas más abajo, tenían expuesta en la calle una jaula plagada de arañas negras gigantes. Dos brujos de aspecto miserable lo miraban desde el umbral y murmuraban algo entre ellos. Harry se apartó asustado, procurando sujetarse bien las gafas y salir de allí lo antes posible. Un letrero viejo de madera que colgaba en la calle sobre una tienda en la que vendían velas envenenadas, le indicó que estaba en el callejón Knockturn.

Esto no le podía servir de gran ayuda, dado que Harry no había oído nunca el nombre de aquel callejón. Con la boca llena de cenizas, no debía de haber pronunciado claramente las palabras al salir de la chimenea de los Weasley. Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar qué debía hacer. — ¿No estarás perdido, cariño? —le dijo una voz al oído, haciéndole dar un salto. Tenía ante él a una bruja decrépita que sostenía una bandeja de algo que se parecía horriblemente a uñas humanas enteras. Lo miraba de forma malévola, enseñando sus dientes sarrosos. Harry se echó atrás. —Estoy bien, gracias —respondió—. Yo sólo... — ¡HARRY! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? El corazón de Harry dio un brinco, y la bruja también, con lo que se le cayeron al suelo casi todas las uñas que llevaba en la bandeja, y le echó una maldición mientras la mole de Hagrid, el guardián de Hogwarts, se acercaba con paso decidido y sus ojos de un negro azabache destellaban sobre la hirsuta barba. — ¡Hagrid! — Dijo Harry, con la voz ronca por la emoción— del lado opuesto apareció Tonks la prima de Sirius. Me perdí..., y los polvos flu... Hagrid cogió a Harry por el pescuezo y le separó de la bruja, con lo que consiguió que a ésta le cayera la bandeja definitivamente al suelo. Los gritos de la bruja les siguieron a lo largo del retorcido callejón hasta que llegaron a un lugar iluminado por la luz del sol. Harry vio en la distancia un edificio que le resultaba conocido, de mármol blanco como la nieve: era el banco de Gringotts. Hagrid lo había conducido hasta el callejón Diagon. —el callejón Knockturn... es un mal sitio... Será mejor que nadie te vea por allí. —Ya me di cuenta —dijo Harry, agachándose cuando Hagrid hizo ademán de volver a sacudirle el hollín—. Ya te he dicho que me había perdido. ¿Y Ustedes, qué hacían? —Nosotros Yo llegue a la tienda a tras de ti y Tonks y Hagrid ya te buscaban así como varios de tus compañeros —gruñó Hagrid—.He venido con los demás Weasley, pero nos hemos separado —explicó Harry—. Tengo que buscarlos... Bajaron juntos por la calle. — ¿Por qué no has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas? ¡Condenados muggles! —Gruñó Hagrid—. Si hubiera sabido... — ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí! Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts. Ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento. — ¿Qué les ha pasado a tus gafas? Hola, Hagrid, Sr. Weasley, y Madame ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros! ¿Vienes a Gringotts, Harry? —Tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley —respondió Harry. —No tendréis que esperar mucho —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa. Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor. Corriendo por la abarrotada calle llegaban Ron, Fred, George, Percy y la señora Weasley. —Harry —dijo la Señora Weasley jadeando y sujetando a Ginny con la otra. — Esperábamos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. —Molly estaba desesperada..., — ¿Dónde has salido? —preguntó Ron. —En el callejón Knockturn —respondió Harry con voz triste. — ¡Fenomenal! —exclamaron Fred y George a la vez. —A nosotros nunca nos han dejado entrar —añadió Ron, con envidia. —Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid. Los señores Granger aparecieron en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con una mano — ¡Ay, Harry... Ay, cielo...! Podías haber salido en cualquier parte! Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó del bolso un cepillo grande para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid. El señor Weasley le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas. —Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Hagrid, a quien la señora Weasley estaba estrujando la mano en ese instante («¡El callejón Knockturn! ¡Menos mal que usted lo ha encontrado, Arthur!», le decía)—. ¡Os veré en Hogwarts! —dijo, y se alejó a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle. —¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Burkes? — preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts—. A Malfoy y a su padre. — ¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó la señora Weasley, con acritud. —No, quería vender. —Así que está preocupado —comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo—. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy! —Ten cuidado, Arthur —le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban en el banco y un duende les hacía reverencias en la puerta—. Esa familia es peligrosa, no vayas a dar un paso en falso. — ¿Así que no crees que un servidor esté a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? — preguntó indignado el señor Weasley, pero en aquel momento se distrajo al ver a los padres de Hermione, que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nerviosos a que su hija los presentara. » ¡Pero ustedes son muggles! — Observó encantado el señor Weasley—. ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero muggle! ¡Mira, Molly! —dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas que el señor Granger tenía en la mano. —Nos veremos aquí luego —dijo Ron a Hermione, cuando otro duende de Gringotts se disponía a conducir a los Weasley y a Harry el Director Salió a recibir a Harry y lo llevo a las cámaras acorazadas donde se guardaba el dinero para sus estudios. Los Weasley Para llegar a las cámaras tenían que subir en unos carros pequeños, conducidos por duendes, que circulaban velozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que había debajo del banco. Dentro no había más que un montoncito de sickles de plata y un galeón de oro. La señora Weasley repasó los rincones de la cámara antes de echar todas las monedas en su bolso.

Cuando salieron a las escaleras de mármol, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó vagamente que necesitaba otra pluma. Fred y George habían visto a su amigo de Hogwarts, Lee Jordán. La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante. —Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto —dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny—. ¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón Knockturn! —gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban. Harry, Ron y Hermione pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Harry estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró tres grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates. Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de túnicas de los jugadores del Chudley Cannon en el escaparate de Artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch, hasta que Hermione se los llevó a rastras a la puerta de al lado, donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino. En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordán, que se estaban abasteciendo de las «Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad», y en una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontraron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba Prefectos que conquistaron el poder. —«Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales» —leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta—. Suena fascinante... —Marchaos —les dijo Percy de mal humor. —Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado; quiere llegar a ministro de Magia... —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja, cuando salieron dejando allí a Percy.

Un momento después les dijo a sus amigos que tenía que ver al Sr. Olivander y quería que Ginny lo acompañase, Hermione entendió y la llamo ella se soltó de la mano de su madre te acuerdas que nos lo dijo en casa ok pero estaremos fuera vigilando tu sabes que no se le puede dejar solo, ve con él y si puede que entre Hermione, Tonks y yo los esperamos en la puerta, Los tres entraron juntos y el Sr. Olivander le dijo a Harry a que debo el Honor de esta nueva visita, algún problema con su varita, no Sr. Traigo algo que me regalo el Jefe de los Unicornios del colegio y no se para que sirve, y quisiera saber si Usted me puede orientar; sacando de su bolsita el cabello de la Crin del que solo había tomado una parte; el Sr Olivander se sorprendió y les explicó miren después de las plumas del fénix esto es lo segundo mejor para una varita, y de acuerdo con lo que traes esto se pueden hacer unas cuatro; Sr. Si le doy esto podría darle la que mejor le convenga a mi amiga que empieza este año en el Colegio, permíteme, tomo su cinta medidora y en menos de quince minutos tenía todas las mediciones y paso a la trastienda buscando una varita adecuada, pero Ginny que no había visto el material se acercó a él y al irlo a tocar este brillo en un tono plata que ilumino la tienda el Sr. Olivander salió corriendo y Molly , Tonks entraron asustadas, Harry ella tendrás que darme una hora y tendrá la mejor varita para hechizos que imagines, espera grandes cosas de tu amiguita en una hora regresamos Sr. Y muchas Gracias, al Salir la Sra. Le dijo Harry eso no lo podemos permitir; y Él le contesto pero quien ha hablado de comprar es un trueque él hace cuatro y una es para ella y tres para el Sr. Olivander ese fue el convenio Yo no sabía qué hacer con ese cabello de unicornio y él se emocionó que no costo trabajo que aceptara, después de lo que paso cuando Ginny se disponía a tocar la Crin y lo demás ya lo oyeron Ustedes.

Por lo que, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso: GILDEROY LOCKHART firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía EL ENCANTADOR de 12.30 a 16.30 horas — ¡Podremos conocerle en persona! — Chilló Hermione—. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista! La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía: —Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros... Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de Recreo con la «banshee» y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione. — ¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos—. Enseguida nos tocará. A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura. El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de Color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado. Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash. —Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor—. Es para el diario El Profeta. — ¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado. Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad: — ¿No será ése Harry Potter? La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley. —Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página. Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado. —Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro El encantador. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia! La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo. —Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero—. Yo compraré los míos... — ¿A qué te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso derecho y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo—. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista. — ¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó Ginny Era la primera vez que hablaba para defender a Harry. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada. — ¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. Ginny se puso roja mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart. — ¡Ah, eres tú! — Dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato—. ¿A qué te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh? —No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros. Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta. — ¡Ron! — Dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar. —Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley! Era el padre de Draco. El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él. —Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente. —Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Malfoy—. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la Guía de transformación para principiantes—. Es evidente que no —rectificó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello? El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny. —Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó. —Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo. Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante. Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: « ¡Dale, papá!», y la señora Weasley exclamaba: « ¡No, Arthur, no!» La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes. — ¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado. Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó: — ¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya! Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy.

El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos. —Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte; Harry miro y vio come este en vez de un libro dejo Dos uno usado y otro negro de piel y puntas metálicas, por lo que por medio de la telepatía le informo a su madre ya paso lo primero El Sr. Malfoy le dejo un segundo libro a Ginny.

Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco y salieron de la librería. —No debería hacerle caso, Arthur —dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza. Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor. Se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto y la señora Weasley, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa. — ¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos..., peleando en público! ¿Que habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart? —Estaba encantado —repuso Fred—. ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de El Profeta si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Los Gemelos, Bill y Charly corrieron a la tienda de varitas ya que había pasado más de una hora, cuando entraron El Sr Olivander les dijo buen Golpe propino vuestro padre al petulante Malfoy, querida podrías agitarla, Ginny tomo su Varita y la movió sobre las cabezas y se desprendió una intensa luz de plata con orquídeas de todos colores, por lo que el Sr. Olivander la envíalo y le comento a los hermanos tengan cuidado de todos es la que su núcleo mágico es el más vigoroso.

Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde Harry, los Weasley y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a La Madriguera utilizando los polvos flu. Antes se despidieron de los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle muggle que había al otro lado. El señor Weasley iba a preguntarles cómo funcionaban las paradas de autobús, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la cara que ponía su mujer. Harry se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo antes de utilizar los polvos flu. Decididamente, aquél no era su medio de transporte favorito.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **No Consiguiendo Acezar al andén 9 3/4**

El sauce boxeador El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que Harry habría querido. Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, pero por otro lado, los 15 días que había pasado en La Madriguera había sido el más feliz de su vida. Le resultaba difícil no sentir envidia de Ron cuando pensaba en los Dursley y en la vida que le darían en Privet Drive. La última noche, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Harry y que terminó con un suculento pudín de melaza. Fred y George redondearon la noche con una exhibición de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster, y llenaron la cocina con chispas azules y rojas que rebotaban del techo a las paredes durante al menos media hora; Después Bill y Charly le pidieron a Ginny y a Harry que les dieran a todos una exhibición con sus varitas, Harry se reusó pero Ginny lo animo y durante quince minutos agitaron sus varitas y entre el dorado y el plateado más las estrellas y las orquídeas los Wesley se quedaron anonadados y Bill le dijo a su padre vez porque te dije lo que dijo Olivander. Después de esto, llegó el momento de tomar una última taza de chocolate caliente e ir a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, les llevó mucho rato ponerse en marcha. Se levantaron con el canto del gallo, pero parecía que quedaban muchas cosas por preparar. La señora Weasley, de mal humor, iba de aquí para allá como una exhalación, buscando tan pronto unos calcetines como una pluma. Algunos chocaban en las escaleras, medio vestidos, sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de tostada, y el señor Weasley, al llevar el baúl de Ginny al coche a través del patio, casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó con una gallina despistada todo por no pedírselo Bart. A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que ocho personas, seis baúles grandes, tres lechuzas pudieran caber en un pequeño Ford Angla. Claro que no había contado con las prestaciones especiales que le había añadido el señor Weasley. —No le digas a Molly ni media palabra —susurró a Harry al abrir el maletero y enseñarle cómo lo había ensanchado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad. Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en el coche, la señora Weasley echó un vistazo al asiento trasero, en el que Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Percy estaban confortablemente sentados, unos al lado de otros, y dijo: — Los muggles saben más de lo que parece, ¿verdad? —Ella y Ginny iban en el asiento delantero, que había sido alargado hasta tal punto que parecía un banco del parque—. Quiero decir que desde fuera uno nunca diría que el coche es tan espacioso, ¿verdad? El señor Weasley arrancó el coche y salieron del patio. Harry se volvió para echar una última mirada a la casa. Apenas le había dado tiempo a preguntarse cuándo volvería a verla, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta, porque a George se le había olvidado su caja de bengalas del doctor Filibuster.

Cinco minutos después, el coche tuvo que detenerse en el corral para que Fred pudiera entrar a coger su escoba. Y cuando ya estaban en la autopista, Ginny gritó que se había olvidado su diario y tuvieron que retroceder otra vez. Cuando Ginny subió al coche, después de recoger el diario, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados. El señor Weasley miró primero su reloj y luego a su mujer. —Molly, querida... —No, Arthur. —Nadie nos vería. Este botón de aquí es un accionado de invisibilidad que he instalado. Ascenderíamos en el aire, luego volaríamos por encima de las nubes y llegaríamos en diez minutos.

Nadie se daría cuenta... —He dicho que no, Arthur, no a plena luz del día. Llegaron a Kings Cross a las once menos cuarto. El señor Weasley cruzó la calle a toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación. Harry ya había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts el año anterior. La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los muggles. Lo que había que hacer era atravesar caminando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez. No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún muggle notara la desaparición. —Percy primero —dijo la señora Weasley, mirando con inquietud el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cinco minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera. Percy avanzó deprisa y desapareció.

A continuación fue el señor Weasley. Lo siguieron Fred y George. —Yo pasaré con Ginny, y vosotros dos nos seguís —dijo la señora Weasley a Harry y Ron, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y empezando a caminar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.

—Vamos juntos, sólo nos queda un minuto —dijo Ron a Harry. Harry se aseguró de que la jaula de Hedwig estuviera bien sujeta encima del baúl, y empujó el carrito contra la barrera. No le daba miedo; era mucho más seguro que usar los polvos flu. Se inclinaron sobre la barra de sus carritos y se encaminaron con determinación hacia la barrera, cogiendo velocidad. A un metro de la barrera, empezaron a correr y... ¡PATAPUM! Los dos carritos chocaron contra la barrera y rebotaron. El baúl de Ron saltó y se estrelló contra el suelo con gran estruendo, Harry se cayó y las jaulas de Hedwig y Errol, al dar en el suelo, rebotaron y salieron rodando, con las lechuzas dentro dando unos terribles chillidos. Todo el mundo los miraba, y un guardia que había allí cerca les gritó: — ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? —He perdido el control del carrito —dijo Harry entre jadeos, sujetándose las costillas mientras se levantaba.

Ron salió corriendo detrás de la jaula de Hedwig, que estaba provocando tal escena que la multitud hacía comentarios sobre la crueldad con los animales. — ¿Por qué no hemos podido pasar? —preguntó Harry a Ron. —Madre algo nos pasó no pasamos la barrera, nunca pensé que fuera fuera de la estación en la parte de los no magos que hacemos vamos a perder el tren —se quejó—. No comprendo por qué se nos ha cerrado el paso. Harry miró el reloj gigante de la estación y sintió náuseas en el estómago. Diez segundos..., nueve segundos... Avanzó con el carrito, con cuidado, hasta que llegó a la barrera, y empujó a continuación con todas sus fuerzas. La barrera permaneció allí, infranqueable. Tres segundos..., dos segundos..., un segundo... — dijo El tren a Ha partido.

Dentro de Harry se oyó la voz de su Madre, Harry tranquilo los aurores y los padres de ron van en su auxilio, hey no pueden salir todos, en que llegaste en el Auto mágico del Sr. Wesley y estoy con Ron —. El tren ya ha partido. ¿Tienes algo de dinero muggle? Harry soltó una risa irónica. Ron pegó la cabeza a la fría barrera. No oigo nada —dijo preocupado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sé cuánto tardarán mis padres en volver por nosotros. Echaron un vistazo a la estación. La gente todavía los miraba, principalmente a causa de los alaridos incesantes de las lechuzas. —A lo mejor tendríamos que ir al coche y esperar allí —dijo Harry—. Estamos llamando demasiado la aten... — ¡Harry! —dijo Ron, con los ojos refulgentes—. ¡El coche! — ¿Qué pasa? Madre ¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando! El carro vuela y se desaparece en el aire, —Pero yo creía... —Estamos en un apuro, ¿verdad? Y tenemos que llegar al colegio, ¿verdad? E incluso a los magos menores de edad se les permite hacer uso de la magia si se trata de una verdadera emergencia, sección decimonovena o algo así de la Restricción sobre Chismes... El pánico que sentía Harry se convirtió de repente en emoción además nosotros solo lo volaremos no le hechizamos eso lo hechizado el padre de Ron. — ¿Sabes hacerlo volar? —Por supuesto —dijo Ron, dirigiendo su carrito hacia la salida—.

Venga, vamos, si nos damos prisa podremos seguir al expreso de Hogwarts. Y abriéndose pasó a través de la multitud de muggles curiosos, salieron de la estación y regresaron a la calle lateral donde habían aparcado el viejo Ford Anguila. Ron abrió el gran maletero con unos golpes de varita mágica. Metieron dentro los baúles, dejaron a Hedwig y a Errol en el asiento de atrás y se acomodaron delante. —Comprueba que no nos ve nadie —le pidió Ron, arrancando el coche con otro golpe de varita. Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla; el tráfico retumbaba por la avenida que tenían delante, pero su calle estaba despejada. —Vía libre —dijo Harry. Ron pulsó un diminuto botón plateado que había en el salpicadero y el coche desapareció con ellos. Harry notaba el asiento vibrar debajo de él, oía el motor, sentía sus propias manos en las rodillas y las gafas en la nariz, pero, a juzgar por lo que veía, se había convertido en un par de ojos que flotaban a un metro del suelo en una lúgubre calle llena de coches aparcados. — ¡En marcha! —dijo a su lado la voz de Ron. Fue como si el pavimento y los sucios edificios que había a cada lado empezaran a caer y se perdieran de vista al ascender el coche; al cabo de unos segundos, tenían todo Londres bajo sus pies, impresionante y neblinoso.

Pero luego empezó a aparecer Gente a su lado montados en escobas y una moto vieron a Hagrid, Tonks, Alastor, y a su Madre. — ¡Mira! —gritó Ron, y se tranquilizó de repente en las escobas aparecieron los Sres., Weasley quienes se pusieron uno abajo y otro arriba, penetraron en las nubes algodonosas y todo se volvió neblinoso y gris. — ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry, pestañeando ante la masa compacta de nubes que los rodeaba por todos lados. —Tendríamos que ver el tren para saber qué dirección seguir —dijo Ron. ¡Ya Mama me indica que vea a la derecha y lo veo! — Gritó Harry.

¡Todo recto, por allí! El expreso de Hogwarts corría debajo de ellos, parecido a una serpiente roja. —Derecho hacia el norte —dijo Ron, comprobando el indicador del salpicadero—. Bueno, tendremos que preguntarle cada media hora más o menos. Agárrate. —Y volvieron a internarse en las nubes. Un minuto después, salían al resplandor de la luz solar. Aquél era un mundo diferente. Las ruedas del coche rozaban el océano de esponjosas nubes y el cielo era una extensión inacabable de color azul intenso bajo un cegador sol blanco. —Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los aviones —dijo Ron. Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron. Tardaron mucho en poder parar de reír. Era como si hubieran entrado en un sueño maravilloso. Aquélla, pensó Harry, era seguramente la manera ideal de viajar: pasando copos de nubes que parecían de nieve, en un coche inundado de luz solar cálida y luminosa, con una gran bolsa de caramelos en la guantera e imaginando las caras de envidia que pondrían Fred y George cuando aterrizaran con suavidad en la amplia explanada de césped delante del castillo de Hogwarts.

Comprobaban regularmente con su madre el rumbo del tren a medida que avanzaban hacia el norte, y cada vez que quedaban sin las nubes veían un paisaje diferente. Londres quedó atrás enseguida y fue reemplazado por campos verdes que dieron paso a brezales de color púrpura, a aldeas con diminutas iglesias en miniatura y a una gran ciudad animada por coches que parecían hormigas de variados colores.

Sin embargo, después de varias horas sin sobresaltos, Harry tenía que admitir que parte de la diversión se había esfumado. Los caramelos les habían dado una sed tremenda y no tenían nada que beber. Harry y Ron se habían despojado de sus jerséis, pero al primero se le pegaba la camiseta al respaldo del asiento y a cada momento las gafas le resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz empapada de sudor. Había dejado de maravillarse con las sorprendentes formas de las nubes y se acordaba todo el tiempo del tren que circulaba miles de metros más abajo, donde se podía comprar zumo de calabaza muy frío del carrito que llevaba una bruja gordita. ¿Por qué motivo no Habrían podido entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos? —No puede quedar muy lejos ya, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, con la voz ronca, horas más tarde, cuando el sol se hundía en el lecho de nubes, tiñéndolas de un rosa intenso—. ¿Listo para otra comprobación del tren? Éste continuaba debajo de ellos, abriéndose camino por una montaña coronada de nieve. Se veía mucho más oscuro bajo el dosel de nubes. Ron apretó el acelerador y volvieron a ascender, pero al hacerlo, el motor empezó a chirriar. Harry y Ron se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. —Seguramente es porque está cansado —dijo Ron—, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo... Y ambos hicieron como que no se daban cuenta de que el chirrido se hacía más intenso al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía el carro sentía la influencia del Castillo. Las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento. Se hacía de noche. Harry volvió a ponerse el jersey, tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que los limpiaparabrisas se movían despacio, como en protesta. —Ya queda poco —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose más al coche que a Harry—, ya queda muy poco —repitió, dando unas palmadas en el salpicadero con aire preocupado.

Cuando, un poco más adelante, volvieron a descender por debajo de las nubes, tuvieron que aguzar la vista en busca de algo que pudieran reconocer. — ¡Allí! — Gritó Harry de forma que Ron, Errol y Hedwig dieron un bote—. ¡Allí delante mismo! En lo alto del acantilado que se elevaba sobre el lago, las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts se recortaban contra el oscuro horizonte. Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a perder velocidad. — ¡Vamos! — Dijo Ron para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante—. ¡Venga, que ya llegamos! El motor chirriaba.

Los acompañantes fueron aterrizando haciendo señas a ellos que ya bajaran pero el carro no repudia pareciese que habría cobrado vida solo, Del capó empezaron a salir delgados chorros de vapor. Harry se agarró muy fuerte al asiento cuando se orientaron hacia el lago. El coche osciló de manera preocupante. Mirando por la ventanilla, Harry vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos. Ron aferraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos. El coche volvió a tambalearse. — ¡Vamos! —dijo Ron. Sobrevolaban el lago. El castillo estaba justo delante de ellos. Ron apretó el pedal a fondo. Oyeron un estruendo metálico, seguido de un chisporroteo, y el motor se paró completamente. — ¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, en medio del silencio. El morro del coche se inclinó irremediablemente hacia abajo. Caían, cada vez más rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo. — ¡Noooooo! — gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivaron el muro por unos centímetros cuando el coche viró describiendo un pronunciado arco y planeó sobre los invernaderos y luego sobre la huerta y el oscuro césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar. Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la varita mágica. — ¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! — Gritó, dando unos golpes en el salpicadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en picado, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos... — ¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! —gritó Harry, cogiendo el volante, pero era demasiado tarde. ¡PAF! Con gran estruendo, chocaron contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se dieron un gran batacazo en el suelo. Del abollado capó salió más humo; Errol y Hedwig daba chillidos de terror; a Harry le había salido un doloroso chichón del tamaño de una bola de golf en la cabeza, al golpearse contra el parabrisas; y, a su lado, Ron emitía un gemido ahogado de desesperación. — ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry inmediatamente. — ¡Mi varita mágica! —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa—.

¡Mira mi varita! Se había partido prácticamente en dos pedazos, y la punta oscilaba, sujeta sólo por unas pocas astillas. Harry abrió la boca para decir que estaba seguro de que podrían recomponerla en el colegio, pero no llegó a decir nada. En aquel mismo momento, algo golpeó contra su lado del coche con la fuerza de un toro que les embistiera y arrojó a Harry sobre Ron, al mismo tiempo que el techo del coche recibía otro golpe igualmente fuerte. — ¿Qué ha pasado? Ron ahogó un grito al mirar por el parabrisas, y Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla en el preciso momento en que una rama, gruesa como una serpiente pitón, golpeaba en el coche destrozándolo. El árbol contra el que habían chocado les atacaba. El tronco se había inclinado casi el doble de lo que estaba antes, y azotaba con sus nudosas ramas pesadas como el plomo cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance. — ¡Aaaaag! —gritó Ron, cuando una rama retorcida golpeó en su puerta produciendo otra gran abolladura; el parabrisas tembló entonces bajo una lluvia de golpes de ramitas, y una rama gruesa como un ariete aporreó con tal furia el techo, que pareció que éste se hundía. — ¡Escapemos! —gritó Ron, empujando la puerta con toda su fuerza, pero inmediatamente el salvaje latigazo de otra rama lo arrojó hacia atrás, contra el regazo de Harry. — ¡Estamos perdidos! —gimió, viendo combarse el techo. De repente el suelo del coche comenzó a vibrar: el motor se ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento. — ¡Marcha atrás! —gritó Harry, y el coche salió disparado. El árbol aún trataba de golpearles, y pudieron oír crujir sus raíces cuando, en un intento de arremeter contra el coche que escapaba, casi se arranca del suelo. —Por poco —dijo Ron jadeando—. ¡Así se hace, coche! El coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas. Con dos golpes secos, las puertas se abrieron y Harry sintió que su asiento se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encontró sentado en el húmedo césped. Unos ruidos sordos le indicaron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del maletero; la jaula de Hedwig y la de Errol salió volando por los aires y se abrió de golpe, y las lechuzas salieron emitiendo un fuerte chillido de enojo y volaron apresuradamente y sin parar en dirección al castillo. A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado. — ¡Vuelve! — Le gritó Ron, blandiendo la varita rota—. ¡Mi padre me matará! Pero el coche desapareció de la vista con un último bufido del tubo de escape.

¿Es posible que tengamos esta suerte? —Preguntó Ron embargado por la tristeza mientras se inclinaba para recoger la Varita—. De todos los árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el único que devuelve los golpes. Se volvió para mirar el viejo árbol, que todavía agitaba sus ramas pavorosamente. —Vamos —dijo Harry, cansado—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al colegio. No era la llegada triunfal que habían imaginado. Con el cuerpo agarrotado, frío y magullado, cada uno cogió su baúl por la anilla del extremo, y los arrastraron por la ladera cubierta de césped, hacia arriba, donde les esperaban las inmensas puertas de roble de la entrada principal. Cuando de repente vieron venir a sus guardianes de vuelo La Profesora Mcgonagall, Hedwig, Ariadna, Tomsk y los Sres... Wesley —dijo Ron, dejando su baúl al principio de los escalones donde se encontraban todos los Baúles

Cuando estaban espiando una voz los Llamo era Ariadna Dumbledore quien inmediatamente les hizo un hechizo de diagnóstico y le retiro el chichón a Harry, una larga hilera de alumnos de primer curso que, con caras asustadas, iban entrando en el comedor. Ginny estaba entre ellos; era fácil de distinguir por el color intenso de su pelo, que revelaba su pertenencia a la familia Weasley. Mientras tanto, la profesora Mcgonagall, una bruja con gafas y con el pelo recogido en un apretado moño, ponía el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts sobre un taburete, delante de los recién llegados. Cada año, este sombrero viejo, remendado, raído y sucio, distribuía a los nuevos estudiantes en cada una de las cinco casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Fénix y Slytherin. Harry se acordaba bien de cuando se lo había puesto, un año antes, y había esperado muy quieto la decisión que el sombrero pronunció en voz alta en su oído. Pero había acabado en Fénix la nueva casa, con Ron, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley. En el último trimestre, Harry y Ron habían contribuido a que fénix ganara el campeonato de las casas, venciendo a Slytherin por primera vez en siete años. Habían llamado a un chaval muy pequeño, de pelo castaño, para que se pusiera el sombrero. Harry desvió la mirada hacia el profesor Dumbledore, el director, que se hallaba contemplando la Selección desde la mesa de los profesores, con su larga barba plateada y sus gafas de media luna brillando a la luz de las velas. Varios asientos más allá, Harry vio a Gilderoy Lockhart, vestido con una túnica color aguamarina. Alastor y Tonks y Hagrid así como los Sres. Weasley entraron al gran comedor y tomaron asiento a los Weasley los sentaron en la orilla junto a Hagrid, grande y peludo, apurando su copa. Al término de la cena pasaron al saloncito que ya conocían ahí sus tutores los Weasley y Hagrid estaban serios pero no enojados, Era el director, el profesor Dumbledore. Harry tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. La expresión de Dumbledore era de una seriedad inusitada. Miró de tal forma a los dos alumnos que tenía debajo de su gran nariz aguileña, que en aquel momento Harry habría preferido estar con Ron recibiendo los golpes del sauce boxeador. Hubo un prolongado silencio, tras el cual Dumbledore dijo: —Por favor, explicadme por qué lo habéis hecho. Habría sido preferible que hubiera gritado.

A Harry le pareció horrible el tono decepcionado que había en su voz. No sabía por qué, pero no podía mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, y habló con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas. Se lo contó todo a Dumbledore, salvo lo de que el señor Weasley era el propietario del coche encantado, simulando que Ron y él se habían encontrado un coche volador a la salida de la estación. Supuso que Dumbledore les interrogaría inmediatamente al respecto, pero Dumbledore no preguntó nada sobre el coche.

Cuando Harry acabó, el director simplemente siguió mirándolos a través de sus gafas. —Se volvió hacia la profesora Mcgonagall—. Tengo que regresar al banquete, Minerva, he de comunicarles unas cuantas cosas. Vamos, Severus, hay una tarta de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y quiero probarla. Al salir del despacho, Snape dirigió a Ron y Harry una mirada de alegría. Se quedaron con la profesora Mcgonagall, que todavía los miraba como un águila admirada. —Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, Weasley, estás sangrando. —No es nada —dijo Ron, frotándose enseguida con la manga la herida que tenía en la ceja—. Profesora, quisiera ver la selección de mi hermana. —La Ceremonia de Selección ya ha concluido —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall—. Tu hermana está también en fénix. — ¡Bien! —dijo Ron. —Y hablando de Fénix... —empezó a decir severamente la profesora Mcgonagall. Pero Harry la interrumpió. —Profesora, cuando nosotros cogimos el coche, el curso aún no había comenzado, así que, en realidad, a fénix no habría que quitarle puntos, ¿no? —dijo, mirándola con temor. La profesora Mcgonagall le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Harry estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de sonreír. Tenía los labios menos tensos, eso era evidente. —No quitaremos puntos a Fénix —dijo ella, y Harry se sintió muy aliviado—. Pero vosotros dos seréis castigados por no haber esperado la ayuda de sus cuidadores si sabían que había más de cien personas para ustedes. Eso era menos malo de lo que Harry se había temido.

En cuanto a que Dumbledore Harry sabía perfectamente que lamentarían que el sauce boxeador. La profesora Mcgonagall volvió a levantar su varita y apuntó con ella al escritorio de la Salita. Sonó un ¡pop! y apareció un gran plato de emparedados, dos copas de plata y una jarra de zumo frío de calabaza. —Comeréis aquí y luego os iréis directamente al dormitorio —indicó—. Yo también tengo que volver al banquete. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Ron profirió un silbido bajo y prolongado. — Creí que no nos salvábamos —dijo, cogiendo un emparedado. —Y yo también —contestó Harry, haciendo lo mismo. —Pero ¿cómo es posible que tengamos tan mala suerte? — Dijo Ron con la boca llena de jamón y pollo—. Fred y George deben de haber volado en ese coche cinco o seis veces y nunca los han cachado. —Tragó y volvió a dar otro bocado—. ¿Y por qué no pudimos atravesar la barrera? Harry se encogió de hombros. —Tendremos que andarnos con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante — dijo, tomando un refrescante trago de zumo de calabaza—. Si al menos hubiéramos podido subir al banquete... —Ella no quería que hiciéramos ningún alarde —dijo Ron inteligentemente—. No quiere que nadie llegue a pensar que está bien eso de llegar volando en un coche. Cuando hubieron comido todos los emparedados que podían (en el plato iban apareciendo más, conforme los engullían), se levantaron y salieron del despacho, y tomaron el camino que llevaba a la torre de Fénix.

El castillo estaba en calma, parecía que el banquete había concluido. Pasaron por delante de retratos parlantes y armaduras que chirriaban, y subieron por las escaleras de piedra hasta que llegaron finalmente al corredor donde, oculta detrás de unas aves fénix, estaba la entrada secreta a la torre de Fénix —La contraseña —exigió una de ellas, al verlos acercarse. —Esto... —dijo Harry. No conocían la contraseña del nuevo curso, porque aún no habían visto a ningún prefecto, pero casi al instante les llegó la ayuda; detrás de ellos oyeron unos pasos veloces y al volverse vieron a Hermione que corría a ayudarles. — ¡Estáis aquí! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Corren los rumores más absurdos... Alguien decía que habían tenido un accidente con un coche volador. —Bueno, no nos han expulsado —le garantizó Harry. — ¿Quieres decir que habéis venido hasta aquí volando? —preguntó Hermione, en un tono de voz casi tan duro como el de la profesora Mcgonagall. —Ahórrate el sermón —dijo Ron impaciente— y dinos cuál es la nueva contraseña. —Es «coche volador» —dijo Hermione deprisa—, pero ésa no es la cuestión... No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, porque las aves se abrieron y se oyó una repentina salva de aplausos.

Al parecer, en la casa de Fénix todos estaban despiertos y abarrotaban la sala circular común, de pie sobre las mesas revueltas y las mullidas butacas, esperando a que ellos llegaran. Unos cuantos brazos aparecieron por el hueco de la puerta secreta para tirar de Ron y Harry hacia dentro, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos. — ¡Formidable! —gritó Lee Jordán—. ¡Soberbio! ¡Qué llegada! Habéis volado en un coche hasta el sauce boxeador. ¡La gente hablará de esta proeza durante años! — ¡Bravo! —dijo un estudiante de quinto curso con quien Harry no había hablado nunca. Alguien le daba palmadas en la espalda como si acabara de ganar una maratón. Fred y George se abrieron camino hasta la primera fila de la multitud y dijeron al mismo tiempo: — ¿Por qué no nos llamasteis? Ron estaba azorado y sonreía sin saber qué decir. Harry se fijó en alguien que no estaba en absoluto contento. Al otro lado de la multitud de emocionados estudiantes de primero, vio a Hermione y Ginny que trataban de acercarse para reñirles. Harry le dio a Ron con el codo en las costillas y señaló a hacía con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Ron entendió lo que le quería decir. —Tenemos que subir al dormitorio Fénix..., estamos algo cansados —dijo, y los dos se abrieron paso hacia la puerta que había al otro lado de la estancia, que daba a una escalera de caracol y a los dormitorios. —Buenas noches —dijo Harry a Hermione, volviéndose. Ella tenía la misma cara de enojo que Mcgonagall. Consiguieron alcanzar el otro extremo de la sala común, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda, y al fin llegaron a la tranquilidad de la escalera. La subieron deprisa, derechos hasta el final, hasta la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio, que ahora lucía un letrero que indicaba «Segundo curso». Penetraron en la estancia que ya conocían; tenía forma circular, con sus cinco camas adose ladas con terciopelo oro y sus ventanas elevadas y estrechas. Les habían subido los baúles y los habían dejado a los pies de sus camas respectivas. Ron sonrió a Harry con una expresión de culpabilidad. —Sé que no tendría que haber disfrutado de este recibimiento, pero la verdad es que... La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entraron los demás chicos del segundo curso de la casa Fénix: Seamus Finnigan, Deán Thomas y Neville Longbottom. — ¡Increíble! —dijo Seamus sonriendo. — ¡Formidable! —dijo Deán. — ¡Alucinante! —dijo Neville, sobrecogido. Harry no pudo evitarlo. Él también sonrió.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Inicio del Ciclo Escolar**

Gilderoy Lockhart Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Harry apenas sonrió ni una vez. Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde el desayuno en el Gran Salón. Bajo el techo encantado, que aquel día estaba de un triste color gris, las cinco grandes mesas correspondientes a las cinco casas estaban repletas de soperas con gachas de avena, fuentes de arenques ahumados, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y beicon. Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa de Fénix junto a Hermione, que tenía su ejemplar de Viajes con los vampiros abierto y apoyado contra una taza de leche. La frialdad con que ella dijo «buenos días», hizo pensar a Harry que todavía les reprochaba la manera en que habían llegado al colegio. Neville Longbottom, por el contrario, les saludó alegremente. Neville era un muchacho de cara redonda, propenso a los accidentes, y era la persona con peor memoria de entre todas las que Harry había conocido nunca.

El correo llegará en cualquier momento —comentó Neville—; supongo que mi abuela me enviará las cosas que me he olvidado. Efectivamente, Harry acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre la alborotada multitud. Un gran paquete de forma irregular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville, y un segundo después, Pero Harry no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquello, porque la profesora Mcgonagall recorría la mesa de Fénix entregando los horarios. Harry cogió el suyo y vio que tenían en primer lugar dos horas de Herbologia con los de la casa de Hufflepuff. Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron juntos el castillo, cruzaron la huerta por el camino y se dirigieron a los invernaderos donde crecían las plantas mágicas. Habían tenido al menos un efecto positivo: parecía que Hermione consideraba que ellos ya habían tenido suficiente castigo y volvía a mostrarse amable.

Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout. Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada, acompañada por Gilderoy Lockhart. La profesora Sprout llevaba un montón de vendas en los brazos, y sintiendo otra punzada de remordimiento, Harry vio a lo lejos que el sauce boxeador tenía varias de sus ramas en cabestrillo. La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y rechoncha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta. Generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra. Gilderoy Lockhart, sin embargo, iba inmaculado con su túnica amplia color turquesa y su pelo dorado que brillaba bajo un sombrero igualmente turquesa con ribetes de oro, perfectamente colocado. — ¡Hola, qué hay! — Saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes—. Estaba explicando a la profesora Sprout la manera en que hay que curar a un sauce boxeador. ¡Pero no quiero que penséis que sé más que ella de botánica! Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado varias de estas especies exóticas y...

¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! —dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella. Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas. La profesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta. A Harry le llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, del tamaño de un paraguas, que colgaban del techo. Se disponía a entrar detrás de Ron y Hermione cuando Lockhart lo detuvo sacando la mano rapidísimamente. — ¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo... Profesora Sprout, no le importa si retengo a Harry un par de minutos, ¿verdad? A juzgar por la cara que puso la profesora Sprout, sí le importaba, pero Lockhart añadió: —Sólo un momento —y le cerró la puerta del invernadero en las narices. —Harry —dijo Lockhart. Sus grandes dientes blancos brillaban al sol cuando movía la cabeza—. Harry, Harry, Harry. Harry no dijo nada. Estaba completamente perplejo. No tenía ni idea de qué se trataba. Estaba a punto de decírselo, cuando Lockhart prosiguió: —Nunca nada me había impresionado tanto como esto, ¡llegar a Hogwarts volando en un coche! Claro que enseguida supe por qué lo habías hecho. Se veía a la legua. Harry, Harry, Harry. Era increíble cómo se las arreglaba para enseñar todos los dientes incluso cuando no estaba hablando. —Te metí el gusanillo de la publicidad, ¿eh? —Dijo Lockhart—. Le has encontrado el gusto. Te viste compartiendo conmigo la primera página del periódico y no pudiste resistir salir de nuevo. —No, profesor, verá... —Harry, Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, cogiéndole por el hombro—.Y me avergüenzo de mí mismo por habértelo hecho probar, porque es lógico que se te subiera a la cabeza. Pero mira, muchacho, no puedes ir volando en coche para convertirte en noticia. Tienes que tomártelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tendrás tiempo para estas cosas cuando seas mayor. Sí, sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando: « ¡Es muy fácil para él, siendo ya un mago de fama internacional!» Pero cuando yo tenía doce años, era tan poco importante como tú ahora. ¡De hecho, creo que era menos importante! Quiero decir que hay gente que ha oído hablar de ti, ¿no?, por todo ese asunto con El que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. —Contempló la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente—. Lo sé, lo sé, no es tanto como ganar cinco veces seguidas el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, concedido por la revista Corazón de bruja, como he hecho yo, pero por algo hay que empezar. Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se alejó con paso seguro. Harry se quedó atónito durante unos instantes, y luego, recordando que tenía que estar ya en el invernadero, abrió la puerta y entró. La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras. Cuando Harry ocupó su sitio entre Ron y Hermione, la profesora dijo: —Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora? Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en alzar la mano. —La mandrágora, o mandrágora, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz —dijo Hermione en un tono que daba la impresión, como de costumbre, de que se había tragado el libro de texto—. Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformado encantada. —Excelente, diez puntos para Fénix —dijo la profesora Sprout—. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué? Al levantar de nuevo velozmente la mano, Hermione casi se lleva por delante las gafas de Harry. —El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye —dijo Hermione instantáneamente. —Exacto. Otros diez puntos —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes. Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila. A Harry, que tenía más idea de lo que Hermione había querido decir con lo de «el llanto de la mandrágora», le parecían completamente vulgares. —Poneos unas orejeras cada uno —dijo la profesora Sprout. Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosa. —Cuando os diga que os las pongáis, aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, poneos las orejeras. Harry se las puso rápidamente. Insonorizaban completamente los oídos. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza. En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras. —Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo plantones pequeños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales —dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia—. Sin embargo, os dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, y como estoy segura de que ninguno de vosotros quiere perderse su primer día de clase, aseguraos de que os ponéis bien las orejeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya os avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger. »Cuatro por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tened mucho cuidado con los Tentáculo Venenosa, porque les están saliendo los dientes. Mientras hablaba, dio un fuerte manotazo a una planta roja con espinas, haciéndole que retirara los largos tentáculos que se habían acercado a su hombro muy disimulada y lentamente. Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron su bandeja con un muchacho de Hufflepuff que Harry conocía de vista, pero con quien no había hablado nunca. —Justin Finch Fletchley —dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry—. Claro que sé quién eres, el famoso Harry Potter. Y tú eres Hermione Granger, siempre la primera en todo. —Hermione sonrió al estrecharle la mano—. Y Ron Weasley. ¿No era tuyo el coche volador? Ron no sonrió. Obviamente, todavía se acordaba del howler. —Ese Lockhart es famoso, ¿verdad? —Dijo contento Justin, cuando empezaban a llenar sus macetas con estiércol de dragón—. ¡Qué tío más valiente! ¿Habéis leído sus libros? Yo me habría muerto de miedo si un hombre lobo me hubiera acorralado en una cabina de teléfonos, pero él se mantuvo sereno y ¡zas! Formidable. »Me habían reservado plaza en Eton, pero estoy muy contento de haber venido aquí. Naturalmente, mi madre estaba algo disgustada, pero desde que le hice leer los libros de Lockhart, empezó a comprender lo útil que puede resultar tener en la familia a un mago bien instruido... Después ya no tuvieron muchas posibilidades de charlar. Se habían vuelto a poner las orejeras y tenían que concentrarse en las mandrágoras. Para la profesora Sprout había resultado muy fácil, pero en realidad no lo era. A las mandrágoras no les gustaba salir de la tierra, pero tampoco parecía que quisieran volver a ella. Se retorcían, pataleaban, sacudían sus pequeños puños y rechinaban los dientes. Harry se pasó diez minutos largos intentando meter una algo más grande en la maceta. Al final de la clase, Harry, al igual que los demás, estaba empapado en sudor, le dolían varias partes del cuerpo y estaba lleno de tierra. Volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco,

Y los de Fénix marcharon corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones. Las clases de la profesora Mcgonagall eran siempre muy duras, pero aquel primer día resultó especialmente difícil. Todo lo que Harry había aprendido el año anterior parecía habérsele ido de la cabeza durante el verano. Tenía que convertir un escarabajo en un botón, lo que consiguió era una bondura de plata de las que usan los charros mexicanos siendo más de 50 pares de botones, por lo que al notarlo la profesora corrió y las guardo en su bolso diciendo a Harry bien 10 puntos, Harry aprovecho el momento y le pidió una junta después de la cena. A Ron aún le iba peor. Había recompuesto su varita con un poco de celo que le habían dado, pero parecía que la reparación no había sido suficiente. Crujía y echaba chispas en los momentos más raros, y cada vez que Ron intentaba transformar su escarabajo, quedaba envuelto en un espeso humo gris que olía a huevos podridos. Incapaz de ver lo que hacía, aplastó el escarabajo con el codo sin querer y tuvo que pedir otro. A la profesora Mcgonagall no le hizo mucha gracia. Harry se sintió aliviado al oír la campana de la comida. Ron sentía el cerebro como una esponja escurrida. Todos salieron ordenadamente de la clase salvo él y Ron, que todavía estaba dando golpes furiosos en el pupitre con la varita. — ¡Chisme inútil, que no sirves para nada! —Pídeles otra a tus padres —sugirió Harry cuando la varita produjo una descarga de disparos, como si fuera una traca. —Ya, y recibiré como respuesta otro howler —dijo Ron, metiendo en la bolsa la varita, que en aquel momento estaba silbando— que diga: «Es culpa tuya que se te haya partido la varita.» Bajaron a comer, pero el humor de Ron no mejoró cuando Hermione le enseñó el puñado de botones que había conseguido en la clase de Transformaciones. — ¿Qué hay esta tarde? —dijo Harry, cambiando de tema rápidamente. —Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Hermione en el acto. — ¿Por qué —preguntó Ron, cogiéndole el horario— has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos? Hermione le quitó el horario. Se había puesto roja. Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio. Estaba nublado. Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y volvió a hundir las narices en Viajes con los vampiros. Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de quidditch, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de, Harry Soy... soy Colín Creevey —dijo entrecortadamente, dando un indeciso paso hacia delante—. Estoy en Fénix también-. Patio resonó la voz potente y cáustica de Draco Malfoy. Se había puesto detrás de Colín, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigotes. ¡Cállate, Malfoy! —Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia —dijo Colín, cuyo cuerpo entero no era más grueso que el cuello de Crabbe. — ¿Envidia? —dijo Malfoy, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba—. ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gracias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la cabeza rajada por una cicatriz? Crabbe y Goyle se estaban riendo con una risita idiota. —Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy —dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas. Crabbe dejó de reír y empezó a restregarse de manera amenazadora los nudillos, que eran del tamaño de castañas. —Weasley, ten cuidado —dijo Malfoy con un aire despectivo—. No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio. —Luego imitó un tono de voz chillón y amenazante—. «Si vuelves a hacer otra...» Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas. —Sonrió Malfoy—.

Ron sacó su varita reparada con celo, pero Hermione cerró Viajes con los vampiros de un golpe y susurró: — ¡Cuidado! — ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás—. ¿Quién mi firma en una fotos? Harry quería hablar, pero Lockhart lo interrumpió pasándole un brazo por los hombros a tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde. — ¡Adentro todos, venga, por ahí! — gritó Lockhart a los alumnos, y se dirigió al castillo llevando de los hombros a Harry, que hubiera deseado disponer de un buen conjuro para desaparecer. »Quisiera darte un consejo, Harry —le dijo Lockhart paternalmente al entrar en el edificio por una puerta lateral—.

Habían alcanzado el aula de Lockhart y éste dejó libre por fin a Harry, que se arregló la túnica y buscó un asiento al final del aula, donde se parapetó detrás de los siete libros de Lockhart, de forma que se evitaba la contemplación del Lockhart de carne y hueso. El resto de la clase entró en el aula ruidosamente, y Ron y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry. —Se podía freír un huevo en tu cara —dijo Ron—. Cállate —Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de Recorridos con los trols y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo. —Yo —dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también— soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista Corazón de bruja, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la banshee que presagiaba la muerte! Esperó que se rieran todos, pero sólo hubo alguna sonrisa. —Veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No os preocupéis, sólo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado... Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo: —Disponéis de treinta minutos. Podéis comenzar... ¡ya! Harry miró el papel y leyó: 1. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart? 2. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart? 3. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart? Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta: ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal? Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los hojeó delante de la clase. —Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila. Lo digo en Un año con el Yeti. Y algunos tenéis que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento Paseos con los hombres lobo. En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica. ¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden! Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente. Ron miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro; Seamus Finnigan y Deán Thomas, que se sentaban delante, se convulsionaban en una risa silenciosa. Hermione, por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre. —... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello, ¡buena chica! De hecho —dio la vuelta al papel—, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger? Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa. — ¡Excelente! — Dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa—, ¡excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Fénix! Y en cuanto a... De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran. —Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotaros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula os tengáis que encarar a las cosas que más teméis. Pero sabed que no os ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que os pido es que conservéis la calma. En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jaula. Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda. Deán y Seamus habían dejado de reír. Neville se encogía en su asiento de la primera fila. —Tengo que pediros que no gritéis —dijo Lockhart en voz baja—. Podrían enfurecerse. Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda. —Sí —dijo con entonación teatral—, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos. Seamus Finnigan no pudo controlarse y soltó una carcajada que ni siquiera Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror. — ¿Sí? —Lockhart sonrió a Seamus. —Bueno, es que no son... muy peligrosos, ¿verdad? —se explicó Seamus con dificultad. — ¡No estés tan seguro! —Dijo Lockhart, apuntando a Seamus con un dedo acusador—. ¡Pueden ser unos seres endemoniadamente engañosos! Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y voces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo. En el instante en que había levantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y haciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca. —Está bien —dijo Lockhart en voz alta—. ¡Veamos qué hacéis con ellos! —Y abrió la jaula. Se armó un pandemónium. Los duendecillos salieron disparados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos cogieron a Neville por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire. Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que un rinoceronte en estampida. Cogían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arrojaban por las ventanas rotas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres y Neville se balanceaba colgando de la lámpara del techo. —Vamos ya, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, sólo son duendecillos... —gritaba Lockhart. Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó: — ¡Peskipiski Pestenomi! No sirvió absolutamente de nada; uno de los duendecillos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana. Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa, a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, al ceder la lámpara. Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida. En la calma relativa que siguió, Lockhart se irguió, vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione y les dijo: —Bueno, vosotros tres meteréis en la jaula los que quedan. —Salió y cerró la puerta. — ¿Habéis visto? —bramó Ron, cuando uno de los duendecillos que quedaban le mordió en la oreja haciéndole daño. —Sólo quiere que adquiramos experiencia práctica —dijo Hermione, inmovilizando a dos duendecillos a la vez con un útil hechizo congelador y metiéndolos en la jaula. — ¿Experiencia práctica? — Dijo Harry, intentando atrapar a uno que bailaba fuera de su alcance sacando la lengua—. Hermione, él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. —Mentira —dijo Hermione—. Ya has leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho... —Que él dice que ha hecho —añadió Ron.

Al salir del salón se toparon con Draco solo sin sus guardias y antes de que hablara una palabra, Harry le dijo mira niño mimado dile al padre pedante que tienes y valla he investigue un poco sobre mi familia en el Ministerio, esto con el fin de que dejes de sentirte un pavo real y que el mundo no te merece, comparado conmigo tú y tu familia de la que tanto presumes no son más ricos que la bruja que vende uñas humanas en el callejón **Knockturn,** cuando andabas por ahí con tu padre vendiendo cosas obscuras, o ya te olvidaste. Draco no tuvo palabras para contestar nada y solo se puso más pálido de lo que ya era y peso avisar a su padre lo que acababa de escuchar, ya que eso le podrá traes consecuencias.

Los tres amigos se retiraron rumbo al gran comedor Ron se destornillaba de risa, Hermione tenía una cara de interrogación y molestia y Harry iba muy serio, Hermione le pregunto Harry a que te refieres con lo de la venta, te acuerdas el día que Ron y yo llegamos al callejón Diagon y yo no llegue y me encontraste con El Papá de Ron, Hagrid, Alastor y Tonks, si Harry claro que me acuerdo ese día, bueno ese día aparecí por esos polvos Flu en la tienda de ese callejón donde venden y compran cosas obscuras y hay nos escondimos porque entro el padre de Draco y él a vender artículos de magia obscura. Lo del ministerio es que ya me colmo el plato que presuma que tiene mucho dinero y trate siempre de humillar a los menos afortunados y si el padre verdaderamente se siente poderoso he investiga de mi sabrá que su hijo no deberá de presumir y de humillar a los demás.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el gran comedor, cenaron y Harry les dijo que tenía que hablar con sus tutores y se fue al despacho del Director, Ron y Hermione se pusieron hacer tareas, en el despacho estaban todos sus tutores y Harry lo primero que pregunto cómo seguía el Árbol que estaba muy apenado, pero Sirius le dijo mira Ahijado dice que te reta a un duelo a ti y a Ron solos sin coche, que a ese ya la vapuleo bastante de tal forma que está en el bosque con vida pero maltrecho, Albus le dijo mira Harry el Árbol se repone rápidamente ya para hoy se encuentra en perfecto estado tu Drida lo curo y lo sigue haciendo, con la poción que me diste de la Ada; así que ese tema está olvidado.

Lo que nos sigue intrigando es lo del elfo y le paso a la estación, ya fui y es una magia diferente a la nuestra parece que tu elfo la efectuó de acuerdo con lo que me explico Aman el elfo en jefe del castillo, pero seguimos sin saber quién es el referido elfo lo seguimos investigando, los Elfos del castillo y los fantasmas están al pendiente; por eso vine profesor recordé que el día en la casa de mis tíos me dijo que se llamaba Dobby, Fue Snape el que pregunto estas seguro, Harry respondió segurísimo me lo repitió en varias ocasiones y me dijo que si sus amos se enteraban se tendría que machucar los oídos con la puerta del horno; Así lo vi el día que fui a invitar a los Malfoy a tu fiesta, por cierto les informo que Draco nos volvió a ofender a los tres y esta vez lo puse en su lugar; le dijo donde lo vi vendiendo objetos de magia obscura y que le dijese a su padre que si tanto presumía de linaje fuera al ministerio a preguntar por el mío para que dejara de humillar a los menos afortunados, no sé si hice bien o mal pero se lo dije.

Albus medito y le dijo creo Harry que eso le hará mella a los Malfoy pero más a Su tía de Draco, a Bellatrix si Lucius le comenta, pero eso si eso hará que se apacigüen las hostilidades entre ustedes cuando menos hasta navidad, por cierto Harry de acuerdo con los informes que me prestaste tienes casi una propiedad en cada país del Mundo moderno este diciembre no te gustaría pasar tus vacaciones con todos nosotros en un lugar maravilloso y antiguo como es Cartagena de Indias en Colombia sud América es una ciudad amurallada y al lado del mar, piénsalo sería algo diferente y es de tu propiedad una finca de unos 10000 mts cuadrados a orilla del mar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Los «sangre sucia» y La voz Que Nadie Oye**

Durante los días siguientes, Harry pasó bastante tiempo esquivando a Gilderoy Lockhart cada vez que lo veía acercarse por un corredor. Hedwig seguía enfadada con Harry a causa del desastroso viaje en coche, y la varita de Ron, que todavía no funcionaba correctamente, se superó a sí misma el viernes por la mañana al escaparse de la mano de Ron en la clase de Encantamientos y dispararse contra el profesor Flitwick, que era viejo y bajito, y golpearle directamente entre los ojos, produciéndole un gran divieso verde y doloroso en el lugar del impacto. Así que, entre unas cosas y otras, Harry se alegró muchísimo cuando llegó el fin de semana, porque Ron, Hermione y él habían planeado hacer una visita a Hagrid el sábado por la mañana. Pero el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y Fénix, Oliver Wood, despertó a Harry con un zarandeo varias horas antes de lo que él habría deseado.

¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry aturdido. — ¡Entrenamiento de quidditch! — Respondió Wood—. ¡Vamos! Harry miró por la ventana, entornando los ojos. Una neblina flotaba en el cielo de color rojizo y dorado. Una vez despierto, se preguntó cómo había podido dormir con semejante alboroto de pájaros. —Oliver —observó Harry con voz ronca—, si todavía está amaneciendo... —Exacto —respondió Wood. Era un muchacho alto y fornido de sexto curso y, en aquel momento, tenía los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. Forma parte de nuestro nuevo programa de entrenamiento. Venga, coge tu escoba y andando —dijo Wood con decisión—. Ningún equipo ha empezado a entrenar todavía. Este año vamos a ser los primeros en empezar... Bostezando y un poco tembloroso, Harry saltó de la cama e intentó buscar su túnica de quidditch. — ¡Así me gusta! — Dijo Wood—. Nos veremos en el campo dentro de quince minutos. Encima de la túnica roja del equipo de Gryffindor se puso la capa para no pasar frío, garabateó a Ron una nota en la que le explicaba adónde había ido y bajó a la sala común por la escalera de caracol, con la Nimbus 2.000 sobre el hombro. Al llegar a las fénix por el que se salía, oyó tras él unos pasos. Tengo entrenamiento de quidditch. Y salió por el orificio. — ¡Eh, espérame! ¡Nunca he visto jugar al quidditch! Colín. ¿Es verdad que hay cuatro bolas? ¿Y qué dos van por ahí volando, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de sus escobas? —Si —contestó Harry de mala gana, resignado a explicarle las complicadas reglas del juego del quidditch—. Se llaman bludgers. Hay dos bateadores en cada equipo, con bates para golpear las bludgers y alejarlas de sus compañeros. Los bateadores de Fénix-Gryffindor son Fred y George Weasley. — ¿Y para qué sirven las otras pelotas? —preguntó Colín, dando un tropiezo porque iba mirando a Harry. —Bueno, la quaffle, que es una pelota grande y roja, es con la que se marcan los goles. Tres cazadores de cada equipo se pasan la quaffle de uno a otro e intentan introducirla por los postes que están en el extremo del campo, tres postes largos con aros al final. — ¿Y la cuarta bola? —Es la snitch —dijo Harry—, es dorada, muy pequeña, rápida y difícil de atrapar. Ésa es la misión de los buscadores, porque el juego del quidditch no finaliza hasta que se atrapa la snitch. Y el equipo cuyo buscador la haya atrapado gana ciento cincuenta puntos. —Y tú eres el buscador de Fénix-Gryffindor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Colín emocionado. —Sí —dijo Harry, mientras dejaban el castillo y pisaban el césped empapado de rocío—. También está el guardián, el que guarda los postes. Prácticamente, en eso consiste el quidditch. Pero Colín no descansó un momento y fue haciendo preguntas durante todo el camino ladera abajo, hasta que llegaron al campo de quidditch, y Harry pudo deshacerse de él al entrar en los vestuarios. Y Sin que Colín se diera cuenta le lanzo un hechizo a la cámara y le descompuso el obturador; Colín le gritó en voz alta: — ¡Voy a pillar un buen sitio, Harry! —Y se fue corriendo a las gradas. El resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en los vestuarios. El único que parecía realmente despierto era Wood. Fred y George Weasley estaban sentados, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo sin peinar, junto a Alicia Spinnet, de cuarto curso, que parecía que se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en la pared. Sus compañeras cazadoras, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, sentadas una junto a otra, bostezaban enfrente de ellos. —Por fin, Harry, ¿por qué te has entretenido? —preguntó Wood enérgicamente—. Veamos, quiero deciros unas palabras antes de que saltemos al campo, porque me he pasado el verano diseñando un programa de entrenamiento completamente nuevo, que estoy seguro de que nos hará mejorar. Wood sostenía un plano de un campo de quidditch, lleno de líneas, flechas y cruces en diferentes colores. Sacó la varita mágica, dio con ella un golpe en la tabla y las flechas comenzaron a moverse como orugas. En el momento en que Wood se lanzó a soltar el discurso sobre sus nuevas tácticas, a Fred Weasley se le cayó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alicia Spinnet y empezó a roncar. Le llevó casi veinte minutos a Wood explicar los esquemas de la primera tabla, pero a continuación hubo otra, y después una tercera. Harry se adormecía mientras el capitán seguía hablando y hablando. —Bueno —dijo Wood al final, sacando a Harry de sus fantasías sobre los deliciosos manjares que podría estar desayunando en ese mismo instante en el castillo—. ¿Ha quedado claro? ¿Alguna pregunta? —Yo tengo una pregunta, Oliver —dijo George, que acababa de despertar dando un respingo—. ¿Por qué no nos contaste todo esto ayer cuando estábamos despiertos? A Wood no le hizo gracia. —Escuchadme todos —les dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido—, tendríamos que haber ganado la copa de quidditch el año pasado. Éramos el mejor equipo con diferencia.

Pero, por desgracia, y debido a circunstancias que escaparon a nuestro control... Harry se removió en el asiento, con un sentimiento de culpa. Durante el partido final del año anterior, había permanecido inconsciente en la enfermería, con la consecuencia de que Fénix-Gryffindor había contado con un jugador menos y había sufrido su peor derrota de los últimos trescientos años. Wood tardó un momento en recuperar el dominio. Era evidente que la última derrota todavía lo atormentaba. —De forma que este año entrenaremos más que nunca... ¡Venga, salid y poned en práctica las nuevas teorías! —gritó Wood, cogiendo su escoba y saliendo el primero de los vestuarios. Con las piernas entumecidas y bostezando, le siguió el equipo. Habían permanecido tanto tiempo en los vestuarios, que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, aunque sobre el estadio quedaban restos de niebla. Cuando Harry saltó al terreno de juego, vio a Ron y Hermione en las gradas. — ¿Aún no habéis terminado? —preguntó Ron, perplejo. —Aún no hemos empezado —respondió Harry, mirando con envidia las tostadas con mermelada que Ron y Hermione se habían traído del Gran Comedor—. Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias. Montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood. Era maravilloso regresar al campo de quidditch. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George. — ¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad. Harry miró a las gradas. Colín estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, con la cámara levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío. — ¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí! —chilló. — ¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Fred. —Ni idea —mintió Harry, acelerando para alejarse lo más posible de Colín. — ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Wood frunciendo el entrecejo y volando hacia ellos. ¿Por qué saca fotos aquél? No me gusta. Podría ser un espía de Slytherin que intentara averiguar en qué consiste nuestro programa de entrenamiento. —Es de Fénix —dijo rápidamente Harry. —Y los de Slytherin no necesitan espías, Oliver —observó George. — ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Wood con irritación. —Porque están aquí en persona —dijo George, señalando hacia un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas verdes que se dirigían al campo, con las escobas en la mano. — ¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Wood indignado—. ¡He reservado el campo para hoy! ¡Veremos qué pasa! Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron. —Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya podéis largaros! Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó: —Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood. Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado. No había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin, que formaban una piña frente a los de Fénix-Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood. — ¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! — Wood, escupiendo la rabia—. ¡Lo he reservado! — ¡Ah! — Flint—, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. «Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.» — ¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? —preguntó Wood, preocupado—. ¿Quién es? Detrás de seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un séptimo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada: era Draco Malfoy. — ¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado. —Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy —dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aún más—. Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin. Los siete presentaron sus escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían «Nimbus 2.001» brillaron ante las narices de los de Fénix-Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana. —Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado —dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya—. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas Barredora 5—, mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra. Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Fénix-Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir. Malfoy sonreía con tantas ganas que tenía los ojos casi cerrados. —Mirad —dijo Flint—. Invaden el campo. Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba. — ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — Preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no jugáis? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí? Miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley —dijo Malfoy, con petulancia—. Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo. Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante. —Son buenas, ¿eh? — Dijo Malfoy con sorna—. Pero quizás el equipo de Fénix-Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas. El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.

Pero en el equipo de Fénix-Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso —observó Hermione agudamente—. Todos entraron por su valía. Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante. —Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, **asquerosa sangre sucia** —espetó él.

Harry comprendió enseguida que lo que había dicho Malfoy era algo realmente grave, porque sus palabras provocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa. Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Malfoy para evitar que Fred y George saltaran sobre él. Alicia gritó « ¡Cómo te atreves! », y Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su varita mágica, amenazó « ¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy! », y sacando la varita por debajo del brazo de Flint, la dirigió al rostro de Malfoy Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped. — ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Hermione.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo. El equipo de Slytherin se partía de risa. Flint se desternillaba, apoyado en su escoba nueva. Malfoy, a cuatro patas, golpeaba el suelo con el puño.

Los de Fénix-Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo. —Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca —dijo Harry - Draco te recomiendo le digas a tu padre que realice lo que te dije he niño presumido y se dio la vuelta; diciéndole a Hermione vamos, quien asintió valerosamente, y entre los dos cogieron a Ron por los brazos. —

¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está enfermo? Pero podrás curarlo, ¿no? —Entre él y Hermione sacaron a Ron del estadio y se dirigieron al bosque a través de la explanada. —Ya casi llegamos, Ron —dijo Hermione, cuando vieron a lo lejos la cabaña del guardián—. Dentro de un minuto estarás bien. Ya falta poco. Les separaban siete metros de la casa de Hagrid cuando se abrió la puerta. Pero no fue Hagrid el que salió por ella, sino Gilderoy Lockhart, que aquel día llevaba una túnica de color malva muy claro. Se les acercó con paso decidido. —Rápido, aquí detrás —dijo Harry, escondiendo a Ron detrás de un arbusto que había allí.

Hermione los siguió, de mala gana. — ¡Es muy sencillo si sabes hacerlo! — Decía Lockhart a Hagrid en voz alta—. ¡Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy! Te dejaré un ejemplar de mi libro. Pero me sorprende que no tengas ya uno. Te firmaré un ejemplar esta noche y te lo enviaré. ¡Bueno, adiós! —Y se fue hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas. Harry esperó a que Lockhart se perdiera de vista y luego sacó a Ron del arbusto y lo llevó hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Hagrid. Llamaron a toda prisa.

Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor, pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba. —Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendríais a verme... Entrad, entrad. Creía que sería el profesor Lockhart que volvía. Harry y Hermione introdujeron a Ron en la cabaña, donde había una gran cama en un rincón y una chimenea encendida en el otro extremo. Hagrid no pareció preocuparse mucho por el problema de las babosas de Ron, cuyos detalles explicó Harry apresuradamente mientras lo sentaban en una silla. —Es preferible que salgan a que entren —dijo ufano, poniéndole delante una palangana grande de cobre—. Vomítalas todas, Ron. —No creo que se pueda hacer nada salvo esperar a que la cosa acabe — dijo Hermione apurada, contemplando a Ron inclinado sobre la palangana—.

Es un hechizo difícil de realizar aun en condiciones óptimas, pero con la varita rota... Hagrid estaba ocupado preparando un té. Fang, su perro jabalinero, llenaba a Harry de babas. — ¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, rascándole las orejas a Fang. —Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo —gruñó Hagrid, quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera—. Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una banshee a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera. Era muy raro que Hagrid criticara a un profesor de Hogwarts, y Harry lo miró sorprendido. Hermione, sin embargo, dijo en voz algo más alta de lo normal: —Creo que sois injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y... —Era el único para el puesto —repuso Hagrid, ofreciéndoles un plato de caramelos de café con leche, mientras Ron tosía ruidosamente sobre la palangana—. Y quiero decir el único. Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. Ningún profesor ha durado mucho. Decidme — preguntó Hagrid, mirando a Ron—, ¿a quién intentaba hechizar?

Malfoy le llamó algo a Hermione —respondió Harry—. Tiene que haber sido algo muy fuerte, porque todos se pusieron furiosos. —Fue muy fuerte —dijo Ron con voz ronca, incorporándose sobre la mesa, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso—. Malfoy la llamó **«sangre sucia»**. Ron se apartó cuando volvió a salirle una nueva tanda de babosas. Hagrid parecía indignado. — ¡No! —bramó volviéndose a Hermione. —Sí —dijo ella—. Pero yo no sé qué significa. Claro que podría decir que fue muy grosero... —Es lo más insultante que se le podría ocurrir —dijo Ron, volviendo a incorporarse—. Sangre sucia es un nombre realmente repugnante con el que llaman a los hijos de muggles, ya sabes, de padres que no son magos. Hay algunos magos, como la familia de Malfoy, que creen que son mejores que nadie porque tienen lo que ellos llaman sangre limpia.

—Soltó un leve eructo, y una babosa solitaria le cayó en la palma de la mano. La arrojó a la palangana y prosiguió—. Desde luego, el resto de nosotros sabe que eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Mira a Neville Longbottom... es de sangre limpia y apenas es capaz de sujetar el caldero correctamente. —Y no han inventado un conjuro que nuestra Hermione no sea capaz de realizar —dijo Hagrid con orgullo, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera colorada. —Es un insulto muy desagradable de oír —dijo Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano—. Es como decir «sangre podrida» o «sangre vulgar». Son idiotas. Además, la mayor parte de los magos de hoy día tienen sangre mezclada. Si no nos hubiéramos casado con muggles, nos habríamos extinguido. A Ron le dieron arcadas y volvió a inclinarse sobre la palangana. —Bueno, no te culpo por intentar hacerle un hechizo, Ron —dijo Hagrid con una voz fuerte que ahogaba los golpes de las babosas al caer en la palangana—. Pero quizás haya sido una suerte que tu varita mágica fallara. Si hubieras conseguido hechizarle, Lucius Malfoy se habría presentado en la escuela. Así no tendrás ese problema.

Harry quiso decir que el problema no habría sido peor que estar echando babosas por la boca, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el caramelo de café con leche se le había pegado a los dientes y no podía separarlos. —Harry —dijo Hagrid de repente, como acometido por un pensamiento repentino—, Luego le dije que no había leído nunca ninguno de sus libros, y se marchó. ¿Un caramelo de café con leche, Ron? —añadió, cuando Ron volvió a incorporarse. —No, gracias —dijo Ron con debilidad—. Es mejor no correr riesgos. —Venid a ver lo que he estado cultivando —dijo Hagrid cuando Harry y Hermione apuraron su té. En la pequeña huerta situada detrás de la casa de Hagrid había una docena de las calabazas más grandes que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Más bien parecían grandes rocas. —Van bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, contento—. Son para la fiesta de Halloween. Deberán haber crecido lo bastante para ese día. — ¿Qué les has echado? —preguntó Harry. Hagrid miró hacia atrás para comprobar que estaban solos. —Bueno, les he echado... ya sabes... un poco de ayuda. Harry vio el paraguas rosa estampado de Hagrid apoyado contra la pared trasera de la cabaña. Ya antes, Harry había sospechado que aquel paraguas no era lo que parecía; de hecho, tenía la impresión de que la vieja varita mágica del colegio estaba oculta dentro. Según las normas, Hagrid no podía hacer magia, porque lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts en el tercer curso, pero Harry no sabía por qué.

Cualquier mención del asunto bastaba para que Hagrid carraspeara sonoramente y sufriera de pronto una misteriosa sordera que le duraba hasta que se cambiaba de tema. — ¿Un hechizo fertilizante, tal vez? — Preguntó Hermione, entre la desaprobación y el regocijo—. Bueno, has hecho un buen trabajo. —Eso es lo que dijo tu hermana pequeña —observó Hagrid, dirigiéndose a Ron—. Ayer la encontré. —Hagrid miró a Harry de soslayo y vio que le temblaba la barbilla—. Dijo que estaba contemplando el campo, pero me da la impresión de que esperaba encontrarse a alguien más en mi casa. —Guiñó un ojo a Harry—. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que ella no rechazaría una foto... — ¡Cállate! —dijo Harry. A Ron le dio la risa y llenó la tierra de babosas. — ¡Cuidado! —gritó Hagrid, apartando a Ron de sus queridas calabazas. Ya casi era la hora de comer, y como Harry sólo había tomado un caramelo de café con leche en todo el día, tenía prisa por regresar al colegio para la comida. Se despidieron de Hagrid y regresaron al castillo, con Ron hipando de vez en cuando, pero vomitando sólo un par de babosas pequeñas. Apenas habían puesto un pie en el fresco vestíbulo cuando oyeron una voz. —Conque estáis aquí, Potter y Weasley. —La profesora Mcgonagall caminaba hacia ellos con gesto severo—. Cumpliréis vuestro castigo esta noche. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesora? —preguntó Ron, asustado, reprimiendo un eructo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **El cumpleaños de muerte**

Llegó octubre y un frío húmedo se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo. La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. Su poción Pepper up tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas. Como Ginny Weasley tenía mal aspecto, Percy le insistió hasta que la probó. El vapor que le salía de debajo del pelo producía la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo. Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos. El entusiasmo de Oliver Wood, sin embargo, no se enfrió, y por este motivo Harry, a última hora de una tormentosa tarde de sábado, cuando faltaban pocos días para Halloween, se encontraba volviendo a la torre de Fénix, calado hasta los huesos y salpicado de barro. Aunque no hubiera habido ni lluvia ni viento, aquella sesión de entrenamiento tampoco habría sido agradable. Fred y George, que espiaban al equipo de Slytherin, habían comprobado por sí mismos la velocidad de las nuevas Nimbus 2.001. Dijeron que lo único que podían describir del juego del equipo de Slytherin era que los jugadores cruzaban el aire como centellas y no se les veía de tan rápido como volaban.

Harry caminaba por el corredor desierto con los pies mojados, cuando se encontró a alguien que parecía tan preocupado como él. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana, murmurando para sí: «No cumplo con las características... Un centímetro... Si eso...» —Hola, Nick —dijo Harry. —Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Harry podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior. —Parecéis preocupado, joven Potter —dijo Nick, plegando una carta transparente mientras hablaba, y metiéndosela bajo el jubón. —Igual que usted —dijo Harry. — ¡Bah! —Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante gesto con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia... No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto «no cumplo con las características». —A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro—. Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.

Desde luego —dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón. —Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo. Sin embargo... —Nick Casi Decapitado abrió la carta y leyó indignado: Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos, Sir Patrick Delaney - Podmore Indignado, Nick Casi Decapitado volvió a guardar la carta. — ¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, Harry! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore. Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces y dijo después, en un tono más tranquilo: —Bueno, ¿y a vos qué os pasa? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? —No —dijo Harry—. A menos que sepa dónde puedo conseguir siete escobas Nimbus 2.001 gratuitas para nuestro partido contra Sly... El resto de la frase de Harry no se pudo oír porque la ahogó un maullido estridente que llegó de algún lugar cercano a sus tobillos. Bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces. Era la Señora Norris, la gata gris y esquelética que el conserje, Argus Filch, utilizaba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes. —Será mejor que os vayáis, Harry —dijo Nick apresuradamente—. Filch no está de buen humor. Tiene gripe y unos de tercero, por accidente, pusieron perdido de cerebro de rana el techo de la mazmorra 5; se ha pasado la mañana limpiando, y si os ve manchando el suelo de barro... —Bien —dijo Harry, alejándose de la mirada acusadora de la Señora Norris.

Pero no se dio la prisa necesaria. Argus Filch penetró repentinamente por un tapiz que había a la derecha de Harry, llamado por la misteriosa conexión que parecía tener con su repugnante gata, a buscar como un loco y sin descanso a cualquier infractor de las normas. Llevaba al cuello una gruesa bufanda de tela escocesa, y su nariz estaba de un color rojo que no era el habitual. — ¡Suciedad! —gritó, con la mandíbula temblando y los ojos salidos de las órbitas, al tiempo que señalaba el charco de agua sucia que había goteado de la túnica de quidditch de Harry—. ¡Suciedad y mugre por todas partes! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡Sígueme, Potter! Así que Harry hizo un gesto de despedida a Nick Casi Decapitado y siguió a Filch escaleras abajo, duplicando el número de huellas de barro. Harry no había entrado nunca en la conserjería de Filch. Era un lugar que evitaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo, y en la cual persistía un vago olor a pescado frito. En las paredes había archivadores de madera. Por las etiquetas, Harry imaginó que contenían detalles de cada uno de los alumnos que Filch había castigado en alguna ocasión. Fred y George Weasley tenían para ellos solos un cajón entero. Detrás de la mesa de Filch, en la pared, colgaba una colección de cadenas y esposas relucientes. Todos sabían que él siempre pedía a Dumbledore que le dejara colgar del techo por los tobillos a los alumnos.

Filch cogió una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa y empezó a revolver por allí buscando pergamino. —Cuánta porquería —se quejaba, furioso—: mocos secos de lagarto silbador gigante..., cerebros de rana..., intestinos de ratón... Estoy harto... Hay que dar un escarmiento... ¿Dónde está el formulario? Ajá... Encontró un pergamino en el cajón de la mesa y lo extendió ante sí, y a continuación mojó en el tintero su larga pluma negra. —Nombre: Harry Potter. Delito: ... — ¡Sólo fue un poco de barro! —dijo Harry. —Sólo es un poco de barro para ti, muchacho, ¡pero para mí es una hora extra fregando! —gritó Filch. Una gota temblaba en la punta de su protuberante nariz—. Delito: ensuciar el castillo. Castigo propuesto: ... Secándose la nariz, Filch miró con desagrado a Harry, entornando los ojos. El muchacho aguardaba su sentencia conteniendo la respiración. Pero cuando Filch bajó la pluma, se oyó un golpe tremendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite. — ¡PEEVES! — Bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un acceso de ira—. ¡Esta vez te voy a pillar, esta vez te pillo! Y, olvidándose de Harry, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la Señora Norris galopando a su lado. Peeves era el poltergeist del colegio, burlón y volador, que sólo vivía para causar problemas y embrollos. A Harry, Peeves no le gustaba en absoluto, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido. Era de esperar que lo que Peeves hubiera hecho (y, a juzgar por el ruido, esta vez debía de haberse cargado algo realmente grande) sería suficiente para que Filch se olvidase de Harry. Pensando que tendría que aguardar a que Filch regresara, Harry se sentó en una silla apolillada que había junto a la mesa. Aparte del formulario a medio rellenar, sólo había otra cosa en la mesa: un sobre grande, rojo y brillante con unas palabras escritas con tinta plateada. Tras echar a la puerta una fugaz mirada para comprobar que Filch no volvía en aquel momento, Harry cogió el sobre y leyó: «EMBRUJORRÁPID» Curso de magia por correspondencia para principiantes Intrigado, Harry abrió el sobre y sacó el fajo de pergaminos que contenía. En la primera página, la misma escritura color de plata con florituras decía: ¿Se siente perdido en el mundo de la magia moderna? ¿Busca usted excusas para no llevar a cabo sencillos conjuros? ¿Ha provocado alguna vez la hilaridad de sus amistades por su torpeza con la varita mágica? ¡Aquí tiene la solución! «Embrujorrápid» es un curso completamente nuevo, infalible, de rápidos resultados y fácil de estudiar. ¡Cientos de brujas y magos se han beneficiado ya del método «Embrujorrápid»! La señora Z. Nettles, de Topsham, nos ha escrito lo siguiente: « ¡Me había olvidado de todos los conjuros, y mi familia se reía de mis pociones! ¡Ahora, gracias al curso "Embrujorrápid", soy el centro de atención en las reuniones, y mis amigos me ruegan que les dé la receta de mi Solución Chispeante! » El brujo D.J Prod, de Didsbury escribe «Mi mujer decía que mis encantamientos eran una chapuza, pero después de seguir durante un mes su fabuloso curso Embrujorrápid, ¡la he convertido en una vaca!, Gracias Embrujorrápid,» Extrañado, Harry hojeó el resto del contenido del sobre. ¿Para qué demonios quería Filch un curso de Embrujorrápid? ¿Quería esto decir que no era un mago de verdad? Harry leía «Lección primera: Cómo sostener la varita. Consejos útiles», cuando un ruido de pasos arrastrados le indicó que Filch regresaba.

Metiendo los pergaminos en el sobre, lo volvió a dejar en la mesa y en aquel preciso momento se abrió la puerta. Filch parecía triunfante. — ¡Ese armario evanescente era muy valioso! — Decía con satisfacción a la Señora Norris—. Esta vez Peeves es nuestro, querida. Sus ojos tropezaron con Harry y luego se dirigieron como una bala al sobre de Embrujorrápid que, como Harry comprendió demasiado tarde, estaba a medio metro de distancia de donde se encontraba antes. La cara pálida de Filch se puso de un rojo subido. Harry se preparó para acometer un maremoto de furia. Filch se acercó a la mesa cojeando, cogió el sobre y lo metió en un cajón. — ¿Has... lo has leído? —farfulló. —No —se apresuró a mentir. Filch se retorcía las manos nudosas. —Si has leído mi correspondencia privada..., bueno, no es mía..., es para un amigo..., es que claro..., bueno pues... Harry lo miraba alarmado; nunca había visto a Filch tan alterado. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y en una de sus hinchadas mejillas había aparecido un tic que la bufanda de tejido escocés no lograba ocultar. —Muy bien, vete... y no digas una palabra... No es que..., sin embargo, si no lo has leído... Vete, tengo que escribir el informe sobre Peeves... Vete... Asombrado de su buena suerte, Harry salió de la conserjería a toda prisa, subió por el corredor y volvió a las escaleras. Salir de la conserjería de Filch sin haber recibido ningún castigo era seguramente un récord. — ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Funcionó? Nick Casi Decapitado salió de un aula deslizándose. Tras él, Harry podía ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura. —Convencí a Peeves para que lo estrellara justo encima de la conserjería de Filch —dijo Nick emocionado—; pensé que eso le podría distraer. — ¿Ha sido usted? — Dijo Harry, agradecido—. Claro que funcionó, ni siquiera me van a castigar. ¡Gracias, Nick! Se fueron andando juntos por el corredor. Nick Casi Decapitado, según notó Harry, sostenía aún la carta con la negativa de sir Patrick. —Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarle en el asunto del club —dijo Harry. Nick Casi Decapitado se detuvo sobre sus huellas, y Harry pasó a través de él. Lamentó haberlo hecho; fue como pasar por debajo de una ducha de agua fría. —Pero hay algo que podríais hacer por mí —dijo Nick emocionado—. Harry, ¿sería mucho pedir...? No, no vais a querer... — ¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry. —Bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi muerte —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, irguiéndose y poniendo aspecto de importancia. — ¡Ah! —exclamó Harry, no muy seguro de si tenía que alegrarse o entristecerse—. ¡Bueno!

Voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias. Vendrán amigos míos de todas partes del país. Para mí sería un gran honor que vos pudierais asistir. Naturalmente, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger también están invitados. Pero me imagino que preferiréis ir a la fiesta del colegio. —Miró a Harry con inquietud. —No —dijo Harry enseguida—, iré... — ¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Harry Potter en mi cumpleaños de muerte! Y… —dudó, emocionado—. ¿Tal vez podríais mencionarle a sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que os resulto? —Por supuesto —contestó Harry. Nick Casi Decapitado le dirigió una sonrisa. • • • — ¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —dijo Hermione entusiasmada, cuando Harry se hubo cambiado de ropa y reunido con ella y Ron en la sala común—. Estoy segura de que hay muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta. ¡Será fascinante! — ¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muerto? — Dijo Ron, que iba por la mitad de sus deberes de Pociones y estaba de mal humor—. Me suena a aburrimiento mortal. La lluvia seguía azotando las ventanas, que se veían oscuras, aunque dentro todo parecía brillante y alegre. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba las mullidas butacas en que los estudiantes se sentaban a leer, a hablar, a hacer los deberes o, en el caso de Fred y George Weasley, a intentar averiguar qué es lo que sucede si se le da de comer a una salamandra una bengala del doctor Filibuster. Fred había «rescatado» aquel lagarto de color naranja, espíritu del fuego, de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora ardía lentamente sobre una mesa, rodeado de un corro de curiosos.

Harry estaba a punto de comentar a Ron y Hermione el caso de Filch y el curso Embrujorrápid, cuando de pronto la salamandra pasó por el aire zumbando, arrojando chispas y produciendo estallidos mientras daba vueltas por la sala. La imagen de Hermione riñendo a Fred y George hasta enronquecer, la espectacular exhibición de chispas de color naranja que salían de la boca de la salamandra, y su caída en el fuego, con acompañamiento de explosiones, hicieron que Harry olvidara por completo a Filch y el curso Embrujorrápid. Cuando llegó Halloween, Harry ya estaba arrepentido de haberse comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. El resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre; las enormes calabazas de Hagrid habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro, y corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo. —Lo prometido es deuda —recordó Hermione a Harry en tono autoritario—. Y tú le prometiste ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. Así que a las siete en punto, Harry, Ron y Hermione atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras. También estaba iluminado con hileras de velas el pasadizo que conducía a la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado, aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos. La temperatura descendía a cada paso que daban. Al tiempo que se ajustaba la túnica, Harry oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra. — ¿A esto le llaman música? —se quejó Ron. Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a Nick Casi Decapitado ante una puerta con colgaduras negras. —Queridos amigos —dijo con profunda tristeza—, bienvenidos, bienvenidos... Os agradezco que hayáis venido... Hizo una floritura con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior. Lo que vieron les pareció increíble. La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. La mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche. Al respirar les salía humo de la boca; aquello era como estar en un frigorífico. — ¿Damos una vuelta? —propuso Harry, con la intención de calentarse los pies. —Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie —advirtió Ron, algo nervioso, mientras empezaban a bordear la sala de baile.

Pasaron por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del Fraile Gordo, un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente. Harry no se sorprendió de que los demás fantasmas evitaran al Barón Sanguinario, un fantasma de Slytherin, adusto, de mirada impertinente y que exhibía manchas de sangre plateadas. —Oh, no —dijo Hermione, parándose de repente—. Volvamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle la Llorona. — ¿Con quién? —le preguntó Harry, retrocediendo rápidamente. —Ronda siempre los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso —dijo Hermione. — ¿Los lavabos? —Sí. No los hemos podido utilizar en todo el curso porque siempre le dan tales llantinas que lo deja todo inundado. De todas maneras, nunca entro en ellos si puedo evitarlo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar. — ¡Mira, comida! —dijo Ron. Al otro lado de la mazmorra había una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo negro. Se acercaron con entusiasmo, pero ante la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, horrorizados. El olor era muy desagradable. En unas preciosas fuentes de plata había unos pescados grandes y podridos; los pasteles, completamente quemados, se amontonaban en las bandejas; había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que parecían de alquitrán y que componían las palabras: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492. Harry contempló, asombrado, que un fantasma corpulento se acercaba y, avanzando en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de la comida, atravesaba la mesa con la boca abierta para ensartar por ella un salmón hediondo. — ¿Le encuentras el sabor de esa manera? —le preguntó Harry. —Casi —contestó con tristeza el fantasma, y se alejó sin rumbo. —Supongo que lo habrán dejado pudrirse para que tenga más sabor —dijo Hermione con aire de entendida, tapándose la nariz e inclinándose para ver más de cerca el pastel de vísceras podrido. —Vámonos, me dan náuseas —dijo Ron. Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando un hombrecito surgió de repente de debajo de la mesa y se detuvo frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire. —Hola, Peeves —dijo Harry, con precaución. A diferencia de los fantasmas que había alrededor, Peeves el poltergeist no era ni gris ni transparente. Llevaba sombrero de fiesta de color naranja brillante, pajarita giratoria y exhibía una gran sonrisa en su cara ancha y malvada. — ¿Picáis? —invitó amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuenco de cacahuetes recubiertos de moho. —No, gracias —dijo Hermione. —Os he oído hablar de la pobre Myrtle —dijo Peeves, moviendo los ojos—. No has sido muy amable con la pobre Myrtle. —Tomó aliento y gritó—: ¡EH! ¡MYRTLE! —No, Peeves, no le digas lo que he dicho, le afectará mucho —susurró Hermione, desesperada—. No quise decir eso, no me importa que ella... Eh, hola, Myrtle. Hasta ellos se había deslizado el fantasma de una chica rechoncha. Tenía la cara más triste que Harry hubiera visto nunca, medio oculta por un pelo lacio y basto y unas gruesas gafas de concha. — ¿Qué? —preguntó enfurruñada. — ¿Cómo estás, Myrtle? —dijo Hermione, fingiendo un tono animado—. Me alegro de verte fuera de los lavabos. Myrtle sollozó. —Ahora mismo la señorita Granger estaba hablando de ti —dijo Peeves a Myrtle al oído, maliciosamente. —Sólo comentábamos..., comentábamos... lo guapa que estás esta noche —dijo Hermione, mirando a Peeves. Myrtle dirigió a Hermione una mirada recelosa. —Te estás burlando de mí —dijo, y unas lágrimas plateadas asomaron inmediatamente a sus ojos pequeños, detrás de las gafas. —No, lo digo en serio... ¿Verdad que estaba comentando lo guapa que está Myrtle esta noche? —dijo Hermione, dándoles fuertemente a Harry y Ron con los codos en las costillas. —Sí, sí. —Claro. —No me mintáis —dijo Myrtle entre sollozos, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, mientras Peeves, que estaba encima de su hombro, se reía entre dientes—. ¿Creéis que no sé cómo me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste! —Se te ha olvidado «la granos» —dijo Peeves al oído. Myrtle la Llorona estalló en sollozos angustiados y salió de la mazmorra corriendo. Peeves corrió detrás de ella, tirándole cacahuetes mohosos y gritándole: « ¡La granos! ¡La granos!» — ¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con tristeza. Nick Casi Decapitado iba hacia ellos entre la multitud. — ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? — ¡Sí! —mintieron. —Ha venido bastante gente —dijo con orgullo Nick Casi Decapitado—. Mi Desconsolada Viuda ha venido de Kent. Bueno, ya es casi la hora de mi discurso, así que voy a avisar a la orquesta. La orquesta, sin embargo, dejó de tocar en aquel mismo instante.

Se había oído un cuerno de caza y todos los que estaban en la mazmorra quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa. —Ya estamos —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con cierta amargura. A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetraron una docena de caballos fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza. Los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza; Harry también empezó a aplaudir, pero se detuvo al ver la cara fúnebre de Nick. Los caballos galoparon hasta el centro de la sala de baile y se detuvieron encabritándose; un fantasma grande que iba delante, y que llevaba bajo el brazo su cabeza barbada y soplaba el cuerno, descabalgó de un brinco, levantó la cabeza en el aire para poder mirar por encima de la multitud, con lo que todos se rieron, y se acercó con paso decidido a Nick Casi Decapitado, ajustándose la cabeza en el cuello. — ¡Nick! —dijo con voz ronca—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza? Rompió en una sonora carcajada y dio a Nick Casi Decapitado unas palmadas en el hombro. —Bienvenido, Patrick —dijo Nick con frialdad. — ¡Vivos! —dijo sir Patrick, al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Dio un salto tremendo pero fingido de sorpresa y la cabeza volvió a caérsele. La gente se rio otra vez. —Muy divertido —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con voz apagada. — ¡No os preocupéis por Nick! — Gritó desde el suelo la cabeza de sir Patrick—. ¡Aunque se enfade, no le dejaremos entrar en el club! Pero quiero decir..., mirad el amigo... —Creo —dijo Harry a toda prisa, en respuesta a una mirada elocuente de Nick— que Nick es terrorífico y esto..., mmm... — ¡Ja! — Gritó la cabeza de sir Patrick—, apuesto a que Nick te pidió que dijeras eso. — ¡Si me conceden su atención, ha llegado el momento de mi discurso! — dijo en voz alta Nick Casi Decapitado, caminando hacia el estrado con paso decidido y colocándose bajo un foco de luz de un azul glacial. »Mis difuntos y afligidos señores y señoras, es para mí una gran tristeza... Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Sir Patrick y el resto del Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza acababan de comenzar un juego de Cabeza Hockey y la gente se agolpaba para mirar. Nick Casi Decapitado trató en vano de recuperar la atención, pero desistió cuando la cabeza de sir Patrick le pasó al lado entre vítores.

Harry sentía mucho frío, y no digamos hambre. —No aguanto más —dijo Ron, con los dientes castañeteando, cuando la orquesta volvió a tocar y los fantasmas volvieron al baile. —Vámonos —dijo Harry. Fueron hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza a todo el que los miraba, y un minuto más tarde subían a toda prisa por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras. Quizás aún quede pudín —dijo Ron con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS**

Y entonces Harry lo oyó. —... **Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar... Fue la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído en el despacho de Lockhart**. Trastabilló al detenerse, y tuvo que sujetarse al muro de piedra. Escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo, al tiempo que miraba con los ojos entornados a ambos lados del pasadizo pobremente iluminado. —Harry, ¿qué...? —Es de nuevo esa voz... Callad un momento... —... **deseado... durante tanto tiempo**... — ¡Escuchad! —dijo Harry, y Ron y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole. **—... matar... Es la hora de matar...** La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba. Al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía irse hacia arriba? ¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra? — ¡Por aquí! —gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran Comedor. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso. Ron y Hermione lo seguían. —Harry, ¿qué estamos...? — ¡Chssst! Harry aguzó el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, — **oyó de nuevo la voz:... huelo sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE! El corazón le dio un vuelco.** **¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó** , y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de Ron y Hermione, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos. Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, y Ron y Hermione lo seguían jadeando. No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto. —Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara. Yo no oí nada... Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor. — ¡Mirad! Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura. **LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.** — ¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz. Al acercarse más, Harry casi resbala por un gran charco de agua que había en el suelo. Ron y Hermione lo sostuvieron, y juntos se acercaron despacio a la inscripción, con los ojos fijos en la sombra negra que se veía debajo. Los tres comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás. La Señora Norris, la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos. Durante unos segundos, no se movieron. Luego dijo Ron: —Vámonos de aquí. —No deberíamos intentar... —comenzó a decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras. —Hacedme caso —dijo Ron—; mejor que no nos encuentren aquí. Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar.

De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados. La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo. Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio: — ¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis Los sangre sucia! Era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil. La inscripción en el muro — ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa? Atraído sin duda por el grito de Malfoy, Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones. Vio a la Señora Norris y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara. — ¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la Señora Norris? —chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se fijó en Harry—. ¡Tú! —chilló—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...! — ¡Argus! Había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores.

En unos segundos, pasó por delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione y sacó a la Señora Norris de la argolla. —Ven conmigo, Argus —dijo a Filch—. Vosotros también, Potter, Weasley y Granger. Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado. —Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él. —Gracias, Gilderoy —respondió Dumbledore. La silenciosa multitud se apartó para dejarles paso. Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dumbledore a paso rápido; lo mismo hicieron la profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Snape. Cuando entraron en el oscuro despacho de Lockhart, hubo gran revuelo en las paredes; Harry se dio cuenta de que algunas de las fotos de Lockhart se escondían de la vista, porque llevaban los rulos puestos. El Lockhart de carne y hueso encendió las velas de su mesa y se apartó. Dumbledore dejó a la Señora Norris sobre la pulida superficie y se puso a examinarla. Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron tensas miradas y, echando una ojeada a los demás, se sentaron fuera de la zona iluminada por las velas. Dumbledore acercó la punta de su nariz larga y ganchuda a una distancia de apenas dos centímetros de la piel de la Señora Norris. Examinó el cuerpo de cerca con sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus largos dedos. La profesora Mcgonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como él, con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba muy cerca detrás de ellos, con una expresión peculiar, como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír. Y Lockhart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias. —Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte..., quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contra hechizo que la habría salvado. Los sollozos sin lágrimas, convulsivos, de Filch acompañaban los comentarios de Lockhart. El conserje se desplomó en una silla junto a la mesa, con la cara entre las manos, incapaz de dirigir la vista a la Señora Norris. Pese a lo mucho que detestaba a Filch, Harry no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, aunque no tanta como la que sentía por sí mismo. Si Dumbledore creía a Filch, lo expulsarían sin ninguna duda. Dumbledore murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible. Golpeó a la Señora Norris con su varita, pero no sucedió nada; parecía como si acabara de ser disecada. —... Recuerdo que sucedió algo muy parecido en Uagadugú —dijo Lockhart—, una serie de ataques. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Pude proveer al poblado de varios amuletos que acabaron con el peligro inmediatamente. Todas las fotografías de Lockhart que había en las paredes movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo confirmando lo que éste decía. A una se le había olvidado quitarse la redecilla del pelo. Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó. —No está muerta, Argus —dijo con cautela. Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona. — ¿Que no está muerta? — Preguntó Filch entre sollozos, mirando por entre los dedos a la Señora Norris—. ¿Y por qué está rígida? —La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore. —Ah, ya me parecía a mí... —dijo Lockhart. —Pero no podría decir como... — ¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas. — Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Es magia negra muy avanzada. — ¡Lo hizo él! —saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enrojeció—. ¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! Él encontró... en la conserjería... Sabe que soy, que soy un... —Filch hacía unos gestos horribles—. ¡Sabe que soy un squib! —concluyó. — ¡No he tocado a la Señora Norris! — Dijo Harry con voz potente, sintiéndose incómodo al notar que todos lo miraban, incluyendo los Lockhart que había en las paredes—. Y ni siquiera sé lo que es un squib. — ¡Mentira! — Gruñó Filch—. ¡Él vio la carta de Embrujorrápid! —Si se me permite hablar, señor director —dijo Snape desde la penumbra, y Harry se le paso el susto, porque estaba seguro de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera perjudicarle—, Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno —dijo, aunque con una leve expresión, como si lo pusiera en duda—; sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas: ¿por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso superior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween? Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a dar a la vez una explicación sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. —... había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí. —Pero ¿por qué no os unisteis a la fiesta después? —preguntó Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban a la luz de las velas—. ¿Por qué subisteis al corredor? Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry. —Porque..., porque... —dijo Harry, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa; algo le decía que parecería muy rebuscado si explicaba que lo había conducido hasta allí una voz que no salía de ningún sitio y que nadie sino él había podido oír—, porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama —dijo. — ¿Sin cenar? —preguntó Snape. No sabía que los fantasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos. —No teníamos hambre —dijo Ron con voz potente, usted ha visto esa comida y le quedan ganas de comer algo, aunque las tripas le rugieron en aquel preciso instante. La sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó más. —Tengo la impresión, señor director, de que Potter no está siendo completamente sincero —dijo—. Algo no permite que veamos podría ser una buena idea una sesión de legeremancia hasta que se avenga a contarnos toda la verdad. Albus contesto y tu Severus le has contado a todos todo lo que tienes en tu vida o hay cosas que solo guardas para ti cada uno tiene derecho a decir lo que quiere decir, Personalmente. —Francamente, Severus —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall bruscamente—, no veo razón para que el muchacho se le someta a esa sección de la que tú hablas. Este gato no ha sido golpeado en la cabeza con el palo de una escoba. No tenemos ninguna prueba de que Potter haya hecho algo malo.

Dumbledore miraba a Harry de forma inquisitiva. Ante los vivos ojos azul claro del director, Harry se sentía como si le examinaran por rayos X. —Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus —dijo con firmeza. Igual que Filch parecía furioso... — ¡Han petrificado a mi gata! —gritó. Tenía los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables! —Podremos curarla, Argus —dijo Dumbledore armándose de paciencia—. La señora Sprout ha conseguido mandrágoras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que revivir a la Señora Norris. —La haré yo —acometió Lockhart—. Creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido. —Disculpe —dijo Snape con frialdad—, pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo. Hubo un silencio incómodo. —Podéis iros —dijo Dumbledore a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Se fueron deprisa pero sin correr. Cuando estuvieron un piso más arriba del despacho de Lockhart, entraron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Harry miró las caras ensombrecidas de sus amigos. — ¿Creéis que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí? —No —dijo Ron sin dudar—. Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos. Había algo en la voz de Ron que hizo que Harry le preguntase: —Tú me crees, ¿verdad? —Por supuesto —contestó Ron rápidamente—. Pero... tienes que admitir que parece raro... —Sí, ya sé que parece raro —admitió Harry—. Todo el asunto es muy raro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito en el muro? «La cámara ha sido abierta.» ¿Qué querrá decir? —El caso es que me suena un poco —dijo Ron despacio—. Creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una cámara secreta en Hogwarts...; a lo mejor fue Bill. — ¿Y qué demonios es un squib? —preguntó Harry. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron ahogó una risita. —Bueno, no es que sea divertido realmente... pero tal como es Filch... — dijo—. Un squib es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Todo lo contrario a los magos hijos de familia muggle, sólo que los squibs son casos muy raros. Si Filch está tratando de aprender magia mediante un curso de Embrujorrápid, seguro que es un squib. Eso explica muchas cosas, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes. —Ron sonrió con satisfacción—. Es un amargado. De algún lugar llegó el sonido de un reloj. —Es medianoche —señaló Harry—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes de que Mcgonagall nos encuentre nos acuse de algo más. Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la Señora Norris. Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen. Harry le había visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower, pero no había servido de nada: las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día. Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escenario del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos enrojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imaginarias como «respirar demasiado fuerte» o «estar contento». Ginny Weasley parecía muy afectada por el destino de la Señora Norris. Según Ron, era una gran amante de los gatos.

—Pero si no conocías a la Señora Norris —le dijo Ron para animarla—. La verdad es que estamos mucho mejor sin ella. —A Ginny le tembló el labio—. Cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts. Atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente. Sólo espero que le dé tiempo a petrificar a Filch antes de que lo expulsen. Esto es broma... —añadió apresuradamente, al ver que Ginny se ponía blanca. Aquel acto vandálico también había afectado a Hermione. Ya era habitual en ella pasar mucho tiempo leyendo, pero ahora prácticamente no hacía otra cosa. Cuando le preguntaban qué buscaba, no obtenían respuesta, y tuvieron que esperar al miércoles siguiente para enterarse. Harry se había tenido que quedar después de la clase de Pociones, porque Snape le había pedido que se quedara que sus tutores querían verlo, Harry no más vuelto a ver al Elfo, no madre pero oyó una voz en el interior de la pared la que habla de matar, Harry dile a Hermione que investigue tu sabes que ella te sacara de esa duda.

Tras comer apresuradamente, subió para encontrarse con Ron en la biblioteca, donde vio a Justin Finch-Fletchley, el chico de la casa de Hufflepuff con el que coincidían en Herbologia, que se le acercaba. Harry acababa de abrir la boca para decir «hola» cuando Justin lo vio, cambió de repente de rumbo y se marchó deprisa en sentido opuesto. Harry encontró a Ron al fondo de la biblioteca, midiendo sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns les había mandado un trabajo de un metro de largo sobre «La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa». —No puede ser, todavía me quedan veinte centímetros... —dijo furioso Ron soltando el pergamino, que recuperó su forma de rollo— y Hermione ha llegado al metro y medio con su letra diminuta. — ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Harry, cogiendo la cinta métrica y desenrollando su trabajo. —En algún lado por allá —respondió Ron, señalando hacia las estanterías—. Buscando otro libro. Creo que quiere leerse la biblioteca entera antes de Navidad. Harry le contó a Ron que Justin Finch-Fletchley lo había esquivado y se había alejado de él a toda prisa. —No sé por qué te preocupa, si siempre has pensado que era un poco idiota —dijo Ron, escribiendo con la letra más grande que podía—. Todas esas tonterías sobre lo maravilloso que es Lockhart... Hermione surgió de entre las estanterías. Parecía disgustada pero dispuesta a hablarles por fin. —No queda ni uno de los ejemplares que había en el colegio; se han llevado la Historia de Hogwarts —dijo, sentándose junto a Harry y Ron—. Y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas. Lamento haberme dejado en casa mi ejemplar, pero con todos los libros de Lockhart, no me cabía en el baúl. — ¿Para qué lo quieres? —le preguntó Harry. —Para lo mismo que el resto de la gente —contestó Hermione—: para leer la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos. — ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry al instante. —Eso quisiera yo saber. Pero no lo recuerdo —contestó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio—. Y no consigo encontrar la historia en ningún otro lado. —Hermione, déjame leer tu trabajo —le pidió Ron desesperado, mirando el reloj. —No, no quiero —dijo Hermione, repentinamente severa—. Has tenido diez días para acabarlo. —Sólo me faltan seis centímetros, venga. Sonó la campana. Ron y Hermione se encaminaron al aula de Historia de la Magia, discutiendo. Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida de todas. El profesor Binns, que la impartía, era el único profesor fantasma que tenían, y lo más emocionante que sucedía en sus clases era su entrada en el aula, a través de la pizarra. Viejo y consumido, mucha gente decía de él que no se había dado cuenta de que se había muerto. Simplemente, un día se había levantado para ir a dar clase, y se había dejado el cuerpo en una butaca, delante de la chimenea de la sala de profesores. Desde entonces, había seguido la misma rutina sin la más leve variación. Aquel día fue igual de aburrido. El profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un sonsonete monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entrado en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fecha, y volver a adormecerse. Llevaba una media hora hablando cuando ocurrió algo insólito: Hermione alzó la mano. El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido. — ¿Señorita...? —Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Hermione con voz clara. Deán Thomas, que había permanecido boquiabierto, mirando por la ventana, salió de su trance dando un respingo. Lavender Brown levantó la cabeza y a Neville le resbaló el codo de la mesa. El profesor Binns parpadeó. —Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia —dijo con su voz seca, jadeante—. Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. —Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió—: En septiembre de aquel año, un subcomité de hechiceros sardos... Balbució y se detuvo. De nuevo, en el aire, se agitaba la mano de Hermione. — ¿Señorita Grant? —Disculpe, señor, ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real? El profesor Binns la miraba con tal estupor, que Harry adivinó que ningún estudiante lo había interrumpido nunca, ni estando vivo ni estando muerto. —Veamos —dijo lentamente el profesor Binns—, sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. —Miró a Hermione como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un estudiante—. Sin embargo, la leyenda por la que usted me pregunta es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda... La clase entera estaba ahora pendiente de las palabras del profesor Binns; éste miró a sus alumnos y vio que todas las caras estaban vueltas hacia él. Harry se sentía completamente desconcertado al ver unas muestras de interés tan inusitadas.

—Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución. Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó: —Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía a la altura. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio. El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas. —Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores. »Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el hablante de parcel podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no estén a la altura de la magia. Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara. El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto. —Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió—. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados pero ninguno de habla de parcel no ha habido otro. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos. Hermione volvió a levantar la mano. —Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir «el horror que contiene» la cámara? —Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el hablante de Parcel —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada. La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas. —Pero ya les digo que no existe —añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes—. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo. —Pero, profesor —comentó Seamus Finnigan—, si sólo el auténtico hablante de parcel puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no? —Tonterías, O'Flaherty —repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado—, si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado... —Pero, profesor —intervino Parvati Patil—, probablemente haya que emplear magia negra para abrirla... —El hecho de que un mago no utilice la magia negra no quiere decir que no pueda emplearla, señorita Parvati —le interrumpió el profesor Binns—. Insisto, si los predecesores de Dumbledore... —Pero tal vez sea preciso estar relacionado con Slytherin, y por eso Dumbledore no podría... —apuntó Deán Thomas, pero el profesor Binns ya estaba harto. —Ya basta —dijo bruscamente—. ¡Es un mito! ¡No existe! ¡No hay el menor indicio de que Slytherin construyera semejante cuarto trastero! Me arrepiento de haberles relatado una leyenda tan absurda. Ahora volvamos, por favor, a la historia, a los hechos evidentes, creíbles y comprobables. Y en cinco minutos, la clase se sumergió de nuevo en su sopor habitual. • • • —Ya sabía que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo chiflado y retorcido —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione, mientras se abrían camino por los abarrotados corredores al término de las clases, para dejar las bolsas en la habitación antes de ir a cenar—. Pero lo que no sabía es que hubiera sido él quien empezó todo este asunto de la limpieza de sangre. No me quedaría en su casa aunque me pagaran. Sinceramente, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera querido mandarme a Slytherin, yo me habría vuelto derecho a casa en el tren. Hermione asintió entusiasmada con la cabeza, pero Harry no dijo hey por eso lo logro oír yo hablo parcel y todos las lenguas de los animales y plantas. Tenía el corazón encogido de la angustia. Harry no había dicho nunca a Ron y Hermione que el Sombrero Seleccionador había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de enviarlo a Slytherin. Recordaba, como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, la vocecita que le había hablado al oído cuando, un año antes, se había puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador. Podrías ser muy grande, ¿sabes?, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Pero Harry, que ya conocía la reputación de la casa de Slytherin por los brujos de magia negra que salían de ella, había pensado desesperadamente « ¡Slytherin no! », y el sombrero había terminado diciendo: Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡Fénix! Mientras caminaban empujados por la multitud, pasó Colín Creevey. — ¡Eh, Harry! — ¡Hola, Colín! —dijo Harry sin darse cuenta. —Harry, Harry..., en mi clase un chaval ha estado diciendo que tú eres... Pero Colín era demasiado pequeño para luchar contra la marea de gente que lo llevaba hacia el Gran Comedor. Le oyeron chillar: — ¡Hasta luego, Harry! —Y desapareció. — ¿Qué es lo que dice sobre ti un chaval de su clase? —preguntó Hermione. —Que soy el heredero de Slytherin, supongo —dijo Harry, y el corazón se le encogió un poco más al recordar cómo lo había rehuido Justin Finch Fletchley a la hora de la comida. —La gente aquí es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa —dijo Ron, con disgusto. La masa de alumnos se aclaró, y consiguieron subir sin dificultad al siguiente rellano. — ¿Crees que realmente hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —preguntó Ron a Hermione. —No lo sé —respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Dumbledore no fue capaz de curar a la Señora Norris, y eso me hace sospechar que quienquiera que la atacase no debía de ser..., bueno..., humano. Al doblar la esquina se encontraron en un extremo del mismo corredor en que había tenido lugar la agresión. Se detuvieron y miraron. El lugar estaba tal como lo habían encontrado aquella noche, salvo que ningún gato tieso colgaba de la argolla en que se fijaba la antorcha, y que había una silla apoyada contra la pared del mensaje: «La cámara ha sido abierta.» —Aquí es donde Filch ha estado haciendo guardia —dijo Ron. Se miraron unos a otros. El corredor se encontraba desierto. —No hay nada malo en echar un vistazo —dijo Harry, dejando la bolsa en el suelo y poniéndose a gatear en busca de alguna pista. — ¡Esto está chamuscado! —dijo—. ¡Aquí... y aquí! — ¡Ven y mira esto! — Dijo Hermione—. Es extraño. Harry se levantó y se acercó a la ventana más próxima a la inscripción de la pared. Hermione señalaba al cristal superior, por donde una veintena de arañas estaban escabulléndose, según parecía tratando de penetrar por una pequeña grieta en el cristal. Un hilo largo y plateado colgaba como una soga, y daba la impresión de que las arañas lo habían utilizado para salir apresuradamente. — ¿Habíais visto alguna vez que las arañas se comportaran así? — preguntó Hermione, perpleja. —Yo no —dijo Harry—. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Ron? Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo. Ron había retrocedido y parecía estar luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo. — ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry. —No... No me gustan... las arañas —dijo Ron, nervioso. —No lo sabía —dijo Hermione, mirando sorprendida a Ron—. Has usado arañas muchas veces en la clase de Pociones... —Si están muertas no me importa —explicó Ron, quien tenía la precaución de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la ventana—. No soporto la manera en que se mueven. Hermione soltó una risita tonta. —No tiene nada de divertido —dijo Ron impetuosamente—.

Si quieres saberlo, cuando yo tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi... mi osito de peluche en una araña grande y asquerosa porque yo le había roto su escoba de juguete. A ti tampoco te harían gracia si estando con tu osito, le hubieran salido de repente muchas patas y... Dejó de hablar, estremecido. Era evidente que Hermione seguía aguantándose la risa. Pensando que sería mejor cambiar de tema, Harry dijo: — ¿Recordáis toda aquella agua en el suelo? ¿De dónde vendría? Alguien ha pasado la fregona. —Estaba por aquí —dijo Ron, recobrándose y caminando unos pasos más allá de la silla de Filch para indicárselo—, a la altura de esta puerta. Asió el pomo metálico de la puerta, pero retiró la mano inmediatamente, como si se hubiera quemado. — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Harry —No puedo entrar ahí —dijo Ron bruscamente—, es un aseo de chicas. —Pero Ron, si no habrá nadie dentro —dijo Hermione, poniéndose derecha y acercándose—; aquí es donde está Myrtle la Llorona. Venga, echemos un vistazo. Y sin hacer caso del letrero de «No funciona», Hermione abrió la puerta. Era el cuarto de baño más triste y deprimente en que Harry había puesto nunca los pies. Debajo de un espejo grande, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavabos de piedra en muy mal estado. El suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que daban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se consumían en sus palmatorias. Las puertas de los retretes estaban rayadas y rotas, y una colgaba fuera de los goznes. Hermione les pidió silencio con un dedo en los labios y se fue hasta el último retrete. Cuando llegó, dijo: —Hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal? Harry y Ron se acercaron a ver. Myrtle la Llorona estaba sobre la cisterna del retrete, reventándose un grano de la barbilla. —Esto es un aseo de chicas —dijo, mirando con recelo a Harry y Ron—. Y ellos no son Chicas. —No —confirmé Hermione—. Sólo quería enseñarles lo... lo bien que se está aquí. Con la mano, indicó vagamente el espejo viejo y sucio, y el suelo húmedo. —Pregúntale si vio algo —dijo Harry a Hermione, sin pronunciar, para que le leyera en los labios. — ¿Qué murmuras? —le preguntó Myrtle, mirándole. —Nada —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Queríamos preguntar... — ¡Me gustaría que la gente dejara de hablar a mis espaldas! — Dijo Myrtle, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas—. Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabéis?, aunque esté muerta. —Myrtle, nadie quiere molestarte —dijo Hermione—. Harry sólo... — ¡Nadie quiere molestarme! ¡Ésta sí que es buena! — Gimió Myrtle—. ¡Mi vida en este lugar no fue más que miseria, y ahora la gente viene aquí a amargarme la muerte! —Queríamos preguntarte si habías visto últimamente algo raro —dijo Hermione dándose prisa—. Porque la noche de Halloween agredieron a un gato justo al otro lado de tu puerta. — ¿Viste a alguien por aquí aquella noche? —le preguntó Harry. —No me fijé —dijo Myrtle con afectación—. Me dolió tanto lo que dijo Peeves, que vine aquí e intenté suicidarme. Luego, claro, recordé que estoy..., que estoy... —Muerta ya —dijo Ron, con la intención de ayudar. Myrtle sollozó trágicamente, se elevó en el aire, se volvió y se sumergió de cabeza en la taza del retrete, salpicándoles, y desapareció de la vista; a juzgar por la procedencia de sus sollozos ahogados, debía de estar en algún lugar del sifón. Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Hermione, que ya estaba harta, se encogió de hombros, y les dijo: —Tratándose de Myrtle, esto es casi estar alegre. Bueno, vámonos... Harry acababa de cerrar la puerta a los sollozos gorjeantes de Myrtle, cuando una potente voz les hizo dar un respingo a los tres. — ¡RON! Percy Weasley, con su resplandeciente insignia de prefecto, se había detenido al final de las escaleras, con una expresión de susto en la cara. — ¡Esos son los aseos de las chicas! —gritó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sólo echaba un vistazo —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Buscando pistas, ya sabes... Percy parecía a punto de estallar. A Harry le recordó mucho a la señora Weasley. —Marchaos... fuera... de aquí... —dijo, caminando hacia ellos con paso firme y agitando los brazos para echarlos—. ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que podría parecer, volver a este lugar mientras todos están cenando? — ¿Por qué no podemos estar aquí? — Repuso Ron acaloradamente, parándose de pronto y enfrentándose a Percy—. ¡Escucha, nosotros no le hemos tocado un pelo a ese gato! —Eso es lo que dije a Ginny —dijo Percy con contundencia—, pero ella todavía cree que te van a expulsar. No la he visto nunca tan afectada, llorando amargamente. Podrías pensar un poco en ella, y además, todos los de primero están Asustados. —A ti no te preocupa Ginny —replicó Ron, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas—, a ti sólo te preocupa que yo eche a perder tus posibilidades de ser Representante del Colegio. — ¡Cinco puntos menos para Fénix! —Dijo Percy secamente, llevándose una mano a su insignia de prefecto—. ¡Y espero que esto te enseñe la lección! ¡Se acabó el hacer de detective, o de lo contrario escribiré a mamá! Y se marchó con el paso firme y la nuca tan colorada como las orejas de Ron. • • • Hey Percy por eso estas en Gryffindor y no con nosotros eres un petulante engreído y antes de que pudiese decir algo ellos se fueron.

Aquella noche, en la sala común, Harry, Ron y Hermione escogieron los asientos más alejados. Ron estaba todavía de muy mal humor y seguía emborronando sus deberes de Encantamientos. Cuando, sin darse cuenta, cogió su varita mágica para quitar las manchas, el pergamino empezó a arder. Casi echando tanto humo como sus deberes, Ron cerró de golpe El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2). Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione lo imitó. —Pero ¿quién podría ser? —dijo con voz tranquila, como si continuara una conversación que hubieran estado manteniendo—. ¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los squibs y los de familia muggle? —Pensemos —dijo Harry con simulado desconcierto—. ¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de familia muggle son escoria? Miró a Hermione. Hermione miró hacia atrás, poco convencida. —Si te refieres a Malfoy... — ¡Naturalmente! — Dijo Ron—. Ya lo oísteis: « ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia! » Venga, no hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él... — ¿Malfoy, el hablante de parcel como Slytherin? —dijo escépticamente Hermione. —Fíjate en su familia —dijo Harry, cerrando también sus libros—. Todos han pertenecido a Slytherin, él siempre alardea de ello. Podrían perfectamente ser descendientes del mismo Slytherin. Su padre es un verdadero malvado. — ¡Podrían haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la Cámara de los Secretos! —Dijo Ron—. Pasándosela de padres a hijos... —Bueno —dijo cautamente Hermione—, supongo que puede ser. —Pero ¿cómo podríamos demostrarlo? —preguntó Harry; en tono de misterio. —Habría una manera —dijo Hermione hablando despacio, bajando aún más la voz y echando una fugaz mirada el resto del salón—. Por supuesto, sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peligroso. Calculo que quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta normas del colegio. —Sí, dentro de un mes más o menos, te parece que podrías empezar a explicárnoslo, háznoslo saber, ¿vale? —dijo Ron, airado. —De acuerdo —repuso fríamente Hermione—. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y hacerle a Malfoy algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros. —Pero eso es imposible —dijo Harry, mientras Ron se reía. —No, no lo es —repuso Hermione—. Lo único que nos haría falta es una poción multijugos. — ¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron. —Snape la mencionó en clase hace unas semanas. — ¿Piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en la clase de Pociones que escuchar a Snape? —dijo Ron. —Esa poción lo transforma a uno en otra persona. ¡Pensado en ello! Nos podríamos convertir en tres estudiantes de Slytherin. Nadie nos reconocería. Y seguramente Malfoy nos diría algo. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo esté alardeando de ello en la sala común de Slytherin. —Esto del multijugos me parece un poco peligroso —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre convertidos en tres de Slytherin? —El efecto se pasa después de un rato —dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese inconveniente—, pero lo realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Snape dijo que se encontraba en un libro llamado Moste Potente Potions que se encuentra en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Solamente había una manera de conseguir un libro de la Sección Prohibida: con el permiso por escrito de un profesor. —Será fácil dijo Harry yo tengo uno en mi baúl para hacer alguna de las pociones. —Tendría que subir por él y te lo presto...

La «bludger» loca Después del desastroso episodio de los duendecillos de Cornualles, el profesor Lockhart no había vuelto a llevar a clase seres vivos. Por el contrario, se dedicaba a leer a los alumnos pasajes de sus libros, y en ocasiones representaba alguno de los momentos más emocionantes de su biografía. Habitualmente sacaba a Harry para que lo ayudara en aquellas reconstrucciones; hasta el momento, Harry había tenido que representar los papeles de un ingenuo pueblerino transilvano al que Lockhart había curado de una maldición que le hacía tartamudear, un yeti con resfriado y un vampiro que, cuando Lockhart acabó con él, no pudo volver a comer otra cosa que lechuga. En la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sacó de nuevo a Harry, esta vez para representar a un hombre lobo. Si no hubiera tenido una razón muy importante para no enfadar a Lockhart, se habría negado. —Aúlla fuerte, Harry (eso es...), y en aquel momento, creedme, yo salté (así) tirándolo contra el suelo (así) con una mano, y logré inmovilizarle. Con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta y, reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo Homorphus; él emitió un gemido lastimero (venga, Harry..., más fuerte..., bien) y la piel desapareció..., los colmillos encogieron y... se convirtió en hombre. Sencillo y efectivo. Otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amenaza mensual de los hombres lobo. Sonó el timbre y Lockhart se puso en pie. —Deberes: componer un poema sobre mi victoria contra el hombre lobo Wagga Wagga. ¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de El encantador! Los alumnos empezaron a salir. Harry volvió al fondo de la clase, donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione. — ¿Listos? —preguntó Harry. Mañana se juega el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, ¿verdad? Fénix-Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿no? He oído que eres un jugador fundamental. Yo también fui buscador. Me pidieron que entrara en la selección nacional, pero preferí dedicar mi vida a la erradicación de las Fuerzas Oscuras. De todas maneras, si necesitaras unas cuantas clases particulares de entrenamiento, no dudes en decírmelo. Siempre me satisface dejar algo de mi experiencia a jugadores menos dotados... Harry hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta y luego salió del aula a toda prisa, detrás de Ron y Hermione. —Porque es un completo imbécil —dijo Ron—. Pero ¿a quién le importa?

Él no es un completo imbécil —chillé Hermione, mientras iban hacia la biblioteca a paso ligero. —Ya, porque ha dicho que eres la mejor estudiante del curso... Harry subió a su pieza y bajo con un libro forrado con pastas de madera y letras de plata se lo dio a Hermione se lo metió en la bolsa con mucho cuidado, e intentó no caminar demasiado rápido ni parecer demasiado culpable. Cinco minutos después, se encontraban de nuevo refugiados en los aseos fuera de servicio de Myrtle la Llorona. Hermione había rechazado las objeciones de Ron argumentando que aquél sería el último lugar en el que entraría nadie en su sano juicio, así que allí tenían garantizada la intimidad. Myrtle la Llorona lloraba estruendosamente en su retrete, pero ellos no Les prestaban atención, y ella a ellos tampoco. Hermione abrió con cuidado el Moste Potente Potions, y los tres se encorvaron sobre las páginas llenas. De un vistazo quedó patente por qué pertenecía a la Sección Obscura. Algunas de las pociones tenían efectos demasiado horribles incluso para imaginarlos, y había ilustraciones monstruosas, como la de un hombre que parecía vuelto de dentro hacia fuera y una bruja con varios pares de brazos que le salían de la cabeza. — ¡Aquí está! —dijo Hermione emocionada, al dar con la página que llevaba por título La poción multijugos. Estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas. Harry imploró que la apariencia de dolor intenso que había en los rostros de aquellas personas fuera fruto de la imaginación del artista. »Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca —dijo Hermione, al mirar la receta—. Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descurainia sophia y centinodia — murmuró, pasando el dedo por la lista de los ingredientes—. Bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estudiantes, podemos conseguirlos. ¡Vaya, mirad, polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo..., piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana..., eso también será peliagudo... y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos. Harry volvió a decirles no se preocupen en un momento de doy esos ingredientes, Hermione le dijo de donde sacaste el Libro y sacaras los ingredientes, Harry sonrió y le dijo de mi baúl si pudieses subir verías cosas que en tu vida has visto, —Perdona pero yo sí puedo subir al dormitorio de los chicos ¿me invitarías? Claro ven vamos vienes Ron solo les enseñare una parte de mi baúl hay tres a las que solo yo puedo pasar y una que para mí es sagrada al doceava cuando Harry les demostró el baúl y lo abrió Hermione se quedó sorprendida jamás he visto uno tan grande y que no parece, me lo regalo uno de mis tíos bisabuelos, ella no salía de su asombro cada nivel pero de donde no quería salir era el de la biblioteca de Solarius estaba que quería sentarse a leer todos esos libros quiso hacer que Harry le prometiese que le prestaría todos pero Harry le dijo que solo lo haría cuando estuviesen en sexto grado y posteriormente había una sección dedicada solo para ella y otra para Ron, otra para Luna y una más para Neville, salieron y Harry redujo su baúl a uno de tamaño normal y bajaron.

—dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos»? Yo no me voy a beber nada que contenga las uñas de los pies de Crabbe. Hermione continuó como si no lo hubiera oído. —De momento, todavía no tenemos que preocuparnos porque esos ingredientes los echaremos al final. Sin saber qué decir, Ron se volvió a Harry, que tenía otra preocupación. — ¿No te das cuenta de cuántas cosas vamos a tener que usar, Hermione? Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras, —Bueno, si vais a acobardaros los dos, pues vale —dijo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal—. Yo no quiero saltarme las normas, ya lo sabéis, pero pienso que aterrorizar a los magos de familia muggle es mucho peor que elaborar un poco de poción. Pero si no tenéis interés en averiguar si el heredero es Malfoy, le devolveré el libro ha Harry inmediatamente.

—No creí que fuera a verte nunca intentando persuadirnos de que incumplamos las normas —dijo Ron—. Está bien, lo haremos, pero nada de uñas de los pies, ¿vale? —Pero ¿cuánto nos llevará hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, cuando Hermione, satisfecha, volvió a abrir el libro. —Bueno, como hay que coger la Descurainia sophia con luna llena, y los crisopos han de cocerse durante veintiún días..., yo diría que podríamos tenerla preparada en un mes. — ¿Un mes? —Dijo Ron—. ¡En ese tiempo, Malfoy puede atacar a la mitad de los hijos de muggles! —Hermione volvió a entornar los ojos amenazadoramente, y él añadió sin vacilar—: Pero es el mejor plan que tenemos, así que adelante a toda máquina. Sin embargo, mientras Hermione comprobaba que no había nadie a la vista para poder salir del aseo, Ron susurró a Harry: —Sería mucho más sencillo que mañana tiraras a Malfoy de la escoba. Harry se despertó pronto el sábado por la mañana y se quedó un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de quidditch. Se ponía nervioso, sobre todo al imaginar lo que diría Wood si Fénix-Gryffindor perdía, pero también al pensar que tendrían que enfrentarse a un equipo que iría montado en las escobas de carreras más veloces que había en el mercado. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de vencer a Slytherin. Después de estar tumbado media hora con las tripas revueltas, se levantó, se vistió y bajó temprano a desayunar. Allí encontró al resto del equipo de Fénix-Gryffindor, apiñado en torno a la gran mesa vacía. Todos estaban nerviosos y apenas hablaban. Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en pleno empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de quidditch. Hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta. Cuando Harry iba hacia los vestuarios, Ron y Hermione se acercaron corriendo a desearle buena suerte. Los jugadores se vistieron sus túnicas rojas de Gryffindor y Doradas de Fénix luego se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido. —Los de Slytherin tienen mejores escobas que nosotros —comenzó—, eso no se puede negar. Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas. Hemos entrenado más que ellos y hemos volado bajo todas las circunstancias climatológicas (« ¡y tanto! —murmuró George Weasley—, no me he secado del todo desde agosto »), y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que ese pequeño canalla, Malfoy, les comprara un puesto en el equipo. Con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood se volvió a Harry. —Es misión tuya, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico. Tienes que coger la snitch antes que Malfoy, o perecer en el intento, porque hoy tenemos que ganar. —Así que no te sientas presionado, Harry —le dijo Fred, guiñándole un ojo. Cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo; eran sobre todo aclamaciones de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores estaban deseosos de ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, aunque la afición de Slytherin también hizo oír sus abucheos y silbidos.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 **LA BOLA ENCANTADA**

La señora Hooch, que era la profesora de quidditch, hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran las manos, y los dos contrincantes aprovecharon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bastante más de lo necesario. —Cuando toque el silbato —dijo la señora Hooch—: tres..., dos..., uno... Animados por el bramido de la multitud que les apoyaba, los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el cielo plomizo. Harry ascendió más que ningún otro, aguzando la vista en busca de la snitch. — ¿Todo bien por ahí, cabeza rajada? —le gritó Malfoy, saliendo disparado por debajo de él para demostrarle la velocidad de su escoba. Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar. En aquel preciso instante iba hacia él una bludger negra y pesada; faltó tan poco para que le golpeara, que al pasar le despeinó. — ¡Por qué poco, Harry! —le dijo George, pasando por su lado como un relámpago, con el bate en la mano, listo para devolver la bludger contra Slytherin. Harry vio que George daba un fuerte golpe a la bludger dirigiéndola hacia Adrián Pucey, pero la bludger cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harry. Harry descendió rápidamente para evitarla, y George logró golpearla fuerte contra Malfoy. Una vez más, la bludger viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Harry. Harry aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo. Oía a la bludger silbar a su lado. ¿Qué ocurría? Las bludger nunca se enconaban de aquella manera contra un único jugador, su misión era derribar a todo el que pudieran... Fred Weasley aguardaba en el otro extremo. Harry se agachó para que Fred golpeara la bludger con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Ya está! —gritó Fred contento, pero se equivocaba: como si fuera atraída magnéticamente por Harry, la bludger volvió a perseguirlo y Harry se vio obligado a alejarse a toda velocidad. Había empezado a llover. Harry notaba las gruesas gotas en la cara, que chocaban contra los cristales de las gafas. No tuvo ni idea de lo que pasaba con los otros jugadores hasta que oyó la voz de Lee Jordán, que era el comentarista, diciendo: «Slytherin en cabeza por seis a cero.» Estaba claro que la superioridad de las escobas de Slytherin daba sus resultados, y mientras tanto, la bludger loca hacía todo lo que podía para derribar a Harry. Fred y George se acercaban tanto a él, uno a cada lado, que Harry no podía ver otra cosa que sus brazos, que se agitaban sin cesar, y le resultaba imposible buscar la snitch, y no digamos atraparla. —Alguien... está... manipulando... esta... bludger... —gruñó Fred, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas para rechazar un nuevo ataque contra Harry. —Hay que detener el juego —dijo George, intentando hacerle señas a Wood y al mismo tiempo evitar que la bludger le partiera la nariz a Harry. Wood captó el mensaje. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y Harry, Fred y George bajaron al césped, todavía tratando de evitar la bludger loca. — ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Wood, cuando el equipo de Fénix-Gryffindor se reunió, mientras la afición de Slytherin los abucheaba—. Nos están haciendo papilla. Fred, George, ¿dónde estabais cuando la bludger le impidió marcar a Angelina? —Estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Oliver, para evitar que la otra bludger matara a Harry —dijo George enfadado—. Alguien la ha manipulado..., no dejará en paz a Harry, no ha ido detrás de nadie más en todo el tiempo. Los de Slytherin deben de haberle hecho algo. —Pero las bludger han permanecido guardadas en el despacho de la señora Hooch desde nuestro último entrenamiento, y aquel día no les pasaba nada... —dijo Wood, perplejo. La señora Hooch iba hacia ellos. Detrás de ella, Harry veía al equipo de Slytherin que lo señalaban y se burlaban. —Escuchad —les dijo Harry mientras ella se acercaba—, con vosotros dos volando todo el rato a mi lado, la única posibilidad que tengo de atrapar la snitch es que se me meta por la manga. Volved a proteger al resto del equipo y dejadme que me las arregle solo con esa bludger loca. —No seas tonto —dijo Fred—, te partirá en dos. Wood tan pronto miraba a Harry como a los Weasley —Oliver, esto es una locura —dijo Alicia Spinnet enfadada—, no puedes dejar que Harry se las apañe solo con la bludger. Esto hay que investigarlo. — ¡Si paramos ahora, perderemos el partido! — Argumentó Harry—. ¡Y no vamos a perder frente a Slytherin sólo por una bludger loca! ¡Venga, Oliver, diles que dejen que me las apañe yo solo! — Esto es culpa tuya —dijo George a Wood, enfadado—. « ¡Atrapa la snitch o muere en el intento!» ¡Qué idiotez decir eso! Llegó la señora Hooch. — ¿Listos para seguir? —preguntó a Wood. Wood contempló la expresión absolutamente segura del rostro de Harry. —Bien —dijo—. Fred y George, ya lo habéis oído..., dejad que se enfrente él solo a la bludger. La lluvia volvió a arreciar. Al toque de silbato de la señora Hooch, Harry dio una patada en el suelo que lo propulsó por los aires, y enseguida oyó tras él el zumbido de la bludger. Harry ascendió más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzones. Ligeramente mareado, mantenía sin embargo los ojos completamente abiertos. La lluvia le empañaba los cristales de las gafas y se le metió en los agujeros de la nariz cuando se puso boca abajo para evitar otra violenta acometida de la bludger. Podía oír las risas de la multitud; sabía que debía de parecer idiota, pero la bludger loca pesaba mucho y no podía cambiar de dirección tan rápido como él. Inició un vuelo a lo montaña rusa por los bordes del campo, intentando vislumbrar a través de la plateada cortina de lluvia los postes de Fénix-Gryffindor, donde Adrián Pucey intentaba pasar a Wood... Un silbido en el oído indicó a Harry que la bludger había vuelto a pasarle rozando. Dio media vuelta y voló en la dirección opuesta.

¿Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter? —le gritó Malfoy, cuando Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula floritura en el aire para evitar la bludger. Harry escapó, pero la bludger lo seguía a un metro de distancia. Y en el momento en que dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de odio, vio la dorada snitch. Volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de la oreja izquierda de Malfoy... pero Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado riéndose de Harry, no la había visto. Durante un angustioso instante, Harry permaneció suspendido en el aire, sin atreverse a dirigirse hacia Malfoy a toda velocidad, para que éste no mirase hacia arriba y descubriera la snitch. ¡PLAM! Se había quedado quieto un segundo de más. La bludger lo alcanzó por fin, le golpeó en el codo, y Harry sintió que le había roto el brazo. Débil, aturdido por el punzante dolor del brazo, desmontó a medias de la escoba empapada por la lluvia, manteniendo una rodilla todavía doblada sobre ella y su brazo derecho colgando inerte. La bludger volvió para atacarle de nuevo, y esta vez se dirigía directa a su cara. Harry cambió bruscamente de dirección, con una idea fija en su mente aturdida: coger a Malfoy. Ofuscado por la lluvia y el dolor, se dirigió hacia aquella cara de expresión desdeñosa, y vio que Malfoy abría los ojos aterrorizado: pensaba que Harry lo estaba atacando. — ¿Qué...? —exclamó en un grito ahogado, apartándose del rumbo de Harry. Harry se soltó finalmente de la escoba e hizo un esfuerzo para coger algo; sintió que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la fría snitch, pero sólo se sujetaba a la escoba con las piernas, y la multitud, abajo, profirió gritos cuando Harry empezó a caer, intentando no perder el conocimiento. Con un golpe seco chocó contra el barro y salió rodando, ya sin la escoba. El brazo le colgaba en un ángulo muy extraño. Sintiéndose morir de dolor, oyó, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Miró la snitch que tenía en su mano buena. —Ajá —dijo sin fuerzas—, hemos ganado. Y se desmayó. Cuando volvió en sí, todavía estaba tendido en el campo de juego, con la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. Alguien se inclinaba sobre él. Vio brillar unos dientes. — ¡Oh, no, usted no! —gimió. —No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud de Fénix-Gryffindor que se agolpaba alrededor—. Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo. — ¡No! — Dijo Harry—, me gusta como está, gracias. Intentó sentarse, pero el dolor era terrible. Vuelve a tenderte, Harry —dijo Lockhart, tranquilizador—. No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces. — ¿Por qué no me envían a la enfermería? —masculló Harry. —Así debería hacerse, profesor —dijo Wood, lleno de barro y sin poder evitar sonreír aunque su buscador estuviera herido—. Fabulosa jugada, Harry, realmente espectacular, la mejor que hayas hecho nunca, yo diría. Por entre la selva de piernas que le rodeaba, Harry vio a Fred y George Weasley forcejeando para meter la bludger loca en una caja. Todavía se resistía. —Apartaos —dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde jade. —No... ¡No! —dijo Harry débilmente, pero Lockhart estaba revoleando su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry Harry notó una sensación extraña y desagradable que se le extendía desde el hombro hasta las yemas de los dedos. Sentía como si el brazo se le desinflara, pero no se atrevía a mirar qué sucedía. Había cerrado los ojos y vuelto la cara hacia el otro lado, pero vio confirmarse sus más oscuros temores cuando la gente que había alrededor ahogó un grito y El brazo ya no le dolía... pero tampoco le daba la sensación de que fuera un brazo. — ¡Ah! —Dijo Lockhart—. Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocurre esto. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa. Así que, Harry, ahora debes ir a la enfermería. Ah, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿pueden ayudarle? La señora Pomfrey podrá..., esto..., arreglarlo un poco. Al ponerse en pie, Harry se sintió extrañamente asimétrico. Armándose de valor, miró hacia su lado derecho. Lo que vio casi le hace volver a desmayarse. Por el extremo de la manga de la túnica asomaba lo que parecía un grueso guante de goma de color carne. Intentó mover los dedos. No le respondieron. Lockhart no le había recompuesto los huesos: se los había quitado. A la señora Pomfrey aquello no le hizo gracia. — ¡Tendríais que haber venido enseguida aquí! — Dijo hecha una furia y levantando el triste y mustio despojo de lo que, media hora antes, había sido un brazo en perfecto estado—. Puedo recomponer los huesos en un segundo..., pero hacerlos crecer de nuevo... —Pero podrá, ¿no? —dijo Harry, desesperado. —Desde luego que podré, pero será doloroso —dijo en tono grave la señora Pomfrey, dando un pijama a Harry—. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche. Hermione aguardó al otro lado de la cortina que rodeaba la cama de Harry mientras Ron lo ayudaba a vestirse. Les llevó un buen rato embutir en la manga el brazo sin huesos, que parecía de goma. — ¿Te atreves ahora a defender a Lockhart, Hermione? — Le dijo Ron a través de la cortina mientras hacía pasar los dedos inanimados de Harry por el puño de la manga—. Si Harry hubiera querido que lo deshuesaran, lo habría pedido. —Cualquiera puede cometer un error —dijo Hermione—. Y ya no duele, ¿verdad, Harry? —No —respondió Harry—, ni duele ni sirve para nada. —Al echarse en la cama, el brazo se balanceó sin gobierno. Hermione y la señora Pomfrey cruzaron la cortina. La señora Pomfrey llevaba una botella grande en cuya etiqueta ponía «Crecehuesos». —Vas a pasar una mala noche —dijo ella, vertiendo un líquido humeante en un vaso y entregándoselo—. Hacer que los huesos vuelvan a crecer es bastante desagradable. Lo desagradable fue tomar el crecehuesos. Al pasar, le abrasaba la boca y la garganta, haciéndole toser y resoplar. Sin dejar de criticar los deportes peligrosos y a los profesores ineptos, la señora Pomfrey se retiró, dejando que Ron y Hermione ayudaran a Harry a beber un poco de agua. — ¡Pero hemos ganado! —le dijo Ron, sonriendo tímidamente—. Todo gracias a tu jugada. ¡ Y la cara que ha puesto Malfoy... Parecía que te quería Matar! —Me gustaría saber cómo trucó la bludger —dijo Hermione intrigada. —Podemos añadir ésta a la lista de preguntas que le haremos después de tomar la poción multijugos —dijo Harry acomodándose en las almohadas—. Espero que sepa mejor que esta bazofia... — ¿Con cosas de gente de Slytherin dentro? Estás de broma —observó Ron. En aquel momento, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la enfermería. Sucios y empapados, entraron para ver a Harry los demás jugadores del equipo de Fénix-Gryffindor. —Un vuelo increíble, Harry —le dijo George—. Acabo de ver a Marcus Flint gritando a Malfoy algo parecido a que tenía la snitch encima de la cabeza y no se daba cuenta. Malfoy no parecía muy contento.

Habían llevado pasteles, dulces y botellas de zumo de calabaza; se situaron alrededor de la cama de Harry, y ya estaban preparando lo que prometía ser una fiesta estupenda, cuando se acercó la señora Pomfrey gritando: — ¡Este chico necesita descansar, tiene que recomponer treinta y tres huesos! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! Y dejaron solo a Harry, sin nadie que lo distrajera de los horribles dolores de su brazo inerte. Horas después, Harry despertó sobresaltado en una total oscuridad, dando un breve grito de dolor: sentía como si tuviera el brazo lleno de grandes astillas. Por un instante pensó que era aquello lo que le había despertado. Pero luego se dio cuenta, con horror, de que alguien, en la oscuridad, le estaba poniendo una esponja en la frente. — ¡Fuera! — Gritó, y luego, al reconocer al intruso, exclamó—: ¡Dobby! Los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis del elfo doméstico miraban desorbitados a Harry a través de la oscuridad. Una sola lágrima le bajaba por la nariz larga y afilada. —Harry Potter ha vuelto al colegio —susurró triste—. Dobby avisó y avisó a Harry Potter. ¡Ah, señor!, ¿por qué no hizo caso a Dobby? ¿Por qué no volvió a casa Harry Potter cuando perdió el tren? Harry se incorporó con gran esfuerzo y tiró al suelo la esponja de Dobby. — ¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo—. ¿Y cómo sabe que perdí el tren? —A Dobby le tembló un labio, y a Harry lo acometió una repentina sospecha—. ¡Fue usted! —dijo despacio—. ¡Usted impidió que la barrera nos dejara pasar! —Sí, señor, claro —dijo Dobby, moviendo vigorosamente la cabeza de arriba abajo y agitando las orejas—. Dobby se ocultó y vigiló a Harry y selló la verja, y Dobby tuvo que quemarse después las orejas con la plancha. — Enseñó a Harry sus orejas vendadas—. Pero a Dobby no le importó, señor, porque pensaba que Harry Potter estaba a salvo, ¡pero no se le ocurrió que Harry Potter pudiera llegar al colegio por otro medio! Se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, agitando su fea cabeza. — ¡Dobby se llevó semejante disgusto cuando se enteró de que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, que se le quemó la cena de su señor! Dobby nunca había recibido tales azotes, señor... Harry se desplomó de nuevo sobre las almohadas. —Casi consigue que nos expulsen a Ron y a mí —dijo Harry con dureza—. Lo mejor es que se vaya antes de que mis huesos vuelvan a crecer, Dobby, o podría estrangularle. Dobby sonrió levemente. —Dobby está acostumbrado a las amenazas, señor. Dobby las recibe en casa cinco veces al día. Se sonó la nariz con una esquina del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto; su aspecto Era tan patético que Harry sintió que se le pasaba el enojo, aunque no quería. — ¿Por qué lleva puesto eso, Dobby? —le preguntó con curiosidad. — ¿Esto, señor? — Preguntó Dobby, pellizcándose el almohadón—. Es un símbolo de la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señor. A Dobby sólo podrán liberarlo sus dueños un día si le dan alguna prenda. La familia tiene mucho cuidado de no pasarle a Dobby ni siquiera un calcetín, porque entonces podría dejar la casa para siempre. —Dobby se secó los ojos saltones y dijo de repente—: ¡Harry Potter debe volver a casa! Dobby creía que su bludger bastaría para hacerle... — ¿Su bludger? —dijo Harry, volviendo a enfurecerse—. ¿Qué quiere decir con «su bludger»? ¿Usted es el culpable de que esa bola intentara matarme? — ¡No, matarle no, señor, nunca! —dijo Dobby, asustado—. ¡Dobby quiere salvarle la vida a Harry Potter! ¡Mejor ser enviado de vuelta a casa, gravemente herido, que permanecer aquí, señor! ¡Dobby sólo quería ocasionar a Harry Potter el daño suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa! —Ah, ¿eso es todo? —dijo Harry irritado—. Me imagino que no querrá decirme por qué quería enviarme de vuelta a casa hecho pedazos. — ¡Ah, sí Harry Potter supiera...! — Gimió Dobby, mientras le caían más lágrimas en el viejo almohadón—. ¡Si supiera lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclavizados, la escoria del mundo mágico...! Dobby recuerda cómo era todo cuando El-que-no-debe-nombrarse estaba en la cima del poder, señor. ¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataba como a alimañas, señor! Desde luego, así es como aún tratan a Dobby, señor —admitió, secándose el rostro en el almohadón—. Pero, señor, en lo principal la vida ha mejorado para los de mi especie desde que usted derrotó al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Harry Potter sobrevivió, y cayó el poder del Señor Tenebroso, surgiendo un nuevo amanecer, señor, y Harry Potter brilló como un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscuros, señor... Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terribles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y Dobby no puede consentir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse... Dobby se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizado, y luego cogió la jarra de agua de la mesilla de Harry y se dio con ella en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo. Un segundo después reapareció trepando por la cama, bizqueando y murmurando: —Dobby malo, Dobby muy malo... — ¿Así que es cierto que hay una Cámara de los Secretos? — Murmuró Harry—. Y... ¿dice que se había abierto en anteriores ocasiones? ¡Hable, Dobby! —Sujetó la huesuda muñeca del elfo a tiempo de impedir que volviera a coger la jarra del agua—. Además, yo no soy de familia muggle. ¿Por qué va a suponer la cámara un peligro para mí? —Ah, señor, no me haga más preguntas, no pregunte más al pobre Dobby —tartamudeó el elfo. Los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad—. Se están planeando acontecimientos terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe encontrarse aquí cuando se lleven a cabo. Váyase a casa, Harry Potter. Váyase, porque no debe verse involucrado, es demasiado peligroso... — ¿Quién es, Dobby? — Le preguntó Harry, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto por la muñeca para impedirle que volviera a golpearse con la jarra del agua—. ¿Quién la ha abierto? ¿Quién la abrió la última vez? — ¡Dobby no puede hablar, señor, no puede, Dobby no debe hablar! — Chillé el elfo—. ¡Váyase a casa, Harry Potter, váyase a casa! — ¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado! — Dijo Harry con dureza—. ¡Mi mejor amiga es de familia muggle, y su vida está en peligro si es verdad que la cámara ha sido abierta! — ¡Harry Potter arriesga su propia vida por sus amigos! — Gimió Dobby, en una especie de éxtasis de tristeza—. ¡Es tan noble, tan valiente...! Pero tiene que salvarse, tiene que hacerlo, Harry Potter no puede... Dobby se quedó inmóvil de repente, y temblaron sus orejas de murciélago. Harry también lo oyó: eran pasos que se acercaban por el corredor. —

¡Dobby tiene que irse! —musitó el elfo, aterrorizado. Se oyó un fuerte ruido, y el puño de Harry se cerró en el aire. Se echó de nuevo en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras los pasos se acercaban. Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extremo de lo que parecía una estatua. La profesora Mcgonagall apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies. Entre uno y otra, dejaron la estatua sobre una cama. —Traiga a la señora Pomfrey —susurró Dumbledore, y la profesora Mcgonagall desapareció a toda prisa pasando junto a los pies de la cama de Harry. Harry estaba inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido. Oyó voces apremiantes, y la profesora Mcgonagall volvió a aparecer, seguida por la señora Pomfrey, que se estaba poniendo un jersey sobre el camisón de dormir. Harry la oyó tomar aire bruscamente. — ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua. —Otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore—. Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras. —Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall—. Suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lentamente y con cuidado, se alzó unos centímetros para poder ver la estatua que había sobre la cama. Un rayo de luna le caía sobre el rostro. Era Colín Creevey. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho. — ¿Petrificado? —susurró la señora Pomfrey. —Sí —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall—. Pero me estremezco al pensar... Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber... Los tres miraban a Colín. Dumbledore se inclinó y desprendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas de Colín. — ¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante? —le preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall con expectación. Dumbledore no respondió. Abrió la cámara. — ¡Por favor! —exclamó la señora Pomfrey. Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara. A Harry, que se encontraba tres camas más allá, le llegó el olor agrio del plástico quemado. —Derretido —dijo asombrada la señora Pomfrey—. Todo derretido... — ¿Qué significa esto, Albus? —preguntó apremiante la profesora Mcgonagall. —Significa —contestó Dumbledore— que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos. La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La profesora Mcgonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente. —Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...? —La cuestión no es quién —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colín—; la cuestión es cómo. Y a juzgar por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar de la expresión sombría de la profesora Mcgonagall, ella no lo comprendía mejor que él. Harry se comunicó con su Director diciendo Sr. El elfo Dobby vino ahora él fue quien me ataco con la bola, y me conto que esa cámara ya se ha abierto antes trae las orejas planchadas, ok Harry ahora mando a investigar a Snape. Te aviso mañana.

El club de duelo Al despertar Harry la mañana del domingo, halló el dormitorio resplandeciente con la luz del sol de invierno, y su brazo otra vez articulado, aunque muy rígido. Se sentó enseguida y miró hacia la cama de Colín, pero estaba oculto tras las largas cortinas que el propio Harry había corrido el día anterior. Al ver que se había despertado, la señora Pomfrey se acercó afanosamente con la bandeja del desayuno, y se puso a flexionarle y estirarle a Harry el brazo y los dedos. —Todo va bien —le dijo, mientras él apuraba torpemente con su mano izquierda las gachas de avena—. Cuando termines de comer, puedes irte. Harry se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo y salió precipitadamente hacia la torre de Fénix, deseoso de hablar con Ron y Hermione sobre Colín y Dobby, pero no los encontró allí. Harry dejó de buscarlos, preguntándose adónde podían haber ido y algo molesto de que no parecieran interesados en saber si él había recuperado o no sus huesos. Cuando pasó por delante de la biblioteca, Percy Weasley precisamente salía de ella, y parecía estar de mucho mejor humor que la última vez que lo habían encontrado. — ¡Ah, hola, Harry! —dijo—. Excelente jugada la de ayer, realmente excelente. Fénix- Gryffindor acaba de ponerse a la cabeza de la copa de las casas: ¡ganaste ciento cincuenta puntos! — ¿No has visto a Ron ni a Hermione? —preguntó Harry. —No, no los he visto —contestó Percy, dejando de sonreír—. Espero que Ron no esté otra vez en el aseo de las chicas... Harry forzó una sonrisa, siguió a Percy con la vista hasta que desapareció, y se fue derecho al aseo de Myrtle la Llorona. No encontraba ningún motivo para que Ron y Hermione estuvieran allí, pero después de asegurarse de que no merodeaban por el lugar Filch ni ningún prefecto, abrió la puerta y oyó sus voces provenientes de un retrete cerrado. —Soy yo —dijo, entrando en los lavabos y cerrando la puerta. Oyó un golpe metálico, luego otro como de salpicadura y un grito ahogado, y vio a Hermione mirando por el agujero de la cerradura. — ¡Harry! —dijo ella—. Vaya susto que nos has dado. Entra. ¿Cómo está tu brazo? —Bien —dijo Harry, metiéndose en el retrete. Habían puesto un caldero sobre la taza del inodoro, y un crepitar que provenía de dentro le indicó que habían prendido un fuego bajo el caldero. Prender fuegos transportables y sumergibles era la especialidad de Hermione. —Pensamos ir a verte, pero decidimos comenzar a preparar la poción multijugos —le explicó Ron, después de que Harry cerrara de nuevo la puerta del retrete. Hemos pensado que éste es el lugar más seguro para guardarla. Harry empezó a contarles lo de Colín, pero Hermione lo interrumpió. —Ya lo sabemos, oímos a la profesora Mcgonagall hablar con el profesor Flitwick esta mañana. Por eso pensamos que era mejor darnos prisa. —Cuanto antes le saquemos a Malfoy una declaración, mejor —gruñó Ron—. ¿No piensas igual? Se ve que después del partido de quidditch estaba tan sulfurado que la tomó con Colín. —Hay alguien más —dijo Harry, contemplando a Hermione, que partía manojos de centinodia y los echaba a la poción—. Dobby vino en mitad de la noche a hacerme una visita. Ron y Hermione levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos. Harry les contó todo lo que Dobby le había dicho... y lo que no le había querido decir. Ron y Hermione lo escucharon con la boca abierta.

¿La Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta antes? —le preguntó Hermione. —Es evidente —dijo Ron con voz de triunfo—. Lucius Malfoy abriría la cámara en sus tiempos de estudiante y ahora le ha explicado a su querido Draco cómo hacerlo. Está claro. Sin embargo, me gustaría que Dobby te hubiera dicho qué monstruo hay en ella. Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que nadie se lo haya encontrado merodeando por el colegio. —Quizá pueda volverse invisible —dijo Hermione, empujando unas sanguijuelas hacia el fondo del caldero—. O quizá pueda disfrazarse, hacerse pasar por una armadura o algo así. He leído algo sobre fantasmas camaleónicos... —Lees demasiado, Hermione —le dijo Ron, echando crisopos encima de las sanguijuelas. Arrugó la bolsa vacía de los crisopos y miró a Harry—. Así que fue Dobby el que no nos dejó coger el tren y el que te rompió el brazo... — Movió la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué, Harry? Si no deja de intentar salvarte la vida, te va a matar. La noticia de que habían atacado a Colín Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos. Ginny Weasley, que se sentaba junto a Colín Creevey en la clase de Encantamientos, estaba consternada, pero a Harry le parecía que Fred y George se equivocaban en la manera de animarla. Se turnaban para esconderse detrás de las estatuas, disfrazados con una piel, y asustarla cuando pasaba. Pero tuvieron que parar cuando Percy se hartó y les dijo que iba a escribir a su madre para contarle que por su culpa Ginny tenía pesadillas. Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otros chismes protectores. Neville Longbottom había comprado una gran cebolla verde, cuyo olor decían que alejaba el mal, un cristal púrpura acabado en punta y una cola podrida de tritón antes de que los demás chicos de Fénix le explicaran que él no corría peligro, porque tenía la sangre limpia y por tanto no era probable que lo atacaran. —Fueron primero por Filch —dijo Neville, con el miedo escrito en su cara redonda—, y todo el mundo sabe que yo soy casi un squib. Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora Mcgonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. Harry, Ron y Hermione firmaron en la lista; habían oído que Malfoy se quedaba, lo cual les pareció muy sospechoso. Las vacaciones serían un momento perfecto para utilizar la poción multijugos e intentar sonsacarle una confesión. Por desgracia, la poción estaba a medio acabar. Aún faltaba agregar el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana. A Harry le parecía que preferiría enfrentarse al monstruo legendario que decían de Slytherin. —Las clases de Pociones se impartían en una de las mazmorras más espaciosas. Aquella tarde de jueves, la clase se desarrollaba como siempre. Veinte calderos humeaban entre los pupitres de madera, en los que descansaban balanzas de latón y jarras con los ingredientes. Snape rondaba por entre los fuegos, haciendo comentarios envenenados sobre el trabajo de los de Fénix, mientras los de Slytherin se reían a cada crítica. Draco Malfoy, que era el alumno favorito de Snape, hacia burla con los ojos a Ron y Harry, que sabían que si le contestaban tardarían en ser castigados menos de lo que se tarda en decir «injusto». A Harry la pócima infladora le salía demasiado buena, pero en aquel momento le preocupaban otras cosas más importantes. Apenas prestó atención cuando Snape se detuvo a mirar con desprecio su poción.

La poción de Goyle estalló, rociando a toda la clase. Los alumnos chillaban cuando los alcanzaba la pócima infladora. A Malfoy le salpicó en toda la cara, y la nariz se le empezó a hinchar como un balón; Goyle andaba a ciegas tapándose los ojos con las manos, que se le pusieron del tamaño de platos soperos, mientras Snape trataba de restablecer la calma y de entender qué había sucedido. — ¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO! —Gritaba Snape—. Los que hayan sido salpicados por la poción, que vengan aquí para ser curados. Harry intentó contener la risa cuando vio a Malfoy apresurarse hacia la mesa del profesor, con la cabeza caída a causa del peso de la nariz, que había llegado a alcanzar el tamaño de un pequeño melón. Mientras la mitad de la clase se apiñaba en torno a la mesa de Snape, unos quejándose de sus brazos del tamaño de grandes garrotes, y otros sin poder hablar debido a la hinchazón de sus labios. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo tomado un trago de antídoto y las diversas hinchazones remitieron, Snape se fue hasta el caldero de Goyle. Se produjo un silencio repentino. —Si averiguo —susurró Snape—, me aseguraré de que lo expulsen. Harry puso una cara que esperaba que fuera de perplejidad. Snape lo miraba a él, y la campana que sonó al cabo de diez minutos no pudo ser mejor bienvenida. —dijo Harry los alcanzo en los baños en un segundo y se regresó al salón de pociones, pidiéndole al profesor un momento este extrañado le indico que entrase y serrase y colocase un mufiato, Harry le explico cómo había hecho explotar la poción al compañero con un confundus y que no se le había ocurrido otra forma de poder regresar a hablar con él, mire profesor sé que estuvo mal pero era la única forma que se me ocurrió, Snape le dijo y la legeremancia Harry esa me hubiese advertido, pero que querías mire el elfo estuvo en mi cama ahora que estaba en el hospital y me dijo que ya la habían abierto y como ya sabemos que es el elfo de Draco queremos interrogarlo haciéndonos pasar por sus amigos por lo que entre los tres estamos haciendo la poción de Multijugos, y de donde la sacaron y los ingredientes solo yo tengo los principales, profesor recuerde que yo se los traje y tengo más, y el libro de donde estamos copiando la poción es mío tengo el primer editado, pero si no le molesta ayudarnos a revisarlo estaría muy agradecido y ayudaríamos a muchos alumnos, Mira Harry te voy a ayudar pero estoy seguro que te equivocas Draco no es el que abrió esa cámara si existe, profesor el maestro de historia nos dijo que es alguien de la casa de usted y que debe hablar parcel, Harry te repito que Draco no es; en su familia nunca ha ávido un parlante de parcel; yo diría que en toda la escuela tu eres el único multiparlante, has de entender que esto se lo tengo que avisar al Director y a los demás de tus tutores de acuerdo, Harry asintió y le dijo la estamos haciendo a escondidas en el baño de Marty la llorona pero a mis compañeros no les he dicho que vendría a verlo, por favor no los asuste, de acuerdo Harry pero prométeme que en cuanto sepan algo nos avisaran telepáticamente no quiero otra escena como la de hace rato, vamos te acompaño.

Ya Ron y Hermione, mientras iban deprisa a los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona—. Podría jurarlo. Hermione echó al caldero los nuevos ingredientes y removió con brío. —Estará lista dentro de dos semanas —dijo contenta. —Harry y el profesor Snape entraron El solo los vio y estos se pusieron transparentes como fantasmas y sin decirles una palabra olio la poción y dijo en dos semanas estará lista los felicito tienen 50 puntos por esta elaboración ya veré como lo justifico con los de las demás casa—. Dijo Harry, mientras la poción levantaba borbotones y espuma perdón pero tenía que avisar a mis tutores sino seguro nos expulsan a los tres. Además así estamos seguros y sé que el Director nos mandara cuidar.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

 **EL CLUB DE DUELO**

Una semana más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un Grupo apiñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Seamus Finnigan y Deán Thomas les hacían señas, entusiasmados. — ¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! — Dijo Seamus—. ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días... — ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que se va a batir el monstruo de Slytherin? —preguntó Ron, pero lo cierto es que también él leía con interés el cartel. —Podría ser útil —les dijo a Harry y Hermione cuando se dirigían a cenar—. ¿Vamos? Harry y Hermione se mostraron completamente a favor, así que aquella noche, a las ocho, se dirigieron deprisa al Gran Comedor. Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente Entusiasmados. —Me pregunto quién nos enseñará —dijo Hermione, mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud—. Alguien me ha dicho que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven, quizá sea él. —Con tal de que no sea... —Harry empezó una frase que terminó en un gemido: Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, con su usual túnica negra. Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo: — ¡Venid aquí, acercaos! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oís todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consultad mis obras). »Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar.

Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis! — ¿No estaría bien que se mataran el uno al otro? —susurró Ron a Harry al oído. En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio. Harry se preguntaba por qué Lockhart continuaba sonriendo; si Snape lo hubiera mirado como miraba a Lockhart, habría huido a todo correr en la dirección opuesta. Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas. —Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar. —Yo no estaría tan seguro —susurró Harry, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes. —Una..., dos... y tres. Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó: — ¡Expelliarmus! Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo. Malfoy y algunos otros de Slytherin vitorearon. Hermione se puso de puntillas. — ¿Creéis que estará bien? —chilló por entre los dedos con que se tapaba la cara. — ¿A quién le preocupa? —dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta. — ¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto! — Dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran... Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque dijo: — ¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme... Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas. Lockhart puso a Neville con Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero Snape llegó primero hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry —Ya es hora de separar a este equipo ideal, creo —dijo con expresión desdeñosa—. Weasley, puedes emparejarte con Finnigan. Potter... Harry se acercó automáticamente a Hermione. —Me parece que no —dijo Snape, sonriendo con frialdad—. Señor Malfoy, aquí. Veamos qué puedes hacer con el famoso Potter. La señorita Granger que se ponga con Bulstrode. Malfoy se acercó pavoneándose y sonriendo. Detrás de él iba una chica de Slytherin que le recordó a Harry una foto que había visto en Vacaciones con las brujas.

Era alta y robusta, y su poderosa mandíbula sobresalía agresivamente. Hermione la saludó con una débil sonrisa que la otra no le devolvió. — ¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes —dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima— y haced una inclinación! Harry y Malfoy apenas bajaron la cabeza, mirándose fijamente. — ¡Varitas listas! — Gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y... tres. Harry apuntó la varita hacia los hombros de Malfoy, pero éste ya había empezado a la de dos. Su conjuro le hizo el mismo efecto que si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén. Harry se tambaleó pero aguantó, y sin perder tiempo, dirigió contra Malfoy su varita, diciendo: — ¡Rictusempra! Un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Malfoy en el estómago, y el chico se retorció, respirando con dificultad. — ¡He dicho sólo desarmarse! —gritó Lockhart a la combativa multitud cuando Malfoy cayó de rodillas; Harry lo había atacado con un encantamiento de cosquillas, y apenas se podía mover de la risa. Harry no volvió a atacar, porque le parecía que no era deportivo hacerle a Malfoy más encantamientos mientras estaba en el suelo, pero fue un error. Tomando aire, Malfoy apuntó la varita a las rodillas de Harry, y dijo con voz ahogada: — ¡Tarantallegra! Un segundo después, a Harry las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo. — ¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación. — ¡Finite incantatem! —gritó. Los pies de Harry dejaron de bailar, Malfoy dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista. Una niebla de humo verdoso se cernía sobre la sala. Tanto Neville como Justin estaban tendidos en el suelo, jadeando; Ron sostenía a Seamus, que estaba lívido, y le pedía disculpas por los efectos de su varita rota; pero Hermione y Millicent Bulstrode no se habían detenido: Millicent tenía a Hermione agarrada del cuello y la hacía gemir de dolor. Las varitas de las dos estaban en el suelo. Harry se acercó de un salto y apartó a Millicent. Fue difícil, porque era mucho más robusta que él. —Muchachos, muchachos... —decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos—. Levántate, Macmillan..., con cuidado, señorita Fawcett..., pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida... »Creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados —dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato—. Necesito un par de voluntarios... Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal vosotros? —Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, deslizándose como un murciélago grande y malévolo—. Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples, tendríamos que enviar a Finch-Fletchley a la enfermería en una caja de cerillas. —La cara sonrosada de Neville se puso de un rosa aún más intenso—.

¿Qué tal Malfoy y Potter? —dijo Snape con una sonrisa malvada. — ¡Excelente idea! — Expresó Lockhart, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio—. Veamos, Harry —dijo Lockhart—, cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto. Levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, y se le cayó al suelo. Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a recogerla, diciendo: — ¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa! Snape se acercó a Malfoy, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Malfoy también sonrió. Harry miró asustado a Lockhart y le dijo: —Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar? — ¿Asustado? —murmuró Malfoy, de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle. —Eso quisieras tú —le dijo Harry torciendo la boca. Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro. — ¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry! — ¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita? Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba. —Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! —gritó. Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó: — ¡Serpensortia! Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, aterrorizado, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo. —No te muevas, Potter —dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente—. Me encargaré de ella... — ¡Permitidme! —gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos. Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. Sólo percibió que las piernas lo impulsaban hacia delante como si fuera sobre ruedas y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente: « ¡Déjale!» Y milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín, y volvió los ojos a Harry. A éste se le pasó el miedo. Sabía que la serpiente ya no atacaría a nadie, aunque no habría podido explicar por qué lo sabía. Sonriendo, miró a Justin, esperando verlo aliviado, o confuso, o agradecido, pero ciertamente no enojado y asustado. — ¿A qué crees que jugamos? —gritó, y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se había dado la vuelta y abandonaba el salón. Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro.

También Snape miraba a Harry de una manera rara; era una mirada astuta y calculadora que a Harry no le gustó. Fue vagamente consciente de que a su alrededor se oían unos inquietantes murmullos. A continuación oyó en su cabeza vez Harry el no habla parcel el único eres tú y esto será grave, sintió que alguien le tiraba de la túnica por detrás. —Vamos —le dijo Ron al oído—. Vamos... Ron lo sacó del salón, y Hermione fue con ellos. Al atravesar las puertas, los estudiantes se apartaban como si les diera miedo contagiarse. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, y ni Ron ni Hermione le explicaron nada hasta llegar a la sala común de Fénix, que estaba vacía. Entonces Ron sentó a Harry en una butaca y le dijo: —Hablas Pársel. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? — ¿Que hablo todas las lenguas de los animales? —dijo Harry. — ¡Pársel! — Dijo Ron—. ¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes! —Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, que ésta es la segunda vez que lo hago. Una vez, accidentalmente, le hable una boa constrictora con mi bisabuelo Carolinus... Es una larga historia... pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. Fue antes de saber que era un mago... — ¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil? —repitió Ron con voz débil.

¿Y qué? — Preguntó Harry—. Apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de personas. —Desde luego que no —dijo Ron—. No es un don muy frecuente. Harry, eso no es bueno. — ¿Que no es bueno? —dijo Harry, comenzando a enfadarse—. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Mira, si no le hubiera dicho a esa serpiente que no atacara a Justin...

¿Eso es lo que le dijiste? — ¿Qué pasa? Tú estabas allí... Tú me oíste. —Hablaste en lengua pársel —le dijo Ron—, la lengua de las serpientes. Podías haber dicho cualquier cosa. No te sorprenda que Justin se asustara, parecía como si estuvieras incitando a la serpiente, o algo así. Fue escalofriante. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. —Pero no comprendo yo pensé que me habías entendido... Por la cara que ponían tanto Ron como Hermione, parecía como si acabara de morir alguien. Harry no alcanzaba a comprender qué era tan terrible. — ¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa arranque a Justin la cabeza de un mordisco? —preguntó—. ¿Qué importa cómo lo hice si evité que Justin tuviera que ingresar en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza? —Sí importa —dijo Hermione, hablando por fin, en un susurro—, porque Salazar Slytherin dicen que era famoso por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente. Harry se quedó boquiabierto. —Exactamente —dijo Ron—. Y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tátara-tátara-tátara-tataranieto o algo así. —Pero no lo soy —dijo Harry, soy nieto de los de Melisan y su esposo un muggle. —Te costará mucho demostrarlo —dijo Hermione—. Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.

Aquella noche, Harry pasó varias horas despierto, por lo que mentalmente le pregunto al Director, Sr. Es cierto que solo yo hablo parcel, ¿usted no lo hace?, ¿Su tío lo hacía?, ¿porque son las serpientes el símbolo de Slytherin?, despacio hijo te contesto, primero no lo hablo yo solo hablo Sirenio, segundo mi tío no hablaba parcel hablaba Unicornio, tercero las serpientes siempre le dieron miedo a mi tío y mi abuelo lo enseño a no temerles y le regalo unas recién nacidas, con las que él se encariño y cuando fundo su casa eran su mascota, como la de cada casa de ellos y la del abuelo es la tuya y la mía nuestras mascota, quinto sí que yo sepa en la actualidad solo hay dos personas que hablan parcel Tu y Voldemort quien lo hereda de su antepasado **Herpo The Foul hasta su tío y su mama lo hablaban,** es por eso que estamos reunidos todos aquí por lo que paso en el duelo de acuerdo con lo que Severus nos explicó tú le ordenaste a la serpiente que no atacara, él aunque no lo habla entiende mucho de sus palabras por su trabajo. Ahora duerme tranquilo esto pasara. Por una abertura en las colgaduras de su cama, veía que la nieve comenzaba a amontonarse al otro lado de la ventana de la torre, y meditaba. En voz baja, trató de decir algo en lengua pársel, pero no encontró las palabras. Parecía que era requisito imprescindible estar delante de una serpiente. «Pero estoy en Fénix —pensó Harry—. El Sombrero Seleccionador no me habría puesto en esta casa si tuviera sangre de Slytherin...» « ¡Ah! —dijo en su cerebro una voz horrible—, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador te quería enviar a Slytherin, ¿lo recuerdas?» Harry se volvió y oyó la voz de su Padrino Ahijado el sombrero te iba a poner en la casa de Slytherin por que el ser que te ataco no supo lo que hizo y te paso conocimientos de el por eso hablas parcel y puedes hacer cosas que todavía no sabes que las puedes pero las arras. Al día siguiente vería a Justin en clase de Herbologia y le explicaría que le había pedido a la serpiente que se apartara de él, no que lo atacara, algo (pensó enfadado, dando puñetazos a la almohada) de lo que cualquier idiota se habría dado cuenta. A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la nevada que había empezado a caer por la noche se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve tan recia que se suspendió la última clase de Herbologia del trimestre. La profesora Sprout quiso tapar las mandrágoras con pañuelos y calcetines, una operación delicada que no habría confiado a nadie más, puesto que el crecimiento de las mandrágoras se había convertido en algo tan importante para revivir a la Señora Norris y a Colín Creevey. Harry le daba vueltas a aquello, Sentado junto a la chimenea, en la sala común de Fénix, mientras Ron y Hermione aprovechaban el hueco dejado por la clase de Herbologia para echar una partida al ajedrez mágico. — ¡Por Dios, Harry! — Dijo Hermione, exasperada, mientras uno de los alfiles de Ron tiraba al suelo al caballero de uno de sus caballos y lo sacaba a rastras del tablero—. Si es tan importante para ti, ve a buscar a Justin. De forma que Harry se levantó y salió por el pasadizo, preguntándose dónde estaría Justin. El castillo estaba más oscuro de lo normal en pleno día, a causa de la nieve espesa y gris que se arremolinaba en todas las ventanas. Tiritando, Harry pasó por las aulas en que estaban haciendo clase, vislumbrando algunas escenas de lo que ocurría dentro. La profesora Mcgonagall gritaba a un alumno que, a juzgar por lo que se oía, había convertido a su compañero en un tejón. Aguantándose las ganas de echar un vistazo, Harry siguió su camino, pensando que Justin podría estar aprovechando su hora libre para hacer alguna tarea pendiente, y decidió mirar antes que nada en la biblioteca.

Efectivamente, algunos de los de Hufflepuff que tenían clase de Herbologia estaban en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, pero no parecía que estudiasen. Entre las largas filas de estantes, Harry podía verlos con las cabezas casi pegadas unos a otros, en lo que parecía una absorbente conversación. No podía distinguir si entre ellos se encontraba Justin. Se les estaba acercando cuando consiguió entender algo de lo que decían, y se detuvo a escuchar, oculto tras la sección de «Invisibilidad». —Así que —decía un muchacho corpulento— le dije a Justin que se ocultara en nuestro dormitorio. Quiero decir que si Potter lo ha señalado como su próxima víctima, es mejor que se deje ver poco durante una temporada. Por supuesto, Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia muggle. Lo que Justin le dijo exactamente es que le habían reservado plaza en Eton. No es el mejor comentario que se le puede hacer al heredero de Slytherin, ¿verdad? — ¿Entonces estás convencido de que es Potter, Ernie? —preguntó asustada una chica rubia con coletas. —Hannah —le dijo solemnemente el chico robusto—, sabe hablar pársel. Todo el mundo sabe que ésa es la marca de un mago tenebroso. ¿Sabes de alguien honrado que pueda hablar con las serpientes? Al mismo Slytherin lo llamaban «lengua de serpiente». Esto provocó densos murmullos. Ernie prosiguió: — ¿Recordáis lo que apareció escrito en la pared? «Temed, enemigos del heredero.» Potter estaba enemistado con Filch. A continuación, el gato de Filch resulta agredido. Ese chaval de primero, Creevey, molestó a Potter en el partido de quidditch, sacándole fotos mientras estaba tendido en el barro. Y entonces aparece Creevey petrificado. —Pero —repuso Hannah, vacilando— parece tan majo... y, bueno, fue él quien hizo desaparecer a Quien-vosotros-sabéis. No puede ser tan malo, ¿no creéis? Ernie bajó la voz para adoptar un tono misterioso. Los de Hufflepuff se inclinaron y se juntaron más unos a otros, y Harry tuvo que acercarse más para oírlas palabras de Ernie. —Nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque de Quien-vosotros-sabéis. Quiero decir que era tan sólo un niño cuando ocurrió, y tendría que haber saltado en pedazos. Sólo un mago tenebroso con mucho poder podría sobrevivir a una maldición como ésa. —Bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro, y prosiguió—: Por eso seguramente es por lo que Quien-vosotros sabéis quería matarlo antes que a nadie. No quería tener a otro Señor Tenebroso que le hiciera la competencia. Me pregunto qué otros poderes oculta Potter. Harry no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la estantería, carraspeando sonoramente. De no estar tan enojado, le habría parecido divertida la forma en que lo recibieron: todos parecían petrificados por su sola visión, y Ernie se puso pálido. —Hola —dijo Harry—. Busco a Justin Finch-Fletchley. Los peores temores de los de Hufflepuff se vieron así confirmados. Todos miraron atemorizados a Ernie. — ¿Para qué lo buscas? —le preguntó Ernie, con voz trémula. —Quería explicarle lo que sucedió realmente con la serpiente en el club de duelo —dijo Harry. Ernie se mordió los labios y luego, respirando hondo, dijo: —Todos estábamos allí. Vimos lo que sucedió. —Entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que le dije, la serpiente retrocedió —le dijo Harry. —Yo sólo me di cuenta —dijo Ernie tozudamente, aunque temblaba al hablar— de que hablaste en lengua pársel y le echaste la serpiente a Justin. — ¡Yo no se la eché! —Dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa por el enojo—. ¡Ni siquiera lo tocó! —Le anduvo muy cerca —dijo Ernie—. Y por si te entran dudas —añadió apresuradamente—, he de decirte que puedes rastrear mis antepasados hasta nueve generaciones de brujas y brujos y no encontrarás una gota de sangre muggle, así que... — ¡No me preocupa qué tipo de sangre tengas! — Dijo Harry con dureza—. Como le dije a Draco investiga mis antepasados reales y veras que mi abuelo es muggle, ¿Por qué tendría que atacar a los de familia muggle? Me gustaría que lo intentaras. Dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, provocando una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince, que estaba sacando brillo a la cubierta dorada de un gran libro de hechizos. Furioso como estaba, iba dando traspiés por el corredor, sin ser consciente de adónde iba. Y al fin se dio de bruces contra una mole grande y dura que lo tiró al suelo de espaldas. — ¡Ah, hola, Hagrid! —dijo Harry, levantando la vista. Aunque llevaba la cara completamente tapada por un pasamontañas de lana cubierto de nieve, no podía tratarse de nadie más que Hagrid, pues ocupaba casi todo el ancho del corredor con su abrigo de piel de topo. En una de sus grandes manos enguantadas llevaba un gallo muerto. — ¿Va todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Hagrid, quitándose el pasamontañas para poder hablar.

¿Por qué no estás en clase? —La han suspendido —contestó Harry, levantándose—. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? Hagrid levantó el gallo sin vida. —El segundo que matan este trimestre —explicó—. O son zorros o chupasangres, y necesito el permiso del director para poner un encantamiento alrededor del gallinero. Miró a Harry más de cerca por debajo de sus cejas espesas, cubiertas de nieve. — ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupado y alterado. Harry no pudo repetir lo que decían de él Ernie y el resto de los de Hufflepuff. —No es nada —repuso—. Mejor será que me vaya, Hagrid, después tengo Transformaciones y debo recoger los libros. Se fue con la mente cargada con todo lo que había dicho Ernie sobre él: «Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia muggle...» Harry subió las escaleras y volvió por otro corredor. Estaba mucho más oscuro, porque el viento fuerte y helado que penetraba por el cristal flojo de una ventana había apagado las antorchas. Iba por la mitad del corredor cuando tropezó y cayó de cabeza contra algo que había en el suelo.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 **EL TERCER ATAQUE**

Se volvió y afinó la vista para ver qué era aquello sobre lo que había caído, y sintió que el mundo le venía encima. Sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch-Fletchley. Y eso no era todo. A su lado había otra figura, componiendo la visión más extraña que Harry hubiera contemplado nunca. Se trataba de Nick Casi Decapitado, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin. Harry se puso de pie, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón ejecutando contra sus costillas lo que parecía un redoble de tambor. Miró enloquecido arriba y abajo del corredor desierto y vio una hilera de arañas huyendo de los cuerpos a todo correr. Lo único que se oía eran las voces amortiguadas de los profesores que daban clase a ambos lados. Podía salir corriendo, y nadie se enteraría de que había estado allí. Pero no podía dejarlos de aquella manera..., tenía que hacer algo por ellos.

¿Habría alguien que creyera que él no había tenido nada que ver? Aún estaba allí, aterrorizado, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta que tenía a su derecha. Peeves el poltergeist surgió de ella a toda velocidad. — ¡Vaya, si es Potter pipí en el pote! — Cacareó Peeves, ladeándole las gafas de un golpe al pasar a su lado dando saltos—. ¿Qué trama Potter? ¿Por qué acecha? Peeves se detuvo a media voltereta. Boca abajo, vio a Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado. Cayó de pie, llenó los pulmones y, antes de que Harry pudiera impedirlo, gritó: — ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! NINGUN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! AGREESIÓÓÓÓN! Pataplún, patapán, pataplún: una puerta tras otra, se fueron abriendo todas las que había en el corredor, y la gente empezó a salir. Durante varios minutos, hubo tal jaleo que por poco no aplastan a Justin y atraviesan el cuerpo de Nick Casi Decapitado. Los alumnos acorralaron a Harry contra la pared hasta que los profesores pidieron calma.

La profesora Mcgonagall llegó corriendo, seguida por sus alumnos, uno de los cuales aún tenía el pelo a rayas blancas y negras. La profesora utilizó la varita mágica para provocar una sonora explosión que restaurase el silencio y ordenó a todos que volvieran a las aulas. Cuando el lugar se hubo despejado un poco, llegó corriendo Ernie, el de Hufflepuff. — ¡Te han cogido con las manos en la masa! —gritó Ernie, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando con el dedo a Harry. — ¡Ya vale, Macmillan! —dijo con severidad la profesora Mcgonagall, deja de decir tonterías Ernie, Harry Potter es mestizo de sangre muggle y descendiente del Consejo de Magos que su Bisabuelo materno preside de los que tus padres si se enteran de los que estás diciendo te sacarían de la escuela y para tu información los únicos descendientes de los fundadores de este Colegio son los tres hermanos Dumbledore, y Salazar jamás hablo parcel, por lo que deja de andar haciendo chismes y retírate ya que eres peor que un gusano rastrero con el respeto que estos me merecen. Peeves se meneaba por encima del grupo con una malvada sonrisa, escrutando la escena; le encantaba el follón. Mientras los profesores se inclinaban sobre Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, examinándolos, —gritó la profesora Mcgonagall, y Peeves escapó por el corredor, sacándole la lengua a Harry. Los profesores Flitwick y Siniestra, del departamento de Astronomía, fueron los encargados de llevar a Justin a la enfermería, pero nadie parecía saber qué hacer con Nick Casi Decapitado. Al final, la profesora Mcgonagall hizo aparecer de la nada un gran abanico, y se lo dio a Ernie con instrucciones de subir a Nick Casi Decapitado por las escaleras. Ernie obedeció, abanicando a Nick por el corredor para llevárselo por el aire como si se tratara de un aerodeslizador silencioso y negro. De esa forma, Harry y la profesora Mcgonagall se quedaron a solas. —Por aquí, Potter —indicó ella. —Profesora —le dijo Harry enseguida—, le juro que yo no... —Eso se escapa de mi competencia, Potter —dijo de manera cortante la profesora Mcgonagall. Caminaron en silencio, doblaron una esquina, y ella se paró ante un Fénix de piedra grande. — ¡Sorbete de limón! —dijo la profesora. Se trataba, evidentemente, de una contraseña, porque de repente la figura del fénix revivió y se hizo a un puso a girar. Incluso aterrorizado como estaba por lo que le esperaba, Harry no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica. Al subirse él y la profesora Mcgonagall, la pared volvió a cerrarse tras ellos con un golpe sordo. Subieron más y más dando vueltas, hasta que al fin, ligeramente mareado, Harry vio ante él una reluciente puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, el animal mitológico con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila. Entonces supo adónde lo llevaba. Aquello debía de ser la vivienda de Dumbledore.

La poción «multijugos» Dejaron la escalera de piedra y la profesora Mcgonagall llamó a la Puerta. Ésta se abrió silenciosamente y entraron. La profesora Mcgonagall pidió a Harry que esperara y lo dejó solo. Harry miró a su alrededor. Una cosa era segura: de todos los despachos de profesores que había visitado aquel año, el de Dumbledore seguía siendo, con mucho, el más interesante. Si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo a ser expulsado del colegio, habría disfrutado observando todo aquello. Era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había chismes muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes aparecían cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos. Había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto: era el Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry dudó. Echó un cauteloso vistazo a los magos y brujas que había en las paredes. Seguramente no haría ningún mal poniéndoselo de nuevo. Sólo para ver si..., sólo para asegurarse de que lo había colocado en la casa correcta. Se acercó sigilosamente al escritorio, cogió el sombrero del estante y se lo puso despacio en la cabeza. Era demasiado grande y se le caía sobre los ojos, igual que en la anterior ocasión en que se lo había puesto. Harry esperó pero no pasó nada. Luego, una sutil voz le dijo al oído: — ¿No te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza, eh, Harry Potter? —Mmm, no —respondió Harry—. Esto..., lamento molestarte, pero quería preguntarte... —Te has estado preguntando si yo te había mandado a la casa acertada —dijo acertadamente el sombrero—. Sí..., tú fuiste bastante difícil de colocar. Pero mantengo lo que dije... aunque —Harry contuvo la respiración— podrías haber ido a Slytherin, pero entiende Harry podías, eso no implica que no estés en la casa correcta; y te aclaro mi hermano no habla parcel. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Cogió el sombrero por la punta y se lo quitó. Quedó colgando de su mano, mugriento y ajado. Algo mareado, lo dejó de nuevo en el estante. Éste no se movió. Harry se separó un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo. Entonces, un ruido como de arcadas le hizo volverse completamente. No estaba solo. Sobre una percha dorada detrás de la puerta, había un pájaro de aspecto decrépito que parecía un pavo medio desplumado. Harry lo miró, y el pájaro le devolvió una mirada torva, emitiendo de nuevo su particular ruido. Parecía muy enfermo. Tenía los ojos apagados y, mientras Harry lo miraba, se le cayeron otras dos plumas de la cola. Estaba pensando en que lo único que le faltaba es que el pájaro de Dumbledore se muriera mientras estaba con él a solas en el despacho, cuando el pájaro comenzó a arder. Harry profirió un grito de horror y retrocedió hasta el escritorio. Buscó por si hubiera cerca un vaso con agua, pero no vio ninguno. El pájaro, mientras tanto, se había convertido en una bola de fuego; emitió un fuerte chillido, y un instante después no quedaba de él más que un montoncito humeante de cenizas en el suelo. La puerta del despacho se abrió. Entró Dumbledore, con aspecto sombrío. —Profesor —dijo Harry nervioso—, su pájaro..., no pude hacer nada..., acaba de arder... Para sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore sonrió. —Ya era hora —dijo—. Hace días que tenía un aspecto horroroso. Yo le decía que se diera prisa. Se rio de la cara atónita que ponía Harry. —Fawkes es un fénix, Harry. Los fénix se prenden fuego cuando les llega el momento de morir, y luego renacen de sus cenizas. Mira... Harry dirigió la vista hacia la percha a tiempo de ver un pollito diminuto y arrugado que asomaba la cabeza por entre las cenizas. Era igual de feo que el antiguo. —Es una pena que lo hayas tenido que ver el día en que ha ardido —dijo Dumbledore, sentándose detrás del escritorio—. La mayor parte del tiempo es realmente precioso, con sus plumas rojas y doradas. Fascinantes criaturas, los fénix. Pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas, sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y son mascotas muy fieles. Con el susto del incendio de Fawkes, Harry se había olvidado del motivo por el que se encontraba allí, pero lo recordó en cuanto Dumbledore se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto, detrás del escritorio, y fijó en él sus ojos penetrantes, de color azul claro.

Sin embargo, antes de que el director pudiera decir otra palabra, la puerta se abrió de improviso e irrumpió Hagrid en el despacho con expresión desesperada, el pasamontañas mal colocado sobre su pelo negro, y el gallo muerto sujeto aún en una mano. — ¡No fue Harry, profesor Dumbledore! —dijo Hagrid deprisa—. Yo hablaba con él segundos antes de que hallaran al muchacho, señor, él no tuvo tiempo... Dumbledore trató de decir algo, pero Hagrid seguía hablando, agitando el gallo en su desesperación y esparciendo las plumas por todas partes. —... No puede haber sido él, lo juraré ante el ministro de Magia si es necesario... —Hagrid, yo... —Usted se confunde de chico, yo sé que Harry nunca... — ¡Hagrid! — Indicó Dumbledore con voz potente—, yo no creo que Harry atacara a esas personas. — ¿Ah, no? —Señaló Hagrid, y el gallo dejó de balancearse a su lado—. Bueno, en ese caso, esperaré fuera, señor director. Y, con cierto embarazo, salió del despacho.

¿Usted no cree que fui yo, profesor? —repitió Harry esperanzado, mientras Dumbledore limpiaba la mesa de plumas. —No, Harry —Enfatizo Dumbledore, aunque su rostro volvía a ensombrecerse—. Pero aun así quiero hablar contigo. Harry aguardó con ansia mientras Dumbledore lo miraba, juntando las yemas de sus largos dedos. —Quiero preguntarte, Harry, si hay algo que te gustaría contarme —dijo con amabilidad—. Lo que sea. Harry solo supo qué decir; Profesor yo le mande decir todo lo que sabía y pensaba hacer con el Profesor Snape, aunque él me dice que estoy equivocado en Malfoy gritando: « ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre Sucia!», y en la poción multijugos, que hervía a fuego lento en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Luego en la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, oída en dos ocasiones, y recordó lo que Ron le había dicho: «Oír voces que nadie más puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.» Pensó, pero si yo la oigo debe ser un animal pero como la oigo por las paredes no sé; también, en lo que todo el mundo comentaba sobre él, y en su creciente temor a estar de alguna manera relacionado con Salazar Slytherin...

No —respondió Dumbledore de nada temas y si la vuelves a oír infórmanos a cualquiera al que sientas más cerca Harry, ya mande traer a los aurores que te protegen y te informo no solo son aurores los tres forman parte de la orden del fénix. La doble agresión contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado convirtió en auténtico pánico lo que hasta aquel momento había sido inquietud. Curiosamente, resultó ser el destino de Nick Casi Decapitado lo que preocupaba más a la gente. Se preguntaban unos a otros qué era lo que podía hacer aquello a un fantasma; qué terrible poder podía afectar a alguien que ya estaba muerto. La gente se apresuró a reservar sitio en el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a casa en Navidad. —Si sigue así la cosa, sólo nos quedaremos nosotros —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione—. Nosotros, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Serán unas vacaciones deliciosas. Crabbe y Goyle, que siempre hacían lo mismo que Malfoy, habían firmado también para quedarse en vacaciones. Pero Harry estaba contento de que la mayor parte de la gente se fuera. Estaba harto de que se hicieran a un lado cuando circulaba por los pasillos, como si fueran a salirle colmillos o a escupir veneno; harto de que a su paso los demás murmuraran, le señalaran y hablaran en voz baja. Fred y George, sin embargo, encontraban todo aquello muy divertido. Le salían al paso y marchaban delante de él por los corredores gritando: —Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin, aquí llega el brujo malvado de veras... Percy desaprobaba tajantemente este comportamiento. —No es asunto de risa —decía con frialdad. —Quítate del camino, Percy —decía Fred—. Harry tiene prisa. —Sí, va a la Cámara de los Secretos a tomar el té con su animal sirviente —decía George, riéndose. Ginny tampoco lo encontraba divertido. — ¡Ah, no! —gemía cada vez que Fred preguntaba a Harry a quién planeaba atacar a continuación, o cuando, al encontrarse con Harry, George hacía como que se protegía de Harry con un gran diente de ajo. A Harry no le importaba; incluso le aliviaba que Fred y George pensaran que la idea del heredero de Slytherin era para tomársela a guasa. Pero sus payasadas parecían enervar a Draco Malfoy, que se amargaba más cada vez que los veía con aquel pitorreo. —Eso es porque está rabiando de ganas de decir que es él —dijo Ron sentenciosamente—. Ya sabéis cómo aborrece que se le gane en cualquier cosa, y tú te estás llevando toda la gloria de su sucio trabajo. —No durante mucho tiempo —dijo Hermione en tono satisfecho—. La poción multijugos ya está casi lista. Cualquier día revelaremos la verdad sobre él. Por fin concluyó el trimestre, y sobre el colegio cayó un silencio tan vasto como la nieve en los campos. Más que lúgubre, a Harry le pareció tranquilizador, y se alegró de que él, Hermione y los Weasley pudieran gobernar la torre de Fénix, lo que quería decir que podían jugar al snap explosivo dando voces y sin molestar a nadie, o podían batirse en privado. Fred, George y Ginny habían preferido quedarse en el colegio a ir a visitar a Bill a Egipto con sus padres. Percy solo en la torre de Gryffindor y pidió permiso para mudarse a Fénix pero la Profesora Mcgonagall no se lo autorizo diciéndole tu eres de mi casa y no de Fénix, que desaprobaba lo que llamaba su infantil comportamiento, no pasaba mucho tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya les había dicho en tono presuntuoso que se quedaba en Navidad porque era el deber de un prefecto ayudar a los profesores durante los períodos difíciles. Amaneció el día de Navidad, frío y blanco. Hermione despertó temprano a Harry y Ron, los únicos que quedaban en aquel dormitorio. Iba ya vestida y llevaba regalos para ambos. — ¡Despertad! —dijo en voz alta, abriendo las cortinas de la ventana. —Hermione..., sabes que no puedes entrar aquí —dijo Ron, protegiéndose los ojos de la luz. —Feliz Navidad a ti también —le dijo Hermione, arrojándole su regalo—. Me he levantado hace casi una hora, para añadir más crisopos a la poción. Ya está lista. Harry se sentó en la cama, despertando por completo de repente. — ¿Estás segura? —Del todo —dijo Hermione, apartando los pies de Ron para poder sentarse a los pies de la cama—. Si nos decidimos a hacerlo, creo que tendría que ser esta noche. En aquel momento, Hedwig aterrizó en el dormitorio, llevando en el pico un paquete muy pequeño. —Hola —dijo contento Harry, cuando la lechuza se posó en su cama—, ¿me hablas de nuevo? La lechuza le picó en la oreja de manera afectuosa, gesto que resultó ser mucho mejor regalo que el que le llevaba, que era de los Dudley. Éste le enviaba una caja de chocolates muggles y una nota en la que le pedían que si podría verlo en primavera que estaba angustiado por ciertas noticias que la anciana vecina suya le había dicho, y que si se encontraba bien. El resto de los regalos de Navidad de Harry fueron bastante más generosos. Hagrid le enviaba un bote grande de caramelos de café con leche que Harry decidió ablandar al fuego antes de comérselos; Ron le regaló un estuche de cuidado de las escobas que trataba de hechos interesantes; y Hermione le había comprado una lujosa pluma de águila para escribir. Harry abrió el último regalo y encontró un jersey nuevo, tejido a mano por la señora Weasley, y un plumcake. Cogió la tarjeta con un renovado sentimiento de culpa, acordándose del coche del señor Weasley, que no habían vuelto a ver desde la colisión con el sauce boxeador, y de la cantidad de infracciones que habían planeado para el futuro inmediato. Nadie podía dejar de asistir a la comida de Navidad en Hogwarts, aunque estuviera atemorizado por tener que tomar luego la poción multijugos. El Gran Comedor relucía por todas partes. No sólo había una docena de árboles de Navidad cubiertos de escarcha, y gruesas serpentinas de acebo y muérdago que se entrecruzaban en el techo, sino que de lo alto caía nieve mágica, cálida y seca. Cantaron villancicos, y Dumbledore los dirigió en algunos de sus favoritos. Hagrid gritaba más fuerte a cada copa de ponche que tomaba. Percy, que no se había dado cuenta de que Fred le había encantado su insignia de prefecto, en la que ahora podía leerse «Cabeza de Chorlito», no paraba de preguntar a todos de qué se reían.

Harry ni siquiera se preocupaba por los insidiosos comentarios que desde la mesa de Slytherin Hacía Draco Malfoy, en voz alta, sobre su nuevo jersey. Con un poco de suerte, Malfoy recibiría su merecido unas horas después. Harry y Ron apenas habían terminado su tercer trozo de tarta de Navidad, cuando Hermione les hizo salir del salón con ella para ultimar los planes para la noche. —Aún nos falta conseguir algo de las personas en que os vais a convertir —dijo Hermione sin darle importancia, como si los enviara al supermercado a comprar detergente—. Y, desde luego, lo mejor será que podáis conseguir algo de Crabbe y de Goyle; como son los mejores amigos de Malfoy, él les contaría cualquier cosa.

Y también tenemos que asegurarnos de que los verdaderos Crabbe y Goyle no aparecen mientras lo interrogamos. »Lo tengo todo solucionado —siguió ella tranquilamente y sin hacer caso de las caras atónitas de Harry y Ron. Les enseñó dos pasteles redondos de chocolate—. Los he rellenado con una simple pócima para dormir. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es aseguraros de que Crabbe y Goyle los encuentran. Ya sabéis lo glotones que son; Seguro que se los tragan. Cuando estén dormidos, los esconderemos en uno de los armarios de la limpieza y duraran unas dos horas y les arrancaremos unos pelos. Harry y Ron se miraron incrédulos. —Hermione, no creo... —Podría salir muy mal... Pero Hermione los miró con expresión severa, como la que habían visto a veces adoptar a la profesora Mcgonagall. —La poción no nos servirá de nada si no tenemos unos pelos de Crabbe y Goyle —dijo con severidad—. Queréis interrogar a Malfoy, ¿no? —De acuerdo, de acuerdo —expuso Harry—. Pero ¿y tú? ¿A quién se lo vas a arrancar tú? — ¡Yo ya tengo el mío! — Indicó Hermione alegre, sacando una botellita diminuta de un bolsillo y enseñándoles un único pelo que había dentro de ella—. ¿Os acordáis de que me batí con Millicent Bulstrode en el club de duelo? ¡Al estrangularme se dejó esto en mi túnica! Y se ha ido a su casa a pasar las Navidades. Así que lo único que tengo que decirles a los de Slytherin es que he decidido volver. Al marcharse Hermione corriendo para ver cómo iba la poción multijugos, Ron se volvió hacia Harry con una expresión fatídica. — ¿Habías oído alguna vez un plan en el que pudieran salir mal tantas cosas? Pero, para sorpresa de Harry y de Ron, la primera fase de la operación resultó tan sencilla como Hermione había supuesto. Se escondieron en el vacío vestíbulo después de la merienda de Navidad, esperando a Crabbe y a Goyle, que se habían quedado solos en la mesa de Slytherin, acometiendo cuatro porciones de bizcocho. Harry había dejado los pasteles de chocolate en el extremo del Pasamanos. Al ver a Crabbe y Goyle salir del Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de una armadura, junto a la puerta principal. — ¿Cuánto puede llegar uno a engordar? —susurró Ron entusiasmado al ver que Crabbe, lleno de alegría, señalaba a Goyle los pasteles y los cogía. Sonriendo de forma estúpida, se metieron los pasteles enteros en la boca. Los masticaron glotonamente durante un momento, poniendo cara de triunfo. Luego, sin el más leve cambio en la expresión, se desplomaron de espaldas en el suelo. Lo más difícil fue arrastrarlos hasta el armario, al otro lado del vestíbulo. En cuanto los tuvieron bien escondidos entre las fregonas y los calderos, Harry arrancó un par de pelos como cerdas, de los que Goyle tenía bien avanzada la frente, y Ron arrancó a Crabbe también algunos.

Les cogieron asimismo los zapatos, porque los suyos eran demasiado pequeños para el tamaño de los pies de Crabbe y Goyle. Luego, todavía aturdidos por lo que acababan de hacer, corrieron hasta los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Apenas podían ver nada a través del espeso humo negro que salía del retrete en que Hermione estaba removiendo el caldero. Subiéndose las túnicas para taparse la cara, Harry y Ron llamaron suavemente a la puerta. — ¿Hermione? Se oyó el chirrido del cerrojo y salió Hermione, con la cara sudorosa y una mirada inquieta. Tras ella se oía el gluglú de la poción que hervía, espesa como melaza. Sobre la taza del retrete había tres vasos de cristal ya preparados. Harry sacó el pelo de Goyle. —Bien. Y yo he cogido estas túnicas de la lavandería —dijo Hermione, enseñándoles una pequeña bolsa—. Necesitaréis tallas mayores cuando os hayáis convertido en Crabbe y Goyle. Los tres miraron el caldero. Vista de cerca, la poción parecía barro espeso y oscuro que borboteaba lentamente. —Estoy segura de que lo he hecho todo bien —dijo Hermione, releyendo nerviosamente la página de Moste Potente Potions—. Parece que es tal como dice el libro... En cuanto la hayamos bebido, dispondremos de una hora antes de volver a convertirnos en nosotros mismos. — ¿Qué se hace ahora? —murmuró Ron. —La separamos en los tres vasos y echamos los pelos. Hermione sirvió en cada vaso una cantidad considerable de poción. Luego, con mano temblorosa, trasladó el pelo de Millicent Bulstrode de la botella al primero de los vasos. La poción emitió un potente silbido, como el de una olla a presión, y empezó a salir muchísima espuma. Al cabo de un segundo, se había vuelto de un amarillo asqueroso. —Aggg..., esencia de Millicent Bulstrode —dijo Ron, mirándolo con aversión—. Apuesto a que tiene un sabor repugnante. —Echad los vuestros, venga —les dijo Hermione. Harry metió el pelo de Goyle en el vaso del medio, y Ron, el pelo de Crabbe en el último. Una y otra poción Silbaron y echaron espuma, la de Goyle se volvió del color caqui de los mocos, y la de Crabbe, de un marrón oscuro y turbio. —Esperad —dijo Harry, cuando Ron y Hermione cogieron sus vasos—. Será mejor que no los bebamos aquí juntos los tres: al convertirnos en Crabbe y Goyle ya no estaremos delgados. Y Millicent Bulstrode tampoco es una sílfide. —Bien pensado —dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta—. Vayamos a retretes separados. Con mucho cuidado para no derramar una gota de poción multijugos, Harry pasó al del medio. — ¿Listos? —preguntó. —Listos —le contestaron las voces de Ron y Hermione. —A la una, a las dos, a las tres... Tapándose la nariz, Harry se bebió la poción en dos grandes tragos. Sabía a col muy cocida. Inmediatamente, se le empezaron a retorcer las tripas como si acabara de tragarse serpientes vivas. Se encogió y temió ponerse malo. Luego, un ardor surgido del estómago se le extendió rápidamente hasta las puntas de los dedos de manos y pies. Jadeando, se puso a cuatro patas y tuvo la horrible sensación de estarse derritiendo al notar que la piel de todo el cuerpo le quemaba como cera caliente, y antes de que los ojos y las manos le empezaran a crecer, los dedos se le hincharon, las uñas se le ensancharon y los nudillos se le abultaron como tuercas. Los hombros se le separaron dolorosamente, y un picor en la frente le indicó que el pelo se le caía sobre las cejas. Se le rasgó la túnica al ensanchársele el pecho como un barril que reventara los cinchos. Los pies le dolían dentro de unos zapatos cuatro números menos de su medida... Todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Harry se encontró tendido boca abajo, sobre el frío suelo de piedra, oyendo a Myrtle sollozar de tristeza al fondo de los aseos. Con dificultad, se desprendió de los zapatos y se puso de pie.

O sea que así se sentía uno siendo Goyle. Con una gran mano temblorosa se desprendió de su antigua túnica, que le quedaba a un palmo de los tobillos, se puso la otra y se abrochó los zapatos de Goyle, que eran como barcas. Se llevó una mano a la frente para retirarse el pelo de los ojos, y se encontró sólo con unos pelos cortos, como cerdas, que le nacían en la misma frente. Entonces comprendió que las gafas le nublaban la vista, porque obviamente Goyle no las necesitaba. Se las quitó y preguntó: — ¿Estáis bien? —De su boca surgió la voz baja y áspera de Goyle. —Sí —contestó, proveniente de su derecha, el gruñido de Crabbe. Harry abrió su puerta y se acercó al espejo quebrado. Goyle le devolvió la mirada con ojos apagados y hundidos en las cuencas. Harry se rascó una oreja, tal como hacía Goyle. Se abrió la puerta de Ron. Se miraron. Salvo por estar pálido y asustado, Ron era idéntico a Crabbe en todo, desde el pelo cortado con tazón hasta los largos brazos de gorila. —Es increíble —dijo Ron, acercándose al espejo y pinchando con el dedo la nariz chata de Crabbe—. Increíble. —Mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Harry, aflojándose el reloj que oprimía la gruesa muñeca de Goyle—. Aún tenemos que averiguar dónde se encuentra la sala común de Slytherin. Espero que demos con alguien a quien podamos seguir hasta allí. Ron dijo, contemplando a Harry: —No sabes lo raro que se me hace ver a Goyle pensando. Golpeó en la puerta de Hermione. —Vamos, tenemos que irnos... Una voz aguda le contestó: —Me... me temo que no voy a poder ir. Id vosotros sin mí. —Hermione, ya sabemos que Millicent Bulstrode es fea, nadie va a saber que eres tú. —No, de verdad... no puedo ir. Daos prisa vosotros, no perdáis tiempo. Harry miró a Ron, desconcertado. —Pareces Goyle —dijo Ron—. Siempre pone esta cara cuando un profesor pregunta. —Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry a través de la puerta. —Sí, estoy bien... Marchaos. Harry miró el reloj. Ya habían transcurrido cinco de sus preciosos sesenta minutos. —Espera aquí hasta que volvamos, ¿vale? —dijo él. Harry y Ron abrieron con cuidado la puerta de los lavabos, comprobaron que no había nadie a la vista y salieron. —No muevas así los brazos —susurró Harry a Ron.

¿Eh? —Crabbe los mantiene rígidos... — ¿Así? —Sí, mucho mejor. Bajaron por la escalera de mármol. Lo que necesitaban en aquel momento era a alguien de Slytherin a quien pudieran seguir hasta la sala común, pero no había nadie por allí. — ¿Tienes alguna idea? —susurró Harry. —Cuando los de Slytherin bajan a desayunar, creo que vienen de por allí —dijo Ron, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la entrada de las mazmorras. Apenas lo había terminado de decir, cuando una chica de pelo largo rizado salió de la entrada. —Perdona —le dijo Ron, yendo deprisa hacia ella—, se nos ha olvidado por dónde se va a nuestra sala común. —Me parece que no os entiendo —dijo la chica muy tiesa—. ¿Nuestra sala común? Yo soy de Ravenclaw. Y se alejó, volviendo recelosa la vista hacia ellos. Harry y Ron bajaron corriendo los escalones de piedra y se internaron en la oscuridad. Sus pasos resonaban muy fuerte cuando los grandes pies de Crabbe y Goyle golpeaban contra el suelo, pero temían que la cosa no resultara tan fácil como se habían imaginado. Los laberínticos corredores estaban desiertos. Fueron bajando más y más pisos, mirando constantemente sus relojes para comprobar el tiempo que les quedaba. Después de un cuarto de hora, cuando ya estaban empezando a desesperarse, oyeron un ruido delante. — ¡Eh! —exclamó Ron, emocionado—. ¡Uno de ellos! La figura salía de una sala lateral. Sin embargo, después de acercarse a toda prisa, se les cayó el alma a los pies: no se trataba de nadie de Slytherin, era Percy. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron, con sorpresa. Percy lo miró ofendido. —Eso —contestó fríamente— no es asunto de tu incumbencia. Tú eres Crabbe, ¿no? —Eh... sí —respondió Ron. —Bueno, id a vuestros dormitorios —dijo Percy con severidad—. En estos días no es muy prudente merodear por los corredores. —Pues tú lo haces —señaló Ron. —Yo —dijo Percy, dándose importancia— soy un prefecto. Nadie va a atacarme. Repentinamente, resonó una voz detrás de Harry y Ron. Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos, y por primera vez en su vida, a Harry le encantó verlo. —Estáis ahí —dijo él, mirándolos—. ¿Os habéis pasado todo el tiempo en el Gran Comedor, poniéndoos como cerdos? Os estaba buscando, quería enseñaros algo realmente divertido. Malfoy echó una mirada fulminante a Percy. — ¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Weasley? —le preguntó con aire despectivo. Percy se ofendió aún más. — ¡Tendrías que mostrar un poco más de respeto a un prefecto! —dijo—. ¡No me gusta ese tono! Malfoy lo miró despectivamente e indicó a Harry y a Ron que lo siguieran. A Harry casi se le escapa disculparse ante Percy, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo. Él y Ron salieron a toda prisa detrás de Malfoy, que les decía, mientras tomaban el siguiente corredor: —Ese Peter Weasley... —Percy —le corrigió automáticamente Ron. —Como sea —dijo Malfoy—. He notado que últimamente entra y sale mucho por aquí, a hurtadillas. Y apuesto a que sé qué es lo que pasa. Cree que va a pillar al heredero de Slytherin él solito. Lanzó una risotada breve y burlona. Harry y Ron se cambiaron miradas de emoción. Malfoy se detuvo ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad. — ¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña? —preguntó a Harry. —Eh... —dijo éste. — ¡Ah, ya! « ¡Sangre limpia! » —dijo Malfoy, sin escuchar, y se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Malfoy la cruzó y Harry y Ron lo siguieron. La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillas de estilo muy recargado. —Esperad aquí —dijo Malfoy a Harry y Ron, indicándoles un par de sillas vacías separadas del fuego—. Voy a traerlo. Mi padre me lo acaba de enviar. Preguntándose qué era lo que Malfoy iba a enseñarles, Harry y Ron se sentaron, intentando aparentar que se encontraban en su casa. Malfoy volvió al cabo de un minuto, con lo que parecía un recorte de periódico. Se lo puso a Ron debajo de la nariz. —Te vas a reír con esto —dijo. Harry vio que Ron abría los ojos, asustado. Leyó deprisa el recorte, rio muy forzadamente y pasó el papel a Harry. Era de El Profeta, y decía: INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil muggle. El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, en donde el citado coche embrujado se estrelló a comienzos del presente curso, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley. «Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Ministerio», declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado. «Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de defensa de los muggles debería ser retirada inmediatamente.» El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaraciones, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas diciéndoles que si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia. — ¿Y bien? — Comentó Malfoy impaciente, cuando Harry le devolvió el recorte—. ¿No os parece divertido? —Ja, ja —rio Harry lúgubremente. —Arthur Weasley tiene tanto cariño a los muggles que debería romper su varita mágica e irse con ellos —dijo Malfoy desdeñosamente—. Por la manera en que se comportan, nadie diría que los Weasley son de sangre limpia. A Ron (o, más bien, a Crabbe) se le contorsionaba la cara de la rabia. — ¿Qué te pasa, Crabbe? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente. —Me duele el estómago —gruñó Ron. —Bueno, pues id a la enfermería y dadles a todos esos sangre sucia una patada de mi parte —dijo Malfoy, riéndose—. ¿Sabéis qué? Me sorprende que El Profeta aún no haya dicho nada de todos esos ataques —continuó diciendo pensativamente—. Supongo que Dumbledore está tapándolo todo. Si no para la cosa pronto, tendrá que dimitir. Mi padre dice siempre que la dirección de Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha ocurrido nunca a este colegio. Le gustan los que vienen de familia muggle. Un director decente no habría admitido nunca una basura como el Creevey ése. Malfoy empezó a sacar fotos con una cámara imaginaria, imitando a Colín, cruel pero acertadamente. —Potter, ¿puedo sacarte una foto, Potter? ¿Puedo lamerte los zapatos?, Potter, por favor? Bajó las manos y se quedó mirando a Harry y a Ron. — ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? Demasiado tarde, Harry y Ron se rieron a la fuerza; sin embargo, Malfoy pareció satisfecho. Quizá Crabbe y Goyle fueran siempre lentos para comprender las gracias.

San Potter, el amigo de **las sangres sucias** —dijo Malfoy lentamente—. Ése es otro de los que no tienen verdadero sentimiento de mago, de lo contrario no iría por ahí con esa sangre sucia presuntuosa que es Granger. ¡Y se creen que él es el heredero de Slytherin! Harry y Ron estaban con el corazón en un puño; quizás a Malfoy le faltaban unos segundos para decirles que el heredero era él. Pero en aquel momento... —Me gustaría saber quién es —dijo Malfoy, petulante—. Podría ayudarle. A Ron se le quedó la boca abierta, de manera que la cara de Crabbe parecía aún más idiota de lo usual. Afortunadamente, Malfoy no se dio cuenta, y Harry, pensando rápido, dijo: —Tienes que tener una idea de quién hay detrás de todo esto. —Ya sabes que no, Goyle, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Y mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Aunque sucedió hace cincuenta años, y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y asegura que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado. Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió una sangre sucia. Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez... Espero que sea Granger — dijo con deleite. Ron apretaba los grandes puños de Crabbe. Dándose cuenta de que todo se echaría a perder si pegaba a Malfoy, Harry le dirigió una mirada de aviso y dijo: — ¿Sabes si cogieron al que abrió la cámara la última vez? —Sí... Quienquiera que fuera, lo expulsaron —dijo Malfoy—. Aún debe de estar en Azkaban. — ¿En Azkaban? —preguntó Harry, sin entender. —Claro, en Azkaban, la prisión mágica, Goyle —dijo Malfoy, mirándole, sin dar crédito a su torpeza—. La verdad es que si fueras más lento irías para atrás. Se movió nervioso en su silla y dijo: —Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo.

Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de toda esa infecta sangre sucia, pero que yo no debo mezclarme. Naturalmente, él ya tiene bastantes problemas por el momento. ¿Sabéis que el Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa la semana pasada? —Harry intentó que la inexpresiva cara de Goyle expresara algo de preocupación—. Sí... —dijo Malfoy—. Por suerte, no encontraron gran cosa. Mi padre posee algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras muy valiosos. Pero afortunadamente nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia cámara secreta debajo del suelo del salón.

¡Ah! —exclamó Ron. Malfoy lo miró. Harry hizo lo mismo. Ron se puso rojo, incluso el pelo se le volvió un poco rojo. También se le alargó la nariz. La hora de que disponían llegaba a su fin, de forma que Ron estaba empezando a convertirse en sí mismo, y a juzgar por la mirada de horror que dirigía a Harry, a éste le estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Se pusieron de pie de un salto. —Necesito algo para el estómago —gruñó Ron, y sin más preámbulos echaron a correr a lo largo de la sala común de Slytherin, lanzándose contra el muro de piedra y metiéndose por el corredor, y deseando desesperadamente que Malfoy no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Harry podía notarse los pies sueltos dentro de los grandes zapatos de Goyle, y tuvo que levantarse los bajos de la túnica al hacerse más pequeño. Subieron los escalones y llegaron al oscuro vestíbulo de entrada, en que se oían los sordos golpes que llegaban del armario en que habían encerrado a Crabbe y Goyle. Dejando los zapatos junto a la puerta del armario, subieron corriendo en calcetines hasta los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona. —Bueno, no ha sido completamente inútil —dijo Ron, cerrando tras ellos la puerta de los aseos—. Ya sé que todavía no hemos averiguado quién ha cometido las agresiones, pero mañana voy a escribir a mi padre para decirle que miren debajo del salón de Malfoy. Harry se miró la cara en el espejo roto. Volvía a la normalidad. Se puso las gafas mientras Ron llamaba a la puerta del retrete de Hermione. —Hermione, sal, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte. — ¡Marchaos! —chilló Hermione. Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro. — ¿Qué pasa? —Comentó Ron—. Tienes que estar a punto de volver a la normalidad, nosotros ya... Pero Myrtle la Llorona salió de repente atravesando la puerta del retrete. Harry nunca la había visto tan contenta. — ¡Aaaaaaaah, ya la veréis! —dijo—.

Harry le comunico al Director Albus, el resultado de sus pesquisas, y este le respondió El profesor Severus te lo advirtió; lo único bueno fue que nos enteramos que hace cincuenta años fue cuando se abrió por primera vez y que alguien murió, y que el responsable esta en Azkaban.

¡Es horrible! Oyeron descorrerse el cerrojo, y Hermione salió, sollozando, tapándose la cara con la túnica. — ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron, vacilante—. ¿Todavía te queda la nariz de Millicent o algo así? Hermione se descubrió la cara y Ron retrocedió hasta darse en los riñones con un lavabo. Tenía la cara cubierta de pelo negro. Los ojos se le habían puesto amarillos y unas orejas puntiagudas le sobresalían de la cabeza. — ¡Era un pelo de gato! —maulló—. ¡Mi-Millicent Bulstrode debe de tener un gato! ¡Y la poción no está pensada para transformarse en animal! — ¡Eh, vaya! —exclamó Ron. —Todos se van a reír de ti —Expresó Myrtle, muy contenta. —No te preocupes, Hermione —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Te llevaremos a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey no hace nunca demasiadas preguntas... Les costó mucho trabajo convencer a Hermione de que saliera de los aseos. Myrtle la Llorona los siguió riéndose con ganas. — ¡Pues ya verás cuando todos se enteren de que tienes cola!

Profesor Dumbledore, tengo problemas, con Hermione en vez de pelos de humano tomo pelos de gato la llevo a la enfermería, nos puede ayudar con la enfermera, Fue Ariadna la que contesto hijo dame un segundo y ella no les ara preguntas y les ayudará ha evitar que alguien la vea, pero que siga su ritmo de estudios, tú y Ron deberán de encargarse de tenerla al día, para que nos hagan caso otra vez, Albus comento y cuando este dada de alta los espero a los tres en mi despacho, no es para regañarlos sino darles una explicación que en la escuela solo sabemos cuatro profesores.

La enfermedad secretísima de Hermione pasó varias semanas en la enfermería. Corrieron rumores sobre su desaparición cuando el resto del colegio regresó a Hogwarts al final de las vacaciones de Navidad, porque naturalmente todos creyeron que la habían atacado. Eran tantos los alumnos que se daban una vuelta por la enfermería tratando de echarle la vista encima, que la señora Pomfrey quitó las cortinas de su propia cama y las puso en la de Hermione para ahorrarle la vergüenza de que la vieran con la cara peluda. Harry y Ron iban a visitarla todas las noches. Cuando comenzó el nuevo trimestre, le llevaban cada día los deberes. —Si a mí me hubieran salido bigotes de gato, aprovecharía para descansar —le dijo Ron una noche, dejando un montón de libros en la mesita que tenía Hermione junto a la cama. —No seas tonto, Ron, tengo que mantenerme al día —replicó Hermione rotundamente. Estaba de mucho mejor humor porque ya le había desaparecido el pelo de la cara, y los ojos, poco a poco, recuperaban su habitual color marrón—. ¿Tenéis alguna pista nueva? —añadió en un susurro, para que la señora Pomfrey no pudiera oírla. —Nada —dijo Harry con tristeza. —Estaba tan convencido de que era Malfoy... —dijo Ron por centésima vez. — ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando algo dorado que sobresalía debajo de la almohada de Hermione. —Nada, una tarjeta para desearme que me ponga bien —dijo Hermione a toda prisa, intentando esconderla, pero Ron fue más rápido que ella. La sacó, la abrió y leyó en voz alta: A la señorita Granger deseándole que se recupere muy pronto, de su preocupado profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de tercera clase de la Orden de Merlín, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras y cinco veces ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista «Corazón de Bruja». Ron miró a Hermione con disgusto. — ¿Duermes con esto debajo de la almohada? Pero Hermione no necesitó responder, porque la señora Pomfrey llegó con la medicina de la noche. — ¿A que Lockhart es el tío más pelota que has conocido en tu vida? —dijo Ron a Harry al abandonar la enfermería y empezar a subir hacia la torre de Fénix. Snape les había mandado tantos deberes, que a Harry le parecía que no los terminaría antes de llegar al sexto curso. Precisamente Ron estaba diciendo que tenía que haber preguntado a Hermione cuántas colas de rata había que echar a una poción crece pelo, cuando llegó hasta sus oídos un arranque de cólera que provenía del piso superior. —Es Filch —susurró Harry, y subieron deprisa las escaleras y se detuvieron a escuchar donde no podía verlos. —Espero que no hayan atacado a nadie más —dijo Ron, alarmado. Se quedaron inmóviles, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la voz de Filch, que parecía completamente histérico. —... aún más trabajo para mí. ¡Fregar toda la noche, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer! No, ésta es la gota que colma el vaso, me voy a ver a Dumbledore. Sus pasos se fueron distanciando, y oyeron un portazo a lo lejos. Asomaron la cabeza por la esquina. Evidentemente, Filch había estado cubriendo su habitual puesto de vigía; se encontraban de nuevo en el punto en que habían atacado a la Señora Norris. Buscaron lo que había motivado los gritos de Filch.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **El Diario de Tom S. Ryddle**

Un charco grande de agua cubría la mitad del corredor, y parecía que continuaba saliendo agua de debajo de la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Ahora que los gritos de Filch habían cesado, podían oír los gemidos de Myrtle resonando a través de las paredes de los aseos. — ¿Qué le pasará ahora? —preguntó Ron. —Vamos a ver —propuso Harry, y levantándose la túnica por encima de los tobillos, se metieron en el charco chapoteando, llegaron a la puerta que exhibía el letrero de «No funciona» y, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, como de costumbre, entraron. Myrtle la Llorona estaba llorando, si cabía, con más ganas y más sonoramente que nunca. Parecía estar metida en su retrete habitual. Los aseos estaban a oscuras, porque las velas se habían apagado con la enorme cantidad de agua que había dejado el suelo y las paredes empapados. — ¿Qué pasa, Myrtle? —inquirió Harry. — ¿Quién es? —preguntó Myrtle, con tristeza, como haciendo gorgoritos—. ¿Vienes a arrojarme alguna otra cosa? Harry fue hacia el retrete y le preguntó: — ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —No sé —gritó Myrtle, provocando al salir del retrete una nueva oleada de agua que cayó al suelo ya mojado—. Aquí estoy, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay quien piensa que es divertido arrojarme un libro... —Pero si alguien te arroja algo, a ti no te puede doler —razonó Harry—. Quiero decir, que simplemente te atravesará, ¿no? Acababa de meter la pata. Myrtle se sintió ofendida y chilló: — ¡Vamos a arrojarle libros a Myrtle, que no puede sentirlo! ¡Diez puntos al que se lo cuele por el estómago! ¡Cincuenta puntos al que le traspasen la cabeza! ¡Bien, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué juego tan divertido, pues para mí no lo es! —Pero ¿quién te lo arrojó? —le preguntó Harry. —No lo sé... Estaba sentada en el sifón, pensando en la muerte, y me dio en la cabeza —Explicó Myrtle, mirándoles—. Está ahí, empapado. Harry y Ron miraron debajo del lavabo, donde señalaba Myrtle. Había allí un libro pequeño y delgado. Tenía las tapas muy gastadas, de color negro, y estaba tan humedecido como el resto de las cosas que había en los lavabos. Harry se acercó para cogerlo, pero Ron lo detuvo con el brazo. — ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry. — ¿Estás loco? —Señaló Ron—. Podría resultar peligroso. — ¿Peligroso? —dijo Harry, riendo—. Venga, ¿cómo va a resultar peligroso? —Te sorprendería saber —dijo Ron, asustado, mirando el librito— que entre los libros que el Ministerio ha confiscado había uno que les quemó los ojos. Me lo ha dicho mi padre. Y todos los que han leído Sonetos del hechicero han hablado en cuartetos y tercetos el resto de su vida. ¡Y una bruja vieja de Bath tenía un libro que no se podía parar nunca de leer! Uno tenía que andar por todas partes con el libro delante, intentando hacer las cosas con una sola mano. Y... —Vale, ya lo he entendido —menciono Harry.

El librito seguía en el suelo, empapado y misterioso—. Bueno, pero si no le echamos un vistazo, no lo averiguaremos —Indicó y, esquivando a Ron, lo recogió del suelo. Harry vio al instante que se trataba de un diario, y la desvaída fecha de la cubierta le indicó que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. Lo abrió intrigado. En la primera página podía leerse, con tinta emborronada, «T.M. Ryddle». —Espera —dijo Ron, que se había acercado con cuidado y miraba por encima del hombro de Harry—, ese nombre me suena... T.M. Ryddle ganó un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. — ¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Harry sorprendido. —Lo sé porque Filch me hizo limpiar su placa unas cincuenta veces cuando nos castigaron —dijo Ron con resentimiento—. Precisamente fue encima de esta placa donde vomité una babosa. Si te hubieras pasado una hora limpiando un nombre, tú también te acordarías de él. Harry separó las páginas humedecidas. Estaban en blanco. No había en ellas el más leve resto de escritura, ni siquiera «cumpleaños de tía Mabel» o «dentista, a las tres y media». —No llegó a escribir nada —dijo Harry, decepcionado.

—Me pregunto por qué querría alguien tirarlo al retrete —dijo Ron con curiosidad. Harry volvió a mirar las tapas del cuaderno y vio impreso el nombre de un quiosco de la calle Vauxhall, en Londres. —Debió de ser de familia muggle —dijo Harry, especulando—, ya que compró el diario en la calle Vauxhall... —Bueno, eso da igual —dijo Ron. Luego añadió en voz muy baja—. Cincuenta puntos si lo pasas por la nariz de Myrtle. Harry, sin embargo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Hermione salió de la enfermería, sin bigotes, sin cola y sin pelaje, a comienzos de febrero. La primera noche que pasó en la torre de Fénix, Harry le enseñó el diario de T.M. Ryddle y le contó la manera en que lo habían encontrado. — ¡Aaah, podría tener poderes ocultos! —dijo con entusiasmo Hermione, cogiendo el diario y mirándolo de cerca. —Si los tiene, Los oculta muy bien —repuso Ron—. A lo mejor es tímido. No sé por qué lo guardas, Harry.

Ahora que recuerdo permítanme un segundo, profesor Dumbledore, ya salió Hermione y que tengo algo en mi poder, quisiera usted y mis tutores recibirnos y decirle a mi padrino que lo vea. Albus Dumbledore le dijo mira Harry mañana después de la cena la enfermera los llamara y la junta la tendremos en la enfermería para no despertar intrigas. Harry se los comento a los dos y Hermione le pregunto porque él sabe lo que hicimos, porque de todas formas se hubiese enterado, tú crees que la Enfermera **Amapola Pomfrey** no le iba a decir lo que te había pasado y el profesor Snape no hubiera dicho lo de la poción al director y nuestras intenciones, por favor Hermione tu eres demasiado inteligente para hacerme esa pregunta.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué alguien intentó tirarlo —dijo Harry—. Y también me gustaría saber cómo consiguió Ryddle el Premio por Servicios Especiales. —Por cualquier cosa —dijo Ron—. A lo mejor acumuló treinta matrículas de honor en Brujería o salvó a un profesor de los tentáculos de un calamar gigante. Quizás asesinó a Myrtle, y todo el mundo lo consideró un gran servicio... Pero Harry estaba seguro, por la cara de interés que ponía Hermione, de que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él. — ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, mirando a uno y a otro. —Bueno, la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió hace cincuenta años, ¿no? —Explicó Harry—. Al menos, eso nos dijo Malfoy. —Sí... —admitió Ron. —Y este diario tiene cincuenta años —dijo Hermione, golpeándolo, emocionada, con el dedo. — ¿Y? —Venga, Ron, despierta ya —dijo Hermione bruscamente—. Sabemos que la persona que abrió la cámara la última vez fue expulsada hace cincuenta años. Sabemos que a T.M. Ryddle le dieron un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. Bueno, ¿y si a Ryddle le dieron el premio por atrapar al heredero de Slytherin? En su diario seguramente estará todo explicado: dónde está la cámara, cómo se abre y qué clase de criatura vive en ella. La persona que haya cometido las agresiones en esta ocasión no querría que el diario anduviera por ahí, ¿no? —Es una teoría brillante, Hermione —dijo Ron—, pero tiene un pequeño defecto: que no hay nada escrito en el diario. Pero Hermione sacó su varita mágica de la bolsa. — ¡Podría ser tinta invisible! —susurró. Y dio tres golpecitos al cuaderno, diciendo: — ¡Aparecium! Pero no ocurrió nada. Impertérrita, volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa y sacó lo que parecía una goma de borrar de color rojo. —Es un revelador, lo compré en el callejón Diagon —dijo ella. Frotó con fuerza donde ponía «1 de enero». Siguió sin pasar nada. —Ya te lo decía yo; no hay nada que encontrar aquí —dijo Ron—. Simplemente, a Ryddle le regalaron un diario por Navidad, pero no se molestó en rellenarlo. Harry no podría haber explicado, ni siquiera a sí mismo, por qué no tiraba a la basura el diario de Ryddle. El caso es que aunque sabía que el diario estaba en blanco, pasaba las páginas atrás y adelante, concentrado en ellas, como si contaran una historia que quisiera acabar de leer. Y, aunque estaba seguro de no haber oído antes el nombre de T.M. Ryddle, le parecía que ese nombre le decía algo, como si se tratara de un amigo olvidado de la más remota infancia. Pero era absurdo.

Bien es hora, de que dijeron al unísono Hermione y Ron, perdón Hermione creo que a ti no te lo comente no me acuerdo eras cuando estabas mitad Gato; hable con mis tutores y me indicaron que cuando estuvieses bien fuésemos a verlos, les advierto que también estará mi Padrino, y solo faltan diez minutos y hay que ir hasta la enfermería si alguien pregunta algo vas a una revisión por lo del tiempo que estuviste enferma, por lo tenemos que partir ya a la junta, por el camino se encontraron a Luna Lovegood, quien les dijo no se vería prudente que solo la acompañen ustedes, Harry creo que os debo acompañar aunque sea hasta la enfermería, Hermione estuvo de acuerdo y caminaron los cuatro juntos sin encontrar a nadie, en el momento en que Luna se iba a retirar Ariadna la tomo del hombro y le dijo querida pasa es importante que estés aquí, una vez dentro el Profesor Severus puso un Mufiato y cerro la cerradura y el Profesor Filius Flitwick efectuó un hechizo de alejamiento y alarma por si llegase algún herido o enfermo, Pasando todos al despacho de la hechicera Enfermera Amapola Pomfrey este se encontraba semi iluminado y una de las esquinas estaba completamente a Obscuras, Albus comenzó queridos muchachos los hicimos venir, si también a ti Luna con el objeto de explicar ciertos detalles que han causado Intrigas y problemas para Ustedes. Primero Harry debiste hacerle caso al profesor Severus ya que él jamás te hubiese mentido, pero lo tenían que comprobar por ustedes mismos los Malfoy no son multi-parlantes ni lo han sido nunca; la poción de no ser por el pequeño error de los cabellos de gato salió perfecta por eso el Profesor te dio cincuenta puntos para los tres que la elaboraron, por cierto Harry me podrías prestar ese libro; ahora pasemos a lo que Luna a investigado, Señorita Lovegood podría explicarnos lo que gracias a su amistad con el fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw; Luna dijo que la **Helena Ravenclaw fantasma** de su ex-casa de inicio que había arribado al castillo una nueva fantasma que era la fantasma de la Casa de Fénix, pero hasta que pasaran los acontecimientos de este año no aparecerá a la vista de los Alumnos, que solo está dedicada a velar el sueño de Harry por orden de su Padrino y ella será conocida como **la Dama de Negro**. En este momento nos corresponde hablar a nosotros, Harry la cámara fue abierta hace cincuenta años y de no ser por **Mí** , la Profesora **Minerva Mcgonagall** y el profesor de historia, este lugar fue abierto por alguien que hablaba parcel se culpó a Hagrid. Y como se pudo probar después que no es hablante de parcel se le pudo sacar y traer aquí, nosotros dos le hemos dado clases de magia y es buen estudiante, extravagante como su ancestro pero tiene un amor por los animales que muchos quisiéramos. Ahora Harry que querías mostrarnos, rebusco en sus bolsillos y saco el Diario de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y se los paso Albus lo sostuvo en la mano y se los enseño a todos y estos reconocieron el nombre enseguida, Albus se acercó a las sombras y lo metió en Ellas, la voz se oyó profunda y molesta, este contiene otra parte de la que ya me lleve; Toma Albus devuélvelo a mi ahijado este, tratara de hablarte ten cuidado y te será sustraído tenlo siempre en tu cómoda de noche no quiero que alguien habrá tu baúl voy a cerrarlo solo para ti desde este momento, y el Elfo que te visita y te ha causado tantos problemas si es el de Malfoy y ya hable con El no intervendrá hasta el final, donde tú lo vas ayudar. Adiós tengo cosas que hacer.

Con esto se dio por terminada la reunión y Harry y los demás se retiraron; harrry intrigado le pregunto a Luna cómo es posible que no me hubieses dicho nada, Luna se defendió diciendo desde tu fiesta no nos has llamado o buscado para algo, recuerda soy tu amiga si me buscas te cuento lo que siga averiguando.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba determinado a averiguar algo más sobre Ryddle, así que al día siguiente, en el recreo, se dirigió a la sala de trofeos para examinar el premio especial de Ryddle, acompañado por una Hermione rebosante de interés y un Ron muy reticente, que les decía que había visto el premio lo suficiente para recordarlo toda la vida. La placa de oro bruñido de Ryddle estaba guardada en un armario esquinero. No decía nada de por qué se lo habían concedido. —Menos mal —dijo Ron—, porque si lo dijera, la placa sería más grande, y en el día de hoy aún no habría acabado de sacarle brillo. Sin embargo, encontraron el nombre de Ryddle en una vieja Medalla al Mérito Mágico y en una lista de antiguos alumnos que habían recibido el Premio Anual. —Me recuerda a Percy —dijo Ron, arrugando con disgusto la nariz—: prefecto, Premio Anual..., supongo que sería el primero de la clase. —Lo dices como si fuera algo vergonzoso —señaló Hermione, algo herida. El sol había vuelto a brillar débilmente sobre Hogwarts. Dentro del castillo, la gente parecía más optimista. No había vuelto a haber ataques después del cometido contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, y a la señora Pomfrey le encantó anunciar que las mandrágoras se estaban volviendo taciturnas y reservadas, lo que quería decir que rápidamente dejarían atrás la infancia. Una tarde, Harry oyó que la señora Pomfrey decía a Filch amablemente: —Cuando se les haya ido el acné, estarán listas para volver a ser trasplantadas. Y entonces, las cortaremos y las coceremos inmediatamente. Dentro de poco tendrá a la Señora Norris con usted otra vez. Harry pensaba que tal vez el heredero de Slytherin se había acobardado. Cada vez debía de resultar más arriesgado abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, con el colegio tan alerta y todo el mundo tan receloso. Tal vez el monstruo, fuera lo que fuera, se disponía a hibernar durante otros cincuenta años. Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff, no era tan optimista. Seguía convencido de que Harry era el culpable y que se había delatado en el club de duelo. Peeves no era precisamente una ayuda, pues iba por los abarrotados corredores saltando y cantando: « ¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido...!», pero ahora además interpretando un baile al ritmo de la canción. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba convencido de que era él quien había puesto freno a los ataques. Harry le oyó exponerlo así ante la profesora Mcgonagall mientras los de Gryffindor marchaban en hilera hacia la clase de Transfiguración. —No creo que volvamos a tener problemas, Minerva —dijo, guiñando un ojo y dándose golpecitos en la nariz con el dedo, con aire de experto—. Creo que esta vez la cámara ha quedado bien cerrada. Los culpables se han dado cuenta de que en cualquier momento yo podía pillarlos y han sido lo bastante sensatos para detenerse ahora, antes de que cayera sobre ellos... Lo que ahora necesita el colegio es una inyección de moral, ¡para barrer los recuerdos del trimestre anterior! No te digo nada más, pero creo que sé qué es exactamente lo que... De nuevo se tocó la nariz en prueba de su buen olfato y se alejó con paso decidido. La idea que tenía Lockhart de una inyección de moral se hizo patente durante el desayuno del día 14 de febrero. Harry no había dormido mucho a causa del entrenamiento de quidditch de la noche anterior y llegó al Gran Comedor corriendo, algo retrasado.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

 **EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN**

Pensó, por un momento, que se había equivocado de puerta. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. Y, aún peor, del techo de color azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazones. Harry se fue a la mesa de Fénix, en la que estaban Ron, con aire asqueado, y Hermione, que se reía tontamente. — ¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó Harry, sentándose y quitándose de encima el confeti. Ron, que parecía estar demasiado enojado para hablar, señaló la mesa de los profesores. Lockhart, que llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con la decoración, reclamaba silencio con las manos. Los profesores que tenía a ambos lados lo miraban estupefactos. Desde su asiento, Harry pudo ver a la profesora Mcgonagall con un tic en la mejilla. Snape tenía el mismo aspecto que si se hubiera bebido un gran vaso de crecehuesos. — ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! — Gritó Lockhart—. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos vosotros... ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa! Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockhart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.

¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! — Son —rio Lockhart—. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoos felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido! El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso. —Por favor, Hermione, dime que no has sido una de las cuarenta y seis — le dijo Ron, cuando abandonaban el Gran Comedor para acudir a la primera clase. Pero a Hermione de repente le entró la urgencia de buscar el horario en la bolsa, y no respondió. Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, ante la irritación de los profesores, y al final de la tarde, cuando los de Fénix subían hacia el aula de Encantamientos, uno de ellos alcanzó a Harry. — ¡Eh, tú! ¡Harry Potter! —gritó un enano de aspecto particularmente malhumorado, abriéndose camino a codazos para llegar a donde estaba Harry. Ruborizándose al pensar que le iba a ofrecer una felicitación de San Valentín delante de una fila de alumnos de primero, entre los cuales estaba Ginny Weasley, Harry intentó escabullirse. El enano, sin embargo, se abrió camino a base de patadas en las espinillas y lo alcanzó antes de que diera dos pasos. —Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona — dijo, rasgando el arpa de manera pavorosa. — ¡Aquí no! —dijo Harry enfadado, tratando de escapar. — ¡Párate! —gruñó el enano, aferrando a Harry por la bolsa para detenerlo. — ¡Suéltame! —gritó Harry, tirando fuerte. Tanto tiraron que la bolsa se partió en dos. Los libros, la varita mágica, el pergamino y la pluma se desparramaron por el suelo, y la botellita de tinta se rompió encima de todas las demás cosas. Harry intentó recogerlo todo antes de que el enano comenzara a cantar ocasionando un atasco en el corredor. — ¿Qué pasa ahí? —Era la voz fría de Draco Malfoy, que hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Harry intentó febrilmente meterlo todo en la bolsa rota, desesperado por alejarse antes de que Malfoy pudiera oír su felicitación musical de San Valentín. — ¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? —dijo otra voz familiar, la de Percy Weasley, que se acercaba. A la desesperada, Harry intentó escapar corriendo, pero el enano se le echó a las rodillas y lo derribó. —Bien —dijo, sentándose sobre los tobillos de Harry—, ésta es tu canción de San Valentín: Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso. Harry habría dado todo el oro de Gringotts por desvanecerse en aquel momento. Intentando reírse con todos los demás, se levantó, con los pies entumecidos por el peso del enano, mientras Percy Weasley hacía lo que podía para dispersar al montón de chavales, algunos de los cuales estaban llorando de risa. — ¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos, a clase todos ahora mismo —decía, empujando a algunos de los más pequeños—.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **LAS REVELACIONES DEL DIARIO**

Tú también, Malfoy. Harry vio que Malfoy se agachaba y cogía algo, y con una mirada burlona se lo enseñaba a Crabbe y Goyle. Harry comprendió que lo que había recogido era el diario de Ryddle. — ¡Devuélveme eso! —le dijo Harry en voz baja. — ¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter? —dijo Malfoy, que obviamente no había visto la fecha en la cubierta y pensaba que era el diario del propio Harry. Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio. Ginny miraba alternativamente a Harry y al diario, aterrorizada. —Devuélvelo, Malfoy —dijo Percy con severidad. —Cuando le haya echado un vistazo —dijo Malfoy, burlándose de Harry. Percy dijo: —Como prefecto del colegio... Pero Harry estaba fuera de sus casillas. Sacó su varita mágica y gritó: — ¡Expelliarmus! Y tal como Snape había desarmado a Lockhart, así Malfoy vio que el diario se le escapaba de las manos y salía volando. Ron, sonriendo, lo atrapó. — ¡Harry! — Señaló Percy en voz alta—. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos. ¡Tendré que informar de esto! Pero Harry no se preocupó. Le había ganado una a Malfoy, y eso bien valía cinco puntos de Fénix. Malfoy estaba furioso, y cuando Ginny pasó por su lado para entrar en el aula, le gritó despechado: — ¡Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín! Ginny se tapé la cara con las manos y entró en clase corriendo. Dando un gruñido, Ron sacó también su varita mágica, pero Harry se la quitó de un tirón. Ron no tenía necesidad de pasarse la clase de Encantamientos vomitando babosas.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que algo raro había ocurrido en el diario de Ryddle hasta que llegaron a la clase del profesor Flitwick. Todos los demás libros estaban empapados de tinta roja. El diario, sin embargo, estaba tan limpio como antes de que la botellita de tinta se hubiera roto. Intentó hacérselo ver a Ron, pero éste volvía a tener problemas con su varita mágica: de la punta salían pompas de color púrpura, y él no prestaba atención a nada más. Aquella noche, Harry fue el primero de su dormitorio en irse a dormir. En parte fue porque no creía poder soportar a Fred y George cantando: «Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche» una vez más, y en parte, porque quería examinar de nuevo el diario de Ryddle, y sabía que Ron opinaba que eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Se sentó en la CAMARA 14 DE SU BAUL y hojeó las páginas en blanco; ninguna tenía la más ligera mancha de tinta roja. Luego sacó una nueva botellita de tinta del cajón de la mesita, mojó en ella su pluma y dejó caer una gota en la primera página del diario. La tinta brilló intensamente sobre el papel durante un segundo y luego, como si la hubieran absorbido desde el interior de la página, se desvaneció. Emocionado, Harry mojó de nuevo la pluma y escribió: «Mi nombre es Harry Potter.» Las palabras brillaron un instante en la página y desaparecieron también sin dejar huella. Entonces ocurrió algo. Rezumando de la página, en la misma tinta que había utilizado él, aparecieron unas palabras que Harry no había escrito: «Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle. ¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos mi diario?» Estas palabras también se desvanecieron, pero no antes de que Harry comenzara de nuevo a escribir: «Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete.» Aguardó con impaciencia la respuesta de Ryddle. «Menos mal que registré mis memorias en algo más duradero que la tinta. Siempre supe que habría gente que no querría que mi diario fuera leído.» « ¿Qué quieres decir?», escribió Harry, emborronando la página debido a los nervios. «Quiero decir que este diario da fe de cosas horribles; cosas que fueron ocultadas; cosas que sucedieron en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.» «Es donde estoy yo ahora», escribió Harry apresuradamente. «Estoy en Hogwarts, y también suceden cosas horribles. ¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos?» El corazón le latía violentamente.

La réplica de Ryddle no se hizo esperar, pero la letra se volvió menos clara, como si tuviera prisa por consignar todo cuanto sabía. « ¡Por supuesto que sé algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos! En mi época, nos decían que era sólo una leyenda, que no existía realmente. Pero no era cierto. Cuando yo estaba en quinto, la cámara se abrió y el monstruo atacó a varios estudiantes y mató a uno. Yo atrapé a la persona que había abierto la cámara, y lo expulsaron. Pero el director, el profesor Dippet, avergonzado de que hubiera sucedido tal cosa en Hogwarts, me prohibió decir la verdad. Inventaron la historia de que la muchacha había muerto en un espantoso accidente. A mí me entregaron por mi actuación un trofeo muy bonito y muy brillante, con unas palabras grabadas, y me recomendaron que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero yo sabía que podía volver a ocurrir. El monstruo sobrevivió, y el que pudo liberarlo no fue encarcelado.» En su precipitación por escribir, Harry casi vuelca la botellita de la tinta. «Ha vuelto a suceder. Ha habido tres ataques y nadie parece saber quién está detrás. ¿Quién fue en aquella ocasión?» «Te lo puedo mostrar, si quieres», contestó Ryddle. «No necesitas leer mis palabras. Podrás ver dentro de mi memoria lo que ocurrió la noche en que lo capturé.» Harry dudó, y la pluma se detuvo encima del diario. ¿Qué quería decir Ryddle? ¿Cómo podía alguien introducirse en la memoria de otro? Miró asustado la puerta del dormitorio; iba oscureciendo. Cuando retornó la vista al diario, vio que aparecían unas palabras nuevas: «Deja que te lo enseñe.» Harry meditó durante una fracción de segundo, y luego escribió una sola palabra: «Vale.» Las páginas del diario comenzaron a pasar, como si estuviera soplando un fuerte viento, y se detuvieron a mediados del mes de junio. Con la boca abierta, Harry vio que el pequeño cuadrado asignado al día 13 de junio se convertía en algo parecido a una minúscula pantalla de televisión. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Levantó el cuaderno para acercar uno de sus ojos a la ventanita, y antes de que comprendiera lo que sucedía, se estaba inclinando hacia delante. La ventana se ensanchaba, y sintió que su cuerpo dejaba la cama y era absorbido por la abertura de la página en un remolino de colores y sombras. Notó que pisaba tierra firme y se quedó temblando, mientras las formas borrosas que lo rodeaban se iban definiendo rápidamente. Enseguida se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Aquella sala circular con los retratos de gente dormida era el despacho de Dumbledore, pero no era Dumbledore quien estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. Un mago de aspecto delicado, con muchas arrugas y calvo, excepto por algunos pelos blancos, leía una carta a la luz de una vela. Harry no había visto nunca a aquel hombre. —Lo siento —dijo con voz trémula—. No quería molestarle... Pero el mago no levantó la vista. Siguió leyendo, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente. Harry se acercó más al escritorio y balbució: — ¿Me-me voy? El mago siguió sin prestarle atención. Ni siquiera parecía que le hubiera oído. Pensando que tal vez estuviera sordo, Harry levantó la voz. —Lamento molestarle, me iré ahora mismo —dijo casi a gritos. Con un suspiro, el mago dobló la carta, se levantó, pasó por delante de Harry sin mirarlo y fue hasta la ventana a descorrer las cortinas. El cielo, al otro lado de la ventana, estaba de un color rojo rubí; parecía el atardecer. El mago volvió al escritorio, se sentó y, mirando a la puerta, se puso a juguetear con los pulgares. Harry contempló el despacho. No estaba Fawkes, el fénix, ni los artilugios metálicos que hacían ruiditos. Aquello era Hogwarts tal como debía ser en los tiempos de Ryddle, y aquel mago desconocido tenía que ser el director de entonces, no Dumbledore, y él, Harry, era una especie de fantasma, completamente invisible para la gente de hacía cincuenta años.

Llamaron a la puerta; Entre —dijo el viejo mago con una voz débil. Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años entró quitándose el sombrero puntiagudo. En el pecho le brillaba una insignia plateada de prefecto. Era mucho más alto que Harry pero tenía, como él, el pelo de un negro azabache. —Ah, Ryddle —dijo el director. — ¿Quería verme, profesor Dippet? —preguntó Ryddle. Parecía azorado. —Siéntese —indicó Dippet—. Acabo de leer la carta que me envió. — ¡Ah! —exclamó Ryddle, y se sentó, cogiéndose las manos fuertemente. —Muchacho —dijo Dippet con aire bondadoso—, me temo que no puedo permitirle quedarse en el colegio durante el verano. Supongo que querrá ir a casa para pasar las vacaciones... —No —respondió Ryddle enseguida—, preferiría quedarme en Hogwarts a regresar a ese..., a ese... —Según creo, pasa las vacaciones en un orfanato muggle, ¿verdad? — preguntó Dippet con curiosidad. —Sí, señor —respondió Ryddle, ruborizándose ligeramente. — ¿Es usted de familia muggle? —A medias, señor —respondió Ryddle—. De padre muggle y de madre bruja. — ¿Y tanto uno como otro están...? —Mi madre murió nada más nacer yo, señor. En el orfanato me dijeron que había vivido sólo lo suficiente para ponerme nombre: Tom por mi padre, y Sorvolo por mi abuelo. Dippet chasqueó la lengua en señal de compasión. —La cuestión es, Tom —suspiró—, que se podría haber hecho con usted una excepción, pero en las actuales circunstancias... — ¿Se refiere a los ataques, señor? —dijo Ryddle, y a Harry el corazón le dio un brinco. Se acercó, porque no quería perderse ni una sílaba de lo que allí se dijera. —Exactamente —dijo el director—. Muchacho, tiene que darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería que yo le permitiera quedarse en el castillo al término del trimestre. Especialmente después de la tragedia..., la muerte de esa pobre muchacha... Usted estará muchísimo más seguro en el orfanato. De hecho, el Ministerio de Magia se está planteando cerrar el colegio. No creo que vayamos a poder localizar al..., descubrir el origen de todos estos sucesos tan desagradables... Ryddle abrió más los ojos. —Señor, si esa persona fuera capturada... Si todo terminara... — ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Dippet, soltando un gallo. Se incorporó en el asiento—. ¿Ryddle, sabe usted algo sobre esas agresiones?

No, señor —respondió Ryddle con presteza. Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquel «no» era del mismo tipo que el que él mismo había dado a Dumbledore. Dippet volvió a hundirse en el asiento, ligeramente decepcionado. —Puede irse, Tom. Ryddle se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación pisando fuerte. Harry fue tras él. Bajaron por la escalera de caracol que se movía sola, y salieron al corredor, que ya iba quedando en penumbra, junto a la gárgola. Ryddle se detuvo y Harry hizo lo mismo, mirándolo. Le pareció que Ryddle estaba concentrado: se mordía los labios y tenía la frente fruncida. Luego, como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentina, salió precipitadamente, y Harry lo siguió en silencio. No vieron a nadie hasta llegar al vestíbulo, cuando un mago de gran estatura, con el cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño rojizo y con barba, llamó a Ryddle desde la escalera de mármol. — ¿Qué hace paseando por aquí tan tarde, Tom? Harry miró sorprendido al mago. No era otro que Dumbledore, con cincuenta años menos. —Tenía que ver al director, señor —respondió Ryddle. —Bien, pues váyase enseguida a la cama —le dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndole a Ryddle la misma mirada penetrante que Harry conocía tan bien—. Es mejor no andar por los pasillos durante estos días, desde que... Suspiró hondo, dio las buenas noches a Ryddle y se marchó con paso decidido. Ryddle esperó que se fuera y a continuación, con rapidez, tomó el camino de las escaleras de piedra que bajaban a las mazmorras, seguido por Harry. Pero, para su decepción, Ryddle no lo condujo a un pasadizo oculto ni a un túnel secreto, sino a la misma mazmorra en que Snape les daba clase. Como las antorchas no estaban encendidas y Ryddle había cerrado casi completamente la puerta, lo único que Harry veía era a Ryddle, que, inmóvil tras la puerta, vigilaba el corredor que había al otro lado. A Harry le pareció que permanecían allí al menos una hora. Seguía viendo únicamente la figura de Ryddle en la puerta, mirando por la rendija, aguardando inmóvil. Y cuando Harry dejó de sentirse expectante y tenso, y empezaron a entrarle ganas de volver al presente, oyó que se movía alga al otro lado de la puerta. Alguien caminaba por el corredor sigilosamente.

Quienquiera que fuese, pasó ante la mazmorra en la que estaban ocultos él y Ryddle. Éste, silencioso como una sombra, cruzó la puerta y lo siguió, con Harry detrás, que se ponía de puntillas, sin recordar que no le podían oír. Persiguieron los pasos del desconocido durante unos cinco minutos, cuando de improviso Ryddle se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenían unos ruidos. Harry oyó el chirrido de una puerta y luego a alguien que hablaba en un ronco susurro. —Vamos..., te voy a sacar de aquí ahora..., a la caja... Algo le resultaba conocido en aquella voz. De repente, Ryddle dobló la esquina de un salto. Harry lo siguió y pudo ver la silueta de un muchacho alto como un gigante que estaba en cuclillas delante de una puerta abierta, junto a una caja muy grande. —Hola, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle con voz seria.

El muchacho cerró la puerta de golpe y se levantó. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Tom? Ryddle se le acercó. —Todo ha terminado —dijo—. Voy a tener que entregarte, Rubeus. Dicen que cerrarán Hogwarts si los ataques no cesan. — ¿Que vas a...? —No creo que quisieras matar a nadie. Pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que le diera el aire y... — ¡No ha matado a nadie! —interrumpió el muchachote, retrocediendo contra la puerta cerrada. Harry oía unos curiosos chasquidos y crujidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta. —Vamos, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle, acercándose aún más—. Los padres de la chica muerta llegarán mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse de que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado... — ¡No fue él! —gritó el muchacho. Su voz resonaba en el oscuro corredor—. ¡No sería capaz! ¡Nunca! —Hazte a un lado —dijo Ryddle, sacando su varita mágica. Su conjuro iluminó el corredor con un resplandor repentino. La puerta que había detrás del muchacho se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeó contra el muro que había enfrente. Por el hueco salió algo que hizo a Harry proferir un grito que nadie sino él pudo oír. Un cuerpo grande, peludo, casi a ras de suelo, y una maraña de patas negras, varios ojos resplandecientes y unas pinzas afiladas como navajas... Ryddle levantó de nuevo la varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo lo derribó al escabullirse, enfilando a toda velocidad por el corredor y perdiéndose de vista. Ryddle se incorporó, buscando la varita. Consiguió cogerla, pero el muchachón se lanzó sobre él, se la arrancó de las manos y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, al tiempo que gritaba: ¡NOOOOOOOO! Todo empezó a dar vueltas y la oscuridad se hizo completa.

Harry sintió que caía y aterrizó de golpe con los brazos y las piernas extendidos sobre su cama en el dormitorio de Fénix, y con el diario de Ryddle abierto sobre el abdomen. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró Ron. — ¡Estás aquí! —dijo. Harry se sentó. Estaba sudoroso y temblaba. — ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, preocupado. —Culparon a Hagrid, de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años. Cornelius Fudge Harry, Ron y Hermione siempre habían sabido que Hagrid sentía una devoción desgraciada por las criaturas grandes y monstruosas. Durante el curso anterior en Hogwarts había intentado criar un dragón en su pequeña cabaña de madera, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran olvidar al perro gigante de tres cabezas al que había puesto por nombre Fluffy. Harry estaba seguro de que si, de niño, Hagrid se enteró de que había un monstruo oculto en algún lugar del castillo, hizo lo imposible por echarle un vistazo. Seguro que le parecía inhumano haber tenido encerrado al monstruo tanto tiempo y debía de pensar que el pobre tenía derecho a estirar un poco sus numerosas piernas. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Hagrid, con trece años, intentando ponerle un collar y una correa. Pero también estaba seguro Harry de que él nunca había tenido intención de matar a nadie. Harry habría preferido haber averiguado el funcionamiento del diario de Ryddle que lo que este le mostro. Ron y Hermione le pedían constantemente que les contase una y otra vez todo lo que había visto, hasta que se cansaba de tanto hablar y de las largas conversaciones que seguían a su relato y que no conducían a ninguna parte, los tres estaban seguros que su amigo no había sido el culpable ya que Hagrid antes de soltar a uno de los muchos animales que habría tenido en su vida como el perro del año anterior que si no hubiese sido por el Director nadie sabría de él o de otros muchos que imaginaban que tenía en el bosque ya que los unicornios lo respetaban, así como las Ninfas y las Hadas siempre lo cuidaban y lo amaban por ese cariño tan grande a los animales .

Lo más probable es que ese Ryddle lo culpo a propósito —decía Hermione—. A lo mejor el que atacaba a la gente era otro monstruo... — ¿Cuántos monstruos crees que puede albergar este castillo? —le preguntó Ron, aburrido. —Ya sabíamos que a Hagrid lo habían expulsado —dijo Harry, pero no porque y si hubiese sido inocente, sabemos que tiene el animal más peligroso del bosque por que los demás animales me lo han contado y tu Ron le tienes pavor—. Y supongo que entonces los ataques cesaron. Si no hubiera sido así, a Ryddle no le habrían dado ningún premio. Ron intentó verlo de otro modo. —Ryddle me recuerda a Percy. Pero ¿por qué tuvo que delatar a Hagrid? —El monstruo había matado a una persona, Ron —contestó Hermione. —Y Ryddle habría tenido que volver al orfanato muggle si hubieran cerrado Hogwarts —dijo Harry—. No lo culpo por querer quedarse aquí. Ron se mordió un labio y por eso lo culpo con eso el dejo de sacar al monstruo y así se pudo quedar en el castillo y terminar la escuela; pero ahora tenemos otro dilema que es lo que es ese monstruo y quien lo suelta ya que si hubiese sido Hagrid no hubiese esperado tanto se hubiese vengado del tal Tom, Hermione tuvo una idea elemental. — ¿Por qué no vamos y le preguntamos a Hagrid? —Sería una visita muy cortés —dijo Ron—. Hola, Hagrid, dinos, ¿has estado últimamente dejando en libertad por el castillo a una cosa furiosa y peluda? Al final, decidieron no decir nada a Hagrid si no había otro ataque, Solo Harry decidió consultarlo con el Director y este le dijo que él estaba seguro que Hagrid no había sido que el sospechaba desde entonces de Tom Ryddle con lo del diario estaba ya casi seguro pero de acuerdo a sus conocimientos que tenia de este él no tenía descendencia pero que estaba meditando en una teoría que él creía la más adecuada que en cuanto pudiese ser la confirmaría por grave que esta fuese y tendrían que hacer todo un plan para vencerlo.

Como los días se sucedieron sin siquiera un susurro de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, albergaban la esperanza de no tener que ya habían cesado estos ataques y que la poción de mandrágoras aclararía la mayoría de todo. Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que petrificaron a Justin y a Nick Casi Decapitado, y parecía que todo el mundo creía que el agresor, quienquiera que fuese, se había retirado, afortunadamente. Peeves se había cansado por fin de su canción ¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote!; Ernie Macmillan, un día, en la clase de Herbologia, le pidió cortésmente a Harry que le pasara un cubo de hongos saltarines, y en marzo algunas mandrágoras montaron una escandalosa fiesta en el Invernadero 3. Esto puso muy contenta a la profesora Sprout. —En cuanto empiecen a querer cambiarse unas a las macetas de otras, sabremos que han alcanzado la madurez —dijo a Harry—. Entonces podremos revivir a esos pobrecillos de la enfermería. • • •


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

 **LA REVELACION DEL FANTASMA DE FENIX**

Luna busco a Harry por varias partes hasta dar con él y Ron y Hermione con la nota entregada por la profesora Mcgonagall, Harry la Dama de Negro me ha informado que el diario te dará muchos problemas, que lo mejor será destruirlo; ella no sabe como pero dice que tu si podrías hacerlo. Que pienses cómo y en tu cerebro estará la solución de acuerdo, me marcho necesito buscar mi lista de Materias.

Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los de segundo tuvieron algo nuevo en que pensar. Había llegado el momento de elegir optativas para el curso siguiente, decisión que al menos Hermione se tomó muy en serio. —Podría afectar a todo nuestro futuro —dijo a Harry y Ron, mientras repasaban minuciosamente la lista de las nuevas materias, señalándolas. —Lo único que quiero es no tener Historia de la magia—dijo Harry. —Imposible —dijo Ron con tristeza—. Seguiremos con todas las materias que tenemos ahora. Si no, yo me libraría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. — ¡Pero si ésa es muy importante! —dijo Hermione, sorprendida. —No tal como la imparte Lockhart —repuso Ron—. Lo único que me ha enseñado es que no hay que dejar sueltos a los duendecillos. Neville Longbottom había recibido carta de todos los magos y brujas de su familia, y cada uno le aconsejaba materias distintas. Confundido y preocupado, se sentó a leer la lista de las materias y les preguntaba a todos si pensaban que Aritmancia era más difícil que Adivinación Antigua. Deán Thomas, se había criado con muggles, terminó cerrando los ojos y apuntando a la lista con la varita mágica, y escogió las materias que había tocado al azar. Hermione no siguió el consejo de nadie y las escogió todas. Harry sonrió pero alguien lo ayudó: Percy Weasley se desvivía por hacerle partícipe de su experiencia. —Depende de adónde quieras llegar, Harry —le dijo—. Nunca es demasiado pronto para pensar en el futuro, así que yo te recomendaría Adivinación. La gente dice que los estudios muggles son la salida más fácil, pero personalmente creo que los magos deberíamos tener completos conocimientos de la comunidad no mágica, especialmente si queremos trabajar en estrecho contacto con ellos. Mira a mi padre, tiene que tratar todo el tiempo con muggles. A mi hermano Charlie siempre le gustó el trabajo al aire libre, así que escogió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Escoge aquello para lo que valgas, Harry. Pero lo único que a Harry le parecía que se le daba realmente bien era el quidditch. Sin decir a nadie decidió eligiendo las mismas optativas que Hermione, ya que su ilusión en esa etapa de su vida era se Auror pensando que si era eso podría siempre ayudar a los de si especie y honrar a sus padres.

Al menos contaría con alguien que podría ayudarle. A Fénix-Gryffindor le tocaba jugar el siguiente partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Wood los machacaba con entrenamientos en equipo cada noche después de cenar, de forma que Harry no tenía tiempo para nada más que para el quidditch y para hacer los deberes. Sin embargo, los entrenamientos iban mejor, y la noche anterior al partido del sábado se fue a la cama pensando que Fénix-Gryffindor nunca había tenido más posibilidades de ganar la copa. Pero su alegría no duró mucho. Al final de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio se encontró con Neville Longbottom, que lo miraba desesperado. —Harry, no sé quién lo hizo. Yo me lo encontré... Mirando a Harry aterrorizado, Neville abrió la puerta. El contenido de la cómoda Harry estaba esparcido por todas partes. Su capa estaba en el suelo le habían tratado de abrir el baúl al estilo Muggle. Le habían levantado las sábanas y las mantas de la cama, y habían sacado el cajón de la mesita y el contenido estaba desparramado sobre el colchón. Harry fue hacia la cama, pisando algunas páginas sueltas de Recorridos con los trols. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. En el momento en que Neville y él hacían la cama, entraron Ron, Deán y Seamus. Deán gritó: — ¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry? —No tengo ni idea —contestó. Ron examinaba la túnica de Harry. Habían dado la vuelta a todos los bolsillos. —Alguien ha estado buscando algo —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué te falta? Harry empezó a coger sus cosas y a dejarlas en el baúl. Hasta que hubo separado el último libro de Lockhart, no se dio cuenta de qué era lo que faltaba.

Se han llevado el diario de Ryddle —dijo a Ron en voz baja. — ¿Qué? Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio, y Ron lo siguió te acuerdas que tu padrino te dijo que lo dejaras en el mueble de noche y jamás dentro de tu baúl por eso no lo pudieron abrir ni con las mañas muggles.

Bajaron corriendo hasta la sala común de Fénix, que estaba medio vacía, y encontraron a Hermione, sentada, sola, leyendo un libro titulado La adivinación antigua al alcance de todos. A Hermione la noticia la dejó aterrorizada. —Pero... sólo puede haber sido alguien de Fénix. Nadie más conoce la contraseña. —En efecto —confirmó Harry. Despertaron al día siguiente con un sol intenso y una brisa ligera y refrescante. — ¡Perfectas condiciones para jugar al quidditch! —dijo Wood emocionado a los de Fénix-Gryffindor, llevando los platos con los huevos revueltos—. ¡Harry, levanta el ánimo, necesitas un buen desayuno! Harry había estado observando la mesa abarrotada de fénix, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff; por lo que mentalmente le pregunto a Luna quien podría ser el ladrón y esta le dijo amigo es obvio es alguien que los amigos de los Gemelos lo saben hacer yo por ahí empezaría. Preguntándose si tendría delante de las narices al nuevo poseedor del diario de Ryddle. Hermione lo intentaba convencer de que notificara el robo, pero a Harry no le gustaba la idea. Tendría que contar todo lo referente al Robo a algún Director, pero antes de salir del comedor se comunicó con este y le informo, Este le contesto durante el partido usare legeremancia en todos los amigos de los gemelos y de ellos mismos y cuando acabe el partido te informo. Al abandonar el Gran Comedor con Ron y Hermione para ir a recoger su equipo de quidditch, otro motivo de preocupación se añadió a la creciente lista de Harry. Acababa de poner los pies en la escalera de mármol cuando **oyó de nuevo aquella voz: —Matar esta vez... Déjame desgarrar... Despedazar... Harry dio un grito, y Ron y Hermione se separaron de él asustados. — ¡La voz!** — Expresó Harry, mirando a un lado—. Acabo de oírla de nuevo, ¿vosotros no? Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos, negó con la cabeza. Hermione, sin embargo, se llevó una mano a la frente. — ¡Harry, creo que acabo de comprender algo! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca! Y se fue corriendo por las escaleras. — ¿Qué habrá comprendido? —dijo Harry distraídamente, mirando alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde podía provenir la voz. —Muchas más cosas que yo —respondió Ron, negando con la cabeza. — Pero ¿por qué habrá tenido que irse a la biblioteca? —Porque eso es lo que Hermione hace siempre —contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando le entra alguna duda, ¡a la biblioteca! Harry se quedó indeciso, intentando volver a captar la voz, pero los alumnos empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor hablando alto, hacia la puerta principal. Iban al campo de quidditch. —Será mejor que te muevas —dijo Ron—.

Son casi las once..., el partido. Harry subió a la carrera la torre de Fénix, cogió su Nimbus 2.000 y se mezcló con la gente que se dirigía hacia el campo de juego. Pero su mente se había quedado en el castillo, donde sonaba la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, y mientras se ponía su túnica de juego en los vestuarios, su único consuelo era saber que todos estaban allí para ver el partido. Los equipos saltaron al campo de juego en medio del clamor del público. Oliver Wood despegó para hacer un vuelo de calentamiento alrededor de los postes, y la señora Hooch sacó las bolas. Los de Hufflepuff, que jugaban de color amarillo canario, se habían reunido para repasar la táctica en el último minuto. Harry acababa de montarse en la escoba cuando la profesora Mcgonagall llegó corriendo al campo, llevando consigo un megáfono de color púrpura. —El partido acaba de ser suspendido —gritó por el megáfono la profesora, dirigiéndose al estadio abarrotado. Hubo gritos y silbidos. Oliver Wood, con aspecto desolado, aterrizó y fue corriendo a donde estaba la profesora Mcgonagall sin desmontar de la escoba.

¡Pero profesora! —gritó—. Tenemos que jugar... la Copa... fénix-Gryffindor... La profesora Mcgonagall no le hizo caso y continuó gritando por el megáfono: —Todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Id lo más deprisa que podáis, por favor! Luego bajó el megáfono e hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara. —Potter, creo que será mejor que vengas conmigo. Preguntándose por qué sospecharía de él en aquella ocasión, Harry vio que Ron se separaba de la multitud descontenta y se unía a ellos corriendo para volver al castillo. Para sorpresa de Harry, la profesora Mcgonagall no se opuso. —Sí, quizá sea mejor que tú también vengas, Weasley. Algunos de los estudiantes que había a su alrededor rezongaban por la suspensión del partido y otros parecían preocupados. Harry y Ron siguieron a la profesora Mcgonagall y, al llegar al castillo, subieron con ella la escalera de mármol. Pero esta vez no se dirigían a ningún despacho.

Esto os resultará un poco sorprendente —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall con voz amable cuando se acercaban a la enfermería—. Ha habido otro ataque... Un ataque doble. A Harry le dio un brinco el corazón. La profesora Mcgonagall abrió la puerta y entraron en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey atendía a una muchacha de quinto curso con el pelo largo y rizado. Harry reconoció en ella a la chica de Ravenclaw a la que por error habían preguntado cómo se iba a la sala común de Slytherin. Y en la cama de al lado estaba... — ¡Hermione! —gimió Ron. Hermione yacía completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos. —Las encontraron junto a la biblioteca —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall—. Supongo que no podéis explicarlo. Esto estaba en el suelo, junto a ellas... Levantó un pequeño espejo redondo. Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, mirando a Hermione. —Os acompañaré a la torre de Fénix —dijo con seriedad la profesora Mcgonagall—. De cualquier manera, tengo que hablar a los estudiantes. —Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor os acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de quidditch. No habrá más actividades extraescolares. Los alumnos, que abarrotaban el Comedor, escuchaban en silencio a la profesora Mcgonagall, quien al final enrolló el pergamino que había estado leyendo y dijo con la voz entrecortada por la impresión: —No necesito añadir que rara vez me he sentido tan consternada. Es probable que se cierre el colegio si no se captura al agresor.

Si alguno de vosotros sabe de alguien que pueda tener una pista, le ruego que lo diga. La profesora salió por la puerta anexa con cierta torpeza, e inmediatamente los alumnos de Gryffindor rompieron el silencio. —Han caído dos de Fénix, sin contar al fantasma, que es de Gryffindor, uno de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff —dijo Lee Jordán, el amigo de los gemelos Weasley, contando con los dedos—. ¿No se ha dado cuenta ningún profesor de que los de Slytherin parecen estar a salvo? ¿No es evidente que todo esto Proviene de Slytherin? El heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo de Slytherin... ¿Por qué no expulsan a todos los de Slytherin? —preguntó con fiereza. Hubo alumnos que asintieron y se oyeron algunos aplausos aislados. Los alumnos de Slytherin les respondieron tienen pruebas de eso nosotros siempre andamos de cuando meno juntos ya nunca anda uno solo o dos, Percy Weasley estaba sentado en una silla, detrás de Lee, pero por una vez no parecía interesado en exponer sus puntos de vista. Estaba pálido y parecía ausente. —Percy está asustado —dijo George a Harry en voz baja—. Esa chica de Ravenclaw..., Penélope Clearwater..., es prefecta. Supongo que Percy creía que el monstruo no se atrevería a atacar a un prefecto. Pero Harry sólo escuchaba a medias. No parecía poder olvidar la imagen de Hermione, inmóvil sobre la cama de la enfermería, como esculpida en piedra. Y si no pillaban pronto al culpable, él tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con los Dursley no eso sería catastrófico, solo regresar al pasado y perder a sus amigos, ¿se los podría llevar? Tom Ryddle había delatado a Hagrid ante la perspectiva del orfanato muggle si se cerraba el colegio. Harry entendía perfectamente cómo se había sentido. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Preguntó Ron a Harry al oído—. ¿Crees que sospechan de Hagrid? —Tenemos que ir a hablar con él —dijo Harry, decidido—. No creo que esta vez sea él, pero si lo sospecharon la última vez, también lo harán en esta aunque no tenga ni idea de cómo se llega hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo es seguro él no es párlate ni de español. —Pero Mcgonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que permanecer en nuestras torres cuando no estemos en clase... —Creo —dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja— que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de mi padre. Harry sólo había heredado una cosa de su padre: una capa larga y plateada para hacerse invisible.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **LA SUSPENSIÓN DE ALBUS DUMBLEDRORE**

Era su única posibilidad para salir a hurtadillas del colegio y visitar a Hagrid sin que nadie se enterara. Fueron a la cama a la hora habitual, esperaron a que Neville, Deán y Seamus hubieran dejado de hablar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y se durmieran, y entonces se levantaron, volvieron a vestirse y se cubrieron con la capa. El recorrido por los corredores oscuros del castillo no fue en absoluto agradable. Harry, que ya en ocasiones anteriores había caminado por allí de noche, no lo había visto nunca, después de la puesta del sol, tan lleno de gente: profesores, prefectos y fantasmas circulaban por los corredores en parejas, buscando cualquier detalle sospechoso. Como, a pesar de llevar la capa invisible, hacían el mismo ruido de siempre, hubo un instante especialmente tenso cuando Ron se dio un golpe en un dedo del pie, y estaban muy cerca del lugar en que Snape montaba guardia. Afortunadamente, Snape estornudó en el momento preciso en que Ron gritó. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta principal de roble y la abrieron con cuidado, suspiraron aliviados. Era una noche clara y estrellada. Avanzaron con rapidez guiándose por la luz de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid, y no se desprendieron de la capa hasta que hubieron llegado ante la puerta.

Unos segundos después de llamar, Hagrid les abrió. Les apuntaba con una ballesta, y Fang, el perro jabalinero, ladraba furiosamente detrás de él. — ¡Ah! —dijo, bajando el arma y mirándolos—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos? — ¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando la ballesta al entrar. —Nada, nada... —susurró Hagrid—. Estaba esperando... No importa... Sentaos, prepararé té. Parecía que apenas sabía lo que hacía. Casi apagó el fuego al derramar agua de la tetera metálica, y luego rompió la de cerámica de puros nervios al golpearla con la mano. — ¿Estás bien, Hagrid? —

Menciono Harry—. ¿Has oído lo de Hermione? — ¡Ah, sí, claro que lo he oído! —dijo Hagrid con la voz entrecortada. Miró por la ventana, nervioso. Les sirvió sendas jarritas llenas sólo de agua hirviendo (se le había olvidado poner las bolsitas de té). Cuando les estaba poniendo en un plato un trozo de pastel de frutas, aporrearon la puerta. Se le cayó el pastel. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de pánico, se echaron encima la capa para hacerse invisibles y se retiraron a un rincón oculto.

Tras asegurarse de que no se les veía, Hagrid cogió la ballesta y fue otra vez a abrir la puerta. —Buenas noches, Hagrid. Era Dumbledore. Entró, muy serio, seguido por otro individuo de aspecto muy raro. El desconocido era un hombre bajo y corpulento, con el pelo gris alborotado y expresión nerviosa. Llevaba una extraña combinación de ropas: traje de raya diplomática, corbata roja, capa negra larga y botas púrpura acabadas en punta. Sujetaba bajo el brazo un sombrero hongo verde lima. — ¡Es el jefe de mi padre! — Musitó Ron—. ¡Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia! Harry dio un codazo a Ron para que se callara. Hagrid estaba pálido y sudoroso. Se dejó caer abatido en una de las sillas y miró a Dumbledore y luego a Cornelius Fudge. — ¡Feo asunto, Hagrid! —dijo Fudge, telegráficamente—. Muy feo. He tenido que venir. Cuatro ataques contra hijos de muggles. El Ministerio tiene que intervenir. —Yo nunca... —dijo Hagrid, mirando implorante a Dumbledore—. Usted sabe que yo nunca, profesor Dumbledore, señor... —Quiero que quede claro, Cornelius, que Hagrid cuenta con mi plena confianza —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Fudge con el entrecejo fruncido. —Mira, Albus —dijo Fudge, incómodo—. Hagrid tiene antecedentes. El Ministerio tiene que hacer algo... El consejo escolar se ha puesto en contacto... —Aun así, Cornelius, insisto en que echar a Hagrid no va a solucionar nada —dijo Dumbledore. Los ojos azules le brillaban de una manera que Harry no había visto nunca. —Míralo desde mi punto de vista —dijo Fudge, cogiendo el sombrero y haciéndolo girar entre las manos—. Me están presionando. Tengo que acreditar que hacemos algo. Si se demuestra que no fue Hagrid, regresará y no habrá más que decir. Pero tengo que llevármelo. Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, no estaría cumpliendo con mi deber... — ¿Llevarme? —dijo Hagrid, temblando—. ¿Llevarme adónde? —Sólo por poco tiempo —dijo Fudge, evitando los ojos de Hagrid—. No se trata de un castigo, Hagrid, sino más bien de una precaución. Si atrapamos al culpable, a usted se le dejará salir con una disculpa en toda regla. — ¿No será a Azkaban? —preguntó Hagrid con voz ronca. Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta.

Abrió Dumbledore. Ahora fue Harry quien recibió un codazo en las costillas, porque había dejado escapar un grito ahogado bien audible. El señor Lucius Malfoy entró en la cabaña de Hagrid con paso decidido, envuelto en una capa de viaje negra y con una gélida sonrisa de satisfacción. Fang se puso a aullar. — ¡Ah, ya está aquí, Fudge! —dijo complacido al entrar—. Bien, bien... — ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le dijo Hagrid furioso—. ¡Salga de mi casa! —Créame, buen hombre, que no me produce ningún placer entrar en esta... ¿la ha llamado casa? — Repuso Lucius Malfoy contemplando la cabaña con desprecio—. Simplemente, he ido al colegio y me han dicho que el director estaba aquí. — ¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí, exactamente, Lucius? —dijo Dumbledore. Hablaba cortésmente, pero aún tenía los ojos azules llenos de furia. —Es lamentable, Dumbledore —dijo perezosamente el señor Malfoy, sacando un rollo de pergamino—, pero el consejo escolar ha pensado que es hora de que usted abandone. Aquí traigo una orden de cese, y aquí están las doce firmas. Me temo que este asunto se le ha escapado de las manos. ¿Cuántos ataques ha habido ya? Otros dos esta tarde, ¿no son ciertos? A este ritmo, no quedarán en Hogwarts alumnos de familia muggle, y todos sabemos el gran perjuicio que ello supondría para el colegio. — ¿Qué? ¡Vaya, Lucius! — Señaló Fudge, alarmado—, Dumbledore cesado... No, no..., lo último que querría, precisamente ahora... —El nombramiento y el cese del director son competencia del consejo escolar, Fudge —dijo con suavidad el señor Malfoy—. Y como Dumbledore no ha logrado detener las agresiones... —Pero, Lucius, si Dumbledore no ha logrado detenerlas —dijo Fudge, que tenía el labio superior empapado en sudor—, ¿quién va a poder? —Ya se verá —respondió el señor Malfoy con una desagradable sonrisa—. Pero como los doce hemos votado... Hagrid se levantó de un salto, y su enredada cabellera negra rozó el techo. — ¿Y a cuántos ha tenido que amenazar y chantajear para que accedieran, eh, Malfoy? —preguntó. —Muchacho, muchacho, por Dios, este temperamento suyo le dará un disgusto un día de éstos —dijo Malfoy—. Me permito aconsejarle que no grite de esta manera a los carceleros de Azkaban. No creo que se lo tomen a bien. — ¡Puede quitar a Dumbledore! — Chilló Hagrid, y Fang, el perro jabalinero, se encogió y gimoteó en su cesta—. ¡Lléveselo, y los alumnos de familia muggle no tendrán ni una oportunidad! ¡Y habrá más asesinatos! —Cálmate, Hagrid —le dijo bruscamente Dumbledore. Luego se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy—. Si el consejo escolar quiere mi renuncia, Lucius, me iré. —Pero... —tartamudeó Fudge. — ¡No! —gimió Hagrid. Dumbledore no había apartado sus vivos ojos azules de los ojos fríos y grises de Malfoy. —Sin embargo —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy claro y despacio, para que todos entendieran cada una de sus palabras—, sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida. Durante un instante, Harry estuvo convencido de que Dumbledore les había guiñado un ojo, mirando hacia el rincón donde Ron y él estaban ocultos. —Admirables sentimientos —dijo Malfoy, haciendo una inclinación—. Todos echaremos de menos su personalísima forma de dirigir el centro, Albus, y sólo espero que su sucesor consiga evitar los... asesinatos. Se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió, saludó a Dumbledore con una inclinación y le indicó que saliera.

Fudge esperaba, sin dejar de manosear su sombrero, a que Hagrid pasara delante, pero Hagrid no se movió, sino que respiró hondo y dijo pausadamente: —Si alguien quisiera desentrañar este embrollo, lo único que tendría que hacer es seguir a las arañas. Ellas lo conducirían. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. —Fudge lo miró extrañado—. De acuerdo, ya voy —añadió, poniéndose el abrigo de piel de topo. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir a Fudge por la puerta, se detuvo y dijo en voz alta—: Y alguien tendrá que darle de comer a Fang mientras estoy fuera. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y Ron se quitó la capa invisible. —En menudo embrollo estamos metidos —dijo con voz ronca—. Sin Dumbledore. Podrían cerrar el colegio esta misma noche. Sin él, habrá un ataque cada día. Fang se puso a aullar, arañando la puerta.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

 **Aragog**

El verano estaba a punto de llegar a los campos que rodeaban el castillo. El cielo y el lago se volvieron del mismo azul claro y en los invernaderos brotaron flores como repollos. Pero sin poder ver a Hagrid desde las ventanas del castillo, cruzando el campo a grandes zancadas con Fang detrás, a Harry aquel paisaje no le gustaba; y lo mismo podía decirse del interior del castillo, donde las cosas iban de mal en peor. Harry y Ron habían intentado visitar a Hermione, pero incluso las visitas a la enfermería estaban prohibidas. —No podemos correr más riesgos —les dijo severamente la señora Pomfrey a través de la puerta entreabierta—. No, lo siento, hay demasiado peligro de que pueda volver el agresor para acabar con esta gente. Ahora que Dumbledore no estaba, el miedo se había extendido más aún, y el sol que calentaba los muros del castillo parecía detenerse en las ventanas con parteluz. Apenas se veía en el colegio un rostro que no expresara tensión y preocupación, y si sonaba alguna risa en los corredores, parecía estridente y antinatural, y enseguida era reprimida. Harry se repetía constantemente las últimas palabras de Dumbledore: «Sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.» Pero ¿con qué finalidad había dicho aquellas palabras? ¿A quién iban a pedir ayuda, cuando todo el mundo estaba tan confundido y asustado como ellos? La indicación de Hagrid sobre las arañas era bastante más fácil de comprender. El problema era que no parecía haber quedado en el castillo ni una sola araña a la que seguir. Harry las buscaba adondequiera que iba, y Ron lo ayudaba a regañadientes. Además se añadía la dificultad de que no les dejaban ir solos a ningún lado, sino que tenían que desplazarse siempre en grupo con los alumnos de Fénix. La mayoría de los estudiantes parecían agradecer que los profesores los acompañaran siempre de clase en clase, pero a Harry le resultaba muy fastidioso. Había una persona, sin embargo, que parecía disfrutar plenamente de aquella atmósfera de terror y recelo. Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba por el colegio como si acabaran de darle el Premio Anual. Harry no comprendió por qué Malfoy se sentía tan a gusto hasta que, unos quince días después de que se hubieran ido Dumbledore y Harry, estando sentado detrás de él en clase de Pociones, le oyó regodearse de la situación ante Crabbe y Goyle: —Siempre pensé que mi padre sería el que echara a Dumbledore —dijo, sin preocuparse de hablar en voz baja—. Ya os dije que él opina que Dumbledore ha sido el peor director que ha tenido nunca el colegio. Quizá ahora tengamos un director decente, alguien que no quiera que se cierre la Cámara de los Secretos. Mcgonagall no durará mucho, sólo está de forma provisional... Snape pasó al lado de Harry sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el asiento y el caldero solitarios de Hermione.

Señor —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—, señor, ¿por qué no solicita usted el puesto de director? —Venga, venga, Malfoy —dijo Snape, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con sus finos labios—. El profesor Dumbledore sólo ha sido suspendido de sus funciones por el consejo escolar. Me atrevería a decir que volverá a estar con nosotros muy pronto. —Ya —dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Espero que mi padre le vote a usted, señor, si solicita el puesto. Le diré que usted es el mejor profesor del colegio, señor. Snape paseaba sonriente por la mazmorra, afortunadamente sin ver a Seamus Finnigan, que hacía como que vomitaba sobre el caldero. —Me sorprende que los sangre sucia no hayan hecho ya todos el equipaje —prosiguió Malfoy—. Apuesto cinco galeones a que el próximo muere. Qué pena que no sea Granger... La campana sonó en aquel momento, y fue una suerte, porque al oír las últimas palabras, Ron había saltado del asiento para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, aunque con el barullo de recoger libros y bolsas, su intento pasó inadvertido. —Dejadme —protestó Ron cuando lo sujetaron entre Harry y Deán—. No me preocupa, no necesito mi varita mágica, lo voy a matar con las manos... —Daos prisa, he de llevaros a Herbologia —les gritó Snape, y salieron en doble hilera, con Harry, Ron y Deán en la cola, el segundo intentando todavía liberarse. Sólo lo soltaron cuando Snape se quedó en la puerta del castillo y ellos continuaron por la huerta hacia los invernaderos. La clase de Herbologia resultó triste, porque había dos alumnos menos: Justin y Hermione. La profesora Sprout los puso a todos a podar las higueras de Abisinia, que daban higos secos. Harry fue a tirar un brazado de tallos secos al montón del abono y se encontró de frente con Ernie Macmillan. Ernie respiró hondo y dijo, muy formalmente: —Sólo quiero que sepas, Harry, que lamento haber sospechado de ti.

Sé que nunca atacarías a Hermione Granger y te quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que dije. Ahora estamos en el mismo barco y..., bueno... Avanzó una mano regordeta y Harry la estrechó. Ernie y su amiga Hannah se pusieron a trabajar en la misma higuera que Ron y Harry. —Ese tal Draco Malfoy —dijo Ernie, mientras cortaba las ramas secas— parece que se ha puesto muy contento con todo esto, ¿verdad? ¿Sabéis?, creo que él podría ser el heredero de Slytherin. —Esto demuestra que eres inteligente, Ernie —dijo Ron, que no parecía haber perdonado a Ernie tan fácilmente como Harry. — ¿Crees que es Malfoy, Harry? —preguntó Ernie. —No —respondió Harry con tal firmeza que Ernie y Hannah se lo quedaron mirando. Un instante después, Harry vio algo y lo señaló dándole a Ron en la mano con sus tijeras de podar. — ¡Ah! ¿Qué estás...? Harry señaló al suelo, a un metro de distancia. Varias arañas grandes correteaban por la tierra. — ¡Anda! — Explicó Ron, intentando, sin éxito, hacer como que se alegraba—. Pero no podemos seguirlas ahora... Ernie y Hannah escuchaban llenos de curiosidad. Harry contempló a las arañas que se alejaban. —Parece que se dirigen al bosque prohibido... Y a Ron aquello aún le hizo menos gracia. Al acabar la clase, el profesor Snape acompañó a los alumnos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry y Ron se rezagaron un poco para hablar sin que los oyeran. —Tenemos que recurrir otra vez a la capa para hacernos invisibles —dijo Harry a Ron—. Podemos llevar con nosotros a Fang. Hagrid lo lleva con él al bosque, así que podría sernos de ayuda. —De acuerdo —dijo Ron, que movía su varita mágica nerviosamente entre los dedos—. Pero... ¿no hay..., no hay hombres lobo en el bosque? —añadió, mientras ocupaban sus puestos habituales al final del aula de Lockhart. Prefiriendo no responder a aquella pregunta, Harry dijo: —También hay allí cosas buenas. Los centauros son buenos, y los unicornios también. Ron no había estado nunca en el bosque prohibido. Harry había penetrado en él en una ocasión, y deseaba no tener que volver a hacerlo. Lockhart entró en el aula dando un salto, y la clase se lo quedó mirando. Todos los demás profesores del colegio parecían más serios de lo habitual, pero Lockhart estaba tan alegre como siempre. — ¡Venga ya! — Exclamó, sonriéndoles a todos—, ¿por qué ponéis esas caras tan largas? Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de exasperación, pero no contestó nadie. — ¿Es que no comprendéis —les decía Lockhart, hablándoles muy despacio, como si fueran tontos— que el peligro ya ha pasado? Se han llevado al culpable. — ¿A quién dice? —preguntó Deán Thomas en voz alta. —Mi querido muchacho, el ministro de Magia no se habría llevado a Hagrid si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que era el culpable —dijo Lockhart, en el tono que emplearía cualquiera para explicar que uno y uno son dos. —Ya lo creo que se lo llevaría —dijo Ron, alzando la voz más que Deán. —Me atrevería a suponer que sé más sobre el arresto de Hagrid que usted, señor Weasley —dijo Lockhart empleando un tono de satisfacción. Ron comenzó a decir que él no era de la misma opinión, pero se paró en mitad de la frase cuando Harry le arreó una patada por debajo del pupitre. —Nosotros no estábamos allí, ¿recuerdas? —le susurró Harry. Pero la desagradable alegría de Lockhart, las sospechas que siempre había tenido de que Hagrid no era bueno, su confianza en que todo el asunto ya había tocado a su fin, irritaron tanto a Harry, que sintió deseos de tirarle Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos a su cara de idiota. Pero en lugar de eso, se conformó con garabatearle a Ron una nota: «Lo haremos esta noche.» Ron leyó el mensaje, tragó saliva con esfuerzo y miró a su lado, al asiento habitualmente ocupado por Hermione. Entonces parecieron disiparse sus dudas, y asintió con la cabeza. Aquellos días, la sala común de Fénix estaba siempre abarrotada, porque a partir de las seis, los de todas las casas no tenían otro lugar adonde ir. También tenían mucho de qué hablar, así que la sala no se vaciaba hasta pasada la medianoche. Después de cenar, Harry sacó del baúl su capa para hacerse invisible y pasó la noche sentado encima de ella, esperando que la sala se despejara. Fred y George los retaron a jugar al snap explosivo y Ginny se sentó a contemplarlos, muy retraída y ocupando el asiento habitual de Hermione. Harry y Ron perdieron a propósito, intentando acabar pronto, pero incluso así, era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Fred, George y Ginny se marcharon por fin a la cama. Harry y Ron esperaron a oír cerrarse las puertas de los dos dormitorios antes de coger la capa, echársela encima y salir por el agujero del retrato. Este recorrido por el castillo también fue difícil, porque tenían que ir esquivando a los profesores. Al fin llegaron al vestíbulo, descorrieron el pasador de la puerta principal y se colaron por ella, intentando evitar que hiciera ruido, y salieron a los campos iluminados por la luz de la luna.

—Naturalmente —dijo Ron de pronto, mientras cruzaban a grandes zancadas el negro césped—, cuando lleguemos al bosque podría ser que no tuviéramos nada que seguir. A lo mejor las arañas no iban en aquella dirección. Parecía que sí, pero... Su voz se fue apagando, pero conservaba un aire de esperanza. Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, que parecía muy triste con sus ventanas tapadas. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, Fang enloqueció de alegría al verlos. Temiendo que despertara a todo el castillo con sus potentes ladridos, se apresuraron a darle de comer caramelos de café con leche que había en una lata sobre la chimenea, de tal manera que consiguieron pegarle los dientes de arriba a los de abajo. Harry dejó la capa sobre la mesa de Hagrid. No la necesitarían en el bosque completamente oscuro. —Venga, Fang, vamos a dar una vuelta —le dijo Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en la pata, y Fang salió de la cabaña detrás de ellos, muy contento, fue corriendo hasta el bosque y levantó la pata al pie de un gran árbol. Harry sacó la varita, murmuró: « ¡Lumos!», y en su extremo apareció una lucecita diminuta, suficiente para permitirles buscar indicios de las arañas por el camino. —Bien pensado —dijo Ron—. Yo haría lo mismo con la mía, pero ya sabes..., seguramente estallaría o algo parecido... Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le señaló la hierba. Dos arañas solitarias huían de la luz de la varita para protegerse en la sombra de los árboles. —Vale —suspiró Ron, como resignándose a lo peor—. Estoy dispuesto. Vamos. De esta forma penetraron en el bosque, con Fang correteando a su lado, olfateando las hojas y las raíces de los árboles. A la luz de la varita mágica de Harry, siguieron la hilera ininterrumpida de arañas que circulaban por el camino. Caminaron unos veinte minutos, sin hablar, con el oído atento a otros ruidos que no fueran los de ramas al romperse o el susurro de las hojas. Más adelante, cuando el bosque se volvió tan espeso que ya no se veían las estrellas del cielo y la única luz provenía de la varita de Harry, vieron que las arañas se salían del camino. Harry se detuvo y miró hacia donde se dirigían las arañas, pero, fuera del pequeño círculo de luz de la varita, todo era oscuridad impenetrable. Nunca se había internado tanto en el bosque. Podía recordar vívidamente que Hagrid, una vez que había entrado con él, le advirtió que no se saliera del camino. Pero ahora Hagrid se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia, probablemente en una celda en Azkaban, y les había indicado que siguieran a las arañas. Harry notó en la mano el contacto de algo húmedo, dio un salto hacia atrás y pisó a Ron en el pie, pero sólo había sido el hocico de Fang. — ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Harry a Ron, de quien sólo veía los ojos, que reflejaban la luz de la varita mágica. —Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí... —dijo Ron. De forma que siguieron a las arañas que se internaban en la espesura. No podían avanzar muy rápido, porque había tocones y raíces de árboles en su ruta, apenas visibles en la oscuridad. Harry notaba en la mano el cálido aliento de Fang. Tuvieron que detenerse más de una vez para que, en cuclillas, a la luz de la varita, Harry pudiera volver a encontrar el rastro de las arañas.

Caminaron durante una media hora por lo menos. Las túnicas se les enganchaban en las ramas bajas y en las zarzas. Al cabo de un rato notaron que el terreno descendía, aunque el bosque seguía igual de espeso. De repente, Fang dejó escapar un ladrido potente, resonante, dándoles un susto tremendo. — ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron en voz alta, mirando en la oscuridad y agarrándose con fuerza al hombro de Harry. —Algo se mueve por ahí —musitó Harry—. Escucha... Parece de gran tamaño. Escucharon. A cierta distancia, a su derecha, aquella cosa de gran tamaño se abría camino entre los árboles quebrando las ramas a su paso. — ¡Ah no! — Exclamó Ron—, ¡ah no, no, no...! —Calla —dijo Harry, desesperado—. Te oirá. — ¿Oírme? — Dijo Ron en un tono elevado y poco natural—. Yo sí lo he oído. ¡Fang! La oscuridad parecía presionarles los ojos mientras aguardaban aterrorizados. Oyeron un extraño ruido sordo, y luego, silencio. — ¿Qué crees que está haciendo? — Preguntó Harry —Seguramente, se está preparando para saltar —contestó Ron. Aguardaron, temblando, sin atreverse apenas a moverse. — ¿Crees que se ha ido? —susurró Harry. —No sé... Entonces vieron a su derecha un resplandor que brilló tanto en la oscuridad que los dos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos con las manos. Fang soltó un aullido y echó a correr, pero se enredó en unos espinos y volvió a aullar aún más fuerte. — ¡Harry! —gritó Ron, tan aliviado que la voz apenas le salía—. ¡Harry, es nuestro coche! — ¿Qué? — ¡Vamos! Harry siguió a Ron en dirección a la luz, dando tumbos y traspiés, y al cabo de un instante salieron a un claro. El coche del padre de Ron estaba abandonado en medio de un círculo de gruesos árboles y bajo un espeso tejido de ramas, con los faros encendidos. Ron caminó hacia él, boquiabierto, y el coche se le acercó despacio, como si fuera un perro que saludase a su amo. Un perro de color turquesa. — ¡Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo! — Menciono Ron emocionado, contemplando el coche—. Míralo: el bosque lo ha vuelto salvaje... Los guardabarros del coche estaban arañados y embadurnados de barro. Daba la impresión de que el coche había conseguido llegar hasta allí él solo. A Fang no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia, y se mantenía pegado a Harry, temblando. Mientras su respiración se acompasaba, guardó la varita bajo la túnica. — ¡Y creíamos que era un monstruo que nos iba a atacar! —Expresó Ron, inclinándose sobre el coche y dándole unas palmadas—. ¡Me preguntaba adónde habría ido! Harry aguzó la vista en busca de arañas en el suelo iluminado, pero todas habían huido de la luz de los faros. —Hemos perdido el rastro —dijo—. Tendremos que buscarlo de nuevo. Ron no habló ni se movió. Tenía los ojos clavados en un punto que se hallaba a unos tres metros del suelo, justo detrás de Harry. Estaba pálido de terror. Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volverse. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, y de repente sintió que algo largo y peludo lo agarraba por la cintura y lo levantaba en el aire, de cara al suelo. Mientras forcejeaba, aterrorizado, oyó más chasquidos, y vio que las piernas de Ron se despegaban del suelo, y oyó a Fang aullar y gimotear... y sintió que lo arrastraban por entre los negros árboles. Levantando como pudo la cabeza, Harry vio que la bestia que lo sujetaba caminaba sobre seis patas inmensamente largas y peludas, y que encima de las dos delanteras que lo aferraban, tenía unas pinzas también negras. Tras él podía oír a otro animal similar, que sin duda era el que había cogido a Ron. Se encaminaban hacia el corazón del bosque. Harry pudo ver a Fang que forcejeaba intentando liberarse de un tercer monstruo, aullando con fuerza, pero Harry no habría podido gritar aunque hubiera querido: parecía como si la voz se le hubiese quedado junto al coche, en el claro. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó en las garras del animal, sólo que de repente hubo la suficiente claridad para ver que el suelo, antes cubierto de hojas, estaba infestado de arañas. Estaban en el borde de una vasta hondonada en la que los árboles habían sido talados y las estrellas brillaban iluminando el paisaje más terrorífico que se pueda imaginar. Arañas. No arañas diminutas como aquellas a las que habían seguido por el camino de hojarasca, sino arañas del tamaño de caballos, con ocho ojos y ocho patas negras, peludas y gigantescas. El ejemplar que transportaba a Harry se abría camino, bajando por la brusca pendiente, hacia una telaraña nebulosa en forma de cúpula que había en el centro de la hondonada, mientras sus compañeras se acercaban por todas partes chasqueando sus pinzas, emocionadas a la vista de su presa. La araña soltó a Harry, y éste cayó al suelo de cuatro patas. A su lado, con un ruido sordo, cayeron Ron y Fang. El perro ya no aullaba; se quedó encogido y en silencio en el mismo punto en que había caído. Ron parecía encontrarse tan mal como Harry había supuesto. Su boca se había alargado en una especie de grito mudo y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. De pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que la araña que lo había dejado caer estaba hablando.

No era fácil darse cuenta de ello, porque chascaba sus pinzas a cada palabra que decía. — ¡Aragog! — Llamaba—, ¡Aragog! Y del medio de la gran tela de araña salió, muy despacio, una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. El negro de su cuerpo y sus piernas estaba manchado de gris, y los ocho ojos que tenía en su cabeza horrenda y llena de pinzas eran de un blanco lechoso. Era ciega. — ¿Qué hay? —dijo, chascando muy deprisa sus pinzas. —Hombres —dijo la araña que había llevado a Harry. — ¿Es Hagrid? —Aragog se acercó, moviendo vagamente sus múltiples ojos lechosos. —Desconocidos —respondió la araña que había llevado a Ron. —Matadlos —ordenó Aragog con fastidio—. Estaba durmiendo... —Somos amigos de Hagrid —gritó Harry. Sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera escapado del pecho y estuviera retumbando en su garganta. —Clic, clic, clic —hicieron las pinzas de todas las arañas en la hondonada. Aragog se detuvo. —Hagrid nunca ha enviado hombres a nuestra hondonada —dijo despacio. —Hagrid está metido en un grave problema —dijo Harry, respirando muy deprisa—. Por eso hemos venido nosotros. — ¿En un grave problema? — Pregunto la vieja araña, en un tono que a Harry se le antojó de preocupación—. Pero ¿por qué os ha enviado? Harry quiso levantarse, pero decidió no hacerlo; no creía que las piernas lo pudieran sostener. Así que habló desde el suelo, lo más tranquilamente que pudo. —En el colegio piensan que Hagrid se ha metido en... en... algo con los estudiantes. Se lo han llevado a Azkaban. Aragog chascó sus pinzas enojado, y el resto de las arañas de la hondonada hizo lo mismo: era como si aplaudiesen, sólo que los aplausos no solían aterrorizar a Harry. —Pero aquello fue hace años —dijo Aragog con fastidio—. Hace un montón de años. Lo recuerdo bien. Por eso lo echaron del colegio. Creyeron que yo era el monstruo que vivía en lo que ellos llaman la Cámara de los Secretos. Creyeron que Hagrid había abierto la cámara y me había liberado. —Y tú... ¿tú no saliste de la Cámara de los Secretos? —dijo Harry, notando un sudor frío en la frente. — ¡Yo! —Apuntó Aragog, chascando de enfado—. Yo no nací en el castillo. Vine de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me regaló a Hagrid cuando yo estaba en el huevo. Hagrid sólo era un niño, pero me cuidó, me escondió en un armario del castillo, me alimentó con sobras de la mesa. Hagrid es un gran amigo mío, y un gran hombre. Cuando me descubrieron y me culparon de la muerte de una muchacha, él me protegió. Desde entonces, he vivido siempre en el bosque, donde Hagrid aún viene a verme. Hasta me encontró una esposa, Mosa, y ya veis cómo ha crecido mi familia, gracias a la bondad de Hagrid... Harry reunió todo el valor que le quedaba. — ¿Así que tú nunca... nunca atacaste a nadie? —Nunca —dijo la vieja araña con voz ronca—. Mi instinto me habría empujado a ello, pero, por consideración a Hagrid, nunca hice daño a un ser humano. El cuerpo de la muchacha asesinada fue descubierto en los aseos. Yo nunca vi nada del castillo salvo el armario en que crecí.

A nuestra especie le gusta la oscuridad y el silencio. —Pero entonces... ¿sabes qué es lo que mató a la chica? —Preguntó Harry—. Porque, sea lo que sea, ha vuelto a atacar a la gente... Los chasquidos y el ruido de muchas patas que se movían de enojo ahogaron sus palabras. Al mismo tiempo, grandes figuras negras parecían crecer a su alrededor. —Lo que habita en el castillo —dijo Aragog— es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa. Recuerdo bien que le rogué a Hagrid que me dejara marchar cuando me di cuenta de que la bestia rondaba por el castillo. — ¿Qué es? —dijo Harry enseguida. Las pinzas chascaron más fuerte. Parecía que las arañas se acercaban. — ¡No hablamos de eso! —Menciono con furia Aragog—. ¡No lo nombramos! Ni siquiera a Hagrid le dije nunca el nombre de esa horrible criatura, aunque me preguntó varias veces. Harry no quiso insistir, y menos con las arañas que se acercaban cada vez más por todos lados. Aragog parecía cansada de hablar. Iba retrocediendo despacio hacia su tela, pero las demás arañas seguían acercándose, poco a poco, a Harry y Ron. —En ese caso, ya nos vamos —dijo Harry desesperadamente a Aragog, al oír los crujidos muy cerca. — ¿Iros? —dijo Aragog despacio—. Creo que no... —Pero, pero... —Mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid, ésa es mi orden. Pero no puedo negarles un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente. Adiós, amigo de Hagrid. Harry miró a todos lados.

Bien Aragog yo como amigo de Hagrid y tuyo te prometo no hacerte daño ni a ti ni a tus hijos si nos dejas salir bien de aquí, sino te prometo que tú y tu especie se extinguirán en este bosque, mientras Harry hablaba Ron se encontraba desmayado y Fang hecho un ovillo del tamaño de un chihuahua A muy poca distancia, había un frente de arañas, como un muro macizo, chascando sus pinzas y con sus múltiples ojos brillando en las horribles cabezas negras. Al coger su varita, Harry sabía que no le iba a servir, que había demasiadas arañas, pero estaba decidido a hacerles frente, dispuesto a morir luchando. Pero se recordó que se podía transformar en un animago y guardo su varita y se convirtió en el Dragón de oro en aquel instante se oyó un ruido fuerte, y la araña que lo había trasladado se inclinó y dio un chasquido y Aragog un destello de luz iluminó la hondonada. El Dragón brillo y Aragog pregunto qué sucede Padre es el Rey de los Dragones, no puede ser algo me dijo Hagrid de un nuevo alumno que es multi parlante, por lo que te pido disculpas toma a tus amigos y ayuda a Hagrid te garantizo que nadie tocara a tus compañeros mientras se recuerde este día, retírate en paz y siempre que puedas ayúdanos y si nos necesitas solo solicítalo mi Hijo Aragog siempre estará dispuesto a ayudarte, Harry voló hasta la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid y los deposito en el suelo transformándose en humano y espero que se deportaran sentado en el pórtico de la cabaña de Hagrid. Y, al cabo de un rato, Ron despertó, recuperado ya el movimiento en sus miembros, pero aún con el cuello rígido y los ojos fijos. Harry entró en la cabaña de Hagrid a recoger la capa invisible. Fang se había acurrucado en su cesta, temblando debajo de la manta. Cuando Harry volvió a salir, vio a Ron vomitando en el bancal de las calabazas. —Seguid a las arañas —dijo Ron sin fuerzas, limpiándose la boca con la manga—. Nunca perdonaré a Hagrid. Estamos vivos de milagro. —Apuesto a que no pensaba que Aragog pudiera hacer daño a sus amigos —dijo Harry. — ¡Ése es exactamente el problema de Hagrid! —Explico Ron, aporreando la pared de la cabaña—. ¡Siempre se cree que los monstruos no son tan malos como parecen, y mira adónde lo ha llevado esa creencia: a una celda en Azkaban! —No podía dejar de temblar—. ¿Qué pretendía enviándonos allá? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hemos averiguado. —Que Hagrid no abrió nunca la Cámara de los Secretos —contestó Harry, echando la capa sobre Ron y empujándole por el brazo para hacerle andar—. Es inocente. Ron dio un fuerte resoplido. Evidentemente, criar a Aragog en un armario no era su idea de la inocencia. El hecho de que tu tengas fobia a las arañas no significa que sean malas y te mandaron a casa de Hagrid sin un solo rasguño y te trasladaron con sumo cuidado en presencia de su Rey Aragog, tienes que buscar la forma de quitártele Ron o la trasmitirás a tus hijos, cúrate pregúntale a la enfermera o Hermione cuando la curemos, Al aproximarse al castillo, Harry enderezó la capa para asegurarse de que no se les veían los pies, luego empujó despacio la puerta principal, para que no chirriara, sólo hasta dejarla entreabierta. Cruzaron con cuidado el vestíbulo y subieron la escalera de mármol, conteniendo la respiración al encontrarse con los centinelas que vigilaban los corredores. Por fin llegaron a la sala común de Fénix, donde el fuego se había convertido en cenizas y Unos pocos brasas. Al hallarse en lugar seguro, se desprendieron de la capa y ascendieron por la escalera circular hasta el dormitorio. Ron cayó en la cama sin preocuparse de desvestirse. Harry, por el contrario, no tenía mucho sueño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando en todo lo que había dicho Aragog. Se comunicó con su Madre y le contó lo sucedido y le respondió valor Harry todos estamos contigo pronto vas encontrar la repuesta consulta a tu amiga Hermione ella ya la sabe, La criatura que merodeaba por algún lugar del castillo, pensó, se parecía a Voldemort, incluso en el hecho de que otros monstruos no quisieran mencionar su nombre. Pero Ron y él no se encontraban más cerca de averiguar qué era aquello ni cómo había petrificado a sus víctimas. Ni siquiera Hagrid había sabido nunca qué se escondía en la cámara de los Secretos.

Harry subió las piernas a la cama y se reclinó contra las almohadas, contemplando la luna que destellaba para él a través de la ventana de la torre. No comprendía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Nada de lo que habían intentado hasta el momento les había llevado a ninguna parte. Ryddle había atrapado al que no era, el heredero de Slytherin había escapado y nadie sabía si sería o no la misma persona que había vuelto a abrir la cámara. No quedaba nadie a quien preguntar. Harry se tumbó, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Aragog. Estaba adormeciéndose cuando se le ocurrió algo que podía ser su última esperanza, y se incorporó de repente. —Ron —susurró en la oscuridad—, ¡Ron! Ron despertó con un aullido como los de Fang, abrió unos ojos desorbitados y miró a Harry. —Ron: la chica que murió. Aragog dijo que fue hallada en unos aseos — dijo Harry, sin hacer caso de los ronquidos de Neville que venían del rincón—. ¿Y si no hubiera abandonado nunca los aseos? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí? Bajo la luz de la luna, Ron se frotó los ojos y arrugó la frente. Y entonces comprendió. — ¿No pensarás... en Myrtle la Llorona?


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

 **La Cámara de los Secretos**

Con la cantidad de veces que hemos estado cerca de ella en los aseos —dijo Ron con amargura durante el desayuno del día siguiente—, y no se nos ocurrió preguntarle, y ahora ya ves... La aventura de seguir a las arañas había sido muy dura. Pero ahora, burlar a los profesores para poder meterse en un lavabo de chicas, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el que estaba junto al lugar en que había ocurrido el primer ataque, les parecía prácticamente imposible. En la primera clase que tuvieron, Transformaciones, sin embargo, sucedió algo que por primera vez en varias semanas les hizo olvidar la Cámara de los Secretos. A los diez minutos de empezada la clase, la profesora Mcgonagall les dijo que los exámenes comenzarían el 1 de junio, y sólo faltaba una semana. — ¿Exámenes? — Aulló Seamus Finnigan—. ¿Vamos a tener exámenes a pesar de todo? Sonó un fuerte golpe detrás de Harry. A Neville Longbottom se le había caído la varita mágica, haciendo desaparecer una de las patas del pupitre. La profesora Mcgonagall volvió a hacerla aparecer con un movimiento de su varita y se volvió hacia Seamus con el entrecejo fruncido. —El único propósito de mantener el colegio en funcionamiento en estas circunstancias es el de daros una educación —dijo con severidad—. Los exámenes, por lo tanto, tendrán lugar como de costumbre, y confío en que estéis todos estudiando duro. ¡Estudiando duro! Nunca se le ocurrió a Harry que pudiera haber exámenes con el castillo en aquel estado. Se oyeron murmullos de disconformidad en toda el aula, lo que provocó que la profesora Mcgonagall frunciera el entrecejo aún más. —Las instrucciones del profesor Dumbledore fueron que el colegio prosiguiera su marcha con toda la normalidad posible —dijo ella—. Y eso, no necesito explicarlo, incluye comprobar cuánto habéis aprendido este curso. Harry contempló el par de conejos blancos que tenía que convertir en zapatillas. ¿Qué había aprendido durante aquel curso? No le venía a la cabeza ni una sola cosa que pudiera resultar útil en un examen. En cuanto a Ron, parecía como si le acabaran de decir que tenía que irse a vivir al bosque prohibido. — ¿Te parece que puedo hacer los exámenes con esto? —preguntó a Harry, levantando su varita, que se había puesto a pitar. Tres días antes del primer examen, durante el desayuno, la profesora Mcgonagall hizo otro anuncio a la clase. —Tengo buenas noticias —dijo, y el Gran Comedor, en lugar de quedar en silencio, estalló en alborozo. — ¡Vuelve Dumbledore! —dijeron varios, entusiasmados. — ¡Han atrapado al heredero de Slytherin! —gritó una chica desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. — ¡Vuelven los partidos de quidditch! —rugió Wood emocionado. Cuando se calmó el alboroto, dijo la profesora Mcgonagall: —La profesora Sprout me ha informado de que las mandrágoras ya están listas para ser cortadas. Esta noche podremos revivir a las personas petrificadas. Creo que no hace falta recordaros que alguno de ellos quizá pueda decirnos quién, o qué, los atacó. Tengo la esperanza de que este horroroso curso acabe con la captura del culpable. Hubo una explosión de alegría. Harry miró a la mesa de Slytherin y no le sorprendió ver que Draco Malfoy no participaba de ella. Ron, sin embargo, parecía más feliz que en ningún otro momento de los últimos días.

¡Siendo así, no tendremos que preguntarle a Myrtle! — Menciono a Harry—. ¡Hermione tendrá la respuesta cuando la despierten! Aunque se volverá loca cuando se entere de que sólo quedan tres días para el comienzo de los exámenes. No ha podido estudiar. Sería más amable por nuestra parte dejarla como está hasta que hubieran terminado. En aquel mismo instante, Ginny Weasley se acercó y se sentó junto a Ron. Parecía tensa y nerviosa, y Harry vio que se retorcía las manos en el regazo. — ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Ron, sirviéndose más gachas de avena. Ginny no dijo nada, pero miró la mesa de Fénix de un lado a otro con una expresión asustada que a Harry le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién. —Suéltalo ya —le dijo Ron, mirándola. Harry comprendió entonces a quién le recordaba Ginny Se balanceaba ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia delante en la silla, exactamente igual que lo hacía Dobby cuando estaba a punto de revelar información prohibida. —Tengo algo que deciros —masculló Ginny, evitando mirar directamente a Harry. — ¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry Parecía como si Ginny no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas. — ¿Qué? —apremió Ron. Ginny abrió la boca, pero no salió de ella ningún sonido. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y habló en voz baja, para que sólo le pudieran oír Ron y Ginny. — ¿Tiene que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Has visto algo o a alguien haciendo cosas sospechosas? Ginny cogió aire, y en aquel preciso momento apareció Percy Weasley, pálido y fatigado. —Si has acabado de comer, me sentaré en tu sitio, Ginny. Estoy muerto de hambre. Acabo de terminar la ronda. Ginny saltó de la silla como si le hubiera dado la corriente, echó a Percy una mirada breve y aterrorizada, y salió corriendo. Percy se sentó y cogió una jarra del centro de la mesa. — ¡Percy! —dijo Ron enfadado—. ¡Estaba a punto de contarnos algo importante! Percy se atragantó en medio de un sorbo de té. — ¿Qué era eso tan importante? —preguntó, tosiendo. —Yo le acababa de preguntar si había visto algo raro, y ella se disponía a decir... — ¡Ah, eso! No tiene nada que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Percy — ¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Ron, arqueando las cejas. —Bueno, si es imprescindible que te lo diga... Ginny, esto..., me encontró el otro día cuando yo estaba... Bueno, no importa, el caso es que... ella me vio hacer algo y yo, hum, le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie. Yo creía que mantendría su palabra. No es nada, de verdad, pero preferiría... Harry nunca había visto a Percy pasando semejante apuro. — ¿Qué hacías, Percy? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo—. Vamos, dínoslo, no nos reiremos. Percy no devolvió la sonrisa. —Pásame esos bollos, Harry me muero de hambre. Harry sabía que todo el misterio podría resolverse al día siguiente sin la ayuda de Myrtle, pero, si se presentaba, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Y afortunadamente se presentó, a media mañana, cuando Gilderoy Lockhart les conducía al aula de Historia de la Magia. Lockhart, que tan a menudo les había asegurado que todo el peligro ya había pasado, sólo para que se demostrara enseguida que estaba equivocado, estaba ahora plenamente convencido de que no valía la pena acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos. No llevaba el pelo tan acicalado como de costumbre, y parecía como si hubiera estado levantado casi toda la noche, haciendo guardia en el cuarto piso. —Recordad mis palabras —dijo, doblando con ellos una esquina—: lo primero que dirán las bocas de esos pobres petrificados será: «Fue Hagrid.» Francamente, me asombra que la profesora Mcgonagall juzgue necesarias todas estas medidas de seguridad. —Estoy de acuerdo, señor —dijo Harry, y a Ron se le cayeron los libros, de la sorpresa. —Gracias, Harry —dijo Lockhart cortésmente, mientras esperaban que acabara de pasar una larga hilera de alumnos de Hufflepuff—. Nosotros los profesores tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos y quedarnos de guardia toda la noche... —Es verdad —dijo Ron, comprensivo—. ¿Por qué no nos deja aquí, señor? Sólo nos queda este pasillo. — ¿Sabes, Weasley? Creo que tienes razón —respondió Lockhart—. La verdad es que debería ir a preparar mi próxima clase. Y salió apresuradamente. —A preparar su próxima clase —dijo Ron con sorna—. A ondularse el cabello, más bien. Dejaron que el resto de la clase pasara delante y luego enfilaron por un pasillo lateral y corrieron hacia los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Pero cuando ya se felicitaban uno al otro por su brillante idea... — ¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Era la profesora Mcgonagall, y tenía los labios más apretados que nunca. —Estábamos... estábamos... —balbució Ron—. Íbamos a ver... —A Hermione —dijo Harry. Tanto Ron como la profesora Mcgonagall lo miraron—. Hace mucho que no la vemos, profesora —continuó Harry, hablando deprisa y pisando a Ron en el pie—, y pretendíamos colarnos en la enfermería, ya sabe, y decirle que las mandrágoras ya están casi listas y, Bueno, que no se preocupara. La profesora Mcgonagall seguía mirándolo, y por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a estallar de furia, pero cuando habló lo hizo con una voz ronca, poco habitual en ella. —Naturalmente —dijo, y Harry vio, sorprendido, que brillaba una lágrima en uno de sus ojos, redondos y vivos—. Naturalmente, comprendo que todo esto ha sido más duro para los amigos de los que están... Lo comprendo perfectamente. Sí, Potter, claro que podéis ver a la señorita Granger. Informaré al profesor Binns de dónde habéis ido. Decidle a la señora Pomfrey que os he dado permiso. Harry y Ron se alejaron, sin atreverse a creer que se hubieran librado del castigo. Al doblar la esquina, oyeron claramente a la profesora Mcgonagall sonarse la nariz. —Ésa —dijo Ron emocionado— ha sido la mejor historia que has inventado nunca. No tenían otra opción que ir a la enfermería y decir a la señora Pomfrey que la profesora Mcgonagall les había dado permiso para visitar a Hermione. La señora Pomfrey los dejó entrar, pero a regañadientes. —No sirve de nada hablar a alguien petrificado —les dijo, y ellos, al sentarse al lado de Hermione, tuvieron que admitir que tenía razón. Era evidente que Hermione no tenía la más remota idea de que tenía visitas, y que lo mismo daría que lo de que no se preocupara se lo dijeran a la mesilla de noche. — ¿Vería al atacante? — Preguntó Ron, mirando con tristeza el rostro rígido de Hermione—. Porque si se apareció sigilosamente, quizá no viera a nadie... Pero Harry no miraba el rostro de Hermione, porque se había fijado en que su mano derecha, apretada encima de las mantas, aferraba en el puño un trozo de papel estrujado. Asegurándose de que la señora Pomfrey no estaba cerca, se lo señaló a Ron. —Intenta sacárselo —susurró Ron, corriendo su silla para ocultar a Harry de la vista de la señora Pomfrey. No fue una tarea fácil. La mano de Hermione apretaba con tal fuerza el papel que Harry creía que al tirar se rompería. Mientras Ron lo cubría, él tiraba y forcejeaba, y, al fin, después de varios minutos de tensión, el papel salió. Era una página arrancada de un libro muy viejo. Harry la alisó con emoción y Ron se inclinó para leerla también. De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal. Y debajo de esto, había escrita una sola palabra, con una letra que Harry reconoció como la de Hermione: «Cañerías.» Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz de repente en su cerebro. —Ron —musitó—. ¡Esto es! Aquí está la respuesta. El monstruo de la cámara es un basilisco, ¡una serpiente gigante! Por eso he oído a veces esa voz por todo el colegio, y nadie más la ha oído: porque yo comprendo la lengua pársel... Harry miró las camas que había a su alrededor. —El basilisco mata a la gente con la mirada. Pero no ha muerto nadie. Porque ninguno de ellos lo miró directo a los ojos. Colín lo vio a través de su cámara de fotos. El basilisco quemó toda la película que había dentro, pero a Colín sólo lo petrificó. Justin... ¡Justin debe de haber visto al basilisco a través de Nick Casi Decapitado! Nick lo vería perfectamente, pero no podía morir otra vez... Y a Hermione y la prefecta de Ravenclaw las hallaron con aquel espejo al lado. Hermione acababa de enterarse de que el monstruo era un basilisco.

¡Me apostaría algo a que ella le advirtió a la primera persona a la que encontró que mirara por un espejo antes de doblar las esquinas! Y entonces sacó el espejo y... Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta. — ¿Y la Señora Norris? —susurró con interés. Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse, recordando la imagen de la noche de Halloween. —El agua..., la inundación que venía de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Seguro que la Señora Norris sólo vio el reflejo... Con impaciencia, examinó la hoja que tenía en la mano. Cuanto más la miraba más sentido le hallaba. — ¡El canto del gallo para él es mortal! — Leyó en voz alta—. ¡Mató a los gallos de Hagrid! El heredero de Slytherin no quería que hubiera ninguno cuando se abriera la Cámara de los Secretos. ¡Las arañas huyen de él! ¡Todo encaja! —Pero ¿cómo se mueve el basilisco por el castillo? — Pregunto Ron—. Una serpiente asquerosa... alguien tendría que verla... Harry, sin embargo, le señaló la palabra que Hermione había garabateado al pie de la página. —Cañerías —leyó—. Cañerías... Ha estado usando las cañerías, Ron. Y yo he oído esa voz dentro de las paredes... De pronto, Ron cogió a Harry del brazo. — ¡La entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos! — Menciono con la voz quebrada—. ¿Y si es uno de los aseos? ¿Y si estuviera en...? —... los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona —terminó Harry Durante un rato se quedaron inmóviles, embargados por la emoción, sin poder creérselo apenas. —Esto quiere decir —añadió Harry— que no debo de ser el único que habla pársel en el colegio. El heredero de Slytherin también lo hace. De esa forma domina al basilisco. — ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos directamente a hablar con Mcgonagall? —Vamos a la sala de profesores —dijo Harry, levantándose de un salto—. Irá allí dentro de diez minutos, ya es casi el recreo. Bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Como no querían que los volvieran a encontrar merodeando por otro pasillo, fueron directamente a la sala de profesores, que estaba desierta. Era una sala amplia con una gran mesa y muchas sillas alrededor. Harry y Ron caminaron por ella, pero estaban demasiado nerviosos para sentarse. Pero la campana que señalaba el comienzo del recreo no sonó. En su lugar se oyó la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall, amplificada por medios mágicos. —Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa. Harry se dio la vuelta hacia Ron. — ¿Habrá habido otro ataque? ¿Precisamente ahora? — ¿Qué hacemos? —dijo Ron, aterrorizado—. ¿Regresamos al dormitorio? —No —dijo Harry, mirando alrededor. Había una especie de ropero a su izquierda, lleno de capas de profesores—. Si nos escondemos aquí, podremos enterarnos de qué ha pasado. Luego les diremos lo que hemos averiguado. Se ocultaron dentro del ropero. Oían el ruido de cientos de personas que pasaban por el corredor. La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de golpe. Por entre los pliegues de las capas, que olían a humedad, vieron a los profesores que iban entrando en la sala. Algunos parecían desconcertados, otros claramente preocupados. Al final llegó la profesora Mcgonagall. —Ha sucedido —dijo a la sala, que la escuchaba en silencio—. Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la cámara. El profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un grito. La profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos. Snape se cogió con fuerza al respaldo de una silla y preguntó: — ¿Está usted segura? —El heredero de Slytherin —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, que estaba pálida— ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, debajo del primero: «Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre.» El profesor Flitwick derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

¿Quién ha sido? — Interpelo la señora Hooch, que se había sentado en una silla porque las rodillas no la sostenían—. ¿Qué alumna? —Ginny Weasley —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall. Harry notó que Ron se dejaba caer en silencio y se quedaba agachado sobre el suelo del ropero. —Tendremos que enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa mañana —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall—. Éste es el fin de Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre dijo... La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió bruscamente. Por un momento, Harry estuvo convencido de que era Dumbledore. Pero era Lockhart, y llegaba sonriendo. —Lo lamento..., me quedé dormido... ¿Me he perdido algo importante? No parecía darse cuenta de que los demás profesores lo miraban con una expresión bastante cercana al odio. Snape dio un paso hacia delante. —He aquí el hombre —dijo—. El hombre adecuado. El monstruo ha raptado a una chica, Lockhart. Se la ha llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos. Por fin ha llegado tu oportunidad. Lockhart palideció. —Así es, Gilderoy —intervino la profesora Sprout—. ¿No decías anoche que sabías dónde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos? —Yo..., bueno, yo... —resopló Lockhart. —Sí, ¿y no me dijiste que sabías con seguridad qué era lo que había dentro? —añadió el profesor Flitwick. — ¿Yo...? No recuerdo... —Ciertamente, yo sí recuerdo que lamentabas no haber tenido una oportunidad de enfrentarte al monstruo antes de que arrestaran a Hagrid —dijo Snape—. ¿No decías que el asunto se había llevado mal, y que deberíamos haberlo dejado todo en tus manos desde el principio? Lockhart miró los rostros pétreos de sus colegas. —Yo..., yo nunca realmente... Debéis de haberme interpretado mal... —Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos, Gilderoy —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall—.

Esta noche será una ocasión excelente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo tú mismo. Por fin está en tus manos. Lockhart miró en torno, desesperado, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio. Ya no resultaba tan atractivo. Le temblaba el labio, y en ausencia de su sonrisa radiante, parecía flojo y debilucho. —Mu-muy bien —dijo—. Estaré en mi despacho, pre-preparándome. Y salió de la sala. —Bien —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, resoplando—, eso nos lo quitará de delante. Los Jefes de las Casas deberían ir ahora a informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido. Decidles que el expreso de Hogwarts los conducirá a sus hogares mañana a primera hora de la mañana. A los demás os ruego que os encarguéis de aseguraros de que no haya ningún alumno fuera de los dormitorios. Los profesores se levantaron y fueron saliendo de uno en uno. Aquél fue, seguramente, el peor día de la vida de Harry. Él, Ron, Fred y George se sentaron juntos en un rincón de la sala común de Fénix, incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Percy no estaba con ellos. Había enviado una lechuza a sus padres y luego se había encerrado en su dormitorio. Ninguna tarde había sido tan larga como aquélla, y nunca la torre de Fénix había estado tan llena de gente y tan silenciosa a la vez. Cuando faltaba poco para la puesta de sol, Fred y George se fueron a la cama, incapaces de permanecer allí sentados más tiempo. —Ella sabía algo, Harry —dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez desde que entraran en el ropero de la sala de profesores—. Por eso la han raptado. No se trataba de ninguna estupidez sobre Percy; había averiguado algo sobre la Cá- mara de los Secretos. Debe de ser por eso, porque ella era... —Ron se frotó los ojos frenético—. Quiero decir, que es de sangre limpia. No puede haber otra razón. Harry veía el sol, rojo como la sangre, hundirse en el horizonte. Nunca se había sentido tan mal. Si pudiera hacer algo..., cualquier cosa... —Harry —dijo Ron—, ¿crees que existe alguna posibilidad de que ella no esté...? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. —Harry no supo qué contestar. No creía que pudiera seguir viva—. ¿Sabes qué? — Añadió Ron—. Deberíamos ir a ver a Lockhart para decirle lo que sabemos. Va a intentar entrar en la cámara. Podemos decirle dónde sospechamos que está la entrada y explicarle que lo que hay dentro es un basilisco. Harry se mostró de acuerdo, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor y quería hacer algo. Los demás alumnos de Fénix estaban tan tristes, y sentían tanta pena de los Weasley, que nadie trató de detenerlos cuando se levantaron, cruzaron la sala y salieron por el agujero del retrato. Oscurecía mientras se acercaban al despacho de Lockhart.

Les dio la impresión de que dentro había gran actividad: podían oír sonido de roces, golpes y pasos apresurados. Harry llamó. Dentro se hizo un repentino silencio. Luego la puerta se entreabrió y Lockhart asomó un ojo por la rendija. — ¡Ah...! Señor Potter, señor Weasley... —dijo, abriendo la puerta un poco más—. En este momento estaba muy ocupado. Si os dais prisa... —Profesor, tenemos información para usted —dijo Harry—. Creemos que le será útil. —Ah..., bueno..., no es muy... —Lockhart parecía encontrarse muy incómodo, a juzgar por el trozo de cara que veían—. Quiero decir, bueno, bien. Abrió la puerta y entraron. El despacho estaba casi completamente vacío. En el suelo había dos grandes baúles abiertos. Uno contenía túnicas de color verde jade, lila y azul medianoche, dobladas con precipitación; el otro, libros mezclados desordenadamente. Las fotografías que habían cubierto las paredes estaban ahora guardadas en cajas encima de la mesa. — ¿Se va a algún lado? —preguntó Harry. —Esto..., bueno, sí... —admitió Lockhart, arrancando un póster de sí mismo de tamaño natural y comenzando a enrollarlo—. Una llamada urgente..., insoslayable..., tengo que marchar... — ¿Y mi hermana? —preguntó Ron con voz entrecortada. —Bueno, en cuanto a eso... es ciertamente lamentable —dijo Lockhart, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras sacaba un cajón y empezaba a vaciar el contenido en una bolsa—. Nadie lo lamenta más. Que yo... — ¡Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! —Expresó Harry—. ¡No puede irse ahora! ¡Con todas las cosas oscuras que están pasando! —Bueno, he de decir que... cuando acepté el empleo... —murmuró Lockhart, amontonando calcetines sobre las túnicas— no constaba nada en el contrato... Yo no esperaba... — ¿Quiere decir que va a salir corriendo? —dijo Harry sin poder creérselo—. ¿Después de todo lo que cuenta en sus libros? —Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados —repuso Lockhart con sutileza. — ¡Usted los ha escrito! —gritó Harry. —Muchacho —dijo Lockhart, irguiéndose y mirando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido—, usa el sentido común. No habría vendido mis libros ni la mitad de bien si la gente no se hubiera creído que yo hice todas esas cosas. A nadie le interesa la historia de un mago armenio feo y viejo, aunque librara de los hombres lobo a un pueblo. Habría quedado horrible en la portada. No tenía ningún gusto vistiendo. Y la bruja que echó a la banshee que presagiaba la muerte tenía un labio leporino. Quiero decir..., vamos, que... — ¿Así que usted se ha estado llevando la gloria de lo que ha hecho otra gente? —dijo Harry, que no daba crédito a lo que oía. —Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, negando con la cabeza—, no es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrar a esas personas, preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho exactamente y encantarlos con el embrujo desmemorizante para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son mis embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah..., me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo, Harry. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias. Si quieres ser famoso, tienes que estar dispuesto a trabajar duro. Cerró las tapas de los baúles y les echó la llave. —Veamos —dijo—. Creo que eso es todo. Sí. Sólo queda un detalle. Sacó su varita mágica y se volvió hacia ellos. —Lo lamento profundamente, muchachos, pero ahora os tengo que echar uno de mis embrujos desmemorizantes. No puedo permitir que reveléis a todo el mundo mis secretos. No volvería a vender ni un solo libro... Harry sacó su varita justo a tiempo. Lockhart apenas había alzado la suya cuando Harry gritó: ¡Expelliarmus! Lockhart salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los baúles. La varita voló por el aire. Ron la cogió y la tiró por la ventana. —No debería haber permitido que el profesor Snape nos enseñara esto — dijo Harry furioso, apartando el baúl a un lado de una patada. Lockhart lo miraba, otra vez con aspecto desvalido. Harry lo apuntaba con la varita. — ¿Qué queréis que haga yo? —dijo Lockhart con voz débil—. No sé dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos. No puedo hacer nada. —Tiene suerte —dijo Harry, obligándole a levantarse a punta de varita—. Creo que nosotros sí sabemos dónde está. Y qué es lo que hay dentro. Vamos. Hicieron salir a Lockhart de su despacho, descendieron por las escaleras más cercanas y fueron por el largo corredor de los mensajes en la pared, hasta la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Hicieron pasar a Lockhart delante. A Harry le hizo gracia que temblara. Myrtle la Llorona estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete. — ¡Ah, eres tú! — Consulto ella, al ver a Harry—. ¿Qué quieres esta vez? —Preguntarte cómo moriste —dijo Harry. El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente. Parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto. — ¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! —dijo encantada—. Sucedió aquí mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decían algo raro. Pienso que debían de estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus aseos, pero entonces... —Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado— me morí. — ¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry. —Ni idea —dijo Myrtle en voz muy baja—. Sólo recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando... —dirigió a Harry una mirada ensoñadora—.

Y luego regresé. Estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Olive Hornby. Ah, pero ella estaba arrepentida de haberse reído de mis gafas. — ¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? — Interpelo Harry —Por ahí —contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete. Harry y Ron se acercaron a toda prisa. Lockhart se quedó atrás, con una mirada de profundo terror en el rostro. Parecía un lavabo normal. Examinaron cada centímetro de su superficie, por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo las cañerías de debajo. Y entonces Harry lo vio: había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre. —Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca —dijo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron accionarlo. —Harry —dijo Ron—, di algo. Algo en lengua pársel. —Pero... —Harry hizo un esfuerzo. Las únicas ocasiones en que había logrado hablar en lengua pársel se encontraba delante de una verdadera serpiente. Se concentró en la diminuta figura, intentando imaginar que era una serpiente de verdad. —Ábrete —dijo. Miró a Ron, que negaba con la cabeza. —Lo has dicho en nuestra lengua —explicó. Harry volvió a mirar a la serpiente, intentando imaginarse que estaba viva. Al mover la cabeza, la luz de la vela producía la sensación de que la serpiente se movía. —Ábrete —repitió. Pero ya no había pronunciado palabras, sino que había salido de él un extraño silbido, y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro. Harry oyó que Ron exhalaba un grito ahogado y levantó la vista. Estaba planeando qué era lo que había que hacer. —Bajaré por él —dijo. No podía echarse atrás, ahora que habían encontrado la entrada de la cámara. No podía desistir si existía la más ligera, la más remota posibilidad de que Ginny estuviera viva. —Yo también —dijo Ron. Hubo una pausa. —Bien, creo que no os hago falta —dijo Lockhart, con una reminiscencia de su antigua sonrisa—. Así que me... Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero tanto Ron como Harry lo apuntaron con sus varitas. —Usted bajará delante —gruñó Ron. Con la cara completamente blanca y desprovisto de su varita Lockhart se acercó a la abertura. —Muchachos —dijo con voz débil—, muchachos, ¿de qué va a servir? Harry le pegó en la espalda con su varita. Lockhart metió las piernas en la tubería. —No creo realmente... —empezó a decir, pero Ron le dio un empujón, y se hundió tubería abajo. Harry se apresuró a seguirlo. Se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer. Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Calculaba que ya estaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo. Detrás de él podía oír a Ron, que hacía un ruido sordo al doblar las curvas. Y entonces, cuando se empezaba a preguntar qué sucedería cuando llegara al final, la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y él cayó del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie.

Lockhart se estaba incorporando un poco más allá, cubierto de barro y blanco como un fantasma. Harry se hizo a un lado y Ron salió también del tubo como una bala. —Debemos encontrarnos a kilómetros de distancia del colegio —dijo Harry, y su voz resonaba en el negro túnel. —Y debajo del lago, quizá —dijo Ron, afinando la vista para vislumbrar los muros negruzcos y llenos de barro. Los tres intentaron ver en la oscuridad lo que había delante. — ¡Lumos! —Ordenó Harry a su varita, y la lucecita se encendió de nuevo—. Vamos —dijo a Ron y a Lockhart, y comenzaron a andar. Sus pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo. El túnel estaba tan oscuro que sólo podían ver a corta distancia. Sus sombras, proyectadas en las húmedas paredes por la luz de la varita, parecían figuras monstruosas. —Recordad —dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras caminaban con cautela—: al menor signo de movimiento, hay que cerrar los ojos inmediatamente. Pero el túnel estaba tranquilo como una tumba, y el primer sonido inesperado que oyeron fue cuando Ron pisó el cráneo de una rata. Harry bajó la varita para alumbrar el suelo y vio que estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños animales. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no imaginarse el aspecto que podría presentar Ginny si la encontraban, Harry fue marcándoles el camino. Doblaron una oscura curva. —Harry, ahí hay algo... —dijo Ron con la voz ronca, cogiendo a Harry por el hombro. Se quedaron quietos, mirando. Harry podía ver tan sólo la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía. —Quizás esté dormido —musitó, volviéndose a mirar a los otros dos. Lockhart se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Harry volvió a mirar aquello; el corazón le palpitaba con tanta rapidez que le dolía. Muy despacio, abriendo los ojos sólo lo justo para ver, Harry avanzó con la varita en alto. La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal que había dejado allí su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros. — ¡Caray! —exclamó Ron con voz débil. Algo se movió de pronto detrás de ellos. Gilderoy Lockhart se había caído de rodillas. —Levántese —le dijo Ron con brusquedad, apuntando a Lockhart con su varita. Lockhart se puso de pie, pero se abalanzó sobre Ron y lo derribó al suelo de un golpe. Harry saltó hacia delante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se incorporaba, jadeando, con la varita de Ron en la mano y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara. — ¡Aquí termina la aventura, muchachos! —dijo—. Cogeré un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña y que vosotros dos perdisteis el conocimiento al ver su cuerpo destrozado. ¡Despedíos de vuestras memorias! Levantó en el aire la varita mágica de Ron, recompuesta con celo, y gritó: — ¡Obliviate! La varita estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Harry se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y echó a correr hacia la piel de serpiente, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. Enseguida vio que se había quedado aislado y tenía ante sí una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas. — ¡Ron! — Grito—, ¿estás bien? ¡Ron! — ¡Estoy aquí! —La voz de Ron llegaba apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas—. Estoy bien. Pero este idiota no. La varita se volvió contra él. Escuchó un ruido sordo y un fuerte « ¡ay!», como si Ron le acabara de dar una patada en la espinilla a Lockhart. — ¿Y ahora qué? — Dijo la voz de Ron, con desespero—. No podemos pasar. Nos llevaría una eternidad... Harry miró al techo del túnel. Habían aparecido en él unas grietas considerables. Nunca había intentado mover por medio de la magia algo tan pesado como todo aquel montón de piedras, y no parecía aquél un buen momento para intentarlo. ¿Y si se derrumbaba todo el túnel? Hubo otro ruido sordo y otro ¡ay! provenientes del otro lado de la pared. Estaban malgastando el tiempo. Ginny ya llevaba horas en la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry sabía que sólo se podía hacer una cosa. —Aguarda aquí —indicó a Ron—. Aguarda con Lockhart. Iré yo. Si dentro de una hora no he vuelto... Hubo una pausa muy elocuente. —Intentaré quitar algunas piedras —dijo Ron, que parecía hacer esfuerzos para que su voz sonara segura—. Para que puedas... para que puedas cruzar al volver. Y... — ¡Hasta dentro de un rato! —dijo Harry, tratando de dar a su voz temblorosa un tono de confianza. Y partió él solo cruzando la piel de la serpiente gigante. Enseguida dejó de oír el distante jadeo de Ron al esforzarse para quitar las piedras. El túnel serpenteaba continuamente. Harry sentía la incomodidad de cada uno de sus músculos en tensión. Quería llegar al final del túnel y al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba lo que pudiera encontrar en él. Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vio delante de él una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos. Harry se acercó a la pared. Tenía la garganta muy seca. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginarse que aquellas serpientes eran de verdad, porque sus ojos parecían extrañamente vivos. Tenía que intuir lo que debía hacer. Se aclaró la garganta, y le pareció que los ojos de las serpientes parpadeaban. — ¡Ábrete! —dijo Harry, con un silbido bajo, desmayado. Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas, y Harry, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, entró.

El que se decía heredero de Slytherin Se hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia. Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, Harry escuchó aquel silencio de ultratumba. ¿Estaría el basilisco acechando en algún rincón oscuro, detrás de una columna? ¿Y dónde estaría Ginny? Sacó su varita y avanzó por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes. Sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos. Iba con los ojos entornados, dispuesto a cerrarlos completamente al menor indicio de movimiento. Le parecía que las serpientes de piedra lo vigilaban desde las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Más de una vez, el corazón le dio un vuelco al creer que alguna se movía. Al llegar al último par de columnas, vio una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo. Harry tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y serio, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo. Y entre los pies, boca abajo, vio una pequeña figura con túnica negra y el cabello de un rojo encendido. — ¡Ginny! — Susurró Harry, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose de rodillas—. ¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta! —Dejó la varita a un lado, cogió a Ginny por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, así que no estaba petrificada. Pero entonces tenía que estar...—. Ginny, por favor, despierta — susurró Harry sin esperanza, agitándola. La cabeza de Ginny se movió, inanimada, de un lado a otro. — No despertará —dijo una voz suave. Harry se enderezó de un salto. Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándole. Tenía los contornos borrosos, como Harry si lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Pero no había dudas sobre quién era. —Tom... ¿Tom Ryddle? Ryddle asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Harry. — ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no despertará? — Pregunto Harry desesperado—. ¿Ella no está... no está...? —Todavía está viva —contestó Ryddle—, pero por muy poco tiempo. Harry lo miró detenidamente. Tom Ryddle había estudiado en Hogwarts hacía cincuenta años, y sin embargo allí, bajo aquella luz rara, neblinosa y brillante, aparentaba tener dieciséis años, ni un día más. — ¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Harry dubitativo. —Soy un recuerdo —respondió Ryddle tranquilamente— guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años. Ryddle señaló hacia los gigantescos dedos de los pies de la estatua. Allí se encontraba, abierto, el pequeño diario negro que Harry había hallado en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Durante un segundo, Harry se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar. —Tienes que ayudarme, Tom —dijo Harry, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de Ginny—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Hay un basilisco... No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento. Por favor, ayúdame... Ryddle no se movió. Harry, sudando, logró levantar a medias a Ginny del suelo, y se inclinó a recoger su varita. Pero la varita ya no estaba. — ¿Has visto...? Levantó los ojos. Ryddle seguía mirándolo... y jugueteaba con la varita de Harry entre los dedos. —Gracias —dijo Harry, tendiendo la mano para que el muchacho se la devolviera.

Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Ryddle. Siguió mirando a Harry, jugando indolente con la varita. —Escucha —dijo Harry con impaciencia. Las rodillas se le doblaban bajo el peso muerto de Ginny—. ¡Tenemos que huir! Si aparece el basilisco... —No vendrá si no es llamado —dijo Ryddle con toda tranquilidad. Harry volvió a posar a Ginny en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerla. — ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó—. Mira, dame la varita, podría necesitarla. La sonrisa de Ryddle se hizo más evidente. —No la necesitarás —repuso. Harry lo miró. — ¿A qué te refieres, yo no...? —He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter —dijo Ryddle—. Quería verte. Y hablarte. —Mira —dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia—, me parece que no lo has entendido: estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego. —Vamos a hablar ahora —dijo Ryddle, sin dejar de sonreír, y se guardó en el bolsillo la varita de Harry. Harry lo miró. Allí sucedía algo muy raro. — ¿Cómo ha llegado Ginny a este estado? —preguntó, hablando despacio. —Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —dijo Ryddle, con agrado—. Es una larga historia. Supongo que el verdadero motivo por el que Ginny está así es que le abrió el corazón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible. — ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Harry. —Del diario —respondió Ryddle—. De mi diario. La pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas: que sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, que... —A Ryddle le brillaron los ojos—... pensaba que el famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter no llegaría nunca a quererla... Mientras hablaba, Ryddle mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry. Había en ellos una mirada casi ávida. —Es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de once años — siguió—. Pero me armé de paciencia. Le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso. Ginny, simplemente, me adoraba: Nadie me ha comprendido nunca como tú, Tom... Estoy tan contenta de poder confiar en este diario... Es como tener un amigo que se puede llevar en el bolsillo... Ryddle se rio con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. —Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido. Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma... — ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, con la boca completamente seca. — ¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Harry Potter? — Dijo sin inmutarse Ryddle—. Ginny Weasley abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Ella retorció el pescuezo a los gallos del colegio y pintarrajeó pavorosos mensajes en las paredes. Ella echó la serpiente de Slytherin contra **Los cuatro sangre sucia** y el gato del squib. —No —susurró Harry. —Sí —dijo Ryddle con calma—.

Por supuesto, al principio ella no sabía lo que hacía. Fue muy divertido. Me gustaría que hubieras podido ver las anotaciones que escribía en el diario... Se volvieron mucho más interesantes... Querido Tom —recitó, contemplando la horrorizada cara de Harry—, creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. He encontrado plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí. Querido Tom, no recuerdo lo que hice la noche de Halloween, pero han atacado a un gato y yo tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica. Querido Tom, Percy me sigue diciendo que estoy pálida y que no parezco yo. Creo que sospecha de mí... Hoy ha habido otro ataque y no sé dónde me encontraba en aquel momento. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tom? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me parece que soy yo la que ataca a todo el mundo, Tom! Harry tenía los puños apretados y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas. —Le llevó mucho tiempo a esa tonta de Ginny dejar de confiar en su diario —explicó Ryddle—. Pero al final sospechó e intentó deshacerse de él. Y entonces apareciste tú, Harry. Tú lo encontraste, y nada podría haberme hecho tan feliz. De todos los que podrían haberlo cogido, fuiste tú, la persona a la que yo tenía más ganas de conocer... — ¿Y por qué querías conocerme? —preguntó Harry La ira lo embargaba y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener firme la voz. —Bueno, verás, Ginny me lo contó todo sobre ti, Harry —dijo Ryddle—. Toda Tú fascinante historia. —Sus ojos vagaron por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente, y su expresión se volvió más ávida—. Quería averiguar más sobre ti, hablar contigo, conocerte si era posible, así que decidí mostrarte mi famosa captura de ese zopenco, Hagrid, para ganarme tu confianza. —Hagrid es mi amigo —dijo Harry, con voz temblorosa—. Y tú lo acusaste, ¿no? Creí que habías cometido un error, pero... Ryddle volvió a reírse con su risa sonora. —Era mi palabra contra la de Hagrid. Bueno, ya te puedes imaginar lo que pensaría el viejo Armando Dippet. Por un lado, Tom Ryddle, pobre pero muy inteligente, sin padres pero muy valeroso, prefecto del colegio, estudiante modelo; por el otro lado, el grande e idiota de Hagrid, que tenía problemas cada dos por tres, que intentaba criar cachorros de hombre lobo debajo de la cama, que se escapaba al bosque prohibido para luchar con los trols. Pero admito que incluso yo me sorprendí de lo bien que funcionó mi plan. Creía que alguien al fin comprendería que Hagrid no podía ser el heredero de Slytherin. Me había llevado cinco años averiguarlo todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y descubrir la entrada oculta... ¡como si Hagrid tuviera la inteligencia o el poder necesarios! »Sólo el profesor de Transformaciones, Dumbledore, creía en la inocencia de Hagrid. Convenció a Dippet para que retuviera a Hagrid y le enseñara el oficio de guarda. Sí, creo que Dumbledore podría haberlo adivinado. A Dumbledore nunca le gusté tanto como a los otros profesores... —Me apuesto algo a que Dumbledore descubrió tus intenciones —dijo Harry, rechinando los dientes. —Bueno, es verdad que él me vigiló mucho más después de la expulsión de Hagrid, me fastidió bastante —dijo Ryddle sin darle importancia—. Me di cuenta de que no sería prudente volver a abrir la cámara mientras siguiera estudiando en el colegio. Pero no iba a desperdiciar todos los años que había pasado buscándola. Decidí dejar un diario, conservándome en sus páginas con mis dieciséis años de entonces, para que algún día, con un poco de suerte, sirviese de guía para que otro siguiera mis pasos y completara la noble tarea de Salazar Slytherin.

—Bueno, pues no has comprendido nada explicó Harry en tono triunfante—. Primero nadie ha muerto esta vez, ni siquiera el gato. Dentro de unas pocas horas la pócima de mandrágora estará lista y todos los petrificados volverán a la normalidad. — ¿No te he dicho todavía —dijo Ryddle con suavidad—que ya no me preocupa matar a los sangre sucia? Desde hace meses mi nuevo objetivo has sido... tú. —Harry lo miró—. Imagina mi disgusto cuando alguien volvió a abrir mi diario, y ya no eras tú quien me escribía, sino Ginny. Ella te vio con el diario y se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Y si averiguabas cómo funcionaba, y el diario te contaba todos sus secretos? ¿Y si, lo que aún era peor, te decía quién había retorcido el pescuezo a los pollos? Así que esa mocosa esperó a que tu dormitorio quedara vacío y te lo robó. Pero yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era evidente que tú ibas detrás del heredero de Slytherin. Por todo lo que Ginny me había dicho sobre ti, yo sabía que irías al fin del mundo para resolver el misterio... y más si atacaban a uno de tus mejores amigos. Y Ginny me había dicho que todo el colegio era un hervidero de rumores porque te habían oído hablar pársel... »Así que hice que Ginny escribiera en la pared su propia despedida y bajara a esperarte. Luchó y gritó y se puso muy pesada. Pero ya casi no le quedaba vida: había puesto demasiado en el diario, en mí. Lo suficiente para que yo pudiera salir al fin de las páginas. He estado esperándote desde que llegamos. Sabía que vendrías. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, Harry Potter. — ¿Cómo cuál? —soltó Harry, con los puños aún apretados. —Bueno —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo—, ¿cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico extraordinario derrota al mago más grande de todos los tiempos?

¿Cómo escapaste sin más daño que una cicatriz, mientras que lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes? En aquel momento apareció un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada. — ¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libré? —dijo Harry despacio—. Voldemort fue posterior a ti. —Voldemort —dijo Ryddle imperturbable— es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter... Sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry y escribió en el aire con ella tres resplandecientes palabras: TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras cambiaron de lugar: SOY LORD VOLDEMORT — ¿Ves? —susurró—. Es un nombre que yo ya usaba en Hogwarts, aunque sólo entre mis amigos más íntimos, claro. ¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi sucio nombre muggle? ¿Yo, que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de madre? ¿Conservar yo el nombre de un vulgar muggle que me abandonó antes de que yo naciera, sólo porque se enteró de que su mujer era bruja? No, Harry. Me di un nuevo nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día temerían pronunciar todos los magos, ¡cuando yo llegara a ser el hechicero más grande del mundo! A Harry pareció bloqueársele el cerebro. Miraba como atontado a Ryddle, al huérfano que se convirtió en el asesino de sus padres, y de otra mucha gente... Al final hizo un esfuerzo por hablar. —No lo eres —dijo.

Han pasado cincuenta años más cinco de escuela y sigues igual TOM MARVOLO RYDDLEY, sigues igual de engreído y presuntuoso como cuando estabas internado en el reformatorio, Ladrón Embustero y Cobarde no lograste jamás saber realmente quien eras, me das asco te arrastras peor que tu verdadero antepasado.

Su voz aparentemente calmada estaba llena de odio. — ¿No soy qué? — preguntó Ryddle bruscamente. —No eres el hechicero más grande del mundo —dijo Harry, con la respiración agitada—. Lamento decepcionarte pero el mejor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledore, hasta la fecha no te has atrevido a enfrentarlo a pesar que te lleva más de 100 años cobarde pero si atacas a niños de 11 y 15 años que valiente. Todos lo dicen. Ni siquiera cuando eras fuerte te atreviste a apoderarte de Hogwarts. Dumbledore te descubrió cuando estabas en el colegio y todavía le tienes miedo, te escondas donde te escondas. De la cara de Ryddle había desaparecido la sonrisa, y había ocupado su lugar una mirada de desprecio absoluto. — ¡A Dumbledore lo han echado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! —dijo Ryddle, irritado. —No está tan lejos como crees —replicó Harry. Hablaba casi sin pensar, con la intención de asustar a Ryddle y deseando, más que creyendo, que lo que afirmaba fuese verdad. Si ese Diario que introdujo en la escuela uno de tus preciados mortifagos si consultarte te traerá desgracia el día de hoy; Ryddle abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

Llegaba música de algún lugar. Ryddle se volvió para comprobar que en la cámara no había nadie más. Pero aquella música sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Era inquietante, estremecedora, sobrenatural. A Harry le puso los pelos de punta y le pareció que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Luego, cuando la música alcanzó tal fuerza que Harry la sentía vibrar en su interior, surgieron llamas de la columna más cercana a él. Aparecieron de repente dos pájaros carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, que entonaba hacia el techo abovedado su rara música. Tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas, con las que sujetaba un fardo de harapos. El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Harry, dejó caer el fardo a sus pies y se le posó en el hombro. Cuando plegó las grandes alas, Harry levantó la mirada y vio que tenía un pico dorado afilado y los ojos redondos y brillantes. El pájaro dejó de cantar y acercó su cuerpo cálido a la mejilla de Harry, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Ryddle. El otro le entrego un escudo engarzado en piedras preciosas, Que lo acomodo en las piernas de Ginny; he inmediatamente pudo notar que los pies de Ginny retomaban su color y eso significaba que el escudo la estaba protegiendo. —Son fénix —dijo Ryddle, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz. — ¿Fawkes? Y ¿Avía Lumia? —musitó Harry, sintiendo la suave presión de las garras doradas. —Y eso —dijo Ryddle, mirando el fardo que Fawkes había dejado caer—, eso no es más que el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador del colegio. Así era. Remendado, deshilachado y sucio, el sombrero yacía inmóvil a los pies de Harry. Ryddle volvió a reír. Rio tan fuerte que su risa se multiplicó en la oscura cámara, como si estuvieran riendo diez Ryddles al mismo tiempo. — ¡Eso es lo que Dumbledore envía a su defensor: unos pájaros cantores y un sombrero viejo! Y un escudo de oro ¿Te sientes más seguro, Harry Potter? ¿Te sientes a salvo? Harry no respondió. No veía la utilidad de Las Aves ni del viejo sombrero, y menos el efecto del escudo; pero ya no se sentía solo, y aguardó con creciente valor a que Ryddle dejara de reír. —A lo que íbamos, Harry —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo todavía con ganas—. En dos ocasiones, en tu pasado, en mi futuro, nos hemos encontrado. Han sido dos ocasiones en que no he logrado matarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntamelo todo. Cuanto más hables —añadió con voz suave—, más tardarás en morir. Harry pensó deprisa, sopesando sus posibilidades. Ryddle tenía la varita; él tenía a los Fénix el escudo que estaba actuando y el Sombrero Seleccionador, que no resultarían de gran utilidad en un duelo. No prometían mucho, la verdad. Pero cuanto más tiempo permaneciera Ryddle allí, menos vida le quedaría a Ginny... Harry percibió algo de pronto: en el tiempo que llevaban en la cámara, los contornos de la imagen de Ryddle se habían vuelto más claros, más corpóreos. Si Ryddle y él tenían que luchar, mejor que fuera pronto. —Nadie sabe por qué perdiste tus poderes al atacarme —dijo bruscamente Harry—. Yo tampoco. Pero sé por qué no pudiste matarme: porque mi madre murió para salvarme. Mi vulgar madre de origen muggle —añadió, temblando de rabia—; ella evitó que me mataras. Y yo te he visto de verdad, te vi el año pasado. Eres una ruina. Apenas estás vivo. A esto te ha llevado todo tu poder. Te ocultas. ¡Eres horrible, inmundo! Ryddle tenía el rostro contorsionado, y no eres descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, tu madre es hija de un brujo en decadencia de Marvolo Gaunt quien a su vez venia de su abuelo Herpo the Foul quien es el verdadero dueño de la serpiente a quien llamas basilisco que es una víbora encunada por un sapo y donde ella tu antecesor deposito su alma la cual aunque sigue viva ya es débil y como no tienes idea de a quien mataste aquella noche en el valle de Godric esta noche aprenderás quien era esa mujer a la que desprecias.

Forzó una horrible sonrisa. —O sea que tu madre murió para salvarte. Sí, ése es un potente contra hechizo. Tenía curiosidad, ¿sabes? Porque existe una extraña afinidad entre nosotros, Harry Potter. Incluso tú lo habrás notado. Los dos somos de sangre mezclada, los dos huérfanos, los dos criados por muggles. Otra equivocación si mi abuelo es sangre Muggle pero mis dos padres son magos, Tom continuo tal vez somos los dos únicos hablantes de pársel que ha habido en Hogwarts después de Slytherin no entiendes él no hablaba parcel.

Incluso nos parecemos físicamente... Pero, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí. Eso es lo que quería saber. Harry permaneció quieto, tenso, aguardando que Ryddle levantara su varita. Pero Ryddle se limitaba a exagerar más su sonrisa contrahecha. —Ahora, Harry, voy a darte una pequeña lección. Enfrentemos los poderes de lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin aunque Tú digas lo contrario, contra el famoso Harry Potter, que tiene de su parte las mejores armas de Dumbledore. Ryddle dirigió una mirada socarrona a los fénix y al Sombrero Seleccionador y ese ridículo escudo, y luego anduvo unos pasos en dirección opuesta. Harry, notando que el miedo se le extendía por las entumecidas piernas, vio que Ryddle se detenía entre las altas columnas y dirigía la mirada al rostro de Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Ryddle abrió la boca y silbó... pero Harry comprendió lo que decía. —Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts. Harry se volvió hacia la estatua. Los fénix se balanceaban sobre sus hombros. El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y Harry vio, horrorizado, que abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero. Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que salía de su interior. Harry retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas contra la pared de la cámara y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sintió que las alas de las aves le rozaba el rostro al emprender el vuelo. Harry quiso gritar: « ¡No me dejes!» Pero ¿de qué le podía valer un fénix contra el rey de las serpientes? Una gran mole golpeó contra el suelo de piedra de la cámara, y Harry notó que toda la estancia temblaba. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentirlo, podía ver sin abrir los ojos la gran serpiente desenroscándose de la boca de Slytherin. Entonces oyó una voz silbante. —Mátalo. El basilisco se movía hacia Harry, éste podía oír su pesado cuerpo deslizándose lentamente por el polvoriento suelo. Con los ojos cerrados, Harry comenzó a moverse a ciegas hacia un lado, palpando con las manos el camino. Ryddle reía... Harry tropezó. Cayó contra la piedra y notó el sabor de la sangre. La serpiente se encontraba a un metro escaso de él, y Harry la oía acercarse. De repente oyó un ruido fuerte, como un estallido, justo encima de él, y algo pesado lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo tiró contra el muro. Esperando que la serpiente le hincara los colmillos, oyó más silbidos enloquecidos y algo que azotaba las columnas. No pudo evitarlo. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para vislumbrar qué sucedía. La serpiente, de un verde brillante y gruesa como el tronco de un roble, se había alzado en el aire y su gran cabeza roma zigzagueaba como borracha entre las columnas. Temblando, Harry se preparó a cerrar los ojos en cuanto el monstruo hiciera ademán de volverse, y entonces vio qué era lo que había enloquecido a la serpiente. Los Fénix planeaba alrededor de su cabeza, y el basilisco le lanzaba furiosos mordiscos con sus colmillos largos y afilados como sables. Entonces en un vuelo cruzado en picada los dos descendieron en picada. Sus largos picos de oro se hundió en los ojos del monstruo y un chorro de sangre negruzca salpicó el suelo. La cola de la serpiente golpeaba muy cerca de Harry, y antes de que pudiera cerrar los párpados, el basilisco se volvió. Harry miró de frente a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el fénix lo había picado en los ojos, aquellos grandes y prominentes ojos amarillos. La sangre resbalaba hasta el suelo y la serpiente escupía agonizando. — ¡No! — Oyó Harry gritar a Ryddle—. ¡Deja a los pájaros! ¡Deja a los pájaros! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! ¡Puedes olerlo! ¡Mátalo! La serpiente ciega se balanceaba desorientada, herida de muerte. Los fénix describían círculos alrededor de su cabeza, silbando su inquietante canción, picando aquí y allá en el morro lleno de escamas del basilisco, mientras brotaba la sangre de sus ojos heridos. — ¡Ayuda, ayuda! —pedía Harry enloquecido—. ¡Que alguien me ayude! La cola de la serpiente volvió a golpear contra el suelo. Harry se agachó. Un objeto blando le golpeó en la cara. El basilisco había lanzado en su furia el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre Harry, y éste lo cogió. Era cuanto le quedaba, su última oportunidad. Se lo caló en la cabeza y se echó al suelo antes de que la serpiente sacudiera la cola de nuevo. —Ayúdame..., ayúdame... —pensó Harry, apretando los ojos bajo el sombrero—, ¡ayúdame, por favor! No hubo una voz que le respondiera. En su lugar, el sombrero encogió, como si una mano invisible lo estrujara. Algo muy duro y pesado golpeó a Harry en lo alto de la cabeza, dejándolo casi sin sentido. Viendo todavía parpadear estrellas en los ojos, cogió el sombrero para quitárselo y notó que debajo había algo largo y duro. Se trataba de una espada plateada y brillante, con la empuñadura llena de fulgurantes rubíes del tamaño de huevos. — ¡Mata al chico! ¡Deja a los pájaros! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! Olfatea... ¡Huélelo! Harry empuñó el espada, dispuesto a defenderse. El basilisco bajó la cabeza, retorció el cuerpo, golpeando contra las columnas, y se volvió para enfrentarse a Harry. Pudo verle las cuencas de los ojos llenas de sangre, y la boca que se abría. Una boca lo bastante grande para tragarlo entero, bordeada de colmillos tan largos como su espada, delgados, brillantes, venenosos... La bestia arremetió a ciegas. Harry, al esquivarla, dio contra la pared de la cámara. El monstruo arremetió de nuevo, y su lengua bífida azotó un costado de Harry. Entonces levantó la espada con ambas manos. El basilisco atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue directo a Harry, que hincó la espada con todas sus fuerzas, hundiéndola hasta la empuñadura en el velo del paladar de la serpiente. Pero mientras la cálida sangre le empapaba los brazos, sintió un agudo dolor encima del codo. Un colmillo largo y venenoso se le estaba hundiendo más y más en el brazo, y se partió cuando el monstruo volvió la cabeza a un lado y con un estremecimiento se desplomó en el suelo. Harry; apoyado en la pared, se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Cuando una vos dijo por fin te tengo en mi poder **Herpo the Foul** te escondiste aquí sabiendo que rara vez vendría hasta aquí pero era destino que mi ahijado te encontrase y te entregarse a mi vagaras en el limbo sin posibilidad de regresar ni como fantasma y como tu cuerpo se pudrió hace años tu solo serás un recuerdo; ahijado termina tu misión requiero esa parte también para mí.

Agarró el colmillo envenenado y se lo arrancó. Pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. El veneno había penetrado. La herida le producía un dolor candente que se le extendía lenta pero regularmente por todo el cuerpo. Al extraer el colmillo y ver su propia sangre que le empapaba la túnica, se le nubló la vista. La cámara se disolvió en un remolino de colores apagados. Una mancha roja pasó a su lado y Harry oyó un ruido de garras. — Avía Lumia —dijo con dificultad—. Eres estupenda, Avía Lumia... —Sintió que el pájaro posaba su hermosa cabeza en el brazo, donde la serpiente lo había herido. Oyó unos pasos que resonaban en la cámara, y luego vio una negra sombra delante de él. —Estás muerto, Harry Potter —dijo sobre él la voz de Ryddle—. Muerto.

Hasta el pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. ¿Ves lo que hace, Potter? Está llorando. Harry parpadeó. Sólo un instante vio con claridad la cabeza de Avía Lumia. Por las brillantes plumas le corrían unas lágrimas gruesas como perlas. —Me voy a sentar aquí a esperar que mueras, Harry Potter. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. No tengo prisa. Harry cayó en un profundo sopor. Todo le daba vueltas. —Éste es el fin del famoso Harry Potter —dijo la voz distante de Ryddle—. Solo en la Cámara de los Secretos, abandonado por sus amigos, derrotado al fin por el Señor Tenebroso al que él tan imprudentemente se enfrentó. Volverás con tu querida madre sangre sucia, Harry... Ella compró con su vida doce años de tiempo para ti... pero al final te ha vencido lord Voldemort.

Sabías que sucedería. Si aquello era morirse, pensó Harry, no era tan desagradable. Incluso el dolor se iba... Pero ¿de verdad era aquello la muerte? En lugar de oscurecerse, la cámara se volvía más clara. Harry movió un poco la cabeza, y allí estaba **Avía Lumia** , apoyándole todavía la suya en el brazo. Un charquito de lágrimas brillaba en torno a la herida... Sólo que ya no había herida. —Márchate, pájaro **Fawkes** se encontraba cerca del diario —dijo de pronto la voz de Ryddle—. Sepárate de él. ¡He dicho que te vayas! Harry levantó la cabeza. Ryddle apuntaba a Fawkes con la varita de Harry Sonó como un disparo y **Fawkes** emprendió el vuelo en un remolino de rojo y oro. —Lágrimas de fénix... —dijo Ryddle en voz baja, contemplando el brazo de Harry—. Naturalmente... Poderes curativos..., me había olvidado... —miró a Harry a la cara—. Pero igual da. De hecho, lo prefiero así. Solos tú y yo, Harry Potter..., tú y yo... Levantó la varita. Entonces, con un batir de alas, **Fawkes** pasó de nuevo por encima de sus cabezas y dejó caer algo en el regazo de Harry: el diario. Lo miraron los dos durante una fracción de segundo, Ryddle con la varita levantada. Luego, sin pensar, sin meditar, como si todo aquel tiempo hubiera esperado para hacerlo, Harry cogió el colmillo de basilisco del suelo y lo clavó en el cuaderno. Se oyó un grito largo, horrible, desgarrado. La tinta salió a chorros del diario, vertiéndose sobre las manos de Harry e inundando el suelo. Ryddle se retorcía, gritando, y entonces... Harry le repitió oyéndose la vos iras a parar con la otra parte ya que fuiste más osado que tu antecesor te prometo el peor de los castigos y Tom desapareció. Se oyó caer al suelo la varita de Harry y luego se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el goteo de la tinta que aún manaba del diario. El veneno del basilisco había abierto un agujero incandescente en el cuaderno. Harry se levantó temblando.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros con los polvos flu. Recogió la varita y el sombrero y, de un fuerte tirón, extrajo la brillante espada del paladar del basilisco. Le llegó un débil gemido del fondo de la cámara. Ginny se movía. Mientras Harry corría hacia ella, la muchacha se sentó, y sus ojos desconcertados pasaron del inmenso cuerpo del basilisco a Harry, con la túnica empapada de sangre, y luego al cuaderno que éste llevaba en la mano. Profirió un grito estremecido y se echó a llorar. —Harry..., ah, Harry, intenté decíroslo en el desayuno, pero delante de Percy no fui capaz. Era yo, Harry, pero te juro que no quería... Ryddle me obligaba a hacerlo, se apoderó de mí y... ¿cómo lo has matado? ¿Dónde está Ryddle? Lo último que recuerdo es que salió del diario. —Ha terminado todo bien —dijo Harry, cogiendo el diario para enseñarle a Ginny el agujero hecho por el colmillo—. Ryddle ya no existe. ¡Mira! Ni él ni el basilisco. Vamos, Ginny, salgamos... — ¡Me van a expulsar! — Se lamentó Ginny, incorporándose torpemente con la ayuda de Harry—. Siempre quise estudiar en Hogwarts, desde que vino Bill, y ahora tendré que irme y... ¿qué pensarán mis padres? Fawkes junto con Avía Lumia los estaban esperando, revoloteando en la entrada de la cámara. Harry apremió a Ginny. Dejaron atrás el cuerpo retorcido e inanimado del basilisco, y a través de la penumbra resonante regresaron al túnel. Harry oyó cerrarse las puertas tras ellos con un suave silbido. Tras unos minutos de andar por el oscuro túnel, a los oídos de Harry llegó un distante ruido de piedras. — ¡Ron! —gritó Harry, apresurándose—. ¡Ginny está bien! ¡La traigo conmigo! Oyó que Ron daba un grito ahogado de alegría, y al doblar la última curva vieron su cara angustiada que asomaba por el agujero que había logrado abrir en el montón de piedras. — ¡Ginny! —Ron sacó un brazo por el agujero para ayudarla a pasar—. ¡Estás viva! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué ocurrió? Intentó abrazarla, pero Ginny se apartó, sollozando. —Pero estás bien, Ginny —dijo Ron, sonriéndole—. Todo ha pasado. ¿De dónde han salido esos pájaros? Avía Lumia, Fawkes había pasado por el agujero después de Ginny. —Es uno mío y el otro de Dumbledore —dijo Harry, encogiéndose para pasar. — ¿Y cómo has conseguido escudo y espada? —dijo Ron, mirando con la boca abierta el arma que brillaba en la mano de Harry. —Te lo explicaré cuando salgamos —dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny de soslayo. —Pero... —Más tarde —insistió Harry. No creía que fuera buena idea decirle en aquel momento quién había abierto la cámara, y menos delante de Ginny—. ¿Dónde está Lockhart? —Volvió atrás —dijo Ron, sonriendo y señalando con la cabeza hacia el principio del túnel—. No está bien. Ya veréis. Guiados por los Fénix, cuyas alas rojas emitían en la oscuridad reflejos dorados, desanduvieron el camino hasta la tubería. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba allí sentado, tarareando plácidamente. —Ha perdido la memoria —dijo Ron—. El embrujo desmemorizante le salió por la culata. Le dio a él. No tiene ni idea de quién es, ni de dónde está, ni de quiénes somos. Le dije que se quedara aquí y nos esperara. Es un peligro para sí mismo. Lockhart los miró a todos afablemente. —Hola —dijo—. Qué sitio tan curioso, ¿verdad? ¿Vivís aquí? —No —respondió Ron, mirando a Harry y arqueando las cejas. Harry se inclinó y miró la larga y oscura tubería. — ¿Has pensado cómo vamos a subir? —preguntó a Ron. Ron negó con la cabeza, pero Fawkes y Avía Lumia ya habían pasado delante de Harry y se hallaba revoloteando delante de él. Los ojos redondos de las aves brillaban en la oscuridad mientras agitaba sus alas doradas. Harry lo miró, dubitativo. —Parece como si quisiera que te cogieras a él... —dijo Ron, perplejo—. Pero pesas demasiado para que un pájaro te suba. —Fawkes y Avía Lumia —aclaró Harry— no son unos pájaros normales. —Se volvió inmediatamente a los otros—. Vamos a darnos la mano. Ginny, coge la de Ron. Profesor Lockhart... —Se refiere a usted —aclaró Ron a Lockhart. —Coja la otra mano de Ginny. Ahora cada uno tome una pata del ave que está más cerca de ustedes, Harry se metió la espada se colgó el escudo y el Sombrero Seleccionador en el cinto. Y le explico a Ron toma mi mano y agarró a la pata de la otra ave y Harry, a las plumas de la cola de Avía Lumia, que resultaban curiosamente cálidas al tacto. Una extraordinaria luminosidad pareció extenderse por todo el cuerpo del ave, y en un segundo se encontraron subiendo por la tubería a toda velocidad. Harry podía oír a Lockhart que decía: — ¡Asombroso, asombroso! ¡Parece cosa de magia! El aire helado azotaba el pelo de Harry, y cuando empezaba a disfrutar del paseo, el viaje por la tubería terminó. Los cuatro fueron saltando al suelo mojado junto a Myrtle la Llorona, y mientras Lockhart se arreglaba el sombrero, el lavabo que ocultaba la tubería volvió a su lugar cerrando la abertura. Myrtle los miraba con ojos desorbitados. —Estás vivo —dijo a Harry sin comprender. —Pareces muy decepcionada —respondió serio, limpiándose las motas de sangre y de barro que tenía en las gafas. —No, es que... había estado pensando. Si hubieras muerto, aquí serías bienvenido. Te dejaría compartir mi retrete —le dijo Myrtle, ruborizándose de color plata. — ¡Uf! — Menciono Ron, cuando salieron de los aseos al corredor oscuro y desierto—. ¡Harry, creo que le gustas a Myrtle! ¡Ginny, tienes una rival! Pero por el rostro de Ginny seguían resbalando unas lágrimas silenciosas. — ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Ron, mirando a Ginny con impaciencia. Harry señaló hacia delante. Avía Lumia y Fawkes iluminaban el camino por el corredor, con su destello de oro. Lo siguieron a grandes zancadas, y en un instante se hallaron ante el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall. Harry llamó y abrió la puerta.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **La recompensa de Dobby**

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lockhart aparecieron en la puerta, llenos de barro, suciedad y, en el caso de Harry, sangre. Luego alguien gritó: — ¡Ginny! Era la señora Weasley, que estaba llorando delante de la chimenea.

Se puso en pie de un salto, seguida por su marido, y se abalanzaron sobre su hija. Harry, sin embargo, miraba detrás de ellos. El profesor Dumbledore estaba ante la repisa de la chimenea, sonriendo, junto a la profesora Mcgonagall, que respiraba con dificultad y se llevaba una mano al pecho. Fawkes pasó zumbando cerca de Harry para posarse en el hombro de Dumbledore. Avía Lumia se posó en su hombro, Sin apenas darse cuenta, Harry y Ron se encontraron atrapados en el abrazo de la señora Weasley — ¡La habéis salvado! ¡La habéis salvado! ¿Cómo lo hicisteis? —Creo que a todos nos encantaría enterarnos —dijo con un hilo de voz la profesora Mcgonagall. La señora Weasley soltó a Harry, que dudó un instante, luego se acercó a la mesa y depositó encima el Sombrero Seleccionador, la espada con rubíes incrustados y lo que quedaba del diario de Ryddle, y el Escudo de Saturno. Harry empezó a contarlo todo. Habló durante casi un cuarto de hora, mientras los demás lo escuchaban absortos y en silencio. Contó lo de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio; que Hermione había comprendido que lo que él oía era un basilisco que se movía por las tuberías; que él y Ron siguieron a las arañas por el bosque; que Aragog les había dicho dónde había matado a su víctima el basilisco; que había adivinado que Myrtle la Llorona había sido la víctima, y que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos podía encontrarse en los aseos... —Muy bien —señaló la profesora Mcgonagall, cuando Harry hizo una pausa—, así que averiguasteis dónde estaba la entrada, quebrantando un centenar de normas, añadiría yo. Pero ¿cómo demonios conseguisteis salir con vida, Potter? Así que Harry, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar, les relató la oportuna llegada de Avía Lumia y Fawkes y del Sombrero Seleccionador, que le proporcionó la espada y el escudo. Pero luego titubeó. Había evitado hablar sobre la relación entre el diario de Ryddle y Ginny. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, y seguía derramando silenciosas lágrimas por las mejillas. ¿Y si la expulsaban?, pensó Harry aterrorizado. El diario de Ryddle no serviría ya como prueba, pues había quedado inservible... ¿cómo podrían demostrar que era el causante de todo? Instintivamente, Harry miró a Dumbledore, y éste esbozó una leve sonrisa. La hoguera de la chimenea hacía brillar sus lentes de media luna. —Lo que más me intriga —dijo Dumbledore amablemente—, es cómo se las arregló lord Voldemort para embrujar a Ginny, cuando mis fuentes me indican que actualmente se halla oculto en los bosques de Albania. Harry se sintió maravillosamente aliviado. — ¿Qué... qué? —Preguntó el señor Weasley con voz atónita—. ¿Sabe quién? ¿Ginny embrujada? Pero Ginny no ha... Ginny no ha sido... ¿verdad? —Fue el diario —dijo inmediatamente Harry, cogiéndolo y enseñándoselo a Dumbledore—. Ryddle lo escribió cuando tenía dieciséis años. Dumbledore cogió el diario que sostenía Harry y examinó minuciosamente sus páginas quemadas y mojadas. —Soberbio —dijo con suavidad—. Por supuesto, él ha sido probablemente el alumno más inteligente que ha tenido nunca Hogwarts. —Se volvió hacia los Weasley, que lo miraban perplejos—. Muy pocos saben que lord Voldemort se llamó antes Tom Ryddle. Yo mismo le di clase, hace cincuenta años, en Hogwarts. Desapareció tras abandonar el colegio... Recorrió el mundo..., profundizó en las Artes Oscuras, tuvo trato con los peores de entre los nuestros, acometió peligros, transformaciones mágicas, hasta tal punto que cuando resurgió como lord Voldemort resultaba irreconocible. Prácticamente nadie relacionó a lord Voldemort con el muchacho inteligente y encantador que recibió aquí el Premio Anual. — Pero Ginny —dijo la señora Weasley—. ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra Ginny con él? — ¡Su... su diario! — Expresó Ginny entre sollozos—. He estado escribiendo en él, y me ha estado contestando durante todo el curso... — ¡Ginny! —exclamó su padre, atónito—. ¿No te he enseñado una cosa? ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro. ¿Por qué no me enseñaste el diario a mí o a tu madre? Un objeto tan sospechoso como ése, ¡tenía que ser cosa de magia negra! —No..., no lo sabía —sollozó Ginny—. Lo encontré dentro de uno de los libros que me había comprado mamá. Pensé que alguien lo había dejado allí y se le había olvidado... —La señorita Weasley debería ir directamente a la enfermería —terció Dumbledore con voz firme—. Para ella ha sido una experiencia terrible. No habrá castigo. Lord Voldemort ha engañado a magos más viejos y más sabios. —Fue a abrir la puerta—. Reposo en cama y tal vez un tazón de chocolate caliente. A mí siempre me anima —añadió, guiñándole un ojo bondadosamente—. La señora Pomfrey estará todavía despierta. Debe de estar dando zumo de mandrágora a las víctimas del basilisco. Seguramente despertarán de un momento a otro. — ¡Así que Hermione está bien! —dijo Ron con alegría. —No les han causado un daño irreversible —dijo Dumbledore. La señora Weasley salió con Ginny, y el padre iba detrás, todavía muy impresionado. — ¿Sabes, Minerva? —dijo pensativamente el profesor Dumbledore a la profesora Mcgonagall—, creo que esto se merece un buen banquete. ¿Te puedo pedir que vayas a avisar a los de la cocina? —Bien —dijo resueltamente la profesora Mcgonagall, encaminándose también hacia la puerta—, te dejaré para que ajustes cuentas con Potter y Weasley. —Eso es —dijo Dumbledore. Salió, y Harry y Ron miraron a Dumbledore dubitativos. ¿Qué había querido decir exactamente la profesora Mcgonagall con aquello de «ajustar cuentas»? ¿Acaso los iban a castigar? —Creo recordar que os dije que tendría que expulsaros si volvíais a quebrantar alguna norma del colegio —dijo Dumbledore. Ron abrió la boca horrorizado. —Lo cual demuestra que todos tenemos que tragarnos nuestras palabras alguna vez —prosiguió Dumbledore, sonriendo—.

Recibiréis ambos el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio y... veamos..., sí, creo que doscientos puntos para Fénix por cada uno. Ron se puso tan sonrosado como las flores de San Valentín de Lockhart, y volvió a cerrar la boca. —Pero hay alguien que parece que no dice nada sobre su participación en la peligrosa aventura —añadió Dumbledore—. ¿Por qué esa modestia, Gilderoy? Harry dio un respingo. Se había olvidado por completo de Lockhart. Se volvió y vio que estaba en un rincón del despacho, con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando Dumbledore se dirigió a él, Lockhart miró con indiferencia para ver quién le hablaba. —Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Ron enseguida—, hubo un accidente en la Cámara de los Secretos. El profesor Lockhart… — ¿Soy profesor? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¡Dios mío! Supongo que seré un inútil, ¿no? —... intentó hacer un embrujo desmemorizante y el tiro le salió por la culata —explicó Ron a Dumbledore tranquilamente. —Hay que ver —dijo Dumbledore, moviendo la cabeza de forma que le temblaba el largo bigote plateado—, ¡herido con su propia espada, Gilderoy! — ¿Espada? —dijo Lockhart con voz tenue—. No, no tengo espada. Pero este chico sí tiene una. — Señaló a Harry—. Él se la podrá prestar. — ¿Te importaría llevar también al profesor Lockhart a la enfermería? — Pidió Dumbledore a Ron—. Quisiera tener unas palabras con Harry. Lockhart salió. Ron miró con curiosidad a Harry y Dumbledore mientras cerraba la puerta. Dumbledore fue hacia una de las sillas que había junto al fuego. —Siéntate, Harry —dijo, y Harry tomó asiento, incomprensiblemente azorado—. Antes que nada, Harry, quiero darte las gracias —dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando de nuevo—. Debes de haber demostrado verdadera lealtad hacia mí en la cámara.

Sólo eso puede hacer que acuda Fawkes. Acarició al fénix, que agitaba las alas posado sobre una de sus rodillas. Harry sonrió con embarazo cuando Dumbledore lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Así que has conocido a Tom Ryddle —dijo Dumbledore pensativo—. Imagino que tendría mucho interés en verte. De pronto, Harry mencionó algo que le reconcomía: —Profesor Dumbledore... Ryddle dijo que yo soy como él. Una extraña afinidad, dijo... — ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a un Harry pensativo, por debajo de sus espesas cejas plateadas—. ¿Y a ti qué te parece, Harry? — ¡Me parece que no soy como él! —contestó Harry, más alto de lo que pretendía—. Quiero decir que yo..., yo soy de fénix, yo soy... Pero calló. Resurgía una duda que le acechaba. —Profesor —añadió después de un instante—, el Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo que yo... haría un buen papel en Slytherin. Todos creyeron un tiempo que yo era el heredero de Slytherin, porque sé hablar pársel... aunque sé que él no lo hablaba —Tú sabes hablar pársel, Harry —dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore—, porque lord Voldemort, que es el último descendiente de HERPO DE FLOUR, habla pársel. Si no estoy muy equivocado, él te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz. No era su intención, seguro... — ¿Voldemort puso algo de él en mí? —preguntó Harry, atónito. —Eso parece. —Así que yo debería estar en Slytherin —dijo Harry, mirando con desesperación a Dumbledore—. El Sombrero Seleccionador distinguió en mí poderes de Slytherin y... —Te puso en Fénix —dijo Dumbledore reposadamente—. Escúchame, Harry. Resulta que tú tienes muchas de las cualidades que Slytherin apreciaba en sus alumnos, que eran cuidadosamente escogidos: inventiva..., determinación..., un cierto desdén por las normas —añadió, mientras le volvía a temblar el bigote—. Pero aun así, el sombrero te colocó en fénix. Y tú sabes por qué. Piensa. —Me colocó en Fénix —dijo Harry con voz de derrota— solamente porque yo le pedí no ir a Slytherin... —Exacto —dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a sonreír—. Eso es lo que te diferencia de Tom Ryddle. Son nuestras acciones, Harry, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. —Harry estaba en su silla, atónito e inmóvil—. Si quieres una prueba de que perteneces a Fénix, te sugiero que mires esto con más detenimiento. Dumbledore se acercó al escritorio de la profesora Mcgonagall, cogió la espada ensangrentada y se la pasó a Harry. Sin mucho ánimo, Harry le dio la vuelta y vio brillar los rubíes a la luz del fuego. Y luego vio el nombre grabado debajo de la empuñadura: Godric Gryffindor: —Sólo un verdadero alumno con valor y cariño y ayuda a sus compañeros lo auxiliara la Escuela Hogwarts podría haber sacado esto del sombrero, Harry —dijo simplemente Dumbledore. Durante un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego Dumbledore abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de la profesora Mcgonagall y sacó de él una pluma y un tintero. —Lo que necesitas, Harry, es comer algo y dormir. Te sugiero que bajes al banquete, mientras escribo a Azkaban: necesitamos que vuelva nuestro guarda. Y tengo que redactar un anuncio para El Profeta, además —añadió pensativo—. Necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vaya, parece que no nos duran nada, ¿verdad? Harry se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Pero apenas tocó el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió tan bruscamente que pego contra la pared y rebotó. Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, con el semblante furioso; y también Dobby, encogido de miedo y cubierto de vendas. —Buenas noches, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

El señor Malfoy casi derriba a Harry al entrar en el despacho. Dobby lo seguía detrás, pegado a su capa, con una expresión de terror. — ¡Vaya! — Expresó Lucius Malfoy, fijos en Dumbledore sus fríos ojos—. Ha vuelto. El consejo escolar lo ha suspendido de sus funciones, pero aun así, usted ha considerado conveniente volver. —Bueno, Lucius, verá —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente—, he recibido una petición de los otros once representantes. Aquello parecía un criadero de lechuzas, para serle sincero. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que la hija de Arthur Weasley había sido asesinada, me pidieron que volviera inmediatamente. Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me contaron cosas muy curiosas. Algunos incluso decían que usted les había amenazado con echar una maldición sobre sus familias si no accedían a destituirme. El señor Malfoy se puso aún más pálido de lo habitual, pero seguía con los ojos cargados de furia. — ¿Así que... ha puesto fin a los ataques? —dijo con aire despectivo—. ¿Ha encontrado al culpable? —Lo hemos encontrado —contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa. — ¿Y bien? — Preguntó bruscamente Malfoy—. ¿Quién es?

El mismo que la última vez, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero esta vez lord Voldemort actuaba a través de otra persona, por medio de este diario. Levantó el cuaderno negro agujereado en el centro, y miró a Malfoy atentamente. Harry, por el contrario, no apartaba los ojos de Dobby. El elfo hacia cosas muy raras. Miraba fijamente a Harry, señalando el diario, y luego al señor Malfoy. A continuación se daba puñetazos en la cabeza. —Ya veo... —dijo despacio Malfoy a Dumbledore. —Un plan inteligente —dijo Dumbledore con voz desapasionada, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos—. Porque si Harry, aquí presente — el señor Malfoy dirigió a Harry una incisiva mirada de soslayo—, y su amigo Ron no hubieran descubierto este cuaderno..., Ginny Weasley habría aparecido como culpable. Nadie habría podido demostrar que ella no había actuado libremente... El señor Malfoy no dijo nada. Su cara se había vuelto de repente como de piedra. —E imagine —prosiguió Dumbledore— lo que podría haber ocurrido entonces... Los Weasley son una de las familias de sangre limpia más distinguidas. Imagine el efecto que habría tenido sobre Arthur Weasley y su Ley de defensa de los muggles, si se descubriera que su propia hija había atacado y asesinado a personas de origen muggle. Afortunadamente apareció el diario, con los recuerdos de Ryddle borrados de él. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera sido así. El señor Malfoy hizo un esfuerzo por hablar. —Ha sido una suerte —dijo fríamente. Pero Dobby seguía, a su espalda, señalando primero al diario, después a Lucius Malfoy, y luego pegándose en la cabeza. Y Harry comprendió de pronto. Hizo un gesto a Dobby con la cabeza, y éste se retiró a un rincón, retorciéndose las orejas para castigarse. — ¿Sabe cómo llegó ese diario a Ginny, señor Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry. Lucius Malfoy se volvió hacia él. — ¿Por qué iba a saber yo de dónde lo cogió esa tonta? —preguntó. —Porque usted se lo dio —respondió Harry—. En Flourish y Blotts. Usted le cogió su libro de transformación y metió el diario dentro, ¿a que sí?

Vio que el señor Malfoy abría y cerraba las manos. —Demuéstralo —dijo, furioso. —Nadie puede demostrarlo —dijo Dumbledore, y sonrió a Harry—, puesto que ha desaparecido del libro todo rastro de Ryddle. Por otro lado, le aconsejo, Lucius, que deje de repartir viejos recuerdos escolares de lord Voldemort. Si algún otro cayera en manos inocentes, Arthur Weasley se asegurará de que le sea devuelto a usted... Lucius Malfoy se quedó un momento quieto, y Harry vio claramente que su mano derecha se agitaba como si quisiera empuñar la varita. Pero en vez de hacerlo, se volvió a su elfo doméstico. — ¡Nos vamos, Dobby! Tiró de la puerta, y cuando el elfo se acercó corriendo, le dio una patada que lo envió fuera. Oyeron a Dobby gritar de dolor por todo el pasillo. Harry reflexionó un momento, y entonces tuvo una idea. —Profesor Dumbledore —dijo deprisa—, ¿me permite que le devuelva el diario al señor Malfoy? —Claro, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con calma—. Pero date prisa. Recuerda el banquete. Harry cogió el diario y salió del despacho corriendo. Aún se oían alejándose los gritos de dolor de Dobby, que ya había doblado la esquina del corredor. Rápidamente, preguntándose si sería posible que su plan tuviera éxito, Harry se quitó un zapato, se sacó el calcetín sucio y embarrado, y metió el diario dentro. Luego se puso a correr por el oscuro corredor. Los alcanzó al pie de las escaleras. —Señor Malfoy —dijo jadeando y patinando al detenerse—, tengo algo para usted. Y le puso a Lucius Malfoy en la mano el calcetín maloliente. — ¿Qué diablos...? El señor Malfoy extrajo el diario del calcetín, y se lo dio a Dobby este y luego pasó la vista, furioso, del diario a Harry. —Harry Potter, vas a terminar como tus padres uno de estos días —dijo bajando la voz—. También ellos eran unos idiotas entrometidos. —Y se volvió para irse—. Ven, Dobby. ¡He dicho que vengas! Pero Dobby no se movió. Sostenía el calcetín sucio y embarrado de Harry, contemplándolo como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable. —Mi amo le ha dado a Dobby un calcetín —dijo el elfo asombrado—. Mi amo se lo ha dado a Dobby. — ¿Qué? — Escupió el señor Malfoy—. ¿Qué has dicho? —Dobby tiene un calcetín —dijo Dobby aún sin poder creérselo—. Mi amo le dio a Dobby lo cogió, y ahora Dobby... Dobby es libre. Lucius Malfoy se quedó de piedra, mirando al elfo. Luego embistió a Harry. — ¡Por tu culpa he perdido a mi criado, mocoso! Pero Dobby gritó: — ¡Usted no hará daño a Harry Potter! Se oyó un fuerte golpe, y el señor Malfoy cayó de espaldas. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y aterrizó hecho una masa de arrugas. Se levantó, lívido, y sacó la varita, pero Dobby le levantó un dedo amenazador. —Usted se va a ir ahora —dijo con fiereza, señalando al señor Malfoy—. Usted no tocará a Harry Potter. Váyase ahora mismo. Lucius Malfoy no tuvo elección. Dirigiéndoles una última mirada de odio, se cubrió por completo con la capa y salió apresuradamente. — ¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby! —chilló el elfo, mirando a Harry. La luz de la luna se reflejaba, a través de una ventana cercana, en sus ojos esféricos—. ¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby! —Es lo menos que podía hacer, Dobby —dijo Harry, sonriendo—. Pero prométame que no volverá a intentar salvarme la vida. Una sonrisa amplia, con todos los dientes a la vista, cruzó la fea cara cetrina del elfo. —Sólo tengo una pregunta, Dobby —dijo Harry, mientras Dobby se ponía el calcetín de Harry con manos temblorosas—. Usted me dijo que esto no tenía nada que ver con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ¿recuerda? Bueno... —Era una pista, señor —dijo Dobby, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si resultara obvio—. Dobby le daba una pista. Antes de que cambiara de nombre, el Señor Tenebroso podía ser nombrado tranquilamente, ¿se da cuenta? —Bien —dijo Harry con voz débil—. Será mejor que me vaya.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

 **El Banquete Final**

Hay un banquete, y mi amiga Hermione ya estará recobrada... Dobby le echó los brazos a Harry en la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza. — ¡Harry Potter es mucho más grande de lo que Dobby suponía! — sollozó—. ¡Adiós, Harry Potter! Y dando un sonoro chasquido, Dobby desapareció. Harry había estado presente en varios banquetes de Hogwarts, pero en ninguno como aquél. Todos iban en pijama, y la celebración duró toda la noche. Harry no sabía si lo mejor había sido cuando Hermione corrió hacia él gritando: « ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Lo has conseguido!»; o cuando Justin se levantó de la mesa de Hufflepuff y se le acercó veloz para estrecharle la mano y disculparse infinitamente por haber sospechado de él; o cuando Hagrid llegó, a las tres y media, y dio a Harry y a Ron unas palmadas tan fuertes en los hombros que los tiró contra el postre; o cuando dieron a Fénix los cuatrocientos puntos ganados por él y Ron, con lo que se aseguraron la copa de las casas por segundo año consecutivo; o cuando la profesora Mcgonagall se levantó para anunciar que el colegio, como obsequio a los alumnos, había decidido prescindir de los exámenes («¡Oh, no!», exclamó Hermione); o cuando Dumbledore anunció que, por desgracia, el profesor Lockhart no podría volver el curso siguiente, debido a que tenía que ingresar en un sanatorio para recuperar la memoria. Algunos de los profesores se unieron al grito de júbilo con el que los alumnos recibieron estas noticias. — ¡Qué pena! — Dijo Ron, cogiendo una rosquilla rellena de mermelada—. Estaba empezando a caerme bien.

Mientras en el Castillo todo era alegría y buenas noticias, Lucius Malfoy salió directo al ministerio de magia con el objeto de ver al Ministro, pero este se encontraba fuera de Inglaterra por lo que solo pudo hablar con Madam Subsecretaria, Dolores Umbriget, y aunque ella formaba parte de los mortifagos era de las menos apreciadas por Lord Voldemort, por ser de menor categoría que Bellatrix o Lucius, cuando llego con ella le pregunto por qué podía hacer para recuperar su Elfo la subsecretaria le informo que si él personalmente le había dado la prenda esto sería imposible ya que la Ley así lo marcaba que Dobby era desde ese momento un elfo libre y que ya estaba registrado en los archivos del ministerio como tal, y que solo que el Sr. Tenebroso regresase quizá él podría revertir dicha situación.

A la segunda pregunta del Sr. Malfoy la subsecretaria le informo; mire Sr. Lucius yo trate de impedir todo lo de Harry Potter en su momento, pero tanto Madam Bones como el banco le informaron al Ministro, que todo está en regla que tiene cinco tutores Mágicos y Cuatro físicos, que proviene de familias de más Alcurnia que la vuestra Que su Madre es nieta del presidente de Ancianos de la Confederación de magos del Mundo y si usted recuerda esta la conforman tres de los hermanos por lo que él es nieto del Presidente y sobrino de los dos subpresidentes, adicionalmente es nieto de la Princesa de Magos y la más grande curandera que a habido en nuestra existencia, por otro lado la familia de su Padre se remonta a los Hermanos Peverell y ya sabe quién es su Padrino por lo que le sugiero que tenga cuidado con él, ya que poco sabe el ministerio de donde pasa sus vacaciones; sabemos que el año pasado estuvo en México con la herbologa más grande de este tiempo, y en Perú con el hechicero más poderoso .

El resto del último trimestre transcurrió bajo un sol radiante y abrasador. Hogwarts había vuelto a la normalidad, con sólo unas pequeñas diferencias: las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se habían suspendido («pero hemos hecho muchas prácticas», dijo Ron a una contrariada Hermione) y Lucius Malfoy había sido expulsado del consejo escolar. Draco ya no se pavoneaba por el colegio como si fuera el dueño. Por el contrario, parecía resentido y enfurruñado. Y Ginny Weasley volvía a ser completamente feliz. Muy pronto llegó el momento de volver a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny tuvieron todo un compartimento para ellos. Aprovecharon al máximo las últimas horas en que les estaba permitido hacer magia antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Jugaron al snap explosivo, encendieron las últimas bengalas del doctor Filibuster de George y Fred, y jugaron a desarmarse unos a otros mediante la magia. Harry estaba adquiriendo en esto gran habilidad. Estaban llegando a Kings Cross cuando Harry recordó algo. —Ginny.., ¿qué es lo que le viste hacer a Percy, que no quería que se lo dijeras a nadie? — ¡Ah, eso! — Dijo Ginny con una risita—. Bueno, es que Percy tiene novia. A Fred se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en el brazo. — ¿Qué? —Es esa prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater.

— Es a ella a quien estuvo escribiendo todo el verano pasado. Se han estado viendo en secreto por todo el colegio. Un día los descubrí besándose en un aula vacía. Le afectó mucho cuando ella fue..., ya sabéis..., atacada. No os reiréis de él, ¿verdad? —añadió. —Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza —dijo Fred, que ponía una cara como si faltase muy poco para su cumpleaños. —Por supuesto que no —corroboró George con una risita. El expreso de Hogwarts aminoró la marcha y al final se detuvo.

Al bajar del tren todos encontraron a su familia esperándolos juntos, entre ellos estaba Ariadna Dumbledore quien saludando a todos le dijo a Harry despídete de todos vamos a Brasil y Ejiptoestos 15 días. Por lo que todos se despidieron prometiéndoles escribir todas sus experiencias.

Mamá y con quien iremos esta vez **_Maa-Jeru_** **,** ** _'Justo de Voz'_** de Egipto y a **Ronaldo Costa Cuotomque** de Brasil una semana con cada uno el primero es de la época de tus bisabuelos y forma parte del consejo, y el segundo es de Brasil de esta época con los dos aprenderás defensa contra las artes Obscuras, cosa que creo no te será difícil.

Al término pasaras 15 días con tus ancestros y tu cumpleaños con los Weasley y tus amigos donde pasaras 15 días y regresaras a casa de tus ancestros, creemos que tu primo te llamara en los días después de tu cumpleaños.

 **FIN**

 **Continuara**


End file.
